Empatía
by fangirlx.x
Summary: Un suceso inesperado en el campo de batalla une a Sasuke e Hinata de una forma imprevista, ahora juntos tendrán que encontrar una forma de solucionar la situación pero muchas cosas cambiaran en la vida de ambos. Sasuhina -Completo-
1. Un inesperado suceso

**Disclaimer**: Naruto y su mundo son de Kishimoto

**Aviso Importante:** Este fic sera de la pareja Sasuke & Hinata

* * *

**Un inesperado suceso**

Corría a todo lo que su cuerpo le permitía, no sabía cómo Hanabi había acabado en el campo de batalla pero detectarla con el Byakugan y verla rodeada de enemigos la hizo abandonar todo y correr en su dirección. Como se esperaba de su hermana se deshizo de muchos enemigos pero estaba sola y su chakra estaba desgastado. ¿Cuánto llevaría luchando? ¿Desde cuándo estaría en el campo de batalla? La vio caer rendida no quedaba nadie o eso pensaba la pequeña, pero no era así tres enemigos más surgieron ante ella.

Hanabi trató de levantarse pero sus brazos y piernas no le respondieron estaba perdiendo la consciencia tenía horas luchando sola. Había escapado furiosa por ser dejada atrás, era la más fuerte, competente, mejor que Hinata, pronto seria chunnin no tenía sentido dejarla en casa, demostraría de una vez por todas quien era la más apta. Sin embargo se vio rodeada de enemigos y se había desgastado antes de unirse a la alianza, lo último que vio fue un borrón azulado frente a ella, cayó hacia atrás sin saber si era amigo o enemigo pero eso ya no importaba mucho, ella había fallado.

Hinata los golpeó separándolos y logró acabar con ellos a pura fuerza de voluntad, no estaba en mejores condiciones que su hermana, se cercioró de que no hubieran más y se paralizó al notarlos. Habían dos presencias que escapaban de su percepción ¿que podía escapar del Byakugan? estaban uno a cada lado separados por el claro en que se encontraba. Tembló por instinto pero Kiba apareció en su rango de visión su Byakugan se desactivo y cayó de rodillas frente a Hanabi, ya no sentía nada pero temía que aun estaban ahí. Cuando Kiba apareció a lo lejos se dejo llevar por la oscuridad cansada, rogando para que nada peor surgiera a atacarlos.

Itachi esperaba que su jutsu de rastreo le indicara la localización de Kabuto, había desplegado una técnica especial del Mangekyō Sharingan para no ser detectado, mientras esperaba vio a la pequeña que luchaba sola la reconoció como una Hyuga, la vio caer y pensó que todo acababa para ella. Aborrecía las guerras las vidas cegadas sin ningún motivo, el sufrimiento y la sangre derramada en vano. La sintió y miro en su dirección, la chica llegó a tiempo pero lucia agitada y no mucho mejor que la yacía inconsciente, por su forma de luchar también era de ese clan. Ninguna de las dos llevaba cinta en la frente aunque a la mayor el fleco se la cubría, no sabía bien a que rama pertenecía pero en definitiva la menor era del souke. Cayó de rodillas protegiendo a la pequeña miraba a todo lado, su Byakugan desapareció segundos después un chico con un perro llegó gritando y logro llevárselas a duras penas. En ese instante su jutsu se completo y se dirigió hacia Kabuto.

Otro pelinegro había observado todo esperando a que la técnica tan parecida a la suya fallara y le revelara el lugar exacto de esa presencia que seguía, el chico con el perro se le hizo conocido pero no reparó mas en él ni en esas mocosas débiles que había visto luchar. El otro se movió y tras salir de su escondite siguió su instinto sin poder creer lo que le indicaba, ese no podía ser Itachi ¿O sí?

…

Los kages se habían librado de Madara, cuando lo creían todo perdido de repente simplemente se disolvió, Itachi y Sasuke habían acabado con el edo tensei. Luego Sasuke lo había seguido para hablar aun cuando al hablarle no le escuchara, era terco y estaba lleno de furia y rencor.

—Debes detenerte.

Sasuke no lo pensó —No.

— ¿Qué planeas hacer después?

—Ya lo sabes, destruir Konoha.

—Nunca piensas en un después en un futuro además ¿Serías capaz de dañar a tanta gente? ¿Incluso aquellos que nacieron después?

—Sí, todos disfrutan de paz sin saber el precio que se pago por ello.

—Pero no ves más allá ¿qué clase de vida tendrás si continuas por ese camino? serás perseguido y cazado.

¿Hablaba en serio? —Nadie podrá contra mí.

Itachi veía lo oscuro de sus pensamientos — ¿Y entonces en que te convertirás? ¿En un ser que solo reparta muerte?

—Si tiene que ser así que sea entonces.

—No eres realista piensa en tus acciones y todas las consecuencias.

—Eso no me importa. Ya es lo único que tengo.

—Tienes amigos personas que quieren que regreses, dales una oportunidad, date una oportunidad y ten una vida normal.

¿Una vida normal? Los shinobis eran todo menos normales —No puedo y no me pueden importar menos los demás.

—Mientes Sasuke nadie desea estar solo eternamente.

—Ya basta— lucia afectado.

Era como un animal asustado uno que ha sido dañado y no confía en nada ni nadie, de esos que cuando alguien se acerca a ayudarlos atacan, cuando ya no permiten a nadie acercárseles. Si era así entonces tendría que obligarlo, reparar el daño que él mismo causo, solo debía encontrar la manera de que entendiera, encontrar alguien que resistiera sus ataques y pasara su barrera.

Al final de cuentas —Eres solo un chico.

Recordó a Naruto y lo que prometió, decidió dejarle todo al rubio, se deshizo de su hermano en medio de un genjutsu, se oculto y espero pensando en un plan b.

…

Dos días de luchas, heridos, cansancios y penas pasaron hasta derrotar al enmascarado y todo su ejército. El shock fue general cuando al quitarle la máscara no reconocieron su identidad, nadie sabía nada, quién era o de donde salió, Naruto tuvo un escalofrió al recordarlo decir que no era nadie.

Era el momento oportuno de Itachi para actuar, Naruto había cercado a Sasuke algunos de sus antiguos compañeros lo acompañaban, Naruto luchaba con él tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón.

El rubio jadeaba había sido extenuante — ¿Por qué luchas?

—Ya cállate— Narto era un incordio.

Endureció la expresión —No ¿Por qué insistes en ir contra la aldea?

—Destruyeron todo lo que tenía yo hare lo mismo por ellos.

—Itachi no querría eso.

Odiaba como Naruto se metia en su cabeza —No lo menciones.

—Realmente no planeas detenerte— dijo Itachi intercediendo.

—No— él no haría lo que le pedía, simplemente no podía detenerse —Los hare pagar lo que te obligaron hacer.

—Yo pude decidir, elegí esto por mí mismo.

—No importa lo que digas.

—La vida de un shinobi implica sacrificios decisiones difíciles es algo que asumes con tu bandana.

—No— reiteró terco.

— ¿Qué hare contigo? — observó cuidadosamente el lugar a todos los presentes evaluando la situación pensando en llevar a cabo o no su idea.

Empezó a reunir la energía necesaria, lo que haría si se decidía era delicado, no podría moverse por unos minutos. Reconoció a la Hyuga de unos días atrás entre los presentes, su mirada opalina llena de preocupación le llamo la atención, ella miraba a Naruto, el viento le movió el cabello y comprobó su frente limpia ¿era la heredera Hyuga? porque la otra era menor, entonces... había arriesgado su vida por aquella pequeña probablemente su hermana, esa actitud no era común en aquel clan.

Naruto había golpeado a Sasuke y luchaban de nuevo, era bueno eso le daría el tiempo que necesitaba, su plan era arriesgado y su última carta para hacerlo recapacitar, para ejecutarlo solo confiaba en Naruto pero él tenía al kyuubi y eso agregaba variantes arriesgadas a la técnica. Volvió su atención a los presentes en busca de una segunda opción, una chica pelirosa lloraba aferrada a un chico que se parecía a Guy sensei, el chico y el perro lucían furiosos por no poder ayudar debido a sus lesiones.

Naruto cayó debilitado, había estado días luchando con clones y varias técnicas sin descanso, Sasuke al verlo caído no dudo en descargar su espada contra él, iba a llamarlo para distraerlo pero vio a la chica Hyuga correr al lugar.

—ALTO— lanzó shurikens que Sasuke esquivó sin ninguna dificultad, la miró con desdén preparando de nuevo su espada.

—Detente— Naruto trato de incorporarse pero Hinata se puso frente a él con los brazos extendidos a los lados.

Ella no era una suicida solo no podía ignorar cuando alguien que quería estaba en peligro, su cuerpo reaccionaba solo. Si Uchiha san la mataba no se arrepentía, su vida serviría para darle tiempo a Naruto, la entristecía que después de todo lo que el rubio lucho por él este fuera incapaz de escuchar lo que le tenía que decir. Tampoco podía permitirle el tratar de acabar con la vida de quien amaba, pero más que nada sentía pena por aquel joven completamente arrastrado en la oscuridad, oscuridad llena de dolor y desesperación, ella sabía lo que era porque alguna vez casi se hunde en ella.

Sasuke la miró indolente esperando ver odio o suplica en sus ojos incluso llanto pero no espero la mirada perlada que lo traspaso con aquella intensidad, no había odio o temor solo una profunda determinación y algo que no podía o quería identificar era... ¿pena? ¿Cómo se atrevía? nunca lo habían mirado de aquella forma, la sacaría del medio Naruto podía defenderse solo, no dudaba que el ataque no habría sido nada para él. Cambio la dirección de su espada un poco, un solo movimiento y la haría arrepentirse por mirarlo de aquel modo sin embargo inconscientemente su brazo dudó fue casi imperceptible pero Itachi lo noto.

El mayor de los Uchiha observó a la chica y supo que había encontrado su segunda opción, liberó la energía reunida y realizo la técnica. El brazo de Sasuke cayó seguro contra Hinata, esta sintió dolor en su hombro pero un destello blanco la cegó y no supo más. Momentos después del destello que impidió ver a todos por unos minutos se encontraron con que Itachi había desaparecido, Sasuke estaba en el suelo inconsciente y al parecer Hinata también.

...

Solo oscuridad eso encontró al abrir los ojos, asustada, se halló en algo suave parpadeo acostumbrándose al medio y reconoció la camilla del hospital. ¿Estaba en Konoha? ¿Uchiha san no la había matado? se llevó la mano al hombro había una venda pero no le dolía, seguro por los analgésicos. Se levanto despacio y se sintió mareada pero logro mantenerse en pie, fue al lavado se enjuago la cara y se miró en el espejo, lucia cansada y la cabeza le dolía un poco. Cuando salió encendió la luz y antes de llegar a la puerta esta se abrió y la Hokage entro sola.

—Hokage sama.

La mujer se precipitó hacia ella sentándola en la cama empezó a checarla —¿Cómo te sientes?

—Ca… cansada ¿qué paso?

—No estoy muy segura.

—Los demás— no se refería a ella si no a la situación, cómo había resultado todo.

—Oh claro, Sasuke Uchiha fue capturado y poco a poco las fuerzas shinobi regresan a sus aldeas.

—Naruto kun.

La mujer sonrió —Esta bien, todos los que estaban presentes en el claro están bien.

—Oh— pero Naruto debía estar feliz luego parpadeo —Capturado.

—Si aun no se decide nada sobre él, estuvo inconsciente dos días.

—A… aguarde- fijo su atención en ella. —Cua...cuanto tiempo he...

—Dos días, de hecho Sasuke despertó hace poco más de media hora.

— ¿Qué me paso?

—No sé, todos dicen que cuando te interpusiste entre Sasuke y Naruto, él alcanzo a herirte— apuntó al vendaje —La herida es superficial, dicen que hubo un destello tú y Sasuke quedaron inconscientes. ¿Recuerdas que te atacaran?

—Aparte de Uchiha san no.

—Te duele algo más.

—No se con los anestésicos no me duele nada, solo me siento cansada y me molesta un poco la cabeza.

—El efecto debió acabar ayer deberías sentir alguna molestia en el hombro.

—No siento nada.

Tsunade retiro el vendaje y reviso la herida, sanaba bien pero tenía que sentir algo. Presionó y la observó pero Hinata no mostro ningún cambio. —No entiendo. — Volvió a colocar el vendaje.

— ¿Que no entiende? — ¿Tendría algo malo?

—Te dejaré en observación.

—De... de acuerdo.

Luego todo paso rápido, Tsunade se alejo dejándola sentada en la cama, se oyó un estruendo cercano e Hinata se fue hacia atrás, cayó en la cama sosteniéndose la cara.

—Hinata ¿estás bien? — La mujer se acercó extrañada.

—Y...yo— le dolía horrores la mejilla y no entendía porque, era como si una fuerza invisible la hubiera golpeado.

Tsunade la sostenía por los hombros sin entender, miró preocupada hacia la puerta.

— ¡Eres un bastardo!— Era la voz de Naruto.

—Hinata quédate aquí— Tsunade salió pero Hinata no obedeció la siguió hasta la puerta del frente, dos ANBU custodiaban el lugar. — ¿Qué sucede?

—Naruto Uzumaki entró.

— ¿Con qué permiso? — la mujer abrió la puerta y dio un paso adentro.

Hinata se quedo en el umbral mirando la escena, Sasuke estaba de pie con ropa blanca Naruto temblaba de rabia frente a él, habían varias cosas tiradas en el suelo.

— ¿Qué crees que haces? — rugió la mujer

—Pero él... — se corto al ver a Hinata —Estas despierta— dijo contento — ¿Estás bien?

Hinata asintió y se sintió feliz al verlo alegre ¿estaba preocupado por ella?

—Tanto escándalo por nada— Sasuke arrastró la frase sin ánimo.

—Cállate— Naruto lo golpeo en el brazo pero no con fuerza.

Hinata abrió los ojos asustada y se llevó una mano al brazo, en el mismo lugar donde Naruto golpeo al azabache ella sintió la presión.

Los ojos de Sasuke se entrecerraron suspicaces. —No me toques— dijo provocando a Naruto.

—Cállate o te golpeare de nuevo.

—Ese golpe en la mejilla no dolió.

Tsunade vio a Hinata, la chica se había tocado la mejilla que por cierto aun le dolía mucho, vio a Sasuke de vuelta que tenía una expresión inescrutable pero algo parecido a la comprensión asomó en sus ojos.

Tsunade tomó a Hinata del hombro herido deprisa con un poco de fuerza. Su hipótesis se confirmó al ver a Sasuke mover el hombro y endurecer la expresión.

—Afuera Naruto.

El chico parpadeo — ¿Qué?

—Vete.

—Per...

—Es una orden.

Hinata retrocedía asustada había entendido lo que la sannin había hecho y no quería comprobar lo que sospechaba.

—Hinata te quedas.

Naruto la miró — ¿Qué?— ¿por qué a él lo sacaban y a Hinata la dejaba?

Tsunade le lanzo una mirada clara; tenía que salir.

Hinata entró a la habitación no veía a Sasuke solo al piso, Tsunade la empujo suavemente hacia dentro para cerrar la puerta, otra cosa extraña sucedió.

Empezó a sentirse molesta, no sabía porque, ella nunca se molestaba solo consigo misma pero esa molestia que experimentaba no era con ella era con... ¿todo? El sentimiento aumentó y se asusto, jamás había tenido emociones tan negativas quería golpear algo, miro a Sasuke y él lucia confundido al mirarla.

— ¿Tú me estás haciendo esto? — sus ojos destellaban ira.

—Yo... — Se fue hacia atrás asustada por la mirada de odio del chico, tropezó con la mesa y se golpeo el codo. No sintió nada pero vio con horror como Sasuke se llevaba la mano a ese lugar en su cuerpo.

—Esto no está pasando— se dijo el vengador.

Tsunade observó atenta la escena —Siéntense— dijo. Jamás había tratado con algo así pero si lo sabía manejar, podría obtener una ventaja.

Sasuke no podía creer lo que pasaba todo había ido de mal en peor desde que despertó…

...

Se puso alerta en el extraño lugar, se incorporó y sintió un pinchazo en el hombro, miró el sitio y la sensación de familiaridad le indico que tal vez no era un lugar extraño.

— ¡Maldición! — era el hospital de la aldea.

Lo último que recordaba era esa chica idiota que se había interpuesto entre Naruto y él, su mirada intensa y estar a punto de cortarla de hecho estaba seguro de haberla herido, se sentó y el hombro le dolió.

— ¿Qué mierda? — se revisó y estaba intacto ¿por qué le dolía entonces? fijándose bien traía unos shorts y una camiseta sencilla. Se concentró en las presencias fuera no eran la gran cosa, trato de reunir su chakra y se paralizó.

—Que... — trato de activar el sharingan pero no pudo. Se puso de pie y se mareo pero paso pronto, se vio las manos y trato de nuevo, no sentía su chakra y su sharingan no respondía ¿qué le habían hecho?

La puerta se abrió y encendieron la luz —Sasuke Uchiha— la Hokage de pie junto a tres ANBU lo miraba imponente.

Por favor ¿intentaba intimidarlo? él podía acabarlos en un parpadeo.

—Estás bajo custodia hasta que se decida que hacer contigo. Permanecerás en la aldea vigilado de cerca, cualquier intento por huir te llevara a prisión.

Trato de activar su Mangekyō Sharingan y hacerlos suplicar por sus vidas pero no funciono. — ¿Qué me hizo? — aulló, avanzo solo medio paso más y los ANBU lo rodearon.

—Nada— Tsunade lo miró pensativa, había detectado los bajos niveles de chakra pensó que lo que sea que le paso lo afectó pero pasaron las horas y no se normalizaban.

—No mienta— siseo forcejeando por soltarse.

—Después del destello— Sasuke recordó entonces, era cierto no era la chica lo último que recordaba fue un destello blanco. —Quedaste inconsciente, Naruto y los otros solo te trajeron aquí.

Se quedo pensando —Itachi…

—Desapareció.

— ¿Qué?

—La luz los cegó a todos no saben que fue de él. Tu chakra— Sasuke la miró con odio —No se normaliza y no se la razón, pero entiende que eso significa que no puedes escapar ni intentar estupideces.

Y una mierda el tenia su taijutsu aun sin chakra era superior a la mayoría, podía salir fácilmente de ahí.

—Si quieres saber que paso con Itachi— eso captó su atención. —Es mejor quedarte, no descansare hasta saber que fue de él— Se acercó dejando a los ANBU —Además lo que tienes, mientras no sepas qué es o si tiene cura ¿no es mejor estar bajo mi cuidado?

—No voy a caer en eso.

—Incluso Orochimaru con todos sus experimentos acudió a mí en busca de una cura en el pasado. Soy la única capacitada para averiguar que afecta tu chakra si es algo medico y buscar una solución si esta existe.

— ¿Y me ayudará? —dijo irónico —A mí el desertor, que es una amenaza a SU aldea.

—Si lo haría. — ese chico le daba pena podía ver un destello de Orochimaru en él, aquél compañero que perdió porque no pudo superar los obstáculos que tuvo, que se obsesionó con metas oscuras y eso lo acabó.

El Uchiha le lanzó una mirada arrogante —Incluso sabiendo que no me detendré en mis planes.

Sabía que si alguien podía salvarlo era Naruto, odiaba ver jóvenes perderse quería confiar en que algo se podía hacer. —Naruto se encargara de que no sea así y yo misma no lo permitiré, no dañarás esta aldea.

—Confían mucho en ese idiota.

—Tanto como él confía en ti— Se giró a la salida —Piénsalo y no intentes nada no subestimes a mis ANBU.

Tiró la puerta y lo dejo solo, pensó en escapar pero no tenía fuerza para un combate extenso, para seguir con sus planes necesitaba su chakra no era tonto no haría nada contra Naruto sin sus jutsus.

_"Que hare contigo"_ no, Itachi no pudo hacerle eso. La cabeza empezó a dolerle ¿sería capaz de algo así? _"Por la aldea"_ golpeó la almohada molesto y el hombro le dolió ¿qué carajo le pasaba?

Se acostó a esperar sin estar seguro de cómo proceder. Varios minutos después se sintió mareado de nuevo y momentos más tarde el dolor del hombro aumentó. Escuchó pasos, al menos sus sentidos seguían intactos y reconoció la presencia pensó en fingir estar dormido pero ¿qué diablos? no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Naruto entró sin hacer ruido mirando a Sasuke acostado con los ojos abiertos mirando el techo sin expresión.

—El héroe de la aldea esta aquí.

—Por fin despertaste.

Se levantó pero Naruto ya estaba frente a él.

Lo miraba mortalmente serio — ¿Qué le hiciste?

¿Ahora de qué hablaba ese idiota? — ¿A quién?

—A Hinata.

No tenía idea de que hablaba lo miró exasperado — ¿Quién?

—Hinata la chica que me defendió.

— ¡Oh!— sintió una molestia en su hombro mayor —La tonta.

—No la llames así ¿Qué le hiciste?

— ¿No la maté?

Naruto lo golpeo en la cara pensó que dolería pero de hecho no sintió nada aunque tiró varias cosas al irse hacia atrás. — ¿A eso llamas golpe?

— ¡Eres un bastardo!— le gritó

Sasuke lo empujó y se alejo.

Naruto estaba preocupado —Tiene dos días inconsciente como tú.

Dos días dormido. —No hice nada, si no la mate con mi katana... —dejó la frase a medio camino disfrutando la expresión de rabia del rubio.

—Te voy a...

La puerta se abrió y Tsunade entró — ¿Qué crees que haces?

—Pero él... — empezó Naruto, no sabía que sucedía y no podía entender por qué Hinata no despertaba si lo del hombro no era grave. La cabellera azulada en el umbral llamó su atención y dejo las palabras al aire —Estas despierta— dijo contento al ver la mirada preocupada de la chica — ¿Estás bien?— Sintió un enorme alivio al verla de pie sana y asentir.

—Tanto escándalo por nada— soltó Sasuke. Estúpida pensó al ver como miraba a Naruto.

—Cállate— estaba feliz de tenerlo en la aldea, sabía que así seria mas fácil hacerlo entender y ahora que Hinata estaba bien, ya no tenia de que preocuparse, le dio un "empujón" en el brazo.

Sasuke había estado observando a la chica que no dejaba de ver a Naruto, era realmente idiota pensó, eso explicaba porque se interpuso ¿qué clase de daño mental debía tener para fijarse en el rubio? la vio abrir los ojos asustada y llevarse una mano al brazo, en el mismo lugar donde Naruto lo golpeó. Vio el hombro vendado y pensó en el dolor que tenía en ese mismo lugar desde que despertó. Una terrible idea le paso por la mente.

—No me toques— soltó provocando al dobe.

—Cállate o te golpeare de nuevo.

—Ese golpe en la mejilla no dolió— y estudio la reacción de la muchacha.

Ella se toco la mejilla como entendiendo algo ¡oh no! Apenas pestañeo cuando la vieja rubia tomó del hombro herido a la chica y presionó. El dolor lo tomó desprevenido y no pudo evitar mover el hombro pero endureció la expresión.

—Afuera Naruto.

La oyó decir más pero realmente no prestaba atención a nada solo miraba a la temblorosa chica. Entró a la habitación, no lo veía tenia la vista clavada al piso, cuando ella se acerco impulsada por la Hokage empezó a sentirse confuso, perdido ¿qué le pasaba? incluso una opresión en el pecho como... miedo, él NO se asustaba. Se sintió furioso cuando la opresión aumentó quería destrozar todo hasta que la sensación se fuera. Ella por fin lo miró y entendió un poco.

— ¿Tú me estás haciendo esto? — ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿Qué le había hecho?

—Yo... —retrocedió espantada tropezando con la mesa se golpeó el codo.

Y él sintió el golpe de inmediato, el dolor en su propio codo se palpó aumentando la molestia como si se hubiera golpeado él mismo.

—Esto no está pasando— susurró, tenía que ser una broma.

La rubia se movió hacia ellos —Siéntense—

.

.

.

* * *

Hola yo por acá de nuevo, este fic se me ocurrió cuando vi el cap 573 había escrito algunas partes y estos días después de acabar el otro me puse en él reescribí algunas fragmentos del inicio y ya medio monte las ideas de lo que quiero hacer.

Trataré de publicar como mínimo una vez por semana, espero le den una oportunidad a la historia y me cuenten que les parece.

Saludos ;D


	2. Sello y condiciones

******Disclaimer**: Naruto y su mundo son de Kishimoto

* * *

**2- Sello y condiciones**

— ¿Qué me siente? — Se giró a la muchacha — ¿Qué hiciste?

—Na…nada— tartamudeo asustada, estaba el miedo de lo que sucedía esa sensación era de ella pero la ira…

—Dímelo— le ordenó, la tomo del brazo usando más fuerza de la necesaria pero la presión la sintió él en su brazo.

Sin embargo algo mas pasó, sintió un cosquilleo en el estomago en su piel justo sobre su ombligo la soltó y se levantó la camisa.

Tsunade no entendía nada pero vio a Hinata imitar al chico.

Olvido su pudor demasiado nerviosa por el cosquilleo en su piel cuando él la toco, sintió espanto al ver una marca aparecer en su abdomen.

La marca circular se parecía al sello que Kakashi le puso de niño pero lo que contenía, era igual al Mangekyō Sharingan de Itachi.

—Que... — Alzó la vista y vio a la chica tocándose una marca idéntica en su propio abdomen sobre su piel blanca.

Hinata empezó a hiperventilar cuando vio la marca también en el Uchiha. Sasuke sintió los nervios de ella y como casi entraba en pánico.

—Contrólate.

Hinata se asusto, se cubrió de nuevo y se apartó hasta casi chocar con la pared de la habitación.

Tsunade dio un paso hacia ellos —Eso no estaba cuando los ingresaron.

Fue al tocarla pensó Sasuke justo al tocarla, vio de nuevo la marca, había sido Itachi pero ¿qué le había hecho exactamente?

— ¿Reconoces el sello Sasuke?

No iba a contestarle.

—Puede que esto esté relacionado con tu chakra. Por consiguiente tal vez no sea algo medico si no por esa… marca, si no eres sincero no podre ayudarte. No podrás saber que sucede.

Hinata quería entender, tener respuestas ¿qué pasaba? ¿Por qué ella? Y esa necesidad de entender se sumo a la de Sasuke.

—El centro es igual a la forma del Mangekyō Sharingan de Itachi.

La mujer se giró a la chica —Hinata acuéstate.

Obedeció aturdida y enrojeció un poco cuando la mujer descubrió su estomago, Sasuke observaba como la rubia concentraba chakra en la marca.

—Nunca he visto nada igual— susurró después de unos minutos. —Solo puedo relacionarlo a los sellos de bijus pero no tiene sentido. Necesito examinarte a ti también.

Solo la necesidad de saber que pasaba lo hizo aceptar, Hinata se apartó lo más que pudo de su camino. Tsunade repitió el proceso y asintió. —Esperen aquí.

Los dejó solos, Sasuke no dejaba de pensar, las marcas aparecieron al tocarla tal vez si lo hacía de nuevo... Se levantó y caminó hacia ella, otra vez esa opresión que identificaba como miedo apareció, miedo proveniente de ella. Hinata se pego a la pared temblando.

—No seas idiota— dijo cansado de esa emoción despreciable que emitía. —Hacerte daño es hacérmelo a mí.

Metió la mano bajo la camisa de ella tocando el lugar donde debía estar la marca. Hinata dejo de respirar, Sasuke espero pero no paso nada aparte de sentir nauseas y miedo la vio hastiado.

—Estúpida que te controles— Hinata respiro nerviosa. Él la tomo de la muñeca con fuerza y la guió bajo su camisa.

— ¿Q...qué? —trató de soltarse pero él le lanzó una mirada amenazante y se quedo quieta.

Su mano temblorosa tocó su piel justo sobre la marca, sintieron una punzada extraña se miraron a los ojos y todo se volvió blanco.

Hinata parpadeó, estaba junto a Sasuke pero ya no tocándose, se extraño pues llevaba su ropa de siempre y él también iba vestido distinto, todo era blanco una inmensidad que no permitía saber las dimensiones del sitio.

—Siempre tan listo— La voz se escuchó pero aunque miraron a todos lados no había nadie más.

—Itachi ¿qué hiciste? — exigió Sasuke enfurecido.

—Eres terco. Mientras fueras una amenaza a la aldea debía detenerte.

—Tú hiciste esto entonces ¿me quitaste mi chakra?

—El chakra no se puede quitar pero digamos que si lo selle.

No podía ser cierto — ¿Qué?

—Tus redes de chakra se recuperaran no eres un biju para poder sellar tu chakra, este se repone pero te tomara mucho tiempo de manera normal. El sello se encargara de absorber tanto como pueda.

Hinata no entendía nada ¿qué tenía que ver ella con todo eso? La duda de Hinata hizo eco en Sasuke.

— ¿Y esto? — dijo señalándola como alguna clase de insecto.

— ¿Donde crees que selle el chakra?

Hinata tragó grueso — ¿Q...qué?

—Hay parte en ti y parte en ella, debía asegurarme de que no fuera sencillo para ti recuperarlo.

— ¿Como lo deshago? no puedes tenerme así por siempre.

—Cumple mis condiciones.

Sasuke tembló de ira haciendo a Hinata estremecerse no estaba habituada a esas sensaciones tan fuertes. — ¿Cuáles?

—Te quedaras en la aldea.

—No puedes pedir eso.

—Te quedaras, se que comprendes que no puedes ir contra Konoha sin tu sharingan y al tomar mis ojos hiciste posible esta técnica especial. Harás lo que digo.

Sasuke estaba en shock no podía hacerle eso, tenía que haber una manera de librarse sin obedecerlo.

—Cuando se cumplan las condiciones se cancelará la técnica.

Sasuke hablo serio — ¿Cuales son las otras?

—Averígualo tú mismo.

—No juegues dímelo.

—No puedes dañarla supongo que ya lo notaste.

La blancura empezó a desaparecer y Sasuke se desesperó. —Espera dime.

De golpe se estaban mirando de nuevo en la habitación del hospital, Sasuke presionó la piel de la chica y apretó la mano de ella contra su abdomen pero no sucedió nada. Hinata estaba confundida y eso sumado a la confusión de Sasuke los aturdió a ambos.

— ¿Y qué sucedió?

Se sobresaltaron Sasuke no lo habría hecho pero Hinata lo hizo y bueno en consecuencia él también. Se alejó de ella y se sentó en la camilla, no podía ser cierto, aquello no podía estar pasando.

— ¿Hinata?

No sabía si contarle o no, sentía toda la frustración de Sasuke la molestia, impotencia y para empeorar ella estaba asustada. Sin embargo comprendía un poco al muchacho ser obligado a estar en un lugar que no quería, debía ser horrible. Además para alguien tan fuerte verse despojado de parte de su fuerza debía ser frustrante.

Cuando ese sentimiento cálido de comprensión le llegó vio a Hinata iracundo ella saltó un poco y miró a la mujer.

Empezó a hablar y a decirle lo que sucedió, ella tenía que ayudarlos no creía ser capaz de lidiar con todo ese asunto.

Sasuke pensaba en todas sus opciones, si se iba probablemente sería atacado y sin su sharingan podía usar taijutsu pero ¿por cuánto tiempo? Además si le pasaba algo a ella le pasaba a él, estar ligado a una chica inútil podía entorpecerlo en cualquier momento. Itachi no le dio una negativa lo que tenia no era irreversible, si se marchaba le tomaría tiempo pero se recuperaría según dijo sin embargo no aclaro si el vinculo se perdería también.

—Asumo que te quedaras— Tsunade lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

—No asuma nada.

— ¿Qué otra opción tienes?

Sasuke no contesto, estaba maldiciendo a su suerte por tener que quedarse en el lugar que quería destruir.

—Hinata Hyuga— la mujer la miró seria —tu misión será escoltar y vigilar a Sasuke Uchiha en su estadía en la aldea.

— ¿Q...qué?— no podía ella no. —Tsunade sama y...yo no soy in...indicada para eso.

—Al contrario no puedo pensar en nadie mejor.

—Naruto kun— él lo haría encantado.

Sasuke frunció el ceño ante la idea, no le gustaba ninguno de los dos. —No necesito escolta.

—No es una opción para ninguno.

Sasuke se cruzó de brazos seguro que no podría suceder nada peor, su hermano había elegido un gran castigo.

—Pero Naruto kun él querría...

—Hinata sinceramente creo que Itachi trato de llevar a cabo esta técnica con él y no contigo pero no previo tu intervención.

¡Oh Kami! no podía ser cierto fue una idiota, era lógico Naruto era el indicado.

—Él no puede dañarte ¿entiendes?— Hinata asintió —Es mejor que descansen, si están mejor para mañana les daré de alta.

Mientras Hinata salía se llevó una mano al hombro herido que no le dolía, miró de reojo a Sasuke que estaba de espalda con la mano en el mismo lugar. Sintió un escalofrió al sentir la profunda frustración del chico. —Buenas noches Uchiha san.

Salió seguida de Tsunade que observó al joven que seguía sin ninguna expresión. La acompaño a su habitación revisó el vendaje y le puso analgésicos leves.

—Tsunade sama.

— ¿Sí?

—No permita visitas a Uchiha san por ahora.

— ¿por qué?

—Está muy molesto.

—Lo sé— la mujer suspiró.

—No— Hinata se llevo la mano libre al pecho. —Está realmente furioso nunca había sentido algo así.

—Hinata— la vio sorprendida. — ¿Sientes exactamente lo que Sasuke?

—Ah— ¿no lo había notado? —Eso c...creo.

— ¿Y él lo que tú?

—No estoy segura.

Tenía sentido si Itachi planeo eso con Naruto, él amaba la aldea ese sentimiento era profundo ligarlo así con Sasuke podía hacerlo recapacitar. Echó un vistazo a Hinata ella era una muchacha con sus propios problemas pero siempre actuaba de manera gentil, tal vez no era lo pensado pero podía funcionar.

—Sé que podrás con esto.

—La gente no entenderá.

—Diré que el resplandor fue un jutsu de Itachi para evitar que Naruto fuera dañado solo que te dio a ti. Y ahora él no puede herirte, por eso te elegí.

—Es un poco...

—Es mejor que la verdad. No quiero que nadie más lo sepa ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí.

—Iré a ver a Sasuke y le diré. Descansa.

Se quedo sola con demasiadas cosas en mente.

La Hokage le explicó a Sasuke lo que dirían, no recibió respuesta de parte del Uchiha y acabo retirándose pero antes de irse le dijo.

—Piensa en donde te quedaras avísame mañana.

Tsunade entró a su despacho esperaba que la forma dulce de ser de Hinata influenciara en algo al Uchiha, que restara un poco el odio que lo consumía. Tomo una botella de sake para aprovechar la ausencia de Shizune y beber un poco, esta vez lo necesitaba.

Lástima que Tsunade no razonó en aquel momento que así como Hinata podía influenciar a Sasuke, Sasuke podía influenciarla a ella. Lástima que no pensó que el odio es un sentimiento voraz.

Pasada más de una hora, los dos pacientes del pasillo custodiado por los ANBU, lograron conciliar el sueño sin embargo aquella noche fue la primera de muchas en que vivirían sueños ajenos.

.

.

.

* * *

Hola rápido ¿verdad? Que puedo decir estoy inspirada aun así es cortito porque ya casi salgo de un trabajo para ir al otro pero publicaré algo mas mañana o el domingo. Lo sé yo y los jutsus raros pero ¿qué seria del mundo de Naruto sin ellos?

**josyuchiha:** Si es una lástima lo de Itachi yo feliz de verlo de vuelta pero la verdad es dura tarde o temprano se irá. Yo asumí que al liberarse de Kabuto quedo por la libre y aun eliminando el edo él se mantendría, eso espero que pase en el manga para que pueda conversar con Sasuke. Y si saldrá más adelante después de todo él hizo este enredo jaja. Este no es el fic para mi amiga pero me da lata editarlo y este me tiene inspirada pero prometo publicarlo pronto.

**Dark Amy-chan:** Oh si y los problemas apenas empiezan tengo planeado acercarlos y enredarlos muchísimo ya al final de este deje una pista de lo que les espera.

**Tsuki Tsuruga: **Sí, no solo será físico también lo emocional se me hace divertido mezclar sus formas de ser tan distintas y resaltar algunos detalles en los que se parecen.

Me alegra que les guste el fic muchas gracias por sus comentarios soy adicta a leerlos.

**Gleidys, Tokeijikakeno orenji ¡Gracias!  
**


	3. Sueños ajenos

******Disclaimer**: Naruto y su mundo son de Kishimoto.

* * *

**3- Sueños ajenos**

Despertó ansiosa y feliz, bajo esperando sorprenderlo, se fijo en el lugar que no conocía pero que era su casa dejo pasar el extraño sentimiento. Contó mentalmente hasta cinco y saltó en el momento en que paso por el lugar como siempre la atraparon y rió, quería sorprenderlo pero le alegraba que hiciera aquello.

—Un día de estos te lastimarás Sasuke.

Se petrifico mirando al chico que le sonreía, la tenía en brazos un joven Itachi Uchiha pero que... —Tú siempre me atrapas Nissan.

Las palabras salieron de su boca sin poder detenerlas ¿qué pasaba? por fin reaccionó esa no era su casa, ese no era su hermano y definitivamente esa no era ella.

—Ya despertaste— Una mujer de cabello negro se asomó sonriente, Hinata sintió un enorme amor por esa mujer.

—Nissan me volvió a atrapar— corrió en cuanto estuvo en el suelo hacia ella, con brazos abiertos la mujer lo alzó, vio el reflejo del pequeño Sasuke en el espejo no podía tener más de cinco años. Se asustó al comprender que veía y sentía todo desde dentro de Sasuke.

Se sentaron en la cocina un hombre apareció intimidándola un poco no a ella en realidad si no a la versión de Sasuke en la que estaba atrapada, comieron en silencio pero constantemente miraba a su hermano y a su madre.

Era confuso distinguir que pensaba Sasuke y que ella. Itachi se fue y ella rogó para que la llevara con él pero le dijo que otro día, un poco decaída jugó en el jardín, era increíble cómo se dejo llevar y envolver por la mente del pequeño Sasuke, jugaba y entrenaba con una precisión admirable para un niño de su edad. Se acostó en el corredor sintiendo los parpados pesados cerró los ojos y se sumergió en la oscuridad.

...

Una mujer vino a recogerlo apenas se despertó, los ojos claros y la frente cubierta lo extrañaron.

—Buen día Hinata sama.

¿Qué demonios? —Buen día— su boca se abrió y contesto el saludo, la voz fue casi un susurro.

Se fue tras la mujer, entro a un salón donde varias personas desayunaban, camino hasta un hombre de cabello largo con mirada severa que lo hizo cohibirse. Desayunaron en silencio luego acompañó al hombre a un dojo. No comprendía que rayos pasaba pero parecía ser solo un espectador.

—Prepárate.

Se colocó en una extraña posición que no entendía, sabía que ese no era él, el cuerpo no le obedecía y en definitiva los nervios que sentía no eran suyos.

—Mal, mal. Apoya bien los pies, la espalda está en posición incorrecta ¿acaso no entiendes?

¿Quién era ese hombre para hablarle así? —Lo siento padre— Quería ver al tipo pero no pudo pues su cuerpo solo miraba al suelo temblando.

—Eso no soluciona nada, de nuevo.

El cuerpo repitió la pose corrigiendo lo dicho.

—Los brazos se ven inseguros, la palma recta.

No tuvo idea de cuánto paso haciendo posturas y siendo corregido por ese sujeto, deseaba tener control de su cuerpo y darle una buena lección de cómo hablarle a un Uchiha aunque eso no tuviese sentido. Al inicio no sabía que pasaba pero después lo comprendió, de alguna manera él estaba dentro de la mocosa y mocosa porque dado la altura esa debía ser su infancia.

Sentía el cuerpo exhausto y una increíble tristeza por no poder hacer las cosas bien, sentía asco de experimentar esos sentimientos y una punzada al recordar como trataba él mismo de impresionar a su padre.

—Suficiente. Retírate.

Asintió y salió, se apoyo a la pared tomando aire.

—Es una decepción— oyó decir y algo horroroso sucedió, empezó a llorar. Corrió por los jardines y acabó frente a un estanque vio su reflejo en el agua, los ojos perla bañados en lágrimas, el cabello corto y las mejillas sonrojadas

—No sirvo— lloró la niña.

Sasuke calculo unos cinco años. Cuando empezó a calmarse se sintió adormilado alguien lo alzo en brazos y lo acunó.

—No llore Hinata sama.

Se dejo llevar agradecido, cayó dormido maldiciendo a la chica por hacerlo sentir todo aquello.

...

Despertaron algo cansados y aturdidos.

Hinata lamentaba lo sucedido con Itachi, era un niño bueno y Sasuke lo amaba, la manera en que una decisión destruyó todas esas vidas era escalofriante. Luego sintió pánico, si ella había soñado con la vida del Sasuke de cinco años ¿habría él pasado lo mismo?

En la habitación del frente Sasuke había llegado a una conclusión parecida, temblaba de rabia al pensar que ella se había metido en su cabeza ¿habría visto algo de su vida? ¿Qué parte de ella? Se levantó dispuesto a cruzar el lugar y averiguarlo así tuviera que zarandearla hasta hacerla confesar.

Hinata luchaba por tranquilizarse pero justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió y Shizune entró.

— ¿Como amaneciste?

—Eh mmm bien— ni loca le comentaría lo que pasó.

Revisó la herida del hombro la limpio y aplicó medicamentos.

En la habitación de Sasuke Tsunade entró cuando él estaba por abrir la puerta, la mujer quería saber que había pensado y que decisión tomó.

Le había dado vueltas a la idea de volver al distrito Uchiha, no le agradaba pero no admitiría ningún otro lugar.

—Entonces aceptas quedarte— dijo Tsunade seria.

Eso era obvio ¿qué más podía hacer? Se llevó una mano al hombro sintiendo algo de molestia y un cosquilleo — ¿Qué rayos hace? — soltó para sí mismo.

—Shizune le está aplicando medicamento— respondió Tsunade deduciendo lo que pasaba, ciertamente estaba algo fascinada por la forma en que estaban vinculados fue una lástima lo de Itachi era un ninja excepcional. —Tu ropa esta desecha usa la que está en el cajón.

Un par de horas después tras desayunar ducharse y vestirse Hinata esperaba a que Sasuke saliera de su habitación, había tenido tiempo para calmarse y reflexionar. Él no podía dañarla así que no tenía que preocuparse por eso, se tranquilizaría y mantendría la mente en blanco solo debía controlarse para no enfadarlo.

La puerta se abrió y apareció el Uchiha vestido con ropa negra normal. Sasuke comenzó a caminar sin mirarla no iba a darle importancia, si iba a tener que hacer aquello haría como si no existiese y si sus absurdos y patéticos sentimientos lo invadían haría que Naruto lo golpeara de nuevo.

Hinata lo siguió callada unos cuantos pasos atrás, Sasuke había notado la chamarra y maldijo no sabía cómo funcionaba lo que les sucedía pero si le daba calor la obligaría a quitársela.

Salieron del hospital en silencio la verdad se sorprendió al no notar nada por parte de ella, Sasuke no sabía que Hinata iba enumerando una lista de plantas y sus usos para no pensar en nada. Él por otro lado sentía una mezcla de extraña nostalgia al caminar de nuevo en aquellas calles y rabia al recordar lo que ese lugar hizo con él.

Un constante flujo de furia le llegaba a Hinata pero se esforzaba por bloquearlo y mantenerse calmada.

Ella parecía ida como si no importara, se fastidió por estar pendiente de ella aunque solo era una distracción para no pensar en lo que venía; regresar al distrito Uchiha. La idea no era alentadora hace mucho no pisaba el lugar debía ser un desastre pero más que eso ¿qué sentiría al volver ahora que sabia la verdad? Se maldijo por dejarse llevar solo me falta suspirar pensó irritado y para su infortunio Hinata suspiró.

Comenzó a sentirse triste y melancólica, no quería seguir adelante era mejor darse la vuelta y alejarse tanto como pudiera, pero era tonto ni siquiera sabía a dónde iban, suspiró y Sasuke la vio colérico.

—Lo s...siento.

El Uchiha volvió la cara y siguió avanzando con las manos en los bolsillos.

Hinata entendió entonces que esos no eran sus sentimientos, cuando reconoció la dirección que tomaban comprendió el porqué de las emociones del muchacho, no lo podía culpar.

Y de nuevo esa sensación de comprensión lo embargó, algo cálido, se giró molesto y ella se asusto pero un estallido los hizo girarse alerta.

— ¿Qué diablos? — era la dirección de su casa.

Salto al tejado y se fue hacia atrás ¡mierda! sin chakra no tenía que moldear ni con que sostenerse giró y cayó sin perder el equilibrio, iba ser jodido estar así.

—Es... — Dijo Hinata que había activado el Byakugan, se sorprendió al no ver chakra en sus redes era casi imposible como si la marca en su vientre absorbiera lo que producía. Claro eso no era lo importante sonrió ante la numerosa cantidad de personas en la mansión Uchiha.

— ¿Qué? — Sasuke la miraba demandante.

—Es Naruto kun.

La miro irritado y caminó deprisa en dirección a su antigua casa ¿ahora qué rayos hacia aquel idiota?

Hinata lo siguió, su corazón se aceleró al pensar en Naruto se había sentido contenta al ver su expresión de alivio, él se había preocupado por ella. No era gran cosa pues estaba en él preocuparse si veía a un compañero caer pero de todas formas... Sasuke la tomó del cuello deteniéndola pero sin golpearla. Se asusto muchísimo ante su mirada, parecía querer matarla.

—Mantén esas repulsivas sensaciones lejos— le amenazó. La opresión de miedo en su pecho lo hizo saber que entendió el mensaje, la soltó y reanudo su camino.

Hinata no pudo seguirlo hasta pasado un momento cuando el sentimiento de odio se alejó, sintió un dolor en su pecho al comprender parte de la magnitud de lo que sucedía, aquello iba a ser más difícil de lo que esperaba.

Llegó mirando fastidiado su hogar invadido — ¿Qué haces?

Naruto y sus clones tenían todo patas arriba — ¡Sasuke!— gritó uno con mandil contento —La abuela me dijo que te quedarías acá así que vine a ayudar— Cada clon estaba haciendo algo, con escobas, trapeadores, paños. —Ella me contó acerca del jutsu, que no te permite lastimar a Hinata y además te roba el chakra. No te preocupes Itachi no haría algo así sin alguna buena razón mientras tanto relájate y toma todo con calma, este lugar está hecho un asco hay mucho trabajo por hacer, para rematar es demasiado grande y los jardines también están descuidados qué bueno que somos varios así será más rápido. Pero será divertido ya verás.

—Piérdete— estaba aturdido con tanto parloteo.

—Claro que no, piensa en cuanto te tomaría a ti solo.

—Te estoy advirtiendo.

— ¡Hinata!— exclamó alegre Naruto corriendo hacia ella.

Kami le estaba poniendo una dura prueba, no solo era un Naruto sino muchos rubios sonrientes los que se giraron a verla. —Hola— dijo suavemente recordando los ojos negros que la miraron con odio tan solo unos momentos atrás, así logro mantener la calma.

—No creía lo que la abuela me dijo ¿así que Sasuke no puede dañarte eh? Y ahora serás su encargada.

—Algo así— en cierta forma era cierto aunque al parecer Tsunade no le conto todo.

— ¡Oh! bueno eso me alegra

—Fuera—Sasuke los miraba irritado, ambos lo estaban ignorando.

—No, entre mas manos mejor— se giró de nuevo a Hinata y le dio un plumero. — ¿También ayudaras?

—S...si

—Genial, manos a la obra— alentó a sus clones.

Sasuke entró a la casa, creyó que sería algo extraño volver pero no de esa manera con varios Narutos limpiando y corriendo por el lugar era… ridículo.

Hinata sonrió, por primera vez desde que estaba a su lado la sensación de furia intensa se fue.

Empezó a limpiar contenta pero concentrada pues estaba rodeada de muchos rubios sonrientes y no quería molestar a Sasuke con sus emociones. El problema surgió a eso de las dos de la tarde ella estaba en lo alto de una escalera limpiando un mueble, se sentía orgullosa de haber controlado sus sentimientos era un record estar con tantos Narutos y no divagar. Se había alejado y agradecido en silencio que los clones se redujeran al acercarse a Sasuke que no dudaba en extinguirlos ya que le preocupaba descuidarse sin embargo solo bastaba recordar ese par de orbes oscuros mirándola con aquella intensidad devastadora y cualquier otro sentimiento desaparecía.

Un clon que pasaba tropezó y cayó sobre la escalera tirándola, ella no habría tenido problema al caer solo pensó en tener cuidado con el hombro, al igual que todo el día no quería incomodar a Sasuke pero el clon saltó y la atrapó en brazos sacándole un fuerte sonrojo y avergonzándola. Su pulso se disparó pero en cuestión de segundos el clon que le sonreía desapareció y ella cayó al suelo.

— ¿Acaso no fui claro?

Sasuke había caminado hacia la habitación cuando un sentimiento cálido y asqueroso sobre Naruto lo invadió. Cuando entro se encontró al usuratonkachi con la idiota en brazos, con un fuerte golpe lo extinguió (había disfrutado haciéndolo todo el día) y ella cayó al suelo. Maldijo al sentir el golpe.

— ¿Que te dije?— le siseo inclinándose

—Yo... — el sonrojo desapareció y se puso pálida. —Lo s...si...ento.

Se levantó irritado, detestaba a esas mocosas tontas que gritaban como histéricas tras los chicos, tuvo una idea. Tal vez ella era de esas que de niño lo seguían por doquier, claro al ser un renegado ahora corría por el gran héroe.

La ira la estremeció y se sintió patética él la creía patética.

—Eres una molestia— le dijo con desdén. —Completamente patética.

Espero que lo mirara molesta o dolida pero solo resignación brillaba en su mirada ni siquiera un asomo de llanto. No sabia que para ella eso no era nuevo se había acostumbrado a palabras hirientes las recibía bastante bien.

Naruto golpeó a Sasuke con fuerza tirándolo al suelo de inmediato las lágrimas acudieron a los ojos de Hinata.

—No le hables a Hinata así.

Sasuke miró de reojo a Hinata sostenerse la cara ¡oh si el dobe supiera! —No me dolió— dijo divertido ¿cómo se sentiría ser golpeado por la persona que quieres?

—Bastardo no puedes tratarla así.

—Hago lo que quiero.

Naruto vio las lagrimas no derramadas en los ojos de Hinata —La hiciste llorar te voy a...

Hinata se colgó del brazo del rubio con solo una cosa en mente; otro golpe de esos la dejaría inconsciente. —Po…por favor Naruto kun.

— ¿Hinata?— la vio extrañado.

Ella se dio cuenta de lo que hizo y se ruborizó, su corazón martilló con fuerza pero el sentimiento se vio opacado por una terrible sensación de furia hacia Naruto.

Sasuke se estaba concentrando en insultar mentalmente al rubio, tonto, ingenuo, incapaz, bruto. Vertió su rencor y disfrutó la expresión de dolor que obtuvo como respuesta en el rostro gentil de la chica, debía ser terrible para ella sentir lo que él respecto a Naruto.

—Basta— le dijo con voz fuerte pero sin gritar. Ahora si quería llorar, aun cuando no eran de ella tener sentimientos malignos hacia Naruto le dolía. Corrió fuera al notar como aumentaban esas malas sensaciones queriendo dañar a Naruto, un clon de la retuvo en la salida pero se soltó y se alejó.

— ¿Qué paso?

—Yo que sé. — Se levantó tranquilo. Un problema menos, ella no regresaría más después de eso.

—Voy a buscarla.

—Déjala. Vete también.

—No te daré el gusto.

A eso de las cinco de la tarde Naruto por fin lo dejo solo, la casa quedo vacía. Se detuvo en el pasillo y cerró los ojos, solo había un profundo silencio no sentía nada en particular, una extraña quietud lo embargaba, había estado ahí antes pero con Naruto haciendo ruido no se había percatado.

Había pasado una desgracia en ese lugar pero también paso buenos momentos, buenos recuerdos con su hermano algunos que había dejado en el olvido. Por fin se percató y se sintió irritado, salió y cruzó el jardín, ahí estaba ella y gran parte de la quietud la originaba la chica, estaba sentada apoyada en el viejo árbol mirando el cielo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Soy una shinobi esta es mi misión— respondió tranquila sin verlo.

¿Su misión? Tan en serio iba, no parecía enfadada por lo sucedido, es mas estaba tan calmada que aunque no quería lo sentía también.

—La misión es vigilarlo y acompañarlo, me quedare hasta que se me diga lo contrario.

Sasuke la miro sin entenderla.

—Fue mi culpa— ella lo miró —Uchiha san me lo advirtió.

No sabía porque seguía ahí de pie escuchandola peor aun no le gustaba la forma en que sus ojos claros lo miraban así que se volteó rumbo a la casa.

—Lo siento— dijo ella levantándose —Tratare de no hacerlo sentir cosas innecesarias— Sasuke continuo caminando sin inmutarse —Se… ¿se quedara en casa?

Era una pregunta estúpida — ¿A dónde más iría?

—Lo veo mañana entonces.

Hinata saltó al tejado y se fue a toda velocidad, había sido difícil mantenerse tranquila y no permitir que él dominara lo que sentía, se había asustado con el rencor que sintió hacia Naruto.

Le sirvió para darse cuenta de varias cosas, ella nunca experimento sentimientos de ese tipo no estaba en su forma de ser desarrollarlos, por eso cuando Sasuke le transmitía sus sentimientos la asustaba no estaba acostumbrada a ellos, debía poner de su parte y ser fuerte porque la oscuridad que inundaba a ese joven podía arrastrarla si no iba con cuidado. Pero tenia confianza de que el pequeño dulce niño en el que estuvo atrapada la noche anterior no estuviera del todo sepultado.

.

.

.

* * *

Hola volví a carreras pero acá tienen otro capitulo.

Los sueños irán evolucionando he pensado en etapas para que se adentren mas en la mente de cada uno y en lo que sienten.

Jos: Si leí el manga pero kabuto ya tuvo su flashback creo que esa fue su sentencia no veo a Itachi perdiendo contra él seria muy decepcionante después de todo lo que hemos visto.

Gracias por los reviews me emociona saber que les gusta la historia.

**Tsuki Tsuruga, El Puti-Fino, Dark Amy-chan, josyuchiha, Pryre-chan, gleidys, kierinahana, maria-chan-luna, Bittersweet-Hyuchiha**

Saludos ;D


	4. Primeros avances

******Disclaimer**: Naruto y su mundo son de Kishimoto

* * *

**4- Primeros avances.**

Justo lo que temieron al acostarse se cumplió, cada uno se sumergió de nuevo en la vida del otro en cuanto el sueño los venció.

Sasuke luchó con una pequeña arrogante que la Hyuga no pudo vencer, le costó reconocerla pero justo cuando deseaba tomarla del cuello y ahorcarla recordó a esas dos chicas que había visto mientras seguía a Itachi. Así que eran ellas…

Entendió algunas cosas de las conversaciones y frases al aire que escuchaba, Hinata era la heredera del clan pero que obviamente no era muy buena, hasta él mismo había querido golpearla por inútil.

Su hermana parecía encontrarla inferior y eso le daría igual si no fuera porque él estaba dentro de ella y ser tratado de esa forma era inaceptable, eso sin mencionar al padre, odiarle había sido bastante fácil. Probablemente si se lo topara querría írsele encima y lo que más lo irritaba era que Hinata no sentía odio o desprecio, se esforzaba por tratar de complacerlo y eso lo molestaba, porque de nuevo le recordaba los esfuerzos de su niñez, le enfurecía sentir que de alguna forma se parecían.

...

Hinata se encontró en una situación algo parecida, un Sasuke que luchaba contra la sombra de su hermano y aun así no había odio solo una profunda admiración hacia Itachi.

Esforzándose por demostrar que era valioso esperando el reconocimiento de su progenitor se sintió identificada y de alguna manera feliz, tal vez si se esforzaba podía acercarse a él después de todo de niño era muy dulce.

...

Sasuke había registrado todo archivo y pergamino que encontró la noche anterior pero no encontró nada parecido a lo que Itachi hizo, buscaría de nuevo esa noche, no podía permitir que esa situación continuara. La sintió llegar y quedarse afuera esperando.

Hinata no se decidía a tocar pero se armó de valor y lo hizo, espero pero él no salió sabía que ya la había notado pero la ignoraba, él era tan difícil.

Abrió la puerta y entró —Bu… buenos días.

Sasuke no contesto se estaba dando cuenta de un inconveniente no tenia comida ni dinero, no lo había pensado y no tenía idea de que hacer, recordó el lugar donde guardaba el dinero no se lo había llevado al irse. Sin embargo el olor a comida lo hizo girarse y olvidar el detalle.

Hinata estaba sirviendo un suculento plato cuando noto que la miraba sonrió. —Traje el desayuno— lo dejo sobre la mesa. —No sé si le guste.

Se giró y recogió lo que traía, también había preparado el almuerzo para ambos para ser precisa para tres pues asumía que Naruto volvería ese día.

Sasuke la miraba fijamente moverse en la cocina pensó en muchas cosas groseras que decir incluso echarla pero de nuevo esa calma que ella contagiaba contrarrestó un poco su mal humor. Miró la comida que tenia buena pinta, se encogió de hombros después de todo tenía hambre, lo probo y tuvo que admitir que hace mucho no probaba una comida decente, esa le supo a gloria.

Hinata salió al patio y descargo un golpe juken contra el árbol, no podía permitir molestarse ella no era así, estuvo a punto de decirle "si no quiere déjelo" todo al sentir la irritación del joven hacia su gesto, ella intentaba de ser amable y él estuvo cerca de echarla a patadas y era como un efecto rebote. Después de unos minutos escuchó como empezaba a mover muebles suspiró pesadamente y se encamino a la casa.

Naruto los había encontrado trabajando cada uno en algo de la casa, se alegró de ver a Hinata mejor, se unió a ellos a pesar de que Sasuke los echo en un par de ocasiones.

Hinata se controló muy bien, sonreía cada vez que Sasuke eliminaba un clon pues estos hacían un gran drama cuando uno desaparecía a causa del mal humorado pelinegro.

Cerca del medio día Sasuke tuvo la horrorosa sensación de diversión al ver a un clon discutir con Naruto sobre explotación laboral, no sabía quién era más idiota si el original al seguirle la corriente o el clon por discutir algo tan estúpido.

Fue hacia Hinata molesto era culpa de ella que encontrara divertidas las bobadas del rubio.

—Tú— le dijo molesto.

Hinata lo vio algo ruborizada, estaba en una bodega llena de cosas viejas hacia mucha calor y se había quitado la chamarra ya que estaba sola, no esperaba que ninguno entrara a la habitación, Naruto porque estaba distraído y Sasuke bueno Sasuke evitaba a ambos.

El Uchiha cayó en cuenta que tenía más de una hora de no verla y ella estaba sola así que eso que sintió...

La heredera se extraño al verlo salir tirando la puerta, cerró los ojos tratando de captar lo que sentía, molestia (eso no era nuevo) y confusión frunció el ceño pero sacudió la cabeza dejándolo a un lado, ya tenía bastante confusión por si sola además casi acababa en lo suyo.

Mientras almorzaban algo separados Sasuke lo más alejado que podía, Naruto alabó la comida de Hinata haciéndola enrojecer, en este punto Sasuke creyó que tendría que amenazarla de nuevo pero ella se controló deprisa antes de que su cuerpo la traicionara, recordó los ojos de Sasuke y el efecto fue inmediato.

Naruto se quedo pensativo observando el lugar —Tenemos que pintar.

¿Quién se creía? —No voy a pintar.

—Tienes que.

—No.

—No solo la casa lo necesita— dijo Naruto serio —Tú también. Hay que hacer un cambio de ambiente.

—Desaparece Naruto.

—No lo hare, deberías acostumbrarte a eso— lo dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

Hinata pensó que era buena idea le haría bien a Sasuke cambiar un poco la apariencia de aquel lugar, remodelarlo y darle un aire distinto ¿no era mejor crear nuevos recuerdos?

—Tú no te metas— le soltó irritado.

— ¡Ah!— enrojeció ¿podía leerle la mente? Ella no podía entenderlo con tanta exactitud —L...o siento.

Naruto los miro raro, sus ojos se achicaron —Ella no dijo nada— Sasuke lo miro con ese aire de superioridad —No me veas así.

— ¿Así como?— sabía exactamente a lo que se refería de niños siempre discutían por eso.

El rubio hizo un puchero —Como si supieras algo que yo no.

Hinata se sorprendió un poco fue solo por un segundo pero Sasuke encontraba aquello divertido, luego percibió que se enfureció seguro por ese desliz que tuvo. — ¿Que hará?— decidió interrumpir no quería que se pelearan.

—Pintaremos claro— Naruto respondió sin dudar.

—Claro— y por primera vez desde que regreso dejo ver algo parecido a una sonrisa. Hinata quedo absorta en el gesto.

— ¿En serio Sasuke? — Naruto lo veía incrédulo.

—Por supuesto

— ¿No retiraras tu palabra?

—No pero tú compras todo, claro ya que yo no tengo dinero.

— ¿Eh? — Dijo desinflado Naruto —Ya te estoy dando mano de obra gratis qué más quieres.

Hinata entendió lo que hacia Sasuke, pensó en algo él se molestaría pero realmente creía necesario cambiar el ambiente de esa casa. —Mmm en casa hay pintura del último trabajo qu...que hi...cie...ron— un escalofrió la recorrió al sentir la furia de Sasuke apenas y pudo terminar lo que decía. Dio un paso atrás sin mirarlo.

— ¡Genial!— cantó Naruto. —Oíste vamos a pintar.

Naruto avanzó debían ir al otro lado de la aldea para traer el material, Hinata ni lo pensó fue puro instinto de supervivencia siguió a Naruto para no quedarse atrás con Sasuke.

Pero él la tomo pronto del brazo y le susurro desde su espalda haciéndola agitarse. —Guárdate tus ideas la próxima vez— La soltó rudamente y ella casi echó a correr, Sasuke se quedo pensando que la opresión de miedo no apareció solo nerviosismo.

— ¿Qué esperas? — Naruto asomó la cabeza.

—Ya van ustedes.

El rubio entró —Ven, no seas terco.

—No.

—Necesitáremos ayuda.

Sasuke se sentó en el sofá —Usa tus clones.

El rubio suspiro — ¿No planeas quedarte acá encerrado siempre?

—Parece que olvidas las circunstancias por las que permanezco aquí.

—Eres insistente.

Lo miro fastidiado —Mis metas no han cambiado solo se han pospuesto.

—Te ofrezco un trato— Sasuke lo miró serio ¿por qué tenía que aceptar algún trato?

Naruto continuo —Dos semanas cooperando sin quejas y luego te desharás de mi.

— ¿No volverás?— aquello era tentador.

—Solo lo necesario.

— ¿Necesario?

—Sera poco. Me veras solo una vez al día.

Sasuke se levantó paso de largo y salió, la Hyuga esperaba al final de la calle mirando los arboles Naruto lo siguió sonriendo e Hinata al verlos acercarse también sonrió.

La gente en la aldea volteaba a verlos y susurraba, Hinata se sentía incomoda y empezó a molestarse miró a Sasuke y vio de donde surgía la molestia él estaba enojado. Sasuke solo pensaba en como todos vivían felices sus vidas normales a costa de tantas muertes, a costa de la vida de su hermano.

Hinata recordó lo mal que trataban a Naruto sin embargo él siempre continuo adelante, soñado con ser Hokage proteger la aldea, la aldea que era su hogar. Se concentro en esas tardes frescas que pasaba en los campos con Shino y Kiba, Akamaru jugando en el pasto, la brisa que corría por la aldea en las tardes, las hojas bailando, los niños corriendo en el parque todo eso la hacían sonreír.

Sasuke sintió sus ansias oscuras remitir un poco, la tranquilidad sustituyó sus pensamientos sombríos, se dejo llevar porque estaba a punto de destrozar todo y no era el momento adecuado. Naruto iba hablando sin darse cuenta que ninguno lo escuchaba, Hinata tratando de mantenerse serena y Sasuke luchando por no descontrolarse. Las personas que los miraban pasaron a segundo plano se concentraron en la suave brisa que movía sus cabellos.

—Es aquí ¿no?— Naruto se giró y se sintió fuera de lugar como si una rara atmosfera surgiera de los dos, los vio confundido.

Hinata reaccionó —S…si, ya vuelvo— Entró apresurada a la mansión.

—Hinata sama ¿necesita algo?

—Si por favor— miró al joven —Necesito los materiales que quedaron de la remodelación de la zona norte.

—Los traeré de inmediato.

—Gracias— se disponía a seguirlo.

—Es mejor que espere su padre regreso.

— ¡Oh! gracias.

Solo unos minutos después su padre apareció —La Hokage me puso al tanto de tu misión— Hinata asintió sin saber que decir. —Trata de hacer las cosas bien pero no quiero que fraternices mucho con ese traidor.

—Padre— dijo seria —Uchiha san no es...

—No pedí tu opinión te di una orden.

El hombre se alejó y ella suspiró, Hanabi no había querido verla desde que despertó tras encontrarla varios días atrás y Neji aun no regresaba, él se encargaba de varios Hyuga que tenían de misión asegurarse que no quedara nada peligroso oculto por ahí. Se sentía muy sola en casa, para rematar Kiba y Shino aun no regresaban tal vez era lo mejor no quería ni pensar como reaccionarían de saber su misión. Le trajeron las cosas y agradeció que la ayudaran a sacarlo todo afuera.

—Aquí esta.

—Es bastante— dijo Naruto —Necesitaremos más ayuda o hacer otro viaje.

— ¿No puedes solo crear otro? lo haces a cada rato— dijo Sasuke molesto.

— ¡Ah claro!— rió —estaba distraído— había notado a Sasuke mirando a Hinata.

Hinata tomo su parte, una necesidad de saber la invadió vio a Sasuke y él la observaba, cuando se vio descubierto no apartó la mirada.

Había sentido soledad pero era una soledad resignada no propia y supo que algo pasaba con la Hyuga adentro pero ella salió sonriendo y despidió amable a quien la acompaño.

—Todo está bien— susurró.

—Y que me importa— le dijo molesto girándose a Naruto que no entendía que rayos pasaba con esos dos.

…

El salón fue el primer sitio que estuvo listo y decidieron pintar ya que era el lugar que mas usaban. Naruto había logrado de alguna manera pintar parte del piso y parte de su cara al caer de manera extraña, con ello por supuesto también consiguió que Sasuke lo golpeara. Naruto se quejo ruidoso Sasuke rodo los ojos e Hinata se sorprendió no había furia ni ira fue solo una especie de acto reflejo incluso supo que Sasuke disfrutó de aquello aunque tal vez no conscientemente.

Después de unas horas al ver que pronto anochecería dejaron las cosas.

—Mañana iré con Sakura chan y Sai para pedirles ayuda.

Sintió a Sasuke crisparse —No— dijo apresurada.

—Eh ¿por qué no Hinata?

—Ah

—No traerás mas molestias ¿me oyes?

—Pero son del equipo siete nuestro equipo no hay...

—Cuando entenderás— siseó furioso —que ya no...

—Naruto kun— Hinata lo interrumpió sabiendo que iba a decir algo hiriente. —Sakura san no... ella esta mmm ocupada la pondrías en un aprieto al pe...pedirle venir.

Naruto lo pensó ciertamente Sakura estaba con las manos llenas en el hospital. —Tienes razón— Se paso las manos tras la cabeza —Te veré mañana entonces Sasuke.

Sasuke no contesto miro de reojo a Hinata, estúpida chica entrometida.

— ¿Nos vamos? — le preguntó Naruto.

¿Irse sola con Naruto? su corazón se aceleró.

—Ella se queda.

— ¿Qué?— Los dos lo miraron, Naruto extrañado Hinata asustada.

—Tenemos que hablar.

Naruto lucia desconfiado —No creo que...

—No seas estúpido no puedo dañarla.

— ¿Hinata?— Naruto la cuestionó.

—Es...estaré bien.

—Mmm Bueno — Se fue no muy seguro.

—Qu... ¿qué sucede?

—Lo intentare de nuevo.

—Ah

—El sello— dijo acercándose Hinata se pego al mueble nerviosa —Ábrete esa cosa.

—Y...yo no.

—Rápido.

Trago grueso y se abrió la chamarra levantó la mano temblorosa Sasuke bufó y la llevo a su marca por debajo de su camisa, coló su mano por debajo de la camisa negra de resaque de la chica y toco la marca. Se miraron a los ojos pero nada paso Sasuke solo sentía los nervios de Hinata y ella percibía decepción por parte de él.

La soltó y se alejó —Vete.

Hinata se cerró la chamarra recogió sus cosas y se fue a la puerta. —Hasta ma...ñana Uchiha san.

...

Era tarde y los parpados les pesaban pero no querían dormir, Sasuke seguía buscando en los pergaminos de su casa e Hinata entrenaba, ya cansados no tuvieron más opción tenían que dormir.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Hola! Cuarto capítulo espero les guste como siempre diré hay que ir despacio con ellos dos o no queda creíble al menos eso pienso. Lamento si no les gusta que Sasuke se porte tan mal pero es que no lo imagino de otra manera si lo cambio quedaría OoC y no me gusta pero les prometo que poco a poco irán avanzando juntos.

Gracias por los comentarios y ánimos se los agradezco de corazón.

**Bittersweet-Hyuchiha, Dark Amy-chan, Tokeijikakeno orenji, Tsuki Tsuruga, El Puti-Fino**


	5. Hinata y Sasuke

**********Disclaimer**: Naruto y su mundo son de Kishimoto

* * *

**5- Hinata y Sasuke  
**

En los siguientes cuatro días se repitió la rutina, Hinata llegaba temprano con el desayuno para Sasuke y llevaba el almuerzo para todos, Naruto aparecía después, trabajaban en un silencio calmado solo rotó a veces por este último, de vez en cuanto Sasuke y el rubio discutían se calmaban y volvían a discutir.

Hinata sabía que Naruto tenía un don, sospechaba que Sasuke no se había percatado pero la furia constante iba menguando, tenía mal humor pero nada comparado al primer día. Ya no tenía que estar tan a la defensiva con los arranques homicidas del muchacho ni temer en todo momento ser arrastrada por las emociones del azabache.

Sasuke por otro lado quería golpearse seguido, no solo estaba irritado también frustrado y la razón era simple: Hinata Hyuga. Todo el tiempo se mantenía calmada, tranquila y sus emociones se le contagiaban, él por otro lado no lograba que lo que sentía la afectara, no sabía cómo lo hacía y eso lo tenía pendiente de sus reacciones. Era impensable que ella tuviera un mejor control de la situación que él Sasuke Uchiha, la sola idea era irritante pero lo cierto es que no podía evitar calmarse ante su forma pacífica, de manera suave y silenciosa se colaba en sus defensas y cuando la notaba era tarde. Más de una vez lo calmo cuidadosamente cuando discutía con Naruto o estaban a punto de irse a los puños. Mientras tanto él no dejaba de lanzarle su odio y molestia pero siempre chocaba con una muralla de tranquilidad una jodida calma que lo crispaba. Lo peor es que se había vuelto un reto tratar de sacarla de sus casillas ver de nuevo una expresión distinta en su rostro pero ni siquiera su rabia contra Naruto la alteraba.

No la entendía era irreal que una persona así existiera, le decía groserías le hacía desplantes y ella pasaba de él sin embargo entendía que con todo lo que vivió en su infancia debió hacerse inmune o algo pero eso no explicaba porque no actuaba como alguien normal molestándose o guardando rencor.

Aun así Hinata se espantó el cuarto día en la tarde cuando Naruto movió unas cubetas y acabó mojando a Sasuke este lo golpeó en la cabeza, estaba muy molesto tanto que ella también explotó solo que contra un clon que tenía un buen rato tamborileando a su lado. —Basta— dijo irritada deteniéndole la mano, luego lo soltó apenada. —Por favor— agregó tratando de enmendarse.

Pero es que llevaba más de media hora en aquello y ya le dolía la cabeza se había aguantado pero la molestia de Sasuke contra Naruto la tomó desprevenida y acabó por perder los nervios ella también. Entonces notó una mueca burlona en Sasuke ¡oh claro! era él quien tenía dolor de cabeza y era ella la que lo sufría.

Sasuke reprimió el amago de una sonrisa al sentir la molestia de la joven, vaya, vaya pensó, esa molestia era contra él pero auténtica de la muchacha, así que la gentil chica si podía perder los estribos. Por fin.

Después de eso sus fuerzas se renovaron, trato de hacerla caer de nuevo pero era dura, le ponía de malas que mantuviera la cabeza en calma ante su insistencia sin embargo para la tarde se sintió recompensando al recibir una punzada de frustración hacia él. Luego cayó en cuenta de lo pendiente que estaba de ella ¿Qué mierda le pasaba? Todo era culpa del jutsu, sacudió la cabeza. Iba ignorarla, eso era todo no permitiría que tomara más importancia.

Las noches fueron iguales, Hinata debía aceptar que gustosa se dejaba llevar por las emociones del pequeño Sasuke con respecto a Itachi y a su madre, ella no recordaba mucho de la suya. Tampoco había tenido un hermano que la cuidara, Neji se portaba muy bien con ella ahora incluso cariñoso cuando estaban solos pero ser consentida es algo que jamás experimento, así que cuando Sasuke se lastimó e Itachi tuvo que cargarlo disfruto gustosa el detalle.

Sasuke estaba algo confundido cuando escuchó al líder Hyuga hablar con la sensei de Hinata sobre que le deba igual si moría en una misión, lo llevó a cuestionarse muchas cosas. Para empezar la infancia de esa chica había sido una basura, el complejo Hyuga era enorme y la mansión siempre estaba llena de gente pero ella era invisible, aparte del saludo parecían tratarla como una paria dentro de su propia familia. Entre el padre, el primo y la hermana Sasuke no sabía cuál era peor.

Él tuvo a Itachi y a su madre y aunque su padre era estricto y lo ignoraba jamás se expreso así de él, se dio cuenta entonces que estaba sintiendo lástima por ella. Se fue a duchar para olvidar esa sensación además la chica pronto llegaría.

La casa estaba casi lista Naruto había insistido en celebrar cuando acabaran era tan ruidoso sin embargo Hinata había apoyado que no le parecía buena idea y el rubio desistió. Había otro hecho que rondaba su cabeza creyó que amaba al idiota pero lo que sentía emanar de ella era más admiración profunda (no que le gustara sentir él también la admiración por el dobe) pero se aliviaba que no fuera algo obsesiva como las que había conocido, tendría que encerrarla lejos si empezaba a actuar de ese modo.

Sin embargo no parecía necesario generalmente solo se ponía nerviosa y se sonrojaba parecía bastarle estar a su lado, era un asco. Además durante sus incursiones a sus recuerdos ni una vez la vio seguirlo en su niñez, para su mala fortuna vivía pendiente de Naruto así tiró abajo su teoría de que era otra más de las niñas que lo seguían y que solo cambio de gusto por el héroe de la aldea. Por otro lado notaba que su admiración crecía como si Naruto fuera su ejemplo a seguir, una tabla de salvación en su oscura realidad infantil.

—Buenos días— Hinata entró sin esperar respuesta, dejó el desayuno listo y salió.

Se fue a sentar al corredor estaba cansada había tenido que correr para no llegar muy tarde, se topó con Kiba de camino todo preocupado la interrogó por su misión, él recién regresaba con Shino y casi se la lleva en brazos diciendo que no la dejaría cerca de ese loco.

.

—_Estoy bien no puede dañarme. _

—_Aja dile eso a tu hombro. _

—_Ya está casi sano. — replicó serena._

—_Pero él no dudo en... — Kiba temblaba _

—_Kiba kun— le tomó la mano —todo estará bien. Confía en mí. Ahora debo irme te buscare en la noche. _

.

—Estás inquieta— Hinata se sobresaltó y Sasuke la vio mal.

—Lo si...ento.

— ¿Y?— no es que le importara pero si iba estar ida como idiota todo el día era mejor que lo olvidara.

—N…o, no es nada— miró afuera al cielo que se pintaba de gris —Muchos regresan a la aldea.

Ella estaba contenta pero también ansiosa y él curioso ¡mierda! — ¿Quiénes? — y se maldijo por preguntar.

—Mis compañeros, mi primo— le habían avisado que Neji volvería mañana.

— ¿Te alegra que regrese él? — ¿estaba loca o qué?

—S...i— lo miró insegura.

Sasuke solo la miraba como si hubiera perdido el juicio, sabia quien era el primo lo había reconocido como el muchacho que le pregunto su nombre el que era compañero de Lee pero no entendía porque estaba contenta. Él había tratado de matarla recordaba la noche anterior cuando la apaleo y casi les detiene el corazón bueno a ella en realidad.

—Uchi...ha san— tembló ¿por qué lo preguntaba? ¿Por qué no la entendía? había dejado de pensar en eso por comodidad pero la idea ahora le venía a la mente de nuevo, si ella soñaba la vida de Sasuke ¿soñaba él con la suya?

La lluvia cayó fuerte y Naruto entró deprisa. —Llegue.

Sasuke la dejo sola sabia que se expuso y él realmente no quería indagar mas trataba de no pensar en que ella pasaba lo mismo que él, era demasiado incomodo la idea de ella experimentando su vida, lo enfurecía y lo hacía sentir vulnerable.

— ¿Está todo bien?

Su amigo se fue y comenzó a tirar los desechos. Hinata empezó a limpiar y Naruto no pregunto mas se puso a trabajar también, después de todo esos dos llevaban días actuando raros. Cuando se encontraban de frente de veían a los ojos como en una clase de conflicto silencioso que no captaba y ambos parecían pendientes del otro de una manera un tanto extraña, además casi podía jurar que en ocasiones parecían entrar en una aura similar pero la idea era estúpida e ilógica así que no le daba importancia al asunto.

Después del almuerzo en un tenso silencio que Naruto no entendía, es decir ellos eran silenciosos y él se dedicaba a crear conversación pero parecían distintos como si se evitaran, tocaron la puerta e Hinata fue a abrir y Shikamaru se alivio de que fuera ella quien saliera.

—Hola.

—Hola— dijo sonriendo.

— ¿Quién es?— gritó Naruto.

—Shikamaru kun.

— ¡Oh!_ —_ le oyó decir sin importancia

Shikamaru rodo los ojos —Dile a Naruto que la Hokage lo llama.

—Entiendo, deberías cambiarte la ropa o enfermaras— dijo mirando al chico que aunque tenía sombrilla estaba muy mojado.

—En cuanto vuelva— dijo sonriendo ante la preocupación de la muchacha.

—Naruto kun— llamo entrando. —Tsunade sama te manda a llamar.

—Que lata— dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose a la salida.

Hinata recordó la noche antepasada cuando en el sueño se resbalo con una gotera en el pasillo, Itachi había reído para infortunio de Sasuke. —Naruto kun cuidado con la gotera del lado derecho.

Naruto paso de largo mirando el suelo —No hay nada.

—Oh— dijo extrañada.

—Volveré en cuanto me libere de la abuela.

Hinata se quedo mirando la puerta unos minutos pero una sensación la golpeo, se volvió encontrando a un Sasuke serio y rabioso. No se asustó solo se puso nerviosa, trató de calmarse e ignorar la rabia que empezar a sentir también.

Sasuke avanzo un paso — ¿Como sabias?

— ¿Q...qué? _— _Sabía qué pero tenía que ganar tiempo.

—La gotera.

—Mmm pues...

—Es la primera vez que llueve.

Entendió su error camino despacio hacia la puerta no le tenía miedo de hecho no entendía porque y cuando dejo de temerle pero solo estaba ansiosa. —Y...yo.

—Lo arreglaron después de la caída— le siseo enojado dando otro paso hacía ella.

Hinata trago grueso y salió corriendo, no quería aceptarlo, no quería hablar de eso, enfrentar que él sabía lo patética que fue su infancia despreciada por su propia sangre. Él era tan fuerte desde niño que no tenía cara para verlo sabiendo que tuvo que vivir sus llantos de niña y su tristeza. Una cosa era vivirlo y soportarlo y otra compartirlo con un desconocido que posiblemente la detestaba. _"Y cuando veas lo que él paso"_ la voz ajena resonó en su cabeza, ahora si se asusto ella solo había visto la parte buena de la vida del chico no sabía por cuánto tiempo sucedería ¿llegaría a soñar con la matanza de su familia? El pánico la invadió.

Sasuke trataba de seguirla no muy seguro de porque tal vez por la profunda desesperación que ella estaba pasando y por consiguiente él o tal vez por el calor en la marca que empezó a sentir. Casi la perdía entre los tejados él iba por la calle no se fijó y resbaló en el lodo ¡mierda! odiaba no tener chakra. Se levantó con el agua corriéndole por todo lado, estaba sucio y la estúpida Hyuga había huido, levantó la mirada al sentir la respiración dificultosa y ahí estaba ella empapada sin moverse.

La piel de la pierna le ardió y supo que algo le había pasado a Sasuke corrió de vuelta olvidando todo preocupada por lo que le pudo haber pasado, lo vio levantarse del suelo todo sucio. No sabía qué hacer sentía la marca caliente, Sasuke la miraba intensamente sus ojos negros estaban fijos en ella, caminó sin pensar hacia él levantó la mano hacia su marca dudo antes de meter la mano bajo la camisa pero Sasuke le tomo la muñeca y termino el movimiento.

Todo su cuerpo se estremeció bajo el tacto de la mano fría de la chica. La lluvia seguía cayendo, Sasuke metió la mano bajo la ropa de Hinata levantando un poco la chamarra llegando a la marca, los ojos perla lo miraban tranquila como hipnotizada, sus mejillas se colorearon de rojo lentamente. No volvieron a aquella blancura de la primera vez pero sabían que algo había pasado aunque no sabían que. Sasuke no había querido aceptarlo pero los ojos claros de la chica lo turbaban como si al verlo pudiera saber lo que pensaba.

La soltó y se apartó volviendo a la casa. Hinata lo siguió despacio, los dos estaban muy confundidos.

Sasuke no entendía porque Itachi había hecho eso, asimilaba lo del chakra al considerarlo una amenaza pero crear un vinculo tan estrecho entre dos personas no tenía sentido, ni siquiera si hubiera sido con Naruto. Recordó la sensación de la mano de ella contra su piel en sus ojos perlados se estremeció, por primera vez pensó que fue una suerte que fuera ella y no Naruto, la sola imagen del rubio en el lugar de Hinata lo enfermaba.

Hinata… ¿cuándo empezó a ser Hinata en su cabeza? probablemente desde el primer sueño era complicado pero una vez ahí era confuso pues ella pensaba en sí misma como Hinata y no Hyuga por tanto él también y aquello era muy fuerte.

Entró y se quitó la camisa dejándola en una cesta, Hinata se sonrojo al ver la espalda desnuda del chico. ¿Por qué lo había seguido? Se dio la vuelta lo lógico era volver a su casa.

La sintió acercarse a la puerta — ¿A dónde vas? — su boca se movió sin su permiso.

— ¡Ah!—trago grueso quedándose de espaldas. —Mmm a ca...sa — Tomó el pomo de la puerta y se dio cuenta que no quería irse pero no tenía sentido quedarse, ya no podrían hacer nada con la reparación y estaba empapada. —Hasta mañana— dijo por lo bajo.

Cuando ella se fue Sasuke se sintió aliviado se vio las manos confundido estuvo a punto de detenerla para que no se marchara. Esperó a que la sensación se fuera con ella pero se quedo ahí, contempló la marca en su abdomen se sentía tan cansado se ducho y contra todo pronóstico se fue a dormir.

Al otro lado de la aldea Hinata se sentía adormecida se había duchado y apenas llego a tiempo a la cama, cayo rendida con unos ojos negros en mente… Sasuke pensó, luego se extraño ¿cuándo empezó a pensar en él como Sasuke y no Uchiha san? ¡Ah! se dijo, fue aquella primer noche donde vivió la infancia y compartió los sentimientos del pequeño Sasuke.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Volví! aquí tienen un capitulo mas, como ven avanzan cada vez mas fuerte los sentimientos son muy contradictorios pero por eso son tan influyentes y para el próximo algo muy interesante pasara solo les adelanto que será una noche lluviosa espero subirlo antes del viernes. Me alegran sus comentarios muchísimas gracias por ellos y contarme lo que piensan.

**Bittersweet-Hyuchiha, Tsuki Tsuruga, El Puti-Fino, josyuchiha, Tokeijikakeno orenji, gleidys, Magic ann love, Bella Uchiha Cullen, safaronox, maria-chan-luna, Sasha545**


	6. Noche Tormentosa

**************Disclaimer**: Naruto y su mundo son de Kishimoto.

* * *

**6- Una noche tormentosa**

Caminaba por el bosque hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, Naruto estaba entrenando verlo esforzarse para demostrar su valor le daba fuerzas a ella, Sasuke se sentía nauseabundo aunque entendía el punto él también se sentía identificado con Naruto de una forma diferente claro, era alguien que tuvo una vida dura y sabia lo que era estar completamente solo.

Al igual que esa chica que veía con admiración al chico tonto que no podía atinar al blanco con los kunais. Esa noche fue extraña se vio a sí mismo en un recuerdo de Hinata ella caminaba atrás mientras el resto de chicas corrían tras él gritando se descubrió atento a lo que ella pensaría.

"_Debe ser duro que lo sigan a todo lado_" ella se fijo en su semblante molesto era evidente que aquello le desagradaba "_En clase está apartado y tiene esa expresión fría todo el tiempo supongo que por lo triste que es estar siempre solo" _Y no lo decía solo por él también por ella.

Naruto gritó atrayendo su atención mientras huía de Iruka sensei, sonrió viéndolo correr. Sasuke comprendió que ella solo había tenido ojos para Naruto desde niños y eso le irritó. Tomando en cuenta lo idiota que era el rubio, jamás creyó que alguien lo tomara en cuenta es mas solo podía detectar esa admiración constante.

Soñó luego con su primo, bueno el primo de Hinata increíblemente estaba entrenando con ella y la miraba de forma ¿amable?

—De nuevo Hinata sama esta por lograrlo.

—De acuerdo— Sasuke se estremeció ella quería a su padre aunque no lo mereciera, a la niña que la evitaba pero a ese chico lo adoraba, se sentía protegida junto a él era lo más cercano a una familia real que había tenido.

—Sería mejor parar ahora.

—Un poco más— se agachó y el fleco le tapo la cara. Era terca pensó Sasuke su cuerpo estaba al límite.

Una mano le acomodo el cabello tras la oreja y ella sonrió aunque él se resistía. —Prometo seguir mañana— le dijo el chico de cerca.

Hubo algo en la mirada de aquel muchacho que a Sasuke le molesto, ella asintió contenta y Sasuke quiso poder golpearla ¿cómo podía perdonarlo después de que intento matarla?

Despertó y vio que apenas pasaba la media noche quería despertarse del todo ya que la marca le ardía pero fue arrastrado al sueño de nuevo.

El Inuzuka y Aburame estaban ahora con ella sonriendo y de nuevo ese fuerte sentimiento, ellos no eran su sangre pero eran su familia ella los amaba, había encontrado personas que la querían y apoyaban eran los pilares de su vida. Se sentía sofocar por esos sentimientos eran los que evitó al irse, al alejarse de Naruto, de la aldea y ahora lo vivía todo de golpe e intensamente a través de ella, que incluso sería capaz de dar su vida por ellos.

Saltó en un desesperado intento por detener al hombre con la capa de nubes que tenia capturado a Naruto. ¿No se suponía que Naruto venció a ese tipo? Ella estaba preparada para morir si con eso podía ayudar a Naruto, él la había ayudado a ella aun sin saberlo, era su inspiración no permitiría que lo dañaran. Le dijo todo lo que sentía y Sasuke solo pudo encogerse ante la fuerza de los sentimientos de la muchacha los mismos con que se enfrentó a él, sin embargo ¿era realmente amor? el dolor fue profundo al ser atravesado.

Se hundió en una completa oscuridad sintiéndose cada vez más pequeño, temblaba y no sabía si era él o ella, escuchó un grito en esa oscuridad y reconoció su voz, un segundo grito lo ayudo a localizarla estaba hecha un ovillo y temblaba terriblemente. Cuando lo notó se lanzó a él abrazándolo con fuerza quiso soltarse pero ya no sabía si era ella la que lo abrazaba a él o al contrario. Se sintió caer y la tomo con fuerza, entonces si era él quien la abrazaba, no sabía hacia donde caerían pero cuando ella desapareció de sus brazos se despertó.

Estaba bañado en sudor y el corazón le latía con fuerza se puso de pie tambaleándose y se metió al baño, se lavo la cara para aclararse. Se saco la camisa que estaba mojada y espero a que su pulso se normalizara, aquello había sido demasiado, vio la hora eran las 4:30 am. No importaba que tuviera que hacer, tenía que deshacerse de ella, espero unos minutos mientras se tranquilizaba.

De repente abrieron la puerta principal de golpe y bajo apresurado, sabía de antemano quien era pero ¿qué hacia ahí?

Hinata estaba empapada pues aun llovía traía su pijama y lloraba copiosamente, Sasuke sintió la enorme desesperación de la muchacha que lo tomo desprevenido.

Hinata corrió hacia Sasuke y lo rodeo en un abrazo —Que mier...

—Lo siento— lo abrazaba con fuerza —lo siento.

—Suéltame— ella lo tenía aferrado con fuerza. — ¿estás loca? — estaba por soltarse cuando ella toco el sello mirándolo a los ojos, se quedo quieto como un video pasado a toda velocidad vio como volvía a casa y encontraba a todos muertos, las palabras de Itachi, su muerte años después, luego saber la verdad el dolor y la desesperación.

Ella lo volvió a abrazar llorando —Lo siento— repitió ella, necesitaba consolarlo necesitaba que supiera que ella entendía.

Sasuke dejo caer su rostro sobre el hombro sano de Hinata, la fuerza de los sentimientos de ella lo derrumbaron se dejo abrazar y dejo que ella llorara por él permitiéndose por primera vez ser consolado por su desgracia. Hinata subió su mano al cabello de Sasuke y lo acaricio con infinita ternura. Se quedaron así un buen rato hasta que su ropa mojada la hizo tiritar, Sasuke fue consciente del cuerpo femenino que lo rodeaba se deshizo de la hipnótica caricia y salió de ese estado de paz extraño en el que se había dejado sumergir.

—Vete— se apartó y comenzó a subir las gradas.

—No—Hinata lo siguió.

—Vete— le rugió

—No— dijo terca.

La luz de un rayo ilumino a Hinata, la ropa pegada al cuerpo, el cabello mojado y esos ojos que lo miraban determinados, seguros. Sintió algo que nunca había sentido y no supo cómo definir, otro rayo la iluminó y esta vez deseo acercarse, deseo tocarla.

Hinata se asusto por ese sentimiento nuevo y confuso —Vete— repitió él y subió las gradas dejando atrás esos ojos perla que sabía seguían mirado su espalda.

La chica salió temblando y no solo de frio había sido demasiado. Corrió a casa tratando de no pensar en lo sucedido, entro con cuidado y se dio baño caliente había sido una noche de pesadilla…

...

Se había dormido muy temprano cuando fue consciente corría en dirección a casa, el mismo camino que había recorrido las últimos noches, los primeros indicios del desastre los notó al ver a todos tirados, tembló no podía ser. Quiso gritarle al pequeño hacerlo retroceder y alejarse pero él solo corrió más rápido a su hogar, jamás creyó ser capaz de experimentar tal dolor, sus padres tirados en el suelo, el pánico ante la escena, el miedo al sentir otra presencia.

Solo pudo encogerse en el interior del niño rogando para todo acabara, era un sueño se repetía pero las sensaciones eran tan reales como las anteriores. Revivió una a una las muertes, tan pequeño pensó tan pequeño para pasar por eso y que tan duro fue para Itachi, trato de verlo pero Sasuke estaba aterrado y ella lloraba, aunque fuera extraño aunque fuera loca ella quería a Itachi, a la madre de Sasuke, esa mujer dulce que la había hecho sentir lo que era una madre.

Creyó que jamás acabaría, creyó que enloquecería, Sasuke siguió a duras penas a Itachi y no pudo más que asombrarse del temple de aquel niño, Itachi lanzó su amenaza aquella que lo condenaría, aquella que ahogaría al niño dulce que una vez fue Sasuke.

Despertó llorando y suelta en un temblor, estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios si no es que ya lo estaba, el sello le ardía y se hundió con pánico de nuevo al mundo de los sueños.

Esta vez se tranquilizo al ver a Sasuke mas grande, su vida de academia, se asombro al verlo salvar a Naruto, pudo haber muerto pero no le importo la sensación fue tan parecida a la que ella experimento contra Pain. Entendió porque se marchó tenía miedo de olvidar su propósito de perder ese objetivo que fue lo único que lo mantuvo con vida en aquel entonces.

Y de nuevo dejo a Naruto con vida en el valle del fin, Sasuke no era malo solo creía hacer lo necesario para avanzar. Agradeció al cielo no ver la pelea contra Itachi pero lloró de nuevo al verlo acercarse, Sasuke estaba asustado pero ella sabía que no los dañaría puso sus dedos sobre su frente susurrando las palabras de su infancia e Hinata lloró.

Sasuke quedo en shock el jamás se planteo que hacer después, que sucedería luego de cumplir su meta. Luego vino ese hombre y contó todo, fue rápido y no entendió mucho pero el odio que sacudió a Sasuke la ahogo, era terrible e insaciable como su técnica el amaterasu, capaz de no detenerse hasta acabar con todo lo apareciera a su paso.

Se refugió en sí misma pero compartió su odio por los consejeros y aquel hombre que fue Hokage por corto tiempo y lo que orillaron a hacer a Itachi. Sasuke se volvía más terrible, más oscuro pensó en lo mal que vivió ella misma debería odiar a su padre al que no le importo si vivía o moría.

Sasuke la hundía y ella acabo por dejarse llevar, odiar a esa gente, a la aldea, ellos no les importaban, no les importo que su tío se sacrificara cuando ellos no debían nada fue defensa propia la muerte de aquel ninja, no les importo el dolor de Neji al dejarlo sin padre, no les importo el dolor de ella al ser una paria en su familia, entendía a Sasuke quién podía culparlo por querer compartir con otros el desastre que habían hecho con su vida.

Su vida la palabra hizo eco en su cabeza, ella paso solo una noche (por muy larga que le pareciera) no era nada comparado a lo que paso él, eso la hizo reaccionar él siempre estuvo solo. Naruto se había colado en sus defensas pero luego se encerró y se alejó… tan solo, tenía que verlo, decirle que entendía que no debía seguir así, que lo apoyaría.

Gritó su nombre llamándolo, sabía que no tenía sentido todo se torno oscuro y se sintió engullida por la oscuridad pero aun así seguía llamándolo necesitaba verlo. Se volvió y pudo notarlo no entendió como si todo estaba oscuro pero se abalanzó hacia él y lo abrazo él temblaba ¿o era ella? Empezaron a caer y creyó que moriría tenía miedo pero el Sasuke de su sueño la aferró para no dejarla y ella quiso decirle que aun cuando él no quisiera no lo volvería a dejar solo, aun en contra de su voluntad ella estaría ahí.

Despertó agitada temblando y llorando, hace mucho no lloraba, se levantó urgida sin pensar en lo que hacía solo siguiendo su instinto. Saltó por la ventana y el frío de la lluvia la recorrió entera pero no se detuvo corrió por los tejados y abrió de golpe la puerta, él venía bajando las gradas de prisa lo vio algo pálido y no lo pensó se arrojó contra él abrazándolo.

—Que mier...

No lo dejaría acabar —Lo siento— lo abrazó con fuerza —Lo siento— Se disculpaba por molestarlo, por incordiarlo con su presencia, por su patética vida que seguro ya había visto en sueños, por no poder hacer nada por ayudarlo cuando tanto sufrió.

—Suéltame— pero solo lo rodeaba con más fuerza — ¿estás loca?

Probablemente sí quiso decirle pero él estaba por liberarse, en otro impulso tocó el sello mirándolo a los ojos quería que entendiera, que supiera que ella no lo dejaría.

Volvió a abrazarlo mientras lloraba —Lo siento— repitió. Aunque él no quisiera no iba a soltarlo, necesitaba consolarlo, necesitaba que supiera que ella entendía.

Lo sintió apoyar su rostro sobre su hombro sano, se sintió aliviada de que dejara de forcejear y percibió una calidez nueva en su pecho. Subió su mano al cabello de Sasuke y lo acaricio con ternura recordando al pequeño dulce y fuerte, le hubiese gustado hacer eso en sueños pero era mejor hacerlo en la realidad.

Se quedaron así un buen rato hasta que su ropa mojada la hizo tiritar, seguro lo incomodo al estar mojada, él por otro lado estaba cálido. Fue consciente de que abrazaba a un chico aun así no se sintió avergonzada se sentía bien como si ese fuera el lugar correcto.

Él se alejo serio —Vete— comenzó a subir las gradas.

—No— lo siguió. No quería dejarlo ir, no todavía.

—Vete— repitió

—No— dijo terca, no sabía si era por ella o por él pero no quería irse.

La luz de rayo iluminó la estancia, él no llevaba camisa y su piel estaba húmeda, sus ojos la miraban inescrutables. Algo nuevo se movió en ella no supo como nombrarlo, otro rayo ilumino el lugar y quiso volver con él. Hinata se asusto por ese sentimiento desconocido e intenso.

—Vete— repitió él y subió las gradas.

Se quedo mirándolo confundida tanto como él sin entender del todo que pasaba cuando se perdió en lo alto salió corriendo del lugar.

Corrió a su casa con todas sus fuerzas ya amanecía y si no quería problemas era mejor que no supieran que la heredera salió en plena madrugada bajo un aguacero hacia la casa del desertor de la aldea.

.

.

.

* * *

Hola ¿qué les pareció? después de esto algunas cosas cambiaran digamos que saltaron una barrera bastante alta y algo nuevo ha surgido *-*

Para el otro capítulo creo que será más largo porque planeo integrar a Neji ya se pueden imaginar por dónde van los tiros XD

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y también gracias a los que suman la historia a sus alertas.

**Sasha545, Magic ann love, Tokeijikakeno orenji, Tsuki Tsuruga, Bittersweet-Hyuchiha, El Puti-Fino, Mar13, starsolf.**


	7. Acercamiento

******************Disclaimer**: Naruto y su mundo son de Kishimoto.

* * *

**7- Acercamiento.**

Nadie se dio cuenta de su salida no era de extrañar cuando Neji no estaba no había nadie que le pusiera mucha atención, siempre que se presentara a las horas indicadas incluso podía pasar un par de días fuera de casa y no lo notaban.

Preparó el desayuno y los almuerzos camino de regreso a la casa de Sasuke pero tomo el camino más largo, miraba la aldea y a todos los que ya circulaban por el lugar. Se sintió herida y asustada porque detestó su ignorancia que no supieran como muchos se sacrificaban por la paz que disfrutaban, no esperaba que los marcaran como héroes pero al menos que supieran de las vidas que se apagaban por un bien mayor ¿no merecían ni eso los shinobis? algo más que un nombre en una piedra que pocos visitaban.

Era consciente de la dura forma de vivir de los ninjas pero había demasiada crueldad en lo vivido por Sasuke e Itachi, los ancianos que encomendaron esa tarea ¿qué eran? solo concejeros con demasiado poder, qué sabían ellos del sacrificio y el dolor por los que pasan las personas a su mando. Solo abrían la boca y daban las ordenes no pensaba que fuera fácil ordenar misiones tan duras, pero quién sabe de esos dos lo dudaba.

Homura Mitokado y Koharu Utatane, los había visto en un par de ocasiones por asuntos del clan pero desbordaban arrogancia y soberbia. Recordaba un entrenamiento con Kurenai sensei, ella les había dicho que una vida shinobi no era nada comparada con el bienestar de la aldea, que aun así apreciáramos y valoráramos las nuestras porque por esa misma razón en cualquier momento podían acabarse, sin embargo nos dijo_ "Si llegan a ser lideres no pidan a otros sacrificar algo que ustedes no serian capaces de sacrificar"_ ¿serían esos ancianos capaces de hacer lo que hizo Itachi? Lo dudaba y se encontró por primera vez en su vida sintiendo algo parecido al desprecio por alguien.

Arrasar la aldea era radical pero definitivamente algo debía hacerse, contar la verdad, que Itachi ya no fuera considerado un traidor, que supieran lo que hizo por todos.

Deberían decirles en la academia que no solo existían el negro y el blanco, Itachi mató a su clan y fue malo, lo hizo por la aldea y fue bueno, una matanza es una matanza pensó. Habían muchos tonos de gris en medio y no era bueno vivir en los extremos, los aldeanos debían dejar ese blanco y entender lo que se hacía por ellos así valorar más lo que tenían y personas como Sasuke no debían ser orilladas al terrible negro.

...

Era tarde comparado con los otros días pero ella no aparecía, no que quisiera que viniera todo se había salido de madre unas horas antes y no quería verla, las sensaciones que le despertó querer tocarla acercarse, dejar que lo abrazara de aquella manera nadie lo había abrazado de aquella forma antes, menos dejar que lo… ¿consolara?

Sacudió la cabeza, tomó el dinero que encontró guardado unos días atrás y se fue a comprar comestibles, no era mucho pero alcanzaría para un par de días. Salió no muy decidido de a dónde ir, caminó por la aldea ignorando a la gente no era muy difícil ya estaba acostumbrado a ello. Una mujer paró frente a él con un bebé en brazos, el extraño sentimiento de alegría lo desconcertó hasta que reconoció a la sensei de Hinata, el niño fijó su atención en él y sonrió. Hinata adoraba a ese niño pero él planeaba aniquilar todo, hasta ese pequeño que estiraba las manos en su dirección, se dio la vuelta y se alejó, se lo merecen pensó con fuerza todos se lo merecen.

—Te encontré— había alivio en su voz —Me alarme cuando llegue a casa y tú e Hinata no estaban— Naruto se puso a su lado —Oy háblame.

Bufó resignado — ¿Qué quieres Naruto?

— ¿Dónde está Hinata?

— ¿Por qué tendría que saber?

— ¿Fuiste malo con ella otra vez?— dijo en tono amenazador.

—No la he visto— y no quiero hacerlo pensó para sí.

—Oh ahí está.

Se giraron a tiempo de verla pensativa a lo lejos por un camino solo seguro rumbo a la zona Uchiha. Sasuke sintió de nuevo esa cosa extraña que no sabía entender, ella caminaba despacio en calma desde que se unió a ella por el jutsu de Itachi era una constante en la chica la calma.

—Hinata sama.

Ella les dio la espalda y vieron un chico de cabello largo acercarse.

Neji reprimió las ganas de correr al verla estaba feliz había estado preocupado al no poder regresar, sabía que estuvo inconsciente unos días había estado intranquilo cada momento deseando verla de pie y sana.

Todos los pensamientos lúgubres de Hinata se disiparon y los sustituyó la alegría, corrió hacia su primo lo extrañaba tanto y necesitaba esa sensación de estar protegida que tenía a su lado. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando él sin ningún pudor la abrazo fue solo unos segundos pero nunca lo había hecho, él la aparto con cuidado pero sin dejar de verla.

—Disculpe mi atrevimiento— ¿qué le había pasado? pero verla correr hacia él con esa sonrisa cálida simplemente no pensó.

—Ni...ni lo menciones— le sonrió —me alegra que estés de vuelta.

Él asintió aun extrañado de su propio arranque —Y a mi verla sana ¿Como está el hombro?

— ¡Oh! ya casi está sano— y se acordó de Kiba, se tapo la boca con la mano alarmada. Se había acostado temprano y olvido por completo que quedo de verlo en la tarde.

— ¿Sucede algo malo?— preguntó Neji inquieto.

Se removió culpable —Es solo que olvide algo importante.

Sintió una punzada de malestar, terrible malestar, no se giró pues conocía el origen.

No supo cómo ni porque pero cuando el Hyuga se le acercó y notó que ella se sintió tan feliz que ni lo percibió se enfadó, cuando la abrazo camino hacia ellos. Naruto dijo algo pero no le puso atención no sabía que iba a hacer pero quería a ese tipo bien lejos. Ya la había soltado y ahora hablaban tan concentrados que no los notaron se enfureció mas y al acercarse sintió culpabilidad claro de ella. Alcanzó a oír lo de algo importante ¿algo importante eh? vio la bolsa que cargaba.

—El desayuno tal vez— sugirió serio

—Tú— rugió Neji casi lanzándose contra él tomando a Hinata para protegerla pero ella le puso la mano en el pecho.

El Hyuga parecía listo para atacarlo no tenía chakra pero tenía su taijutsu, Hinata le puso una mano en el pecho deteniéndolo, entrometida pensó.

—Nissan cálmate.

¿Nissan? no eran hermanos porque esa tonta insistía en llamarlo así

—Tranquilo Neji— Naruto adelantó a Sasuke mirándolo de reojo.

— ¿Qué se supone que pasa aquí?

—Nissan— Hinata hizo presión sobre su pecho, ignorando la rabia de Sasuke —Es una larga historia pero necesito que me escuches— Neji la miró y ella continuo —Él no puede herirme por un jutsu especial y ahora yo soy la encargada de vigilarlo.

—No— dijo Neji —no puedo permitir eso, es peligroso.

Sasuke se sentía furioso verlo fingiendo preocuparse después de cómo la trato.

—No lo es te lo aseguro— aseveró Naruto.

—Él trato de matarla.

Como si él no lo hubiera hecho también ¿Quién se creía para juzgarlo? Imbécil arrogante.

—Nissan confía en mí.

Neji la tomo de la mano y la movió hacia él —Iremos a casa su padre no puede permitir esto.

—Nissan él sabe yo... — Sasuke la tomó de la otra mano haciéndola tirar la bolsa.

Su cuerpo se movió solo no iba a permitir que ese arrogante bastardo se saliera con la suya. Tomándola de la mano como si fuera de su propiedad ¿qué creía?

—Como te atreves a tocarla...

Hinata estaba nerviosa y él sabía cómo empeorar el sentimiento y que a la vez lo eligiera a él porque no iba a perder ante ese sujeto —La Hokage fue clara Hi-na-ta— dejó caer malicioso arrastrando el nombre de la chica. Eso la afectaría y ella lo había dicho _"soy una shinobi esta es mi misión"_

Hinata abrió mucho los ojos cada uno la tenia de una mano y Sasuke… ¿la llamo por su nombre? Puso una expresión digna de recordar. Cómete eso imbécil pensó Sasuke.

—Suéltela— le siseó Neji perdiendo los estribos.

Sasuke solo deseaba que tratara de golpearlo necesitaba un poco de movimiento sería un gusto desahogarse con el Hyuga.

Naruto tomo la bolsa del suelo saliendo del shock inicial y corrió a ponerse frente a Hinata, separando a los chicos ¿qué rayos hacían? no mas importante ¿qué rayos hacia Sasuke? —Suficiente chicos— miro a Neji —Hinata está a salvo yo jamás permitiría que la dañaran.

Sasuke estaba tan furioso que Hinata empezó a molestarse de que la tuvieran de aquella manera —Nissan hablaremos en casa por favor— lo miro suplicante. Neji flaqueó ante la suplica de Hinata.

—Prometo llevarla a casa por la tarde sana y salva— dijo Naruto.

Neji la soltó reticente. —Suéltela puede caminar sola.

Sasuke no la soltó si no que lo miro desafiante ¿realmente creía que iba a obedecerle? como se atrevía siquiera a ordenarle, claro la tonta se soltó.

Hinata se libró sin entender porque tanta furia contra su primo —Gracias— le dijo esforzándose por mantener a raya las emociones de Sasuke.

Neji vio a Naruto serio —Cumple lo que dijiste— no espero respuesta y miró a su prima —La veré en casa— La mueca divertida del azabache lo saco de sus casillas dio un paso al frente y la beso en la frente antes de desaparecer.

Él chico la beso en la frente y experimentó otra oleada de odio hacia el imbécil. Curiosidad desprendía ella tanto en sentimiento como en su mirada le dio la espalda y camino rumbo a casa.

Hinata se llevo la mano a la cabeza sonrojada y extrañada nunca espero aquello, la ira de Sasuke la hizo voltear, no era con ella era con Neji lo miró sin entender pero cuando él se percató le dio la espalda y se fue.

— ¿Qué... fue... eso?

Naruto miró de uno a otro —No tengo idea ¿Estás bien?

— ¡Ah! sí— caminaron en silencio tras Sasuke.

Hinata soñó muchas veces caminar junto a Naruto pero nunca pensó que cuando lo hiciera su cabeza no dejaría de darle vueltas a otro chico ¿Qué le había pasado a Sasuke? ¿Por qué la llamó por su nombre?

¡Mierda! todo se volvía un caos, esa noche buscaría sin cansancio bajo cada piedra del muro Uchiha hasta encontrar como salir de esa situación, no sabía qué rayos le había pasado pero empezaba a preocuparle. ¿Qué me paso? ¿Era culpa del jutsu? eso lo explicaba todo ese extraño jutsu ¿qué mente retorcida pudo crearlo? probablemente Itachi. La sentía venir confusa unos pasos atrás junto a Naruto ambos callados, la observó de reojo ella no parecía estar pensando en el rubio precisamente. Miró al frente, no puede ser, otro imbécil mas.

—Kiba kun— Hinata corrió adelantándose a Sasuke.

Kiba estaba en frente con Akamaru y Shino esperando a las afueras del distrito Uchiha. —Shino kun me alegra verte— acarició a Akamaru.

—Siempre es bueno ver a los camaradas.

Kiba miraba a otro lado.

—Lo siento— le dijo —Lo siento mucho Kiba kun.

Kiba la contemplo reticente ella lucia apenada y sonrojada seguro por la vergüenza — ¿Qué paso?

—Y... yo llegue temprano pero estaba cansada no me di cuenta y me dormí. Lo siento.

—Está bien, supuse algo así.

— ¿Tú? — Interrumpió Shino.

—En realidad Shino me convenció de no entrar tirando las puertas del clan, ya me metí en líos aquella vez que no me dejaron verte y los invadí.

Hinata sonrió, había estado enferma y cuando se negaron a dejarlos pasar Kiba derribó la puerta. —Lo recuerdo— dijo sonriendo.

— ¿Por qué no vas con ellos?— Naruto vio a Sasuke continuar su camino. —Pasa un rato con los chicos prometo cuidar a Sasuke.

—Pero...

—Genial— dijo Kiba tomándola del brazo —Nos vemos Naruto.

—Gracias— soltó Shino con el mismo tono de siempre.

Naruto corrió a alcanzar a su amigo tenían que hablar. Se encontró a Sasuke comiendo — ¿Eso es nuestro almuerzo?

Sasuke señalo la bolsa y Naruto encontró el almuerzo — ¿Hinata te trae el desayuno también? — No obtuvo respuesta — ¿Y la cena?

—Eso no es necesario— La vida que llevó tras irse lo obligo a reducir las raciones así que estaba acostumbrado a eso.

—Mmm la abuela me dijo ayer de eso que si necesitabas algo lo pidieras.

Sasuke dejo de comer mirándolo — ¿Ya decidieron que hacer conmigo?

—Más o menos— Sasuke enarcó una ceja —Por ahora estas bajo vigilancia no puedes salir de la aldea y se solicitó te excluyan del libro bingo.

—Que considerados

—Mataste a Deidara criminal rango s, a Orochimaru que era una amenaza y asesino del cuarto Kazekage, además de detener el edo tensei en la guerra salvando a los kages.

—No lo hice por el bien de nadie.

—Shikamaru dijo que solo había que saber decir las cosas.

Siguió comiendo no importaba lo que dijeran dudaba que consiguieran algo, tampoco es que le importara.

—Sabes no debes ser tan posesivo Hinata es nuestra amiga pero te pasaste.

Sasuke parpadeo ¿De qué rayos hablaba?

—No me veas así he visto como se miran pensé que se gustaban o algo en un principio pero eres tú de todas formas así que entendí que es porque se ha hecho tu amiga pero debes portarte mejor.

¿Gustar? ¿Amiga? ¿Y qué mierda significa eres tú de todas formas? —No sé qué basura se te metió en la cabeza pero olvídalo.

Naruto lo observo serio, no entendía bien entonces ¿algo más pasaba ahí? Esa actitud que tomó no era común seria que su primer sospecha… no, no podía ser.

—Deja de verme así usuratonkachi— ¿Qué carajo le pasaba al idiota?

Naruto sonrió ante el apodo era increíble que extrañara algo así —Se que te aburres así que te propongo un trato— soltó cambiando de tema.

Sasuke suspiro ¿cuánto quedaba para las dos semanas? — ¿Otro?

—Aun puedes usar taijutsu ¿no?

—Y mejor que tú de seguro.

Un tic apareció en la frente del rubio —No me subestimes— dijo señalándolo —Ya veremos cómo va— Sasuke recogió las cosas sin prestarle atención. —No me ignores— se puso a su lado —Vamos a entrenar.

— ¿Qué?

—Mientras te curas entrenemos.

—Es estúpido.

— ¿Tienes miedo? prometo no ser muy duro.

—Usuratonkachi te arrepentirás.

—Ya lo veremos.

Salieron por el amplio jardín y Naruto tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cada vez sentía como surgía lentamente el Sasuke que conocía.

...

—Así que realmente no puede dañarte.

—No— dijo por quinta vez en casa de Kurenai.

—Entonces confiaremos en ti— declaró Shino.

—Hoy lo vi— dijo Kurenai sentándose junto a Hinata su pequeño descansaba en el regazo de la muchacha.

— ¿En serio?

—Si creí que iría a la tienda pero al final se fue— tomo a su hijo —Hikaru chan le dio los brazos fue extraño.

Hinata sonrió con una idea — ¿Necesitará qué lo cuide mañana sensei?

— ¡Oh! seguro no podrás, ya veré que hacer.

—Son menos de dos horas puedo cuidarlo.

— ¿Y llevarlo con el psicópata?— Kiba la miraba como si hubiera dicho que lo llevaría con Orochimaru.

—Naruto kun siempre está con nosotros pero entiendo si no quiere— la verdad no veía problema y la idea de que Sasuke viera al pequeño le parecía buena.

La mujer vio a Hinata ella era casi su hija, su protegida ella tenía algo en mente y sabía ante todo que jamás pondría en riesgo a su hijo. —Confiare en ti.

—Gracias— dijo alegre.

Kiba asintió —Iremos también.

—No— dijo automática. Al ver la mirada de todos se apresuro a agregar —L...lo siento creo que aun no es buena idea.

—Como quieras— soltó resentido el castaño.

Hinata se acercó y lo miró a la cara, Kiba trato de evitarla pero ella no lo dejo sabia como contentarlo.

—Ya, ya— dijo riendo —No me veas con esos ojos de borrego.

Hinata rió y todos la siguieron. Un fuerte golpe en el costado hizo que dejara de reírse —Qué... — se llevo una mano a un lado adolorida y otro golpe en el brazo la hizo cerrar los ojos.

— ¿Hinata estás bien? — Kurenai la veía confundida.

—S...i— tomó aire —De... debo volver.

Kiba se levantó —Espera.

—Vendré mañana por Hikaru chan.

Corrió veloz asustada ¿quién atacaría a Sasuke? ¿Estaría bien? los golpes fueron fuertes y le dolían bastante, en especial el del costado. Saltó cerca de la casa de Sasuke a un tejado… grave error. En medio salto otro golpe pero en la espalda le sacó el aire, se cayó pero se esforzó por disminuir el golpe.

Trato de respirar, al menos ese último no le dolió, se revisó esperando que su intento hubiera servido y haber reducido el golpe porque seguro Sasuke lo sintió ¿y si estaba en peligro? su incompetencia solo le daría problemas. Se levantó y trato de caminar, dio un par de pasos y él apareció al final de la calle justo al lado de su casa.

Activó el Byakugan sin sellos de la rabia contra sí misma, fue estúpida se asusto tanto que lo olvido, así podría saber quien lo atacaba se sorprendió al ver un poco de chakra en él pero no había enemigos cerca solo Naruto estaba adentro lejos en el patio tirado en el suelo.

Sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad y pudo hablar — ¿Está bien?

Sasuke solo la miró ella se sostenía un costado y el brazo justo en la parte que detuvo la patada de Naruto.

— ¿Estás bien? — susurró de nuevo, el costado le dolía horrores y correr como lo hizo no ayudo.

—Sí.

Se sintió tan aliviada que le sonrió —Que alivio estaba preocupada.

Se apoyó a la pared y cerró los ojos, solo necesitaba un minuto para recomponerse había recibido golpes peores que esos, podía presumir que después de tanto golpe a lo largo de su vida tenia buena resistencia.

Culpabilidad, confusión... ¿agradecimiento? y algo más que no entendía todo de golpe, abrió los ojos y Sasuke estaba justo frente a ella.

Ya se sentía mejor pero por alguna razón su corazón se aceleró bajo su mirada —Que...

Sasuke dio un paso hacia ella, había estado entrenando con Naruto y olvido por completo a Hinata y su vínculo, hasta después de media hora cuando Naruto por fin lo alcanzó no sintió nada y recordó. Creyó que no sería gran cosa pero Naruto pareció alarmado.

— ¿Estás bien? no te di muy fuerte.

Su orgullo hablo por él —Bromeas— dijo levantándose. Esquivó la patada y sonrió no era la gran cosa ella era una shinobi ¿no? Poco después el dobe lo alcanzó en la espalda, no sintió nada pero al girar y esquivar otra patada sintió un golpe suave en un costado.

Algo le había pasado a ella y tal vez por su culpa, Naruto tomó ventaja de su abertura pero Sasuke se movió a una velocidad sorprendente y lo lanzó al estanque, el rubio espero que cayera sobre él pero Sasuke corrió fuera de la casa. Naruto entrecerró los ojos Sasuke se movió muy rápido para no tener chakra.

Y así la había encontrado esforzándose por llegar a él con esos ojos penetrantes de su kekkei genkai, creyó que se enfadaría al ver que solo era Naruto y él. Al saber que no le importó lo que le pasara pero ella lucia abatida.

Le pregunto algo pero no supo qué, ella se sentía impotente y preocupada muy preocupada por él. ¿Por qué?

— ¿Estás bien? — dijo con voz suave.

—Sí.

El alivio que lo recorrió lo asombró.

—Que alivio estaba preocupada— una cálida sonrisa se abrió paso en su rostro.

Sabía que era cierto, ella no mentía, seguro corrió buscándolo en cuanto sintió el golpe y por la manera en que se apoyaba a la pared debió ser fuerte. Naruto era una bestia pero él... no se quedaba atrás, se acercó sigiloso, ella tenía los parpados cerrados, jamás creyó que pudiera preocuparse de tal forma por él. ¿Qué estoy pensando? no le debo nada, no debe importarme. Miró su semblante ¿Siempre había sido su rostro tan suave? lucía serena normalizando su respiración, la recordó esa madrugada con la ropa pegada al cuerpo el cabello húmedo. Abrió los ojos y lo miró con esos orbes claros, los ojos más sinceros y profundos que había visto.

—Que...

Se acercó más sin pensar y se alejó a tiempo.

— ¿Qué hacen? — Un empapado Naruto los miraba.

Hinata se sobresalto y cerró los ojos por la punzada de dolor en el costado cuando Sasuke se movió fastidiado.

— ¿Estás bien Hinata?

—Si n...no es nada — le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

Sasuke pensó que no era ni la sombra de la que recibió él minutos antes.

—Entonces iré a casa— dijo con la chaqueta en la mano —Sasuke me tiró al estanque me cambiare y volveré por la revancha— dio un paso y se giro. —Ey ¿por qué no me das ropa? así pongo esta a secar.

Sasuke iba a decirle que no porque se le podía contagiar su idiotez pero Hinata se le adelanto.

—U... Uchiha san no tiene mucha ropa— dijo esquiva sin mirarlos.

— ¡Ah! cierto lo olvide— Saltó al techo —Volveré pronto.

— ¿Poca ropa? — Ella se había encargado de traerle bastante y él tenía la de Itachi.

—Es que...— bajo la mirada.

— ¿Querías quedarte a solas conmigo? — habló sin pensar.

—No y...yo— el rubor violento cubrió su rostro.

Sasuke quedo anonadado por esa reacción algo cálido surgió y sabía que no era de ella. Trato de sacárselo de la cabeza — ¿Es por el golpe?

—S… Si... hay que tratarlo.

—Adentro— la tomó del brazo y ella lo vio nerviosa.

Camino tratando de zafarse delicadamente estaba demasiado nerviosa y su corazón se disparó —Uchiha san n...no el mío, el suyo.

—A mi no me duele— la soltó —Para mí eso no sería nada.

Mensaje recibido; débil tampoco era nuevo, pero la ayudo a aclararse ¿qué le pasaba poniéndose nerviosa por él? —Me refiero a... siento el dolor pero no sufro el daño.

Comenzó a caminar hacía la casa, el dolor ya había menguado pero seguro dejaría marca ahora la pregunta era ¿en él o ella?

Fueron al estudio y sin el menor pudor Sasuke se quitó la camisa, ella enrojeció y desvió la vista. Sasuke se palpo el costado no sentía nada pero había una marca roja que seguro pronto seria morada, la vio hacer una mueca.

Observó a la muchacha —Déjame ver.

—Eh— lo vio a la cara solo para sonrojarse más y desviar la vista.

—Quítate esa cosa.

—Y...yo me reviso sola— volteo a su ruta de escape; la puerta pero Sasuke llego antes.

—Ahora— al verla dudar se fastidio —O lo hago yo.

Con la pena del mundo se zafó la chamarra, la camisa de resaque le quedaba ajustada. Sasuke puso atención en sus curvas, no se parecía a ninguna de las chicas que había tenido por compañeras su cuerpo era... voluptuoso y como constato en la madrugada su pecho era...

—U...Uchiha san— lo llamó sonrojada. ¿Qué estaba pensando él? sentía un extraño calor en su cuerpo.

— ¿Qué esperas? levanta el resto— dijo irritado consigo mismo por sus raros pensamientos.

Hinata parpadeo el rojo en su rostro iba en aumento — ¿Qué?

—Rápido o quieres que Naruto vuelva y nos encuentre así.

—Nooo— se levantó la blusa despacio.

Los dos miraron el costado derecho de Hinata pero estaba intacto, Sasuke estiró la mano y rozo su piel, Hinata sintió un estremecimiento y Sasuke reprimió otro.

La miro serio — ¿Duele?

—No— era extraño él hizo más presión pero no le dolía por otro lado evidentemente su piel si reacciona al tacto, se le estaba poniendo el vello en punta y su corazón martillaba a tal punto que temía él lo escuchara.

Miró la piel del chico y su mano se fue temblorosa tocando la misma área, Sasuke endureció la mandíbula al sentir la pequeña mano cálida, Hinata cerró un ojo con dolor.

— ¿Te duele? — Ella asintió, Sasuke llevo su mano y la coloco sobre la de Hinata, hizo más presión y ella hizo otro gesto. —Es raro— dijo soltándola.

Ambos estaban algo... fascinados el vinculo era extraño y habían renegado de él desde que sucedió pero nunca lo había examinado a consciencia. Hinata hizo sellos y activó el Byakugan.

— ¿Viene Naruto? — No quería que interrumpiera.

—No pero... ya no está— dijo para sí misma sin saber cómo decírselo.

— ¿Qué?

Ella se concentro en el área afectada, lo otro se lo diría más tarde. —Aquí— toco e hizo un gesto había una protuberancia casi imperceptible, Sasuke tanteo la piel. Hinata desactivo el Byakugan y lo miró —Si recibe el daño aunque no el dolor.

— ¿Y si fuese un corte?— dijo dejándose llevar por la curiosidad.

—No sé supongo que sería igual— todo era tan inaudito.

—Un corte pequeño bastaría. — dijo pensativo.

Hinata lo miro dudosa — ¿No... planea cortarse?

—Córtate tú entonces.

—No voy a causarle dolor— dijo determinada.

Sasuke levantó una ceja y ella se sonrojo de nuevo, se bajo la camisa y miró a otro lado. —Vi chakra en usted.

— ¿Qué? — la tomó por los hombros.

—A…afuera pero ya no está.

— ¿Estás segura?

—S...si— él estaba muy cerca.

— ¿Era mucho? ¿Poco? no sentí nada.

—E...era poco, lo siento.

La soltó y se apartó. Al verlo abatido quiso acercarse pero no sabía que decir.

—Uchiha san.

Otra vez esa irritante comprensión —Vete.

—Per…

La interrumpió —Vete, eres irritante.

Hinata se sintió molesta y no solo era la molestia de él, primero se portaba civilizadamente y luego se encerraba de nuevo, era tan difícil, tomó la chamarra y se acerco a la salida —Terco— murmuro. Tiró la puerta al salir y bajo las gradas.

La puerta se abrió y Sasuke bajo tras ella poniéndose la camisa — ¿A quién le dices terco? tonta— La oyó perfectamente ella dijo terco y estaba irritada.

Hinata abrió la boca sorprendida ella solo se preocupaba por él pero siempre tan terco solo alejaba a todos cuando ella sabía que lo que más dolía era la soledad. Se volvió a él seria pero Sasuke sonreía y eso le cortó el aire.

—Toda gentil y amable pero mira que si tienes un límite— Se sentía… ¿vencedor? Algo así. En toda aquella frustración y confusión podía ver lo entretenido del asunto era un buen distractor molestarla.

¿Él se estaba burlando de ella?

—Si— respondió como leyéndole el pensamiento, ella boqueo un par de veces y la sonrisa maliciosa aumento.

Podía ser que ella siempre lo fastidiara con sus "nobles" sentimientos pero al menos sabía que él también la estaba logrando llevar al límite, había visto su vida ella siempre logro mantener el control y él estaba logrando desestabilizarla, nadie más podía hacer eso y lo complacía. Era irritante verla siempre tan calmada y lo peor era ver lo mal que la trataban y ella siempre soportaba todo, por eso era un logro ver que podía afectarla de aquella manera no solo él perdía con la situación que enfrentaban.

Naruto entró encontrándose un duelo de miradas entre los dos jóvenes, Sasuke con una sonrisa de superioridad e Hinata con una graciosa expresión que no supo definir. — ¿Todo está bien?

Hinata lo vio mortalmente seria sorprendiéndolo pero ella recompusó la expresión de inmediato.

Sasuke también lo miro pero molesto, era un aguafiestas verla y sentirla enojada había sido muy placentero.

—Te ves linda Hinata.

Ella bajo la mirada despacio no se había puesto la chamarra, se sonrojo de golpe y aunque Sasuke normalmente se enfadaría con ella por avergonzarse le molesto más que Naruto la mirara así.

La chica empezó a vestirse.

— ¿No tienes calor? puedes quedarte así.

—No— rugieron ambos y Naruto de nuevo sospechó que algo raro pasaba entre ellos.

.

.

.

* * *

Hola paso mucho en este cap es que iban a ser dos pero ya estaba listo así que mejor lo deje como 1 XD

Creo que para cuando los dos se den cuenta de lo que pasa los estaran hasta el cuello.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios me alegra mucho leer sus opiniones.

**maribelteka, josyuchiha, Bittersweet-Hyuchiha, Sasha545, El Puti-Fino, Tsuki Tsuruga, Arika Yuy Uchiha, DarkAmychan, Tokeijikakeno orenji, Pochyy, Magic ann love, gleidys, Mar13**


	8. Confusión y cambios

**********************Disclaimer**: Naruto y su mundo son de Kishimoto.

* * *

**8- Confusión y cambios**

Después del extraño incidente empezaron las labores diarias, estaban por terminar pero Hinata dijo que sería mejor hacer algo respecto a los alrededores así que después del almuerzo acordaron empezar con ellos.

La comida fue movida, Naruto hizo reír mucho a Hinata y acabo ganándose un par de golpes de Sasuke al contar sus misiones de niños; arrancar maleza, perseguir gatos, cuando trataron de ver bajo la máscara de Kakashi. Hinata reía recordando también algunas de las cosas que Naruto contaba.

—Y esa vez en la que caímos en un agujero ¿recuerdas Sasuke? tenía algo que no nos permitía escalar con chakra, estuvimos casi tres horas ahí.

—Fue tu culpa.

—Claro que no.

—Si— interrumpió Hinata sonriendo —te caíste y lo arrastraste— recordaba lo furioso que estuvo Sasuke pero luego acabo calmándose nada podían hacer para salir.

Naruto parpadeo confuso — ¿Eh?

—Exacto por inepto acabamos así.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes Hinata?

—Y...yo— ¡que estúpida!

—Lo aceptas entonces— dijo Sasuke salvándola y burlándose.

—Iba peleando contigo fue tu culpa.

—Aun no dejas de culpar a otros por tu falta de atención.

—Oye nunca he hecho eso.

—Lo haces.

—No.

Hinata sonrió era como recordaba las discusiones entre ellos dos, se sintió feliz y agradecida pues cometió un desliz pero él la ayudo.

Sasuke la observó al sentir ese sentimiento cálido y profundo, ella sonreía radiante y él simplemente no encontró rabia para contraatacar, había aprendido a bloquear sus emociones como ella hacía con las de él pero cuando eran tan fuertes era más difícil para ambos.

Naruto miró a Sasuke que dejo de discutir, siguió su mirada y se topo con Hinata sonriendo también se quedo algo ido en el gesto.

Claro al ver a los dos mirarla se sonrojo y desvió el rostro —Ya... ¿ya acabaron?

—Yo lavo Hinata— dijo Naruto tomando las cosas.

Se fue a lavar y desde la cocina contempló a Hinata jugar nerviosa con sus manos mirando el suelo, Sasuke veía hacia afuera con expresión relajada poco a poco Hinata se calmo y acabo mirando también hacia afuera. No era la primera vez que sucedía, a veces Sasuke era el inquieto y malhumorado, Hinata se mantenía tranquila haciendo sus cosas y Sasuke acababa por calmarse. Ahora había sido al contrario ¿podía estar relacionado?

También había notado esa especie de armonía a la que llegaban a veces, justo ahora los dos estaban serenos mirando el cielo, como si no hubiera nada más a su alrededor. Al principio creyó que eran imaginaciones suyas pero estaba seguro ahora. Camino hacia ellos llamando su atención ambos lo miraron de la misma forma y reprimió un escalofrió. —Acabe.

Se separaron y se encargaron de los alrededores.

Mientras recogía basura y la echaba a una bolsa Hinata se cortó la palma fue poco y no muy profundo.

Sasuke apareció minutos después mirándola — ¿Qué fue?

Hinata sonrió un poco recordando la conversación anterior le mostro la palma y el pequeño corte. —Tú respuesta.

—Ya veo— dijo acercándose y examinado la pequeña cortadura la tomó de la mano y apretó, miro su palma donde sentía el dolor —Lávalo, que no se infecte— la soltó brusco al verla sonrojada

—Ah s...si, gra... gracias— Su pulso se había acelerado y era mejor irse antes que él lo notara, porque no era miedo y no podía explicar que era.

Sasuke se quedo viendo el callejón, su latido se había acelerado pero no supo si fue a él o a ella.

La tarde paso tranquila excepto el momento cuando Naruto persiguió a un gato que lo había arañado, a las cinco el rubio anuncio que debía marcharse.

—Aunque sería interesante— dijo sonriendo —No tengo tiempo de pelear con Neji ahora.

—No te preocupes Naruto kun.

Recogió sus cosas y miró a Sasuke, estaba molesto ante la mención de Neji, suspiro seguía sin entender porque tanto problema con su primo. —Hasta mañana.

—Nos vemos teme.

Hinata lo miro sobre su hombro pero él seguía de espalda.

—Él es así— dijo Naruto ya afuera.

Asintió sabiendo que tenía razón, tal vez pedía demasiado ella se había prometido no dejarlo solo aun si él estaba en contra, no sería fácil y no lo culpaba. Aunque sentía que se abría un poco mas eran como deslices que no podía controlar lo veía en su mirada en sus ojos negros tan profundos.

— ¿Segura todo va bien?

— ¡Ah!— había olvidado por completo a Naruto y se alarmó al ver que ya habían salido de la zona Uchiha ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba embobada? —S...si.

—Quería agradecerte— Ella lo miró confusa. —Por lo de Sasuke.

—No he hecho nada.

—Si lo haces, tienes paciencia y le llevas la comida— Ella no creía que eso fuera importante lo haría por cualquiera. —Le caes bien.

Hinata quiso reír —No lo creo.

— ¡Oh si! créeme no sabes cómo era— Lo sé pensó ella. —Si no fuese así te ignoraría por completo.

—No es eso— si pudiera decirle… era imposible que se ignoraran no de la forma en que estaban unidos.

Naruto se llevo las manos por detrás de la cabeza —Pues como sea gracias.

—De nada.

—Nunca habíamos hablado tanto ¿verdad?

Se sonrojo un poco la verdad nunca pensó llegar a hablar con él. —Cierto.

—Ya no tartamudeas.

Lo cierto es que le costó mucho dejarlo y aun cuando estaba nerviosa lo hacía. —Fue difícil.

—Antes te desmayabas seguido.

—S...si— era tan vergonzoso pero ahora que había podido pasar tiempo con él se había controlado aunque fuera por las amenazas de Sasuke no, no solo fue por eso.

De alguna forma compartir con Naruto lo volvió más real, siempre había sido algo lejano de hecho ya no sentía las palpitaciones ni nervios excesivos, estar junto a él día a día le demostró que solo compartir con Naruto le bastaba, ser parte de su vida le alegraba.

—Me alegra que podamos estar así— dijo trayéndola de vuelta.

—A... a mí también.

—Cuando me dijiste aquello— Lo vio sin comprender. —Con lo de Pain.

—Y…yo— enrojeció violentamente y su corazón se acelero pero de forma distinta no quería que él continuara por ese tema.

— ¿Lo decías en serio?

—Y...yyyo— se asusto en otro momento habría dicho que si sin dudar ¿qué era ese nudo en su garganta? —S...s...si.

Naruto la miro sonriente —Sabes yo creí entender que era querer, gustar y todo eso. Pero creo que realmente no sé que es, es fácil confundirse.

Hinata no entendía que quería decir ¿estaba dándole una respuesta? ella no quería una, era estúpido pero no la espero solo quería que él estuviera bien y si era negativa ¿le dolería? y si era positiva... los ojos negros de Sasuke le vinieron a la mente. —Yo no...

—Somos amigos

—S...si.

—Sigámoslo siendo— volvió a sonreír

—Claro— dijo tratando de tranquilizarse.

—Neji nos espera.

Observó a su primo serio en la entrada de la mansión. —Puedes dejarme aquí.

—No, prometí dejarte en casa— Hinata suspiró y continuo caminando —Por cierto mañana llegare tarde pero a tiempo para almorzar.

—De acuerdo.

—Como prometí— dijo solemne colocándose tras Hinata y tomándola de los hombros —Sana y salva— la empujo suavemente hacia Neji.

Neji lo miro serio y asintió, se sorprendió de ver a su prima sonreír pero no sonrojarse en extremo.

El rubio se despidió —Hasta mañana.

—Hasta mañana Naruto kun.

Se giró a su primo que la miraba extrañado — ¿Ya comiste?

—Sí.

—Oh mmm ¿entramos?

—Sígame.

Lo siguió arrastrando los pies su primo a veces era tan sobre protector, salieron a los jardines le pareció ver a Hanabi pero desapareció rápido, ya no sabía cómo pedirle que hablara con ella, ni siquiera sabía porque estaba molesta.

—Hable con su padre.

— ¿sí?

Neji apretó la mandíbula. —Sí, me explico todo y dijo que nada se podía hacer.

—Estaré bien.

—Cualquier cosa— dijo mirándola firmemente —Lo más mínimo ¿me lo dirá?

Ella era mala mintiendo así que opto por ser sincera —Nissan no estoy en peligro p...pero hay cosas.

— ¿cosas?

—Si algo malo ocurre te lo diré pero otras cosas deberé callarlas.

—Pero...

—Son órdenes de Tsunade sama, lo siento.

— ¿Con eso corre peligro?

Ella lo pensó si atacaban a Sasuke... —No— mintió aferrándose al temple que sentía en Sasuke cuando estaba a su lado.

—Aun así sepa que no estoy de acuerdo con esto.

Hinata asintió —No te preocupes.

—Lo hare.

—Lo siento.

—No se disculpe— le paso la mano rápido por la cabeza. —Descanse luce agotada.

—S...si.

Comió algo rápido y paso por la habitación de Hanabi ella no estaba se fue directo a su habitación. Se duchó y se detuvo frente a la cama mirándola resignada, otra noche como la anterior y perdería la cabeza. Se acostó reticente tocándose la marca no sentía nada raro después de media hora por fin se durmió.

...

Sasuke había encontrado de todo, cosas interesantes, tratados antiguos, nombres que nunca escuchó, estupideces sin sentido que no entendía para que guardaban pero nada que le ayudara.

Se fue a la casa arrastrando los pies tenía sueño y si seguía se dormiría en el suelo ya había tenido muchas noches malas ahora que tenía su cama era tonto volver a lo mismo. Se quedo dormido tocándose la marca no había nada distinto esperaba no recibir otra visita en la madrugada. El sopor del sueño ya lo vencía recordó los brazos de la chica abrazándolo con fuerza su caricia en su cabello.

Caminaba por los pasillos del clan Hyuga algo estaba mal pues se sentía distinto, se vio en una ventana y se asombro era él no Hinata, se vio sus manos y reconoció su cuerpo. ¿Y ahora qué? Escuchó un sollozo y lo siguió, una pequeña Hinata se abrazaba las rodillas tratando de no llorar. Miró a todo lado pero no se veía nadie más.

— ¿Quién eres? — La pequeña lo miraba ya no parecía querer sollozar.

—Que te importa.

Ella abrió la boca e hizo una mueca graciosa como si nunca hubiera escuchado algo tan grosero. —L...lo siento— dijo tímida.

¿Cuántas veces deseo en los sueños anteriores poder estar fuera de ella y sacudirla por tonta y falta de valor?

—Pe…pero no puede estar aquí.

Ahora fue él quien abrió la boca ¿lo estaba echando? —Mocosa que crees...

Ella se levantó y dio un paso atrás. —Los extraños no de...deben estar aquí.

—Créeme si supiera cómo salir me iría.

—Lo acompaño a la pu...puerta— tembló un poco pero le pidió que la siguiera.

¿Qué mas podía hacer? caminaron por los corredores en silencio y ya se estaba hartando, conocía el lugar de memoria ¿no veía ella que el corredor no acababa? no iban a ningún lado, iba a decirle que si era idiota o se hacía cuando notó que ella lucia abatida.

— ¿Por qué llorabas? — soltó fastidiado.

—Ha...Hanabi chan no quiere verme.

La mocosa arrogante — ¿Y?

—No sé por qué está enojada.

Sasuke bufó —No le hiciste nada eres muy tonta para eso.

— ¡Ah!— la pequeña se sonrojo apenada.

Se golpeo mentalmente por pensar que era tierna.

—E...ella a... a veces...

— ¿Tienes idea de lo irritante que es que tartamudees? — habían dejado de caminar.

—Lo siento.

— ¿Ella qué?

—Parece que me odia— dijo triste.

— ¿Hasta ahora lo notas? — La niña lo vio alarmada y parecía a punto de llorar. —Solo déjala— dijo incómodo con la idea de que llorara, había llorado en ella tantas veces la opresión en el pecho era horrible.

—Pe...pero ella.

—Golpéala, no seas suave con ella, no te reprimas por eso te trata así— quería zarandearla para que entendiera.

—Pero es mi hermana.

— ¿Y?— se acerco a la niña —Mira como te tratan, tú los consideras pero ellos a ti no, así que si te dejas te pisotearan ¿quieres respeto? ¿Quieres que te reconozcan? gánatelo.

Se apartó y la pequeña lo miraba asombrada.

— ¿E...eso funcionaría?

—Puedes intentarlo— entonces cayó en cuenta, estaba discutiendo en un sueño con la Hinata de 11 años que seguramente era solo otro recuerdo. —Olvídalo, no lo harás y vivirás así siempre.

Se irritó por hacer algo tan tonto, se volteo sin saber qué hacer para despertar o poder descansar, estaba harto, una mano se aferro a su camisa por detrás.

—Pero que...

La niña sonrojada lo miraba nerviosa — ¿U...Usted es... es fuerte?

Sasuke sonrió con suficiencia —No tienes idea de cuánto.

— ¿Q...ue mas debo hacer?

— ¿Vas a obedecerme? — Ella asintió y él sonrió —Deja de tartamudear, moléstate si te tratan mal, golpéalos con todo lo que tienes cuando te reten sin importar quién.

— ¿Sin importar?

—Sin importar. Y deja de preocuparte por esa mocosa.

Ella quedo pensativa luego asintió y lo miro —Gracias. I...Iré a entrenar

Se fue corriendo y Sasuke la vio perderse, debía reconocer que su determinación para no darse por vencida era algo admirable en especial con lo inútil que era, lástima que fuera Naruto quien le inspiro esa cualidad, la siguió en silencio y se apoyo en un árbol a verla entrenar poco después todo se puso negro.

...

Hinata salió de la habitación casi en shock se había visto en el espejo y era ella misma no Sasuke ¿estaba soñando? era obvio pues estaba en el cuarto de Sasuke, nunca había entrado despierta en esa habitación pero la conocía a la perfección.

— ¿Quién eres y que haces en mi casa? — Un Sasuke de unos once años le apuntaba con un kunai.

—So...soy Hinata.

—No te conozco ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Y...yo— ¿qué le decía? —No sé.

—Fuera— dijo apuntando con el kunai a la puerta.

Ella camino hacia la salida pero se le ocurrió algo se detuvo mirándolo —Quiero ayudarte.

— ¿Está loca? lárguese.

— ¿No estás cansado de estar solo?

El niño la miro con ojos como puñales. — ¿Qué vas a saber tú vieja?

— ¿Vieja? — no pudo evitarlo comenzó a reírse la habían llamado muchas cosas pero jamás vieja.

—Estás demente— dijo dando un paso atrás. —Vete.

—No— dijo dejando de reír pero mirándolo con una sonrisa. —Debe ser aburrido estar en esta casa solo.

Sasuke lanzó el kunai pero con solo verlo supo que no quería herirla, así que no se movió. —Fue una advertencia el próximo ira en serio.

Ella tenía 16 y aunque Sasuke era un genio solo tenía 11 tal vez así estuvieran parejos. Se mordió el labio pensando en cómo manejar la situación recordó a Naruto —Inténtalo.

—Lo digo en serio.

—Yo también— Sasuke lanzó el kunai y lo evitó sin problemas. — ¿No quieres luchar contra el Byakugan?— le dijo dándole por su lado.

— ¿El Byakugan?

—Mi kekkei genkai— camino a sus anchas hacia el jardín no sabía qué clase de sueño era pero decidió seguir su instinto. No hizo sellos se concentro y el Byakugan apareció vio a Sasuke sorprendido y supo que tenía su atención. — ¿Y bien?

—Te iras de mi casa cuando te venza vieja.

Hinata estaba completamente asombrada apenas y había podido evitar que la superara se sintió apenada al darse cuenta que tuvo que hacer todo su esfuerzo para que el Sasuke de 11 años no la venciera.

—Eres fuerte— dijo el chico exhausto.

De nuevo empezó a reírse era alucinante escucharlo decirle eso. Sintió la mirada fija del niño y lo miro él estaba sonriendo, una hermosa sonrisa. —Me agrada verte sonreír— le dijo dulcemente.

El Sasuke del sueño miro a otro lado incómodo había sonreído por verla reír. — ¿cuándo te irás?

—Realmente no lo sé— Se sentó frente a él y arranco la hierba por hacer algo.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Hinata suspiró —No estoy segura— él era muy calmado le gustaba su silencio —Me agrada estar contigo— Los arboles se movían y sentía los parpados pesados.

Sasuke no la miró pero su rostro se relajó —Me gusta ver el viento mover los arboles.

— ¿En serio? — le dijo emocionada. El se encogió de hombros. —A mí también, me gusta ver como las hojas se mecen cuando pasa.

— ¿Hinata?

—S...si— dijo bostezando

Él dijo algo pero no le entendió se acabo sumiendo en la oscuridad.

.

.

.

* * *

Hola como ven los sueños han cambiado y eso influenciara varias cosas, algunas ya querian ver la salida con el bebé de kurenai sera corito pero para el otro cap ya se vera, he estado escribiendo bastante espero este fin de semana traer dos capitulos mas.

Muchas gracias por los reviews ya saben que me encanta leerlos.

**Sasha545:** Tendre en cuenta lo que me dices muchas gracias la observacion prometo tener mas cuidado.

**Magic ann love, safaronox, Tokeijikakeno orenji, Pochyy, Sasha545, gleidys, Bittersweet-Hyuchiha, Bella Uchiha Cullen, Mar13, Dark Amy-chan, Yuuniie Kuran, Tsuki Tsuruga, El Puti-Fino**

¡Gracias!


	9. Bebé y problemas

**************************Disclaimer**: Naruto y su mundo son de Kishimoto.

* * *

**9- Bebé y problemas.**

Hinata se despertó completamente descansada, se duchó y vistió. Terminó de preparar la comida iba de salida cuando recordó las galletas que había horneado y se devolvió.

Hanabi se quedo de piedra al verla regresar había esperado que su hermana se fuera para desayunar pero no pensó que se devolvería ahora iniciaría con lo de ¿estás bien? ¿Ya comiste? ¿Podemos hablar? era tan molesta.

Hinata abrió la boca pero se cayó tomo las galletas y se fue de nuevo, no estaba segura de que la impulso pero si Hanabi no quería verla ella no la obligaría por más que pensó ella no hizo nada malo, no se complicaría mas ya tenía suficientes cosas en la cabeza.

—Buenos días— dijo entrando asomando un poco la cabeza.

—Tengo hambre— recibió de respuesta, Sasuke venia bajando las gradas.

Hinata se apresuró y para cuando se sentó a la mesa ella ya tenía todo servido. Se giró y guardo los almuerzos.

— ¿Y eso?

—Hice galletas.

Sasuke se fijó en la bolsa —Son demasiadas.

—Unas son para Naruto kun— saco una bolsita y la guardo en la despensa. —Para Kiba kun, Shino kun y Kurenai sensei— Saco otro paquete y lo miro pensativa.

— ¿Qué? — cuestionó Sasuke ante la duda que emanaba de ella.

—Eran para Hanabi chan pero...

— ¿Pero qué? — preguntó interesado.

—Ella no me habla así que supongo que no puedo dárselas.

—Ponlas en la despensa también.

— ¿En serio? — Sasuke no contesto y siguió comiendo. —Pero estas son dulces y... — Ella había preparado las de él por aparte sabía que no le gustaba lo dulce.

Sasuke se fastidió —Entonces tíralas.

Hinata suspiro y las guardo en la despensa. Salió al lavado a recoger los trapos que había tendido el día anterior, estaba preocupada debía ir por Hikaru chan creyó que Naruto llegaría temprano pero le había dicho que no. Tocaron la puerta y escucho como él iba.

—Buenos días— Sakura lucia nerviosa había reunido el valor para ir a verlo. Quería dejarle claro que por ella todo estaba bien, sin embargo la mirada asesina que estaba recibiendo la dejo sin habla —Yo quería— trago grueso Naruto le había dicho que poco a poco su amigo regresaba pero eso no era lo que ella estaba viendo. —Yo quería que supieras que todo está bien.

— ¿Qué te hace creer que todo está bien? — dijo furioso.

Sakura retrocedió —Yo...

—Sabes si quiera lo poco que me imp...

—Sakura san— Hinata surgió como un escudo entre ambos, Sasuke estaba furioso como no lo había estado en días.

—Hinata— estaba al tanto de que ella lo vigilaba.

—Y...yo lamento esto pe...pero vamos de salida— Tomó a Sasuke de la camisa y lo sacó.

Sakura se apartó asombrada y Sasuke se dejo llevar inaudito por la forma de actuar de Hinata.

—Nos vemos después.

Sakura los vio alejarse y solo pudo parpadear confusa e irse. Después de dar un par de pasos en dirección contraria a la aldea Sasuke se soltó enojado.

— ¿Qué mierda crees que haces?

—No sé— confesó nerviosa y confundida.

Ella no odiaba a Sakura pero lo que ella causo en Sasuke fue inesperado la tomo desprevenida y hasta ella quiso desaparecerla solo pensó que tenían que alejarse de inmediato.

Sasuke sintió la confusión de la muchacha —No la odias.

—No.

—Pero Naruto la seguía de niño.

—Eso no es razón.

—No te creo— lo normal era que le guardará rencor que sintiera celos.

—No la odio— dijo seria —Ella es fuerte y segura yo nunca seré así— soltó apenada.

—Estúpida— le dijo con rabia. —Ella es hipócrita y superficial no tienes idea de cómo juzgar a la gente. Eres tan tonta por eso te humillan— ¿Cómo podía compararse? la idea era idiota, ella era... ¿ella era qué?

—Basta— dijo dolida por alguna razón sus palabras la hirieron reunió valor y lo miró —Vendrás conmigo.

Ahora se mostraba determinada — ¿Qué?

—Ve...vendrás conmigo— dijo decidida —Tengo algo que hacer y no voy a dejarte solo— Ella estaba a cargo para bien o para mal.

Sasuke no podía creerlo —Para lo que me importa.

—Pero a mí sí— recordó su promesa y tomó aire —No voy a dejarte solo.

Otra vez esa mirada de determinación esa calidez a pesar de lo que decía para herirla ella no retrocedía. —Eres tan molesta.

—Tampoco eres fácil— dijo cansada.

Estaban ahí parados en medio camino desolado mirándose a los ojos tan solo a unos pasos de distancia.

—Te canso— si no iba a hacerla retroceder al menos le jodería la existencia. —Pobrecita— dijo burlón.

La chica no podía creer que estuvieran así sea lo que fuere que hacían —Vamos.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja — ¿A dónde?

—A recoger algo— dijo esquiva, comenzando a caminar.

Empezó a seguirla inconscientemente — ¿Qué?

— ¿Im...importa?

La verdad no así que no contesto. Llegaron a un pequeño apartamento.

—Espere aquí.

¿Lo traía y ahora quería dejarlo? —No.

—Pero…— comenzó mirándolo nerviosa.

Sasuke metió las manos en los bolsillos —No quieres dejarme solo ¿no?

Hinata apretó los dientes y tocó la puerta.

—Hinata— dijo sonriendo la mujer, la sonrisa disminuyó un poco al ver a quien la acompañaba —Uchiha kun— sin embargo no había hostilidad en su voz.

Sasuke no contesto y solo pensaba que rayos tenía Hinata en la cabeza para llevarlo ahí.

—Aquí esta— le pasó al pequeño que fue con Hinata gustoso y le tendió un bolso a Sasuke.

Él la miro como si estuviese chiflada Hinata tomo el bolso también. —No se preocupe, lo traeré a la hora indicada.

—Oh no Shikamaru ira por él.

—Entiendo— seguro supo que ella se llevaría a Hikaru chan y no le pareció buena idea, después de todo era el padrino pero ella era la madrina no lo pondría en peligro.

Hinata se despidió y se fueron, Sasuke no sabía ni que hacer — ¿Eso era lo que tenías que recoger?

—Se llama Hikaru chan.

El bebé sonrió y estiró sus brazos hacia él, Sasuke sintió el enorme cariño que Hinata le tenía.

—Devuélvelo— no planeaba aguantar eso.

Hinata miraba al niño —No puedo.

Sasuke dio un paso atrás —Me voy.

—No pu…puedes— Ahora Hinata lo miraba con ojos tristes.

Sasuke se fue y ella se sintió abatida su idea era que Sasuke compartiera con el pequeño era básicamente lo que él quería destruir quería demostrarle que no todos eran malos, que no todos tenían la culpa. No quería que él se fuera quería compartir parte de las cosas que la alegraban con él.

Él se devolvió pisando fuerte y ella retrocedió, la miro irritado. —Contrólate— maldijo internamente por devolverse no sabía ni porque lo hizo.

Asintió contenta y lo siguió. Salieron y caminaron directo al parque. Hinata se sentó a tomar el sol el pequeño aplaudía y reía ante los juegos que le hacía.

—Qué te controles— le recordó el muchacho desde la otra banca.

Hinata rió y le sacó la lengua al bebé, Sasuke se agarró la cabeza ¿por qué soportaba aquello? Ya no se entendía ni él mismo, iba a levantarse e irse.

—Me gusta ver el viento mover los árboles— dijo Hinata relajada.

Sasuke se detuvo mirando los que rodeaban el parque sus ramas se mecían al compas del viento.

—Sabes Hikaru chan— continuo abrazando al niño —Es lo que más me gusta de la aldea.

Sasuke se quedo mirando las copas de los arboles ignorando las emociones de la chica, a él también le gustaba eso y de niño siempre lo calmo incluso lejos era algo que nunca dejo de hacer. Y lo entendió… se puso de pie y fue furioso hasta ella.

—Sé lo que pretendes no funcionara.

El bebé alzó los brazos hacia él balbuceando quiso mirarlo con odio o desprecio pero simplemente no pudo. Se volteo para irse.

—Hinata, Sasuke kun— Ino llego sonriente —Kurenai sensei dijo que habían salido, corrí creyendo que no los alcanzaría fue una suerte encontrarlos.

Sasuke la miro serio, como siempre la rubia no se callaba pero no se mostraba incomoda o distinta a lo que recordaba pero de todas maneras no estaba entre las personas que querría ver.

— ¿Qué necesitas Ino san?

—Vengo por Hikaru chan.

—Pe… pero apenas y lo tengo hace unos minutos.

Sin embargo Sasuke ya le estaba dando el bolso. —Dáselo.

—No— le dijo seria mirándolo decidida.

—Dáselo Hinata— ordenó también serio sabiendo como descontrolarla.

Ella quedo algo impactada por haberla llamado de nuevo por su nombre Sasuke aprovecho ese aturdimiento era ahora o nunca, tomó al bebé por debajo de los brazos por instinto, lo alejó de él como si fuera una bomba consciente hasta ese momento de la estupidez que cometió al tomarlo.

—Toma— Ino también estaba algo aturdida pero por reflejo estiró los brazos.

Sasuke lo dejo en sus manos debía deshacerse del mocoso de inmediato pero el pequeño se sostuvo de su mano —Suéltame— trato de sonar molesto sin embargo no supo si funciono.

—Le gustas Sasuke kun— La mirada asesina que recibió Ino la silencio.

Hinata se levantó resignada Shikamaru debió enviarla a recogerlo, beso al pequeño en la frente y así soltó a Sasuke pero el chico no se movió cautivado por el gesto de la chica y la ternura que lo invadió.

Ino abrió la boca al notar como Sasuke miraba a Hinata no podía ser cierto...

—Hasta luego— dijo Hinata. Al ver a Sasuke irse corrió a alcanzarlo.

Cuando quedaron solos camino a la zona Uchiha la acorraló contra la cerca puso sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza evitando que escapara.

—Vuelve hacer algo así— le siseo acercando el rostro —Y te arrepentirás.

Hinata estaba ruborizada y su corazón martillaba con fuerza, toda la amenaza se perdió pues ella solo miraba sus ojos.

Sasuke empezó a sumirse en una rara bruma en cuanto la tuvo atrapada, sabía que su amenaza se disipó a medio camino cuando se perdió en sus ojos perla.

Sus respiraciones se agitaron y el sentimiento que los embargo fue tan profundo que no sabían de quien provenía probablemente de los dos.

Sasuke se apartó mientras aun tenia control sobre lo que hacía —Aléjate— jadeó.

Comenzó a caminar rumbo a casa, tenía que hacer algo, ya no servía solo decirlo debía hacerlo, las cosas se estaban poniendo demasiado densas. Jamás había sentido lo que ella le despertaba y no podía permitírselo.

La sintió seguirlo y se volteo furibundo. —Te dije que te alejaras.

—No— ni siquiera sabía porque lo seguía su cuerpo solo se movía sin pensar bien.

—Vete Hyuga

Ella avanzó —No lo hare.

Kami ¿Cómo podía ser tan necia? — ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Que no estés solo—dijo suave.

Sasuke parpadeo — ¿Qué?

Bajo la cabeza apenada su pulso aumentando —Y...yo….

—Aquí estaban ¿eh? estuve buscándolos por media aldea— Naruto cayó junto a ellos —Tengo una buena noticia— canturreo —Gaara y la abuela casi logran los votos necesarios para sacarte del libro bingo.

Hinata lo miró de golpe — ¿De verdad?

—Sí ¿no es grandioso?

—No, no entiendo porque insisten en olvidar la razón por la que estoy aquí— Se giro fastidiado.

Naruto vio a Hinata sin entender pero se alarmó al ver sus ojos tan tristes. — ¿Hinata qué pasa?

—No es nada.

Sintieron a alguien venir y segundos después apareció el discípulo de Naruto —Naruto niichan.

—Konohamaru.

El chico los miró a ambos —Hyuga san Tsunade te llama.

—Pero yo…

—Yo alcanzo a Sasuke ve tranquila— Hinata asintió no muy segura. —Yo me encargo del teme.

Hinata se fue mirando por última vez la espalda del azabache.

Naruto corrió a alcanzarlo —Hinata fue con la abuela vendrá después— Sasuke estaba hundido en su mal humor —Fui a visitar la tumba de ero sennin— contra su buen juicio Sasuke volvió su atención a Naruto —No es que tenga una tumba nunca encontramos su cuerpo.

—No sabía que había muerto.

—Se enfrento a Pain, gracias a él supimos como enfrentarlo fue asombroso como no dejo de luchar y nos envió un mensaje— Naruto se había puesto serio pero sonrió melancólicamente.

—Tú mataste a Pain.

—No— Sasuke recordaba a Zetsu diciendo que lo venció así que no entendía incluso había atacado a Hinata. —Quise hacerlo, estuve a punto pero recordé lo que ero sennin quería.

— ¿Quería?

El rubio sacó un libro y se lo mostro. —Fue el primero que escribió, habla de un ninja que busca la paz— Sasuke rodo los ojos —Te lo prestare si lo cuidas.

—No.

—Es genial ¿sabes cómo se llama el protagonista? — una sonrisa zorruna adorno su rostro.

—De todos los argumentos que pudiste usar para convencerme ese fue el peor.

Entraron a la casa y Naruto lo dejo en un mueble. —Sé que lo leerás— se giro aun sonriendo — ¿Entrenamos?

—No terminemos con los alrededores.

Naruto hizo un puchero pero se fue. El Uchiha acabó primero y regreso a la casa, Naruto se había alejado bastante demasiado inmerso en su labor, miró el libro y suspiro ¿qué podía perder?

...

Hinata entró despacio a la oficina —Tsunade sama me mando a llamar.

—Pasa— hablo desde su escritorio — ¿Cómo ha seguido tu hombro?

—Sano.

—Me alegra, quiero que me informes como va Sasuke.

—Él se pone difícil a veces... pero realmente siento que ha avanzado.

—Naruto dijo lo mismo pero quería confirmarlo. Si necesita algo infórmame, igual si ves algún comportamiento extraño.

—Así será.

La mujer se movía entre pilas de papeles —Puedes irte.

Solo había dado algunos pasos cuando se topo de frente con los consejeros de la aldea —Ustedes— dijo seria, un profundo rencor emergió y algo muy parecido al odio que Sasuke experimentaba se manifestó en ella. Ellos eran los culpables...

…

— ¡Wow! lees muy rápido— Sasuke lo miro disgustado no lo había sentido entrar —Ya casi acabas. ¿Qué te ha parecido el protagonista?

— ¿Cuando lo escribieron? — tenía curiosidad.

—Hace mucho. Mis padres me nombraron en honor al personaje— se sentó emocionado frente a su amigo. —Así ero sennin se convirtió en mi padrino.

—Y no lo vengaste por esto de detener el ciclo de odio— dijo medio burlón.

Naruto sonrió de nuevo triste y Sasuke sintió una punzada de ¿culpa?

—Yo realmente quería matarlo pero ¿qué ganaba con eso? fue muy duro, no solo mato a mi maestro también destruyo mi aldea, mato a incontables personas. Pero cuando le dije que yo no lo mataría que cumpliría el sueño de mi maestro él dijo que creía en mí. Hizo una técnica especial y todos los caídos revivieron me sentí muy feliz incluso Kakashi sensei.

— ¿Kakashi había muerto?

—Si— Sasuke parpadeo no sabía nada de eso. —Nagato la verdadera identidad de Pain murió por eso pero dijo que esperaba que yo tuviera éxito.

Sasuke cerró el libro y lo dejo a un lado —Es un sueño imposible.

—No me rendiré— dijo Naruto con ese tono que usaba cuando aseguraba sus intenciones. —Seré Hokage y demostrare que podemos hacerlo ese es mi camino ninja.

—Los shinobis son armas sus existencias no valen y una simple orden puede destruir sus vidas.

—Cierto ¿Recuerdas cuando nos enfrentamos a Zabuza y Haku? ¿Lo que dije en su tumba? Si ese es el camino shinobi creare otro, si queremos cambiar las cosas debemos hacerlo desde ahora.

—Siempre has sido muy ingenuo— le enfurecían las palabras de Naruto ¿por qué ese idiota lo afectaba así?

— ¿Qué se gana con el odio? solo dolor y aunque nos hace fuertes la soledad duele, ambos lo sabemos y también sabes que somos más fuertes cuando queremos proteger lo que nos importa.

Se hundieron en un duelo de miradas hasta que la puerta se abrió de golpe.

— ¿Sakura chan?— dijo Naruto parpadeando.

Sasuke la miro exasperado ¿Qué hacía de nuevo ahí?

—Yo— Sakura desvió la mirada de Sasuke que parecía de nuevo querer desaparecerla.

— ¿Pasa algo malo? — Naruto se puso en pie.

—Es que... Hinata atacó a uno de los ancianos del consejo.

.

.

.

* * *

Hola

Se enojo Hina XD bueno Sasuke se ha ido calmando por ella era hora que ella se fuera enfadando por él. Muchas situaciones me vinieron a la mente con Hikaru pero temía pasarme si pintaba a un Sasuke lleno de pipi o algo así jaja

Espero disculpen la tardanza este cap estaba listo desde el viernes pero de burra deje la llave maya en el trabajo con este cap listo y el 10 que solo me queda editar tratare de hacerlo rápido para compensar el atraso *-*

Me alegra mucho que les gustara como va desarrollándose dos chicas Yuuniie Kuran y Tsuki Tsuruga describieron muy bien la idea que intente con los sueños, primero conociéndose luego pasando al subconsciente y al final bueno ya verán jeje

Adelanto del prox capitulo para ustedes por atinar a la idea *o*

"_Tsunade contempló asombrada a la chica que no lucho y más bien lucía confundida. Hasta ese momento fue consciente que solo considero como cambiaria Sasuke con el vínculo y no razonó la manera en que afectaría a Hinata."_

Sasha545: la que se golpea mentalmente soy yo ciertamente no le di mucha cabeza a ese asunto lo siento, es mas siéndote sincera ni lo pensé y omití ese dato fue mi error ya veré si puedo solucionarlo después gracias por la observación. Del trío sería tan interesante pero en un principio no lo planee generalmente tengo una idea clara de cómo irá el fic e incluso escribo partes adelantadas y luego las incorporo al llegar a ese punto sin embargo desde que me lo mencionaste en un review la idea me ha estado sonando no para este fic porque ya lo tengo ideado pero en definitiva para uno próximo, me has metido el gusanillo y aunque sea en un par de meses pero seguro lo hare *-*

Muchas gracias a todos por leer y también a quienes suman la historia a sus alertas o favoritos ¡Gracias!

**Mar13, DarkAmychan, , Tokeijikakeno orenji, maria-chan-luna, Yuuniie Kuran, Sasha545, Magic ann love, Tsuki Tsuruga, Pochyy, El Puti-Fino, gleidys, Genesis Torres, Kikuta-Madaren, LaCrazyWriter, DarckTenshi, flordezereso**


	10. Trato

**************************Disclaimer**: Naruto y su mundo son de Kishimoto.

* * *

**10- Trato**

—Apártate muchacha.

—No— dijo seria —Digan la verdad Itachi san no debe ser considerado un traidor.

—Guarda silencio mocosa insensata— susurro enfático el hombre.

—Debe saberse la verdad.

—Suficiente retírate.

—No, es injusto— Tenía que hacerlos entender algo debía hacerse.

La mujer la vio con desprecio —Se hace lo necesario por el bien de todos, deberías saberlo como kunoichi— dijo la anciana dando un paso adelante —Si sacrificios son necesarios se hacen, si es necesario una vida por el bien de la aldea se entrega, no eres más que una niña ¿qué sabes de sacrificios?

Hinata pensó en todos aquellos que cayeron en la guerra, muchos de su edad luchando y muriendo a su lado, pensó en su infancia en la de Neji y en Sasuke... sobre todo en Sasuke.

Descargó con fuerza una bofetada sobre el rostro de la mujer de no estar tras ella el hombre probablemente hubiera caído. — ¿Qué sabe usted de sacrificio? sentada cómodamente dando órdenes, lejos de la guerra sin ver las consecuencias de sus mandatos.

Alguien la agarro por detrás apartándola, estaba fuera de sí y lo sabia pero jamás había experimentado rabia por ella misma.

—Shizune llévatela.

Tsunade contempló asombrada a la chica que no lucho y más bien lucía confundida. Hasta ese momento fue consciente que solo considero como cambiaria Sasuke con el vínculo y no razonó la manera en que afectaría a Hinata. Observó a la anciana con la mejilla enrojecida y la cara de estupor que ponía, recordó hace tiempo cuando ambos cayeron al suelo ante su ira ella no los toco pero como deseo hacerlo.

—Debe ser castigada— dijo el hombre saliendo de la sorpresa — ¿Y por qué sabe tanto?

—Muchos se enteraron de la verdad sobre Itachi Uchiha.

— ¿Cómo la castigara? — la anciana temblaba de ira.

—No hay tiempo para eso es necesario que vayan al lugar que les asigne para su seguridad.

—No, estamos en contra de que el Uchiha se mantenga en la aldea y lo otro debes solucionarlo cuanto antes, entiende que ambos son peligrosos.

Tsunade se tallo el puente de la nariz —Vamos a dejar las cosas claras, no sé cómo llegaron a pasar sobre el tercer Hokage en el pasado pero Danzo ya no está y yo no voy a permitir nada como eso. Así que van a ir a donde los envió o yo misma se los entregare a Sasuke Uchiha.

—Tú no entiendes que...

—Escóltenlos— dijo a sus ANBU.

Camino hasta el otro pasillo donde Shizune esperaba frente a la puerta. —Está dentro, quiso que la dejara sola.

—Está bien hablare con Hinata.

— ¿Qué pasó con Hinata? — Sakura había oído el estruendo.

—Ahora no Sakura— Tsunade entro a la habitación.

— ¿Hinata está ahí?

—Sí.

— ¿Por qué?

Shizune narró lo poco que vio y dijo que debía irse —No creo que Tsunade sama la castigue iré a ayudar con la movilización de los consejeros.

— ¿A dónde irán?

—No sé, saldrán por la puerta oeste pronto.

Se quedó pensando ¿Hinata golpeando a alguien? algo andaba mal, sería mejor contarle a Naruto.

…

— ¿Atacó dices? — Naruto no podía creerlo.

—Sí abofeteó a Koharu sama.

—No tiene sentido— Entonces recordó a Sasuke y lo vio, él estaba serio sin ninguna expresión. Tenía que ir a sacar a Hinata del problema pero no podía llevar a Sasuke. —Iré por ella. Quédate con Sasuke.

—Eh Naruto espera— dijo ansiosa. —No creo que Sasuke kun quiera...

—No seas tonta. ¿No te molesta verdad Sasuke? — Naruto era tan ingenuo.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros y se fue a la cocina.

Sakura lo miró asombrada y sonrió.

—Volveré pronto— el rubio desapareció.

La chica se encamino a la cocina — ¿Necesitas ayuda Sasuke kun?

Sasuke se mantenía de espaldas con las manos en la mesa. — ¿Y qué pasó con la mujer?

— ¡Oh! no fue nada según entendí.

— ¿Dónde está ahora?

Sakura se relajo Sasuke hablaba con ese tono aburrido que le conocía. —No sé bien pero saldrán de la aldea.

El azabache apretó mas las manos sus dedos se pusieron blancos por la fuerza que ejercía. — ¿No sabes a dónde?

—No— se apoyó en la refrigeradora —Shizune sempai menciono algo acerca de la salida oeste.

Sasuke se volvió mirándola de forma penetrante, a la chica se le cortó el aliento él se acerco a ella y su corazón se aceleró lo vio levantar una mano y se pregunto si no soñaba.

Sasuke la golpeó en la base de cuello dejándola sin sentido, le quitó las armas que tenia y corrió hacia el oeste.

…

La Hokage la dejo ir tras asegurarle que se encontraba bien, se disculpo tantas veces que la mujer dejo el tema en paz dijo que se controlara y no permitiera que emociones negativas la invadieran. Pero era necesario que se supiera lo de Itachi ¿qué podía hacer? era difícil acercárseles pero entendía porque los alejaban, los alejaban de Sasuke.

La marca le ardió y se preocupó ¿le pasaría algo malo? Activó el Byakugan y no lo encontró pero en la casa vio un cuerpo en el suelo su flujo de chakra era constante y normal no era Sasuke ni Naruto. Tuvo un mal presentimiento y cambio de rumbo.

...

— ¿Cómo que ya se fue? — Naruto estaba enojado lo hicieron ir de un lado a otro y ahora le decían que se había ido.

—Debe estar regresando.

—Perdí mi tiempo— se dijo pero luego sonrió al menos Sakura y Sasuke tendrían tiempo para conversar.

...

Escuchó la comitiva y corrió, parecían dos grupos no sabía si los habían dividido estaba seguro de poder llegar a uno pero sin chakra todo dependería de cuantos guardas los acompañaran, él era hábil y rápido ya estaba cerca cuando ella apareció frente a él.

—De...detente.

—Apártate— le dijo iracundo.

—No— se puso firme decidida.

—Quítate o te mato Hinata.

Ignoró el escalofrió al oírlo decir su nombre —No lo harás, además no necesitas matarme para quitarme del medio ¿qué harás después? son muchos los escoltas y van en dos grupos.

—No necesito chakra para acabarlos.

—No dudo de tu fuerza pero con suerte solo alcanzarás a uno antes de que te atrapen.

Él estaba furioso lleno de ira con tanto rencor ¿sería capaz de destruir la aldea? sabía que no podría detenerlo en el estado en el que se encontraba debía pensar en algo "_Si es necesario una vida por el bien de la aldea se entrega"_ recordó las palabras de esa mujer ¿cuántas vidas habría sacrificado?

Sasuke cargó contra ella y solo se le ocurrió una cosa, se agacho se coló entre sus brazos y lo abrazó —Te ayudare— Sasuke se quedo estático ante la determinación que brotaba y el gesto. —Te ayudare— repitió, él estaba confundido y debía aprovechar el momento —Encontraremos la manera de que los captures— Al verlo removerse se apartó.

Sasuke supo que hablaba en serio ¿se había vuelto loca? — ¿Y luego?

—Harás lo que quieras con ellos— No había duda en su voz ni en su mirada.

—Sabes lo que quiero— la evaluaba.

—Si lo sé.

— ¿Aun así me ayudarás? — no que necesitara su ayuda pero debía asegurarse.

—Con una condición.

—No tengo que escucharte— las condiciones lo tenían jodido, se apartó para esquivarla.

—Y q... ¿qué harás después? Si corrieras con suerte y le dieras a uno, te atraparían para hundirte en una celda.

—Me subestimas— soltó irritado.

— ¿Y qué harás después? — Repitió —Cuando cumplas tu objetivo.

—Qué te importa.

—Nunca lo piensas— dijo dolida, no quería que arruinara la oportunidad que tenia peor aun la posibilidad de que lo encerraran la aterraba se vio envuelta en un pánico extraño ante la idea de… ¿perderlo? —Te enfocas en una sola cosa y no piensas en el después.

Sasuke se estremeció ante las emociones de la muchacha y esas palabras tan parecidas a las de Itachi. —Cállate no entiendes.

—Entiendo— alzó la voz pero no grito, se abrió la chamarra de prisa y se alzó la blusa —Entiendo— repitió dejando el sello visible, fue solo una noche pero el dolor y la pena casi la enloquecen.

Sasuke recibió esa comprensión cálida y la tomó por el cuello sin presión apresándola contra un árbol, esperaba que se asustara prefería la opresión del miedo esa emoción la encontraba despreciable sabía cómo lidiar con eso pero esa cálida comprensión lo perturbaba.

—No te temo— le susurró.

Sasuke apretó un poco, sintió la presión en su propio cuello.

—Déjame ayudarte— continuo ella atravesándolo con su mirada, metió la mano en su camisa y tocó el sello. Hinata sabía que era una locura pero ella había llegado a querer a Itachi a llorar su muerte su destino y necesitaba que Sasuke supiera que si lo ayudaría.

Sasuke aflojó la presión en el cuello pero no la soltó la mano cálida y pequeña seguía en su abdomen perturbándolo aun mas. — ¿Qué quieres?

—Qué no estés solo.

—No necesito tu lástima— le arrojó enojado aferrándose a lo que fuera.

Hinata lo miró a los ojos fijamente dejándole algo en claro y Sasuke recibió el mensaje; no era lastima. Toco el sello de ella haciéndola temblar pero no de miedo — ¿Por qué?

Había tal intensidad en su voz y en sus ojos negros —No sé— dijo con voz trémula envolviéndose en un estado turbado.

Sasuke acerco su rostro mirando sus labios la sensación profunda que les cortaba los pensamientos e ideas volvió, respiraban superficialmente agitados.

El Uchiha se apartó de nuevo, estaba demasiado aturdido — ¿Cuál es la condición?

Hinata parpadeó, sacudió la cabeza tratando de hilar algo coherente. —Y...yo te ayudare, investigaré lo que pueda de sellos o al menos como recuperar tu chakra, si no funciona encontraremos la manera de que confiesen lo que hicieron, que todos sepan la verdad— Dio un paso hacia él —Te ayudare a atrapar a los dos concejeros y dispondrás de ellos como quieras.

—Pero... — lo veía venir.

—Pero no podrás atacar Konoha.

Lo temía — ¿Pretendes?

—Solo ellos dos son responsables directos por lo sucedido ¿o acaso crees que Hikaru chan tiene culpa de algo?

—No necesito tu ayuda— Le dio la espalda y dio un par de pasos, se maldijo al notar que en dirección a su casa y no a la salida.

—El sello parece absorber tu chakra— Con eso se detuvo. —El sello del bouke al ser activado paraliza las redes de chakra no es lo mismo pe...pero tal vez si busco... además se que dudas, lo he sentido.

Sasuke tenía una batalla campal en su cabeza ¿Qué hacer? Era una mierda que ella supiera lo que sentía.

—Si sigues con lo de destruir toda la aldea si tan solo lo intentas Naruto kun peleara contra ti— lo dijo en tono triste y Sasuke percibió su pesar.

— ¿Crees qué no podría contra él? — dijo desafiante.

— ¿Realmente quieres enfrentarlo a muerte?

Se sintió incomodo —Sabes cuál es la respuesta.

—No— ella seguía a su espalda. —Lo relacionado a él es confuso contigo.

Sasuke negó y alzo el rostro al cielo ¿Por qué Itachi le había hecho eso? Hinata se acercó y él se tensó, había tanta calidez quería tocarla hundirse en esa tibieza que ella emanaba pero no podía, no debía, porque estaba por ceder ante lo que le pedía.

Hinata se estremeció ante las emociones de Sasuke él quería acercarse pero no entendía bien cómo, alzó la mano y lo tomó de la camisa por detrás sin tocarlo solo aferrando la tela. Realmente quería que entendiera que ella no deseaba que se ahogara en esa venganza solitaria y si iba hacerlo, sino podía detenerlo entonces cumpliría su palabra y lo haría con él procurando evitar que dañara a más personas, tal vez así no enfrentaría a Naruto y no tendrían que pelear. Aun así debía admitir que tras todo también estaba una razón egoísta ella no entendía porque pero no quería perderlo.

— ¿Haces esto por Naruto?

Parpadeo confusa —Por los dos.

Todo empezaba a aclararse en su mente, una verdad surgía una que no le gustaba — ¿Te preocupa que lo mate?

—No quiero que se hieran.

Se volvió brusco y ella tuvo que soltarlo. —Has arriesgado tu vida por él ¿lo amas? — la idea le enfermaba pero tenía que aclararlo ahora que entendió lo que estaba dispuesta a hacer.

Hinata se sonrojo un poco pero no sintió lo de antaño. —-Y...yo— ¿lo amaba? Habría jurado que si pero en esos días que pasó junto a él lo volvió real y distinto.

Justo lo que pensaba — ¿Qué sientes por mí?

Sintió su cara arder y su corazón casi salió de su pecho, retrocedió un par de pasos sus manos picaban era un impulso raro.

— ¿Por qué haces todo esto? ¿Por qué arriesgas tanto? si tengo éxito tendrás que huir e incluso podría matarte yo mismo.

—Y...yo— chocó contra el árbol de nuevo y lo agradeció necesitaba un apoyo. —No...

— ¿Qué sientes? — Ya lo sabía, había entendido que estaba jodido pero ella también estaba hundida, ahora iba a hacerla entender.

Hinata cerró las manos en puños pues parecían tener vida propia era una emoción demasiado intensa —Y...yo a...mo a na...

—No— se acerco y sus pulsos se aceleraron —Lo admiras, fue tu tabla de salvación de niña tal vez incluso te guste pero no lo amas como hombre, nunca has pensado en salir con él, en tocarlo o en que te toque en nada.

Hinata tembló cuando él la volvió a encerrar entre sus brazos uno a cada lado de su rostro sin dejarle una salida.

—Pero justo ahora quieres tocarme— vio sus ojos perla abrirse mucho —Mi cercanía te afecta— acerco su rostro casi rozándose, sintió la emoción en ella —Quieres que te toque— La traspasó con su mirada oscura —Si quieres huir tendrás que hacerlo ahora y correr hacia tu sol pero si sigues con esta idea te arrastrare conmigo.

Hinata abrió la boca sin saber que decir completamente asombrada. Era cierto, estaba accediendo a un plan que asesinaría a dos personas sin importar sus motivos le estaba dando a él lo quería, sería responsable y no tendría cabida en la aldea ni en ningún lugar pero no lo hacía solo por él, una pequeña parte de ella también quería justicia. Por otro lado tenía razón ella jamás pensó en Naruto saliendo con ella o en plan romántico lo supo en los días que pasó con ellos, solo quería ser parte de su vida que estuviera bien y feliz, poder demostrarle lo mucho que la ayudo sin saber.

_"Creo que es fácil confundirse"_ a eso se refería él, Naruto no era tonto probablemente ya lo había notado y por eso le dijo aquello una indirecta a lo que pasaba con ella. Sasuke la miraba la perdían sus ojos esa mirada oscura que reflejaba su alma, como un fuego intenso que lo consumía todo y la hechizaba. Sus manos picaban y ahora entendía lo que era; deseaba tocarlo ¿cuándo pasó eso? Y él sentía lo mismo que ella, no entendía cómo si ella no era nadie pero supo que no era por el sello, no tenía que ver con el jutsu que los unía ese solo había sido un medio para que se conocieran para acercarse, lo demás… lo demás simplemente fue inevitable.

—No retiro mi palabra— susurro sellando su destino.

Sasuke asintió acortó la poca distancia que los separaba y la beso con rudeza.

.

.

.

* * *

Kyaaa ¿está mal que diga que me encanto escribir esta parte? Realmente espero que les guste. Como dije era solo editarlo pero vi que en los reviews del capítulo anterior me pidieron beso pues ahí lo tienen *o* aunque creo que van a querer lincharme por dejarlo hasta ahí ¿verdad? Prometo tratar de actualizar pronto.

También lo de Hinata fue solo una cachetada XD es decir cierto que Sasuke la influencia pero tampoco que fuera a tratar de rebanarle el cuello.

¿Es muy loco el plan de Hinata? Saben yo sé el concepto de alma buena y gentil que tiene Hinata y lo es pero los maltratos siempre los sufrió ella, creo que sería muy diferente su actitud si tratan de lastimar a quienes le importan no es que vaya a desbordar odio pero si puede llegar a defender a capa y espada aquello que aprecia, ella llego a apreciar a Itachi (hay que tomar en cuenta que compartió lo que Sasuke siente por él y sabemos que es bastante) y quiere justicia para Sasuke, ya después veremos cómo avanza el plan y como asumirá ella las consecuencias no les hago spoiler XD

Muchas gracias por leer y comentar esta chica lo agradece mucho.

**magic ann love, DarkAmychan, Mar13, maribelteka, Bella Uchiha Cullen, MaRiZa 02, gleidys, Tokeijikakeno orenji, Pochyy, Tsuki Tsuruga, Bittersweet-Hyuchiha, Sasha545**


	11. Dudas y mas problemas

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y su mundo son de Kishimoto.

* * *

**11- Dudas y más problemas.**

Siempre pensó que besar a alguien era algo especial que despertaba muchas sensaciones únicas pero la gente normal no tiene un jutsu de vinculación que hace que compartan emociones. Por eso tal vez la pareja en el bosque había olvidado todo y a todos experimentando algo único, adictivo y especial.

Hinata obedecía las demandas de la boca de Sasuke que la presionaba con ímpetu, abrió los labios y sintió la húmeda lengua abrirse paso a su interior, gimió contra su boca y sintió el calor emanar del cuerpo de él.

Sasuke jamás experimento nada parecido tenían las piernas débiles y él suponía que era culpa de ella pero no le importaba, ella volvió a gemir y sus manos volaron a su cintura. Cuando sintieron una quemadura en el sello se obligaron a separarse.

— ¿Qué?— jadeo mirando el sello de Hinata, una de las marcas que conformaban el círculo de afuera desapareció. Miro su propia piel y pasó lo mismo.

Hinata estaba tan extrañada como él, para rematar sentía que su mente flotaba y no podía pensar bien.

Fue al besarla pensó Sasuke tenía que ser eso.

Hinata lo vio acercarse de nuevo —E...esp...

Sasuke la beso de nuevo, paso una mano por su espalda acercándola con fuerza, ella solo atinó a tomarlo por la camisa abrió la boca antes que él se lo pidiera y cuando él se irritó porque ella no lo imitaba tímidamente correspondió el gesto, empezaba a faltarles el aire y ella empezó a sentir la bruma que antecedía el desmayo.

Sasuke se apartó mirando su piel pero la marca seguía igual, por otro lado ella era tan suave y cálida —De nuevo— lo dijo mas para él que para ella pero a Hinata le dio risa no supo ni porque pero empezó a reír.

Él la vio confundido luego la alegría tonta se le contagio y casi sonrió — ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

La risa se detuvo y se sonrojo ¿qué le había pasado? —N...no sé. To…todo es demasiado irreal.

Ella tenía un punto — ¿Por qué se habrá borrado? — soltó reflexivo, estiró la mano y toco el lugar donde la pequeña marca estuvo.

Ella se sonrojo mucho y el pulso se le acelero de nuevo, él la miro y ella entendió su muda orden, estiró su mano y tocó su marca bajo su camisa, no pasó nada y él se decepciono un poco. Hizo sellos y activo su Byakugan lo que pensó... le sonrió, era un flujo que apenas le permitiría escalar un árbol con dificultad pero era un avance.

Sasuke concentró chakra y lo sintió... una miseria pero era un inicio. — ¿Cómo se ve?

—Es poco pero no está siendo absorbido— Sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad y le sonrió dulcemente.

Sasuke la miró absorto ¿cómo podía sonreír así? La emoción que emanaba ella era intensa y era provocada por él. Le causo una sensación tibia en el pecho.

—De...deberíamos volver— se bajo la blusa ruborizada y se cerró la chamarra.

Tomando en cuenta que dejó a Sakura inconsciente y que Naruto regresaría... un momento. — ¿Qué pasó en la torre Hokage?

—Ah— desvió la mirada.

—Habla— ahora su tono era demandante.

—Y...yo discutí con esa mujer.

Sasuke se puso frente a ella — ¿Y?

—Ella me gritó yo me descontrole y la golpee— bajo la mirada apenada.

_"Golpéalos no te dejes sin importar que"_ ¿Aquello tuvo efecto?

—No te enojes— dijo suave temiendo que al sacar el tema a flote se enfadara —Cuando estas tranquilo ¿no te sientes mejor? Sé que te molestas y tienes razones para ello pe...pero...

—Vamos.

Empezó a caminar sin esperarla para otros hubiera sido una grosería dejarla hablando sola pero él dijo "vamos" no "vete" sonrió y lo siguió. Salieron del bosque y entraron directo al distrito Uchiha.

—Mmm Uchiha san— Él no respondió pero sabía que la escuchaba — ¿Cómo supo? es decir cómo llego allá Naruto kun...

Supo que no le contestaría y suspiro resignada. Se habían besado era algo violento pensarlo, lo miro de reojo su perfil serio y su cabello en punta ¿cómo lo mantendría así? cuando estaba quieto se veía tan pacífico ¿cómo se vería dormido? Las manos le picaron de nuevo.

—Deja de analizarme me harás narcisista.

Hinata se puso mortalmente roja y apartó la mirada.

Sasuke sintió la vergüenza de ella era casi imposible que entrara tanto pudor en alguien —Me he preguntado— dijo ya rindiéndose tal vez a ella se le ocurriera algo —Qué quería decir Itachi con las condiciones ahora estoy más perdido que antes— El sello había cedido poco pero era algo.

—L...o averiguaremos juntos— dijo mostrándose positiva.

—Eso parece— dijo con doble intención haciéndola sonrojarse de nuevo.

Hinata miró a otro lado un beso no podía ser la clave ¿o sí? _"Hinata sinceramente creo que Itachi trato de llevar a cabo esta técnica con él y no contigo pero no previo tu intervención"_ se tapó la boca con las manos sin saber si reír o no.

— ¿Ahora qué? — la cuestionó al percibir su diversión, francamente estaba harto de ir contra la corriente y era estúpido fingir cuando ambos sabían lo que sentían. Además él no era tonto las cosas habían cambiado le gustase o no.

—N...na...da— temía que se enfadara.

Rodó los ojos —Habla.

—Y...yo.

—Ahora— dijo mirándola ya cerca de la casa.

—Es que Tsunade sama dijo...

Ella era tan desquiciante —Rápido.

—Que el jutsu era para Naruto y yo interferí— soltó de corrido mirándolo de reojo.

Sasuke se quedó con la mirada perdida Itachi no podía hablar en serio, la idea de Naruto en el lugar de Hinata solo le pasó por la mente una vez hace unos días y le causo escalofríos ahora era... traumante.

Hinata rió ante la expresión asqueada de Sasuke, sentía un increíble alivio no podía darlo por un hecho pero en definitiva sentía que había avanzado mucho.

— ¿Te burlas de un Uchiha?— se acercó peligrosamente y ella enrojeció dando un paso atrás.

Los sintieron y giraron para ver a Naruto y Sakura mirarlos confundidos. Sasuke cambio de nuevo su pose mirando a otro lado, Naruto apareció en un parpadeo frente a él dispuesto a golpearlo, Hinata cerró los ojos esperando el golpe pero Sasuke lo esquivó.

—Noqueaste a Sakura chan y escapaste.

Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida, de modo que así escapo. —Es...taba conmigo lo siento.

— ¿Dónde estaban? —Naruto lucía preocupado.

Hinata enrojeció —Pues...

—Que te importa— cortó el azabache de mal humor.

Sasuke avanzo dejándolos atrás, Sakura dio un paso instintivo fuera de su camino, él le arrojó su porta armas al pasar a su lado ella lo atrapo por puro reflejo.

—Lo siento Naruto kun— soltó Hinata con mirada culpable al saber lo que hizo Sasuke, corrió tras él y se disculpó también con Sakura.

— ¿Qué pasa con ellos dos Naruto?

—Eso quisiera saber— dijo mirándolos marcharse.

—No creo que Sasuke kun se fuera a buscarla no tiene sentido yo temí que escapara.

Yo temí que fuera tras los concejeros pensó Naruto pero justo antes de que los notaran el aura de esos dos... se encogió de hombros —Iré a ver a Kakashi sensei.

— ¿Vas a dejarlos solos? — se corrigió — ¿Vas a dejarla sola con él?

—Se las apañan bien— comenzó a caminar.

— ¿Cómo que bien?— susurro viendo al rubio irse. Justo antes de que los vieran esos dos parecían estar en un ambiente medio… no, eso era imposible.

.

Ya habían entrado a la casa y de repente Hinata se sintió muy nerviosa.

— ¿Q...qué falta por hacer?

Se sentía incomodo —Nada.

Hinata vio un libro en el mueble — ¿Y esto?

—Es de Naruto.

— ¿Un libro?

—Sorprendente verdad me pregunto cuánto tardo en leerlo.

Se mordió un labio y lo dejo en su lugar de nuevo. — ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Ella estaba tratando de aligerar la tensión lo sabía —Generalmente entrenaría.

—Mmm ¿puedo intentar algo?

Sasuke enarcó una ceja y notó como ese gesto le acelero el pulso a la chica le llamo la atención que algo tan simple la turbará.

Hinata trago grueso —L...los puntos de chakra, podría tratar de abrir uno.

— ¿No es peligroso? — Recordaba las técnicas del clan Hyuga.

—Seré cuidadosa.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros, salieron al corredor y se sentaron. El azabache estiró el brazo e Hinata activó su línea de sangre tomó su mano y preparó el primer golpe abriría solo uno a ver qué pasaba.

Sasuke no sintió nada lo desconcertó mas la mano de Hinata sobre su piel sin embargo no funcionó y ella puso un gesto triste.

—Lo siento.

Se dio cuenta que prefería verla sonreír que con esa expresión desolada ¡rayos! —Déjalo.

Hinata bajo la mirada —Quería ayudar.

—Olvídalo— recordó algo que le estaba incomodando. —El Hyuga.

Lo vio extrañada — ¿Nissan?

—No es tu hermano.

—Lo... lo sé pero es como si lo fuera.

Sasuke lo dejo, ella era una tonta — ¿Dio problemas?

—No él solo está preocupado.

—Si supiera lo que planeas…

Había tratado de no pensar en ello en la traición que cometería pero debía ser fuerte y no dejaría que él la sintiera insegura. —No lo sabrá.

— ¿Lo hace con frecuencia? — y se odio por tomar ese camino.

Hinata sabía que él estaba irritado — ¿Qué? — habló con delicadeza.

—Lo que hizo el ayer.

Se quedó pensativa como la tomó de la mano y beso su frente. —No, fue la primera vez.

—Asegúrate que no haya segunda— No le agradaba el chico y tenía una sospecha bastante fuerte de que no trataba a Hinata como una hermanita.

Hinata lo contemplo extrañada asintiendo, un sentimiento raro de rencor surgía en Sasuke contra Neji trababa de entender porque.

Sasuke maldijo de nuevo cuando comprendió el sentimiento que le producía pero no iba a dejarla saberlo, no le daría tiempo de que comprendiera que estaba celoso era humillante. Se acercó a ella traspasándola con su mirada oscura de inmediato sintió el efecto en ella, sonrojo, nerviosismo se puso de pie antes de acabar besándola pues sentía a Naruto acercarse.

Hinata aspiró con fuerza perturbada por la cercanía del muchacho, Sasuke sintió una profunda calidez que casi lo hace sonreír al saber que él era la razón, luego sacudió la cabeza ¡mierda! tenía que controlarse.

Naruto llegó poco después refunfuñando porque no había encontrado a Kakashi, comieron juntos en silencio pero Naruto notaba la comodidad entre sus compañeros de nuevo esa armonía que lo dejaba fuera.

— ¿Qué pasa con ustedes? — Los dos lo miraron con la misma expresión causándole un escalofrió.

— ¿D...de que hablas? — Hinata respondió evasiva.

—Están raros hace días no entiendo— se cruzó de brazos.

—Lo imaginas.

—No soy tonto teme.

Sasuke lo miró burlón —Jamás lo insinuaría.

—Oy ¿quieres pelea?

Así empezaron otra serie de dimes y diretes que hizo a Naruto olvidar su pregunta. Hinata pensaba que tendría que ser más cautelosa, si sospechaba algo seguro era su culpa había tratado de no ser evidente pero al parecer había fracasado. Como si eso fuera nuevo pensó.

—Suficiente— Sasuke la trajo de vuelta con ese tono molesto.

—Lo siento.

Naruto creyó que se lo dijo a él pero Sasuke miraba a Hinata y ella se disculpo. — ¿Lo ven? hacen eso seguido, Hinata no ha dicho nada pero tú le hablas como si ella hubiera hecho algo y ella te contesta.

Sasuke suspiro sabiendo que Naruto era un majadero y no lo dejaría. —Es relacionado a lo que hizo Itachi.

— ¿Cómo?

—Eso es todo.

—No le puedes decir nada a nadie Naruto kun— Hinata le imploraba con los ojos.

—Pero si no me han dicho nada— reclamó el rubio.

Hinata bajo la mirada —Lo siento pero no podemos.

Naruto achicó los ojos — ¿La abuela lo sabe?

La chica lo miro de golpe —Estaremos en problemas si le preguntas.

—Solo déjalo Naruto— ¿Por qué era tan necio?

—Con una condición— dijo el rubio serio.

Hinata quiso reír y Sasuke ahorcarlo las malditas condiciones estaban de moda. —Me tienen hasta la coronilla las condiciones.

— ¿Qué? — dijo Naruto sin entender

— ¿Qué quieres Naruto kun? — Hinata luchaba por no sonreír.

—Visitar la parte norte de la aldea.

Hinata abrió los ojos entendiendo el plan y no pudo reprimir su sonrisa.

— ¿Para qué? — A Sasuke no le gusto la forma en que ella reacciono.

—Solo acompáñame.

—Es una condición sencilla— dijo Hinata mirándolo, se arrepintió al ver sus ojos negros mirarla sospechoso y más aún porque le acelero el corazón.

—Demasiado diría yo— se concentró en ella y lo que sentía para adivinar lo que pretendía el rubio pero solo logro hacer que un rubor cubriera sus mejillas y el deseo de tocarla apareciera de nuevo.

—Oy lo hacen de nuevo— soltó Naruto cansado al ver la forma en que Sasuke miraba a Hinata y la chica enrojecía de a poco.

Sasuke se giró y caminó a la puerta sin decir nada. Naruto vio a Hinata sonreír un poco aun sonrojada había mucha dulzura en su mirada.

—Vamos— le dijo despertándola y haciéndola caminar. Ella asintió y alcanzaron a Sasuke.

Parte de la zona norte estaba en labores de reconstrucción era lo último que quedaba del ataque de Pain, la mayor parte de la aldea había sido reconstruida con ayuda de Yamato quedando casi exactamente igual pero esa pequeña zona aun estaba en trabajos y todos se ocupaban en esa área, genin, chunnin, jounins incluso civiles y hasta niños corrían llevando agua de aquí a allá.

Sasuke se había mantenido confinado en el distrito Uchiha que había quedado entre las pocas áreas que no recibieron daño de forma casi milagrosa y caminado solo por las zonas principales así que no había visto las consecuencias del ataque.

—Toda la aldea estaba así— dijo Naruto a su lado. —Ha llevado tiempo y más que nada se trabajó por sectores así que gran parte de la aldea esta funcional pero esto no era nada comparado con la forma en que quedo…

—Completamente devastada— terminó Hinata triste.

—Fue catastrófico casi todo se perdió— continuo Naruto —La gente vivía en tiendas de campaña y fue una bendición que el clima fuera favorable.

—Aun así— interrumpió Hinata —Los niños lloraban pues no entendían lo sucedido y los heridos se acumulaban. Todas las personas capaces fuimos convocadas a ayudar aunque fuera vendando a las múltiples víctimas.

Ella sabía que Sasuke estaba tratando de poner un muro entre lo que ellos decían y él pero no se daba por vencida recordaba la sensación de impotencia ante tantos heridos y los llantos desolados de los niños.

—Puede que Nagato reviviera a los muertos pero los heridos siguieron heridos— Naruto lo miró con esos ojos azul profundo — ¿Realmente quieres repetir eso?

Sasuke volteó para evitar a Naruto iba a largarse pero Hinata estaba ahí mirándolo determinada traspasándolo con esos ojos que lo perturbaban, esos ojos que decían "no me moveré" no iba a discutir con ella no lo pensó la tomó de la cintura sorprendiéndolos a todos incluso a él mismo y se la echó al hombro para alejarse.

—Ba...bájeme Uchiha san— Hinata alzó el rostro para ver a un impactado Naruto que los dejo retirarse.

Trató de soltarse pero la tenia bien sujeta —Por favor ba...bájeme— él empezó a correr como si ella no fuera una carga se adentraron a la zona boscosa e Hinata se inquietó, él estaba furioso y confundido.

—Sasuke— le dijo por lo bajo y él la soltó como si quemara. Casi cayó al suelo pero se sostuvo.

Sasuke estaba demasiado desconcertado por lo que le provoco que ella dijera su nombre, Hinata se acercó alzando una mano solo quería confórtalo.

—No— dio un paso atrás —Déjame solo— Hinata frunció el ceño —Solo por hoy— continuo sorprendiéndola —Solo por hoy Hinata— Le dio la espalda ignorando el eco de la emoción que sintió ella al escucharlo decir su nombre, exactamente la misma que él experimento un momento atrás.

— ¿I…iras a casa?

—A donde más iría.

Hinata se dejo caer al suelo sintiendo su corazón tranquilizarse, llevó sus manos al pecho experimentando como se alejaban los sentimientos confusos y profundos de Sasuke.

—Hinata— Se sobresalto al oír la voz de Naruto. — ¿Cómo está Sasuke?

—Confundido.

—Eso es algo. ¿Dónde está?

—Se fue a casa.

Naruto se extrañó ante su expresión — ¿A su casa?— pregunto y corrigió.

—Si a su casa— Ella no parecía ser consciente de la forma en que lo dijo la primera vez —Necesita estar solo por un rato.

Naruto asintió y la vio sonriente tendiéndole la mano. —Somos un buen equipo.

Ella lo vio asombrada y acabó uniéndose a su sonrisa dándole la razón. Caminaron de vuelta a la aldea.

—Sabes aun así hare guardia solo por las dudas.

Hinata rió —No escapara Naruto kun.

—Nunca esta demás.

Asintió y caminó rumbo a la mansión Hyuga despacio, se descubrió algo decaída Neji no estaría y volver a esa casa llena de gente pero sola la desanimó, sacudió la cabeza hace mucho no se permitía esa clase de pensamientos pero no podía evitar pensar que preferiría estar en casa de Sasuke haciéndole compañía.

Avanzó despacio y en silencio por la casa casi camuflada con el ambiente, años de práctica la hacían prácticamente invisible.

—Quiero pelear con ella.

Se quedó de piedra escuchando a Hanabi.

—Hace un año que no nos enfrentamos.

—Hinata esta herida.

—En cuanto se recupere entonces.

Silencio por un largo minuto —Así será.

Se quedo un momento más tras escuchar los pasos de su hermana alejarse.

—Sera el momento indicado— Reconoció la voz de líder del concejo Hyuga —Una de las dos debe recibir el sello del bouke ya se ha sido demasiado indulgentes con ellas.

Se tapó la boca y retrocedió, lo sabía desde hace tiempo no podían mantener a las dos sin el sello tarde o temprano sellarían a una de las dos.

.

.

.

* * *

Hola aquí tienen la conti para calmar sus instintos homicidas XD algo de confusión para Sasuke y problemas con los Hyuga me gusta complicarme pero se pondrá interesante ya verán y les prometo otro beso para el próximo capitulo ^^

**Kikuta-Madaren, El Puti-Fino, Joane, Dark Amy-chan, Menzanita- Uzumaki Uchiha, gabrielita-chan, Mar13, magic ann love, Tsuki Tsuruga, Ero-Pandii 14, MaRiZa 02, Bittersweet-Hyuchiha, Tokeijikakeno orenji, safaronox, flordezereso, Sasha545, LaCrazyWriter, Genesis Torres, , josyuchiha, Devilsmile, nany-chan, luned anko, Hikari - Hyuga - Uchiha**


	12. Un buen despertar

******Disclaimer: **Naruto y su mundo son de Kishimoto.

* * *

**12 – Un buen despertar**

Se duchó tratando que el agua fría se llevara sus problemas, su hombro estaba sano solo quedaba una pequeña marca larga y rosa había sanado bastante rápido ¿sería que sanaba por los dos?

Sacudió la cabeza ¿Qué iba hacer? No podía enfrentar a Hanabi pues el daño que recibiera lo sufriría Sasuke _"Sin importar quien" _parpadeo confusa ¿por qué tenía que pensar en el daño que sufriría? la voz de Hanabi estaba cargada de resentimiento y ansia, cada vez que las enfrentaban ella solo veía a su pequeña hermana y no podía dar todo lo que tenia ¿cómo lastimarla? ella era la mayor debía protegerla no dañarla pero Hanabi aunque le doliera le guardaba rencor, tal vez siempre lo supo pero fingió ignorarlo. ¿Debería olvidar sus reparos y tomarlo en serio? _"Gánatelo"_ Levantó el rostro y el agua fría le dio de lleno.

La ley del clan decía que el primogénito de la rama principal no llevaría el sello del pájaro enjaulado ya que este sería el líder del clan y no debía estar bajo el yugo de ninguna técnica pero la ley no especificaba que sucedía en casos donde el primogénito era considerado incapaz de ahí el lio con ella y Hanabi.

Por lo pronto vendarse y fingir un par de días mas era la mejor opción. Se vistió y se fue a la biblioteca donde una multitud de pergaminos esperaban por ella.

...

Se había puesto a correr, lanzar shurikens y kunais que Naruto dejo olvidados, luego trato de moldear chakra y subir un árbol lo hizo pero no se animó fue todo un esfuerzo lograrlo. Lanzó un poco mas de cosas y luego trató de caminar en el estanque por eso ahora se estaba dando un baño y apuntando mentalmente quitarse la ropa la próxima vez, se había empapado todo.

_"¿Serías capaz de dañar a tanta gente? ¿Incluso aquellos que nacieron después?" _

_"Hikaru chan no tiene la culpa"_

"_¿Realmente quieres repetir eso?"_

Lanzó el puño contra la pared pero se detuvo a centímetros, si Hinata sentía dolor correría de vuelta para checarlo. Fue por eso se dijo y no por evitarle el daño. Mientras se secaba se fijó en el lugar donde la marca desapareció ¿sería por el beso? no tenía sentido pero estaba seguro que fue por eso. Se vistió y bajó encontrando todo un arsenal de galletas.

—Tonta— susurró. Tomó las saladas y se sentó en el sofá se comió la primera, no estaba mal.

¿Realmente ella planeaba ayudarlo? si, lo había sentido ella estaba decidida y debía admitirlo estaba considerando seriamente la propuesta, más que eso _"No te dejare solo"_ ¿sería capaz de llevársela consigo una vez cumpliera su meta?

—Si— se dijo.

Era tonta, débil, tímida pero había formado una conexión fuerte con ella y no solo por el jutsu, vivir su vida lo había hecho comprenderla y a la misma vez no. La soledad lo volvió serio y frío, a Naruto escandaloso por atención pero ella se había vuelto gentil y aunque no tenía motivos creía en las personas buscando un lado bueno en ellos, él mismo era un ejemplo. Se parecían y a la vez eran opuestos.

—Tal vez por eso...

Porque no era un secreto era raro, extraño y no entendía porque pero la sensación fue clara en la mañana y ella sentía lo mismo, en otro momento habría actuado distinto pero ahora que tenía la certeza de que ella había vivido sus recuerdos ¿qué le podía esconder? además estaban conectados sería estúpido negárselo.

Ella le brinda algo que no sabía definir pero que de alguna manera lo hacía sentir bien, no podía mentir en un inicio renegaba de ella pero su compañía era de lejos la mejor de las que había tenido hasta el momento. No había palabras demás, pretensiones vacías, ni segundas intenciones con ella los silencios no eran incómodos y lo que veía era lo que era, no ocultaba ni esperaba nada. Se encogió de hombros cansado, había leído todo lo que tenía y al parecer las respuestas venían solas así que no se complicaría más. Vio el cielo oscurecerse y suspiró ¿qué clase de sueño tendría esa noche?

...

De nuevo en la mansión Hyuga se aseguró que fuera él mismo y se sintió aliviado al comprobar que así era, caminó en busca de la chica estaba sentada mirando a su hermana practicar, la evaluó ahora tendría unos 13 o 14. Se sentó a su lado y ella ni lo notó.

Parecía ida — ¿Qué haces?— a él nadie lo ignoraba.

—Observo a Hanabi chan.

Él también miró a la mocosa —Ves ese movimiento deja su lado derecho desprotegido.

—Si lo hace seguido.

—No estudias sus movimientos para vencerla— No era una pregunta.

—No.

Ella lucia triste pero de una forma distinta. — ¿Qué pasa? — soltó aburrido.

—Mi padre y su hermano eran gemelos— lo sé quiso interrumpir —Cuando quedo claro que mi padre era capaz impusieron el sello en mi tío, tenían siete años.

Sasuke la vio y de nuevo a la niña comprendía la idea. — ¿Entonces…?

—Tarde o temprano tendrá que hacerse pero ¿A cuál sellaran?

—Tú eres la heredera.

—Pero no soy lo que necesitan— en la voz de la chica había resignación.

Frunció el ceño —Ella no es más fuerte que tú.

—Pero tiene la actitud que se espera.

Resopló —Entonces se mas dura deja de ser amable.

—La fuerza no es excluyente a la amabilidad.

—Los sentimientos solo estorban.

— ¿Eso crees? — lo vio por primera vez su rostro era más aniñado sin embargo en todas las edades siempre tenía ese aire suave y gentil.

—Sí— dijo obstinado.

Ella negó suavemente —Por amor los shinobis sacrifican su vida por la aldea y por sus amigos, por amor los padres lo dan todo por sus hijos, por amor los hermanos se protegen sin importar el precio— Sasuke tuvo un estremecimiento y un vacío golpeo su estomago —Yo daría mi vida por mi hermana sin necesidad de un sello que me obligue. Los sentimientos no deben ser subestimados. Hay muchos tipos de fuerza y todo es más fácil si cuentas con alguien a tu lado que comparta tus cargas.

Estuvieron en silencio por unos momentos hasta que Sasuke rompió ese estado pacífico.

—Había pensado que te parecías un poco a mi— Ella lo observó sorprendida —Pero realmente te pareces más a mi hermano.

Se quedaron en silencio de nuevo sumidos en la calma hasta que la menor se marchó.

— ¿Qué harás cuando llegue ese momento?— continuó sumido en esa tranquilidad que ella le daba.

La chica se encogió de hombros —No sé.

— ¿Has considerado marcharte?

De nuevo lo miró — ¿A dónde?

—A cualquier lado.

—No lo había pensado.

—Piénsalo— y realmente ni siquiera sabía porque se lo decía.

Las hojas cayeron con una ráfaga fuerte de viento. — ¿Tienes sueño? — dijo ella sonriendo.

—Estoy dormido— apuntó lo obvio. Ella se acomodó como ofreciéndole el regazo. — ¿Estás loca? — Ella sonrió amable esperando.

Era más pequeña pero era Hinata de todas formas, además estaba dormido ¿Qué diablos importaba? Se apoyó mirándola suspicaz pero ella seguía sonriéndole y le acarició el cabello en un mimo suave. Sus ojos se adormecían, la Hinata que miraba cambio y de repente era la misma que veía despierto pero aun le sonreía se dejo envolver en su calidez y la oscuridad se lo llevó en medio de aquella tibieza.

...

Esta vez Sasuke era mayor nunca lo vio a esa edad pero lucía serio, era extraño pues esta vez no actuó raro preguntándole quien era ni nada, reaccionó como si fuera normal que estuviera ahí y hablando con ella libremente. Estaban en un bosque y caminaban juntos.

—Es aburrido estar en la cueva— le dijo mientras avanzaban.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

—Ya verás.

Llegaron a una enorme cascada y ella sonrió —Es hermoso.

Él se encogió de hombros —Me gusta aquí.

Se sentaron metiendo los pies en el agua.

—Ahí— señaló el chico.

En la parte alta al dar el sol se formó un arcoíris ella sonrió no se veían seguido, desvió la mirada a Sasuke y él sonreía de nuevo una sonrisa sincera.

—Me gusta verte sonreír— le repitió.

—A mí me gusta verte a ti.

Hinata se sonrojo o lo hizo si podía, definitivamente aquello era un sueño él jamás diría algo así al menos no consciente.

— ¿Vendrías conmigo a un lugar así?

— ¿Me llevarías? — soltó asombrada.

Se encogió de hombros pero desvió la mirada ese Sasuke tendría unos 14 años.

—Me gustaría ir— respondió suave.

Asintió y al rato lo vio cabecear sonrió acercándose y él la miró con desconfianza.

—Aquí— dijo ofreciéndole su regazo jamás haría eso despierta pero dormida ¿Qué importaba? La vio desconfiado así que le sonrió, al cabo de unos instantes de dudas aceptó, se veía incómodo así que empezó a acariciarle el cabello.

— ¿Cómo lo mantienes de esa forma?

—Es así desde que recuerdo.

—Es asombroso.

También se sentía arrastrada por esa niebla que significaba el fin del sueño pero luchaba por mantenerse consciente quería ver a Sasuke dormido. Fue borroso y en un segundo el Sasuke que le devolvía la mirada ya no era el de 14 sino el que veía día a día, su mano se congeló en la caricia en su cabello pero él lucía relajado así que continuo. Cuando cerró los ojos no pudo apreciarlo más de un minuto cuando ella lo siguió solo consciente de un extraño calor.

.

Despertó por el ruido en el corredor y se alarmó, se levantó de golpe comprobando lo que temía en el reloj... se quedo dormida. Se apresuró a la ducha y al salir se quedo pasmada no había ni una chamarra, se acabó poniendo una camisa verde oscuro con el símbolo del clan en la espalda no quedaba tan grande como la chamarra pero era mejor que solo la camisa de resaque.

Bajo apurada y se encontró a Neji muy serio desayunando junto a Hanabi.

—Buenos días, hasta luego— Pasó casi corriendo a su lado sin darle mucha atención a su hermana.

—Hinata sama.

Se detuvo y medio se giró hacía Neji. — ¿Si?

—Pasa algo malo.

—Me quede dormida— llevaba dinero para comprar el desayuno y los almuerzos pero aun así llegaría tarde.

—Espere la acompaño.

Vio que apenas comenzaba su comida. —No Nissan desayuna, además Sasuke me espera.

No aguardó más y corrió dejando a dos Hyuga estupefactos en la cocina, Neji mirando por donde se fue su prima y Hanabi con la cuchara a medio camino a su boca.

Neji lucía pasmado — ¿Dijo Sasuke?

Hanabi asintió y detesto la chispa de rabia que detectó en su primo. —Y no llevaba la ropa de siempre— dijo evaluando la reacción del genio del clan —No me sorprende después de todo Sasuke Uchiha siempre causó furor en las chicas.

Neji se levantó sin mirarla y azotó la puerta de la cocina dejando atrás su desayuno casi intacto. Hanabi miró el suyo y supo que correría la misma suerte todo su apetito se fue con su primo.

...

—Buenos días, lo siento— espero verlo en la cocina pero no estaba ahí, se concentró y lo detectó en su cuarto.

Subió extrañada ya eran más de las 8 am no podía seguir durmiendo. Abrió la puerta despacio pero se detuvo ¿Y si se molestaba con ella? pero era raro que aun no estuviera abajo, empujó un poco la puerta

—Uchiha san— nada —Uchiha san— repitió más fuerte. No recibió respuesta y entró preocupada pero lo que se encontró le cortó la respiración.

Él estaba dormido con la sabana hasta la cintura y sin camisa, su rostro estaba girado hacia un lado y no podía verlo bien. Quiso irse, su razón le gritaba ¡fuera! pero su cuerpo no parecía oír, avanzó en silencio o eso intento pero la bolsa sonó ¡estúpida! se dijo debió dejarla abajo. Sasuke giró el rostro hacia ella aun dormido y la bolsa quedo en el olvido, se acercó despacio observándolo, su piel clara y su semblante pacífico, se aventuró a ver su torso trabajado y firme. Sintió el calor agolpar su rostro, volvió su vista a su cara tranquila, se fijo en sus labios, recordó la mañana pasada cuando esos mismos labios la hicieron sentir tanto, nadie creería que un chico tan frío podría ser tan cálido, solo que Sasuke realmente no era un chico frío al menos no para ella.

Ya estaba de pie junto a su cama algo inclinada detallándolo cuando él abrió los parpados somnoliento haciéndola respingar ¡Kami él la mataría! Sasuke estiró la mano en su dirección y se quedó quieta pero no espero lo que hizo. La tomó de la mano libre jalándola a la cama soltó la bolsa del susto y acabó sobre él, Sasuke se giró envolviéndola con una pierna y un brazo colocando la cabeza en su pecho dejándola atrapada bajo su cuerpo.

—U...U...Uchiha san— trató de zafarse pero él la apresó con más fuerza.

—Shh.

¿Shh? ¿Shh? su cara ardía, su pecho ardía pronto su cuerpo ardería y su mente no pensaba nada, la respiración cálida le traspasaba la camisa. Quería tratar de quitárselo pero su boca no emitía sonido, empezó a temblar y él la aferró por la cintura estaba tan calmado, claro porque estaba dormido se concentró en esa calma, esa tranquilidad recordó el sueño anterior subió su mano con dificultad a su cabello _"Es así desde que recuerdo"_ sonrió.

Sasuke empezó a reaccionar de a poco, una noche reparadora como esa lo dejaba aturdido no recordaba cuando había tenido una noche como aquella tal vez nunca, sentía el sueño tan real tanto que sentía aun la calidez de Hinata pero diferente mas real, el palpitar de su corazón apresurado, la caricia en su cabello, su respiración y ese suave temblor.

Parpadeo y se quedo rígido la caricia se detuvo y el temblor aumentó una terrible emoción ajena de vergüenza lo embargó, su mano estaba rodeando una pequeña cintura su pierna con todo y sabana capturaba otra parte cálida del cuerpo de Hinata y su almohada eran los generosos pechos que había apreciado en más de una ocasión, se medio levantó de golpe ella está muy sonrojada y con los ojos cerrados.

—Que... — luego lo golpearon otras sensaciones por supuesto de ella ¿cuánto tiempo llevaría aprisionándola así? ¿Cómo había sucedido eso? pero más importante ¿qué podía hacer teniéndola tan cerca en su cama y con todas esas emociones? las explicaciones vendrían después… se inclinó y la besó.

Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida pero pronto sus parpados cayeron y sus labios se abrieron para recibir a Sasuke, su mano voló al pecho desnudo haciéndolo suspirar eso no lo esperaba pero sentía que a él le agradaba eso y quería mas, así que acarició su pecho despacio luego la asombró el fuego que provocaba esa simple caricia.

Sasuke metió la mano por su blusa desde la parte de atrás detallando con su mano cada parte de la piel de su espalda. La sensación de placer fue tan fuerte tanto la suya por tocarla como la de ella por ser tocada, un gemido escapó de sus bocas y se vieron en la obligación de separarse para tomar aire. Sasuke la miraba con esos ojos negros que la hechizaban y ella respondía la mirada profunda con sus ojos claros, él se acercó para besarla de nuevo y maldijo por ser tan descuidado.

Se apartó mirando a la puerta donde Naruto miraba con la boca abierta una escena que perfectamente pudo ser sacada de los libros que su sensei leía siempre.

.

.

.

* * *

No me maten por interrumpirlos ni odien a Naruto él simplemente llegó en el momento menos indicado XD. Tratare de subir el otro cap pronto.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews *o*

**Tsuki Tsuruga, Devilsmile, ania coug, Tokeijikakeno orenji, Pochyy, Dark Amy-chan, gleidys, MaRiZa 02, LaCrazyWriter, flordezereso, Bittersweet-Hyuchiha, Kikuta-Madaren**


	13. Pensando en un plan

**********Disclaimer: **Naruto y su mundo son de Kishimoto.

* * *

**13 – Pensando en un plan.**

Hinata también lo vio de reojo e hizo lo único que podía hacer en una situación así, se desmayó.

Sasuke se alarmó un poco al sentirse mareado y que le fallara la visión la vio con los ojos cerrados y la respiración normalizándose y entendió lo que pasó.

— ¿ Q-u-e p-a-s-a a-q-u-í?— Naruto casi hizo deletreada la pregunta.

—LARGO— le rugió.

Naruto respingó y cerró la puerta por puro instinto.

Sasuke se volvió y trato de despertarla pero no tuvo éxito, se apartó la sabana y se levantó, la dejaría ahí por un rato. Se topó con la bolsa en el suelo y al agacharse comprobó la comida.

—Desayuno en la cama— dijo malicioso mirando a la chica dormida.

Tomó su ropa y salió a ducharse Naruto lo miraba desde el fondo del pasillo con el ceño fruncido, lo ignoró magistralmente y pasó al cuarto de baño. Se ducho rápido y salió encontrándose al rubio aun de pie en el mismo lugar, bufó y camino de nuevo a la habitación.

—Espera— Naruto se acerco — ¿Qué pretendes? y no me ignores no lo dejare así.

Sasuke se volvió fastidiado —No te incumbe.

El rubio tensó la mandíbula —Lo hace si la dañas.

Sasuke rodó los ojos —No puedo dañarla lo sabes.

—No físicamente— Soltó cruzándose de brazos. —Sé que algo pasa entre ustedes pero no creí que fuera tan serio.

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Es el amor de mi vida? ¿No sé cómo he podido vivir sin ella? espera sentado Naruto.

Naruto apretó los puños conteniendo la rabia —He visto como se miran, cómo reaccionan a la presencia del otro— no le gustaba que lo tratara como idiota sabía que algo surgió entre ellos lo había visto pero quería saber que tan serio era respecto a eso.

Sasuke no pudo negar ni afirmar al parecer Naruto no era tan idiota como pensaba.

—Solo no la dañes, se que lo has visto Hinata es buena no traiciones lo que te está ofreciendo— Porque sobre todo Naruto conocía a su amigo y era consciente que para que Sasuke estuviera como lo había encontrado era porque Hinata significa algo más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir.

Sasuke le dio la espalda no planeaba discutir nada con Naruto.

—Ella no es como las otras— le dijo el rubio al verlo irse.

Sasuke cerró la puerta pero la muda respuesta surgió en su mente, Lo sé.

Se encontró a Hinata de espaldas sentada al borde de la cama del lado contrario de donde se encontraba, seguro había oído, sin embargo estaba calmada probablemente porque sabe lo que pensé se dijo. Estuvo a punto de ser llevado por el mal humor al pensar que ella siempre estaba al tanto de lo que sentía pero había una agradable sensación en Hinata que lo hizo dudar en arruinarle el rato.

Vio la bolsa en la cómoda la tomó y se sentó del lado contrario quedando espalda contra espalda, comió en silencio y entraron en esa frecuencia extraña en que todo quedaba en calma y lo demás perdía importancia.

— ¿Cómo acabaste en mi cama?

Rubor intenso la invadió —Y...yo vine a... y lle…gue tarde y… — trago grueso pensando en cómo explicarse.

—Te quedaste dormida.

—Sí— se sintió aliviada de que la interrumpiera y casi sonríe al recordar el sueño agradable.

Por el calor que emergió de Hinata supo que también pasó una buena noche.

En la bolsa había dos desayunos Sasuke sacó el segundo y lo coloco en medio de la cama, él ya había acabado se levantó y se fue.

Hinata desayuno en silencio y se quedo más de cinco minutos con la mano en la puerta no tenía cara para ver a Naruto ¿qué le diría? ¿Qué pensaría de ella? y después de oírlo defenderla...

—Contrólate— la voz irritada de Sasuke apenas y le llego. —No está aquí.

Salió dubitativa pero lo comprobó de inmediato no habían mas presencias que las de ellos dos, suspiro tranquila y bajo despacio.

Sasuke esperaba en el sofá indiferente — ¿Averiguaste algo?

—Mucho pero nada de ayuda. L...lo siento— Sin embargo al acercársele su ceño se arrugo un poco activó el Byakugan sin sellos y se precipitó a su lado —Hay mas chakra.

Sasuke había pensado que era solo idea suya — ¿Cuánto?

—Casi el doble— dijo sonriente y desactivando su línea de sangre.

Sasuke se levantó la camisa y lo comprobó otra marca había desaparecido, le alzó la camisa a Hinata verificando que en ella también se había ido, ella lo miro sonrojada pero sentía lo confundida que estaba.

—No sentí calor— la otra vez había ardido.

—Y...yo tampoco.

Se quedaron pensativos después de que Sasuke soltó su blusa hasta que un recuerdo los asalto.

—El sueño— susurraron.

Hinata lo vio sorprendida y Sasuke solo la miro algo intenso.

—Eras tú— le dijo y ella empezó a sonrojarse más. —Justo antes de que todo se pusiera oscuro.

— ¡Ah! — así que no fue idea suya ellos compartían recuerdos por los sueños pero nunca eran conscientes el uno del otro sin embargo las dos últimas noches habían sido distintas. —E...eso creo.

—Hmp— recordó algo del sueño. —Sígueme.

Salió al jardín y camino seguro, no podía entrenar con Naruto porque no podía decirle lo que pasaba con Hinata pero francamente no hacer nada lo desesperaba y si ella tenía que enfrentarse algún día a la altanera mocosa se aseguraría de ponerla en su lugar.

Se volteó y la miro serio —Practicaremos taijutsu.

— ¿Qué?

—No me repito Hyuga ponte en guardia— Apenas acabo la frase se lanzó contra ella, Hinata solo pudo cerrar los ojos esperando el golpe —Tonta ¿qué clase de kunoichi eres? — Se alejó y la miró molesto —Ponte seria.

Al principio fue un desastre Sasuke detenía sus golpes siempre a centímetros de ella y la miraba irritado además Hinata sentía la terrible molestia que le provocaba, incluso cuando por fin lo alcanzo en un brazo podría jurar que lo hizo al propio para que recibiera el daño ella.

Cuando Sasuke comenzaba a creer que la ineptitud era irremediable ella pareció tomar confianza y empezó a moverse mejor, lo que no comprendió hasta pasado un rato fue que Hinata simplemente se dejo llevar por las emociones que él tenía al momento de pelear y dejo que la guiaran, olvidando sus miedos y reparos. También ayudo recordar los entrenamientos de niño y la forma de luchar que tenía el azabache, claro que Sasuke hacia lo mismo y como resultado ninguno lograba alcanzarse.

Sasuke claro podía ser más rápido pero quería que ella le llevara el ritmo, si podía hacerla aprender un par de movimientos nuevos seguro le daría una lección a la mocosa. Ya pasaba el medio día cuando atrapó su brazo después de que ella empleara una serie de movimientos marca Uchiha.

—Tramposa— susurró en su oído casi sonríe ante el golpeteo del corazón de la chica, un gesto tan simple la desubicaba tanto.

Hinata parpadeo confundida no muy segura de lo que había hecho —Lo siento— susurro de vuelta. El estomago le rugió y quiso que se la tragara la tierra.

Sasuke hizo una mueca burlona — ¿Y el almuerzo?

—Tra...traje dinero para comprarlos.

—Andando.

Lo siguió y logró alcanzarlo fuera de la casa, caminaron en silencio uno junto al otro, Hinata disfrutando su compañía y la frescura de la aldea y Sasuke bufando por dentro algo irritado ante la alegría simplona que desprendía la chica ¿Cómo algo tan simple podía hacerla sonreír así? La pregunta se repetía.

Se envolvieron en esa aura extraña que espantaba a Naruto algo de lo que no eran conscientes pero que los transeúntes observadores lo notaban, como cierto miembro del clan Aburame que solo los siguió en silencio con la mirada tras sus lentes oscuros.

—Para llevar— advirtió el chico al ver un par de personas mirarlos más de lo necesario.

— ¿Algo en especial? — dijo con voz suave tal vez ya se habría hartado de sus onigiris.

—No.

Asintió y entró apresurada mientras él esperaba fuera.

Sasuke tenía excelente vista por eso aunque fue solo un segundo estaba seguro que a varios metros de distancia había visto a Neji Hyuga y todo su instinto le decía que los estaba observando.

Sintió la furia crecer con prisa pero la detuvo, Hinata se daría cuenta y su mente ya estaba maquinando una idea interesante para hacer enfurecer al pedante genio. No podía tomarla de la mano al salir, primero había mucha gente, segundo era un gesto meramente de él y eso lo molestaría pero no sería tan efectivo como un gesto propio de Hinata.

La vio en la fila casi en la caja, se giró despacio dando la espalda a la dirección donde vio al Hyuga, concentró el poco chakra que tenía solo necesitaba un pinchazo algo sencillo, liberó el escaso chakra a su sien que de inmediato lo golpeo pero no sintió nada. Sin embargo vio a Hinata casi tirar el dinero a la cajera y salir a su lado, se movió para semi cubrirla y que su rostro preocupado no quedara a la vista del Hyuga.

— ¿Qué pasó? — pregunto preocupada.

— ¿Por? — su tono igual que siempre.

Hinata se puso de puntillas con el ceño fruncido mirando un lado de su cara, alzó la mano y tocó su sien revisando inquieta —Sentí algo.

Era tan predecible — ¿Un insecto?

Pasó su mano por la piel intacta —Tal vez.

Hinata lo miró a la cara y sintió su pulso acelerarse ante la sonrisa de lado que le estaba dando, la atrapó con la mirada como si algo divertido sucediera y ella no pudiera verlo pero no era importante ante la sensación que le despertaba.

Sasuke al ver el tono rojo creyó suficiente por el momento tampoco quería salirse de control.

— ¿Qué compraste?

Hinata se apartó y alzó la bolsa algo embobada —O...nigiris.

El Uchiha caminó en dirección contraria a su observador de ojos plata cerciorándose de que tuviera un vistazo claro del rubor que adornaba el rostro de Hinata. Ella lo siguió en silencio y Sasuke pudo disfrutar al imaginar la reacción de aquel sujeto despreciable.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Nada.

Hinata negó indulgente no sabía que pasaba pero que Sasuke estuviera contento era motivo de alegría para ella.

Si tan solo sospecharan la cantidad de personas pendientes de ellos tal vez su sonrisa no fuera tan grande.

— ¿Qué pasó con tu ropa? — consultó curioso.

—Mmm n…no sé aun debía tener una chamarra pero no estaba.

Sasuke tuvo una clara imagen de la mocosa. —Supongo que es más cómodo así.

—No... No tanto.

— ¿Por qué la usas?— El golpe de pena lo hizo mirarla entrecerró los ojos pensativo y la respuesta llego sola; ella escondía su cuerpo. —Olvídalo.

Y de inmediato ella respiro tranquila era un complejo estúpido y demasiado vergonzoso para tratarlo aun mas con él.

Comieron bajo el árbol del jardín Sasuke debía reconocer que prefería la comida hecha por Hinata, su mente divagó pensando que estaba de vuelta en Konoha, en su casa y que jamás creyó estar tan tranquilo siempre pensó que si volvía seria atormentado constantemente por los recuerdos y los viejos fantasmas pero las pesadillas habían remitido seguro por el jutsu de Itachi y que sus noches se vieran ocupadas en la vida de Hinata. Se acostó en el césped bajo la gran sombra del árbol _"Piensa en tu futuro" _sacudió la cabeza _"Eres solo un chico"_

— ¿Qué tienes en mente para "ayudarme"?— no iba a dejarse llevar por las palabras de su hermano, no podía.

Hinata se sorprendió por el cambio repentino en él pero ciertamente no le extrañaba Sasuke iba y venía de un estado de humor a otro.

—Primero hay que averiguar a donde fueron enviados— había decidido que tomaría aquello como una misión ya pensaría en las consecuencias luego no podía permitirse dudar ante Sasuke. —He estado pensado en los que deben saber su localización, Tsunade sama, Shizune san, Shikaku san, Shikamaru kun, muy pocas personas— contaba con las manos las personas a las que tenía acceso —Obtener la información sería complicado, tal vez buscándolos... — Shino era realmente bueno buscando y Kiba él podría seguirles el rastro con los ojos cerrados. Sacudió la cabeza no podía meter a sus amigos en eso.

—Tú eres rastreadora.

Sonrió un poco ella solo era los ojos del equipo —Solo si están en un rango de diez kilómetros, podría ir avanzando fuera de la aldea cubriendo sectores pero sería sospechoso, aunque si no se nos ocurre nada mejor…

— ¿Diez kilómetros?

Ella parpadeo —Sí.

No sabía que su rango de alcance se hubiera ampliado tanto de niña le costaba horrores diez kilómetros era todo un logro. Él por otro lado si solo tuviera más chakra podría usar el sharingan contra el Nara, se quedo mirándola fijo y la tomó del brazo algo rudo.

—Qué...

Se sorprendió al sentir los labios de Sasuke sellar su boca y aunque sabía que era solo un intento por borrar otra marca y obtener más chakra acabó sucumbiendo y respondiendo el beso despacio. Sasuke se perdió en el beso junto a ella olvidando lo que lo impulsó a besarla, la tomó de la nuca acercándola más y demandando pasó a su interior.

Hinata estaba en una posición incómoda pero ¿a quién le importaba? se sentía sumergida entre sus emociones y las de Sasuke, era increíble como su piel ardía junto a la de él. Sintió el pasto en su espalda y abrió los ojos para encontrarse acostada con él mirándola de aquella manera que la desarmaba, apartó la mirada en un intento por recuperar la cordura.

—N...no cr...creo que fun...cione así.

—Yo tampoco.

Lo miro de vuelta sorprendida captando el mensaje; él quería besarla no solo era por la marca, levantó la mano temblorosa hacia él.

—Alguien viene— Sasuke se apartó levantándola deprisa.

Kakashi apareció sonriendo con su único ojo visible —Buenas tardes.

—Buenas— Hinata no lo miraba.

Kakashi sonrió mas lo había visto en la aldea, Sasuke dejo que Hinata lo tocara espero que se apartara pero Sasuke la dejo hacer, sin embargo lo asombró mas la manera en que se miraron. Por supuesto cuando buscó a Naruto para preguntarle y este huyó supo que debía venir de inmediato.

— ¿Cómo se ha portado?

—B...bien.

— ¿Que quieres? — soltó molesto Sasuke.

—Ver como estabas.

—No te creo.

Irritación eso sentía Hinata ¿acaso Sasuke se molestaba con todos? ¿Sabría que su sensei murió en el ataque a la aldea? Hinata observó a Kakashi ese hombre había muerto por la aldea y se le había dado otra oportunidad, oportunidad que usaba de nuevo por el bien de Konoha, era admirable.

Sasuke la miro feo pero no pudo evitar recordar las palabras de Naruto _"Incluso Kakashi sensei"_ estúpidos todos lo eran.

Kakashi sin embargo solo asintió, ahí había algo raro más de lo que Tsunade decía —Me iré si te molesto— Se quedo mirándolo firmemente —Hace tiempo no seguiste mi consejo no cometas el mismo error dos veces.

Se despidió de Hinata con la mano rumbo a la torre Hokage, en aquel tiempo cometió el error de creer que Sasuke lo escucharía él tampoco cometería el mismo error dos veces tenía que hablar con Tsunade.

.

.

.

* * *

Otro capítulo más, temo que ahora querrán golpear a Kakashi XD es que si los dejo seguir se me salen de las manos jaja. Con respecto al rango de alcance de Hinata se vio o se dijo creo cuando buscan a Sasuke ella detecto el amaterasu a esa distancia. El otro cap ya casi lo tengo listo máximo lo subo el jueves o si me da chance mañana, aunque seguro andaré pendiente del manga es que donde Itachi se vaya sin mas es para patear a kishi por desperdiciarlo. Recién veo el cambio en FF quedo bonita la nueva apariencia con el avatar y el summary de la historia.

¿Fuera de tema han visto los bocetos de la película nueva de Naruto? Aun no supero el look de "niño bonito" que le pintaron a Sasuke es que ni en un fic AU me atrevería a plantearlo de esa forma e Hinata muy sexy pero con toda la pinta de una busca pleitos arrogante aunque será interesante ver a esta última.

En fin ya me desahogue, muchas gracias por sus comentarios me gusta mucho leer sus opiniones y especulaciones *-*

**El Puti-Fino, Kikuta-Madaren, flordezereso, Tokeijikakeno orenji, Dark Amy-chan, Rociio uzumaki, safaronox, Tsuki Tsuruga, Magic ann love, gleidys, MaRiZa 02, LaCrazyWriter, Bittersweet-Hyuchiha, Devilsmile, Pochyy**


	14. Sin marcha atras

**************Disclaimer: **Naruto y su mundo son de Kishimoto.

* * *

**14- Sin marcha atrás**

Sasuke vio a Hinata levantarse y dejarlo solo, eso empeoró su humor no quería su comprensión, no quería que ella lo entendiera, que supiera que necesitaba su propio silencio y estar con sus propias emociones.

¿Por qué lo consideraba? ¿Cuándo bajo las defensas con ella? pero ¿Qué sentido tenía mantener sus defensas contra alguien que lo sabía todo de él? ¿Alguien que sabía lo que sentía y lo que lo movía? Lo conocía tan bien como él a ella. Itachi hizo una jugada asombrosa aunque se resistiera con todas sus fuerzas el lazo era demasiado intenso y para bien o para mal la Hyuga era una persona con la que logro identificarse, la mayoría de cosas sobre ella lo irritaban pero pequeños detalles lo intrigaban y atraían.

_"No estás siendo realista"_ todos estaban en su contra ¿o él estaba contra todos? pero no podía dejarlo así, hacer como si nada hubiera pasado no podría vivir con eso. _"Cerrar el círculo de odio"_ Ese no es mi estilo se dijo, eso solo puede hacerlo Naruto, cerró los ojos y se aferro a sus motivos, el odio y rencor por la aldea que ignoraba el sacrificio, el dolor de su hermano, la sangre derramada y sus pesadillas, su soledad la soledad a la que regresaría como siempre.

El golpe de emociones fue cálido y sorpresivo Hinata estaba casi sobre él con esa mirada determinada.

— ¿Qué crees que haces? — soltó molesto apartándose.

—No te sigas envenenando.

—Déjame.

—No— la negación vino acompañada por una ola de fuerza en su interior — ¿Cuántas veces debo decírtelo? no te dejare solo— su voz era delicada como siempre pero sin nervios, sin duda. —No te sigas atormentando.

—No te incum...

—Lo hace— Hinata se acercó —Lo sabes.

—Si lo dejo ¿Qué soy? — dijo ya harto — ¿Tienes la más remota idea de por cuánto tiempo me he aferrado al odio para avanzar? Ya es parte de mi no puedo olvidarlo.

—No lo olvides— lo interrumpió —No te pido que lo olvides, nadie te lo pide solo no dejes que te consuma, destruir la aldea ¿qué te traerá? solo mas dolor.

—Los ancianos... — Empezaba a rebatir.

—Eso es otra cosa— bajo la mirada para tomar fuerza y lo contempló seria —Yo te di una opción no me has dado una respuesta seria.

Era tan terca, tan insistente, tan... desesperante —De acuerdo— soltó cansado. ¿Esto es lo que querías Itachi? ¿Sabría ella lo difícil que era dejarla entrar en su vida? ¿Renunciar a parte de su venganza?

Hinata se inclinó y beso rápidamente sus labios —Lo sé— susurro apartándose sonrojada por su arranque.

—Tengo condiciones.

—Eh.

—También tengo mis condiciones.

— ¿Q...qué clase de condiciones?

—Si mientras esperamos a que vuelva mi chakra te enfrentas a tu hermana lo harás en serio— Hinata trago grueso —Sin miramientos, no bajaras la cabeza ante nadie— Se removió incomoda —No dejaras que te insulten de ninguna forma y dejaras de esconderte.

— ¿Esconderme?

—Las chamarras.

¿A donde quería llegar con todo eso?

La observó muy serio — ¿Y bien?

— ¿Po...por qué?

—Porque se me da la gana.

No era nada comparado a lo que ella pidió —Es...ta bien— susurró bajando la cabeza

La tomó por el mentón obligándola a mirarlo —Ante nadie— sentenció serio. Si iba a tenerla a su lado la haría fuerte.

Hinata le devolvió la mirada —De acuerdo.

Ahora si era un trato pasara lo que pasara ya no había marcha atrás y para confirmarlo otro ardor en el sello señalo la desaparición de otra parte de aquel raro jutsu. Sin decir nada ambos metieron la mano bajo la camisa del otro tocando las marcas, no sucedió nada.

Sasuke se estremeció por el roce sacó la mano, la tomó de la cintura y la beso. Hinata se dejo llevar cumpliendo las exigencias de Sasuke su mano subió de la marca a su torso, casi sonríe a pesar de su pena ante todo lo que esa caricia provocó en él, era extraño sentir ese fuego ¿era normal? Sasuke se apartó y beso su cuello sacándole un furioso suspiro tuvo que morderse el labio para evitar emitir algún sonido vergonzoso pero a Sasuke le encantó sentir lo que causó en ella. Bajo por su cuello un camino besos húmedos llegó al hombro corrió la camisa revelando parte de la cicatriz rosa la observó un segundo, Hinata sintió la confusión del muchacho luego él beso muy lentamente la piel que tenia expuesta haciéndola estremecerse.

—Sasuke— Fue casi un jadeo y se sorprendió ante el calor en el pecho que desencadeno en Sasuke el pronunciar su nombre —Sasuke— repitió logrando que la mirara directo a los ojos ¿qué nos pasa? quería decirle ¿qué es todo esto? pero él negó no tenia respuesta para ello.

Sasuke la miraba intensamente ella estaba sonrojada y su mirada clara parecía brillar, estaba confundida igual que él no podía nombrar bien lo que les sucedía pero ¿era necesario atormentarse por eso? Ahora fue ella la que negó en muda respuesta.

—E...es tarde.

Solo se aparto sabía que ella no quería irse pero era necesario.

Entraron en la casa en silencio Hinata tomó las galletas del día anterior pasaría a entregarlas de camino a casa.

—Hasta mañana— dijo suavemente viéndolo algo cohibida.

Sasuke se quedo ahí con las manos en los bolsillos mirándola irse, luego de un rato contemplo la estancia, de repente se le antojo vacía y solitaria.

Levantó el rostro y cerró los ojos — ¿Qué me hiciste hermano?

...

Shino le había preguntado si todo estaba bien, si no había algo que quisiera contarles. Kurenai insistió en que debía ser cuidadosa y no dejarse engañar ¿qué les sucedía?

Llegó a la mansión, entró saludando a un par de personas pero en el pasillo la voz de Hanabi la detuvo.

—Onnesan— venia con la mirada baja acercándose a Hinata. La miro extrañada la pequeña levantó la mirada y de un ágil movimiento le apartó la blusa. —No dejo marca eh— Toda la sangre huyó de su rostro — ¿Qué diría padre si supiera la forma en que pasas tu tiempo con el Uchiha?

Se alarmo pensó que se refería a la cicatriz no a los besos de Sasuke —Como...

—No lo niegas— la soltó —Me alegra— dio un paso atrás —No necesito diez kilómetros solo lo necesario para que no me detecten.

Hinata endureció la expresión ¿qué tan ciega había sido? — ¿Qué quieres?

—Vaya no conocía esta faceta tuya.

—Se directa Hanabi.

Por alguna razón reprimió un escalofrió ante el tono gélido con que Hinata dijo su nombre. —Infórmale a padre que tu hombro está sano.

Hinata supo lo que quería _"Sin miramientos"_ suspiro él cumpliría y ella también. —Me encargare de que lo sepa.

Se giró sin mirarla y subió directo a su cuarto solo para encontrar a Neji esperando afuera ¿ahora qué? —Nissan.

— ¿Qué pasa entre usted y el Uchiha?

Hanabi no pudo haberle dicho ¿o sí? ¿Qué le decía? y lo peor es que Neji la conocía muy bien la leía fácilmente. — ¿De qué hablas? — se felicito por no tartamudear.

—Los vi en la aldea.

¿Eso era todo? no era nada comparado a lo que temía. — ¿Qué tiene de malo?

—La forma en que... — apretó los puños.

—Nissan no se qué insinúas pero nada malo pasa— se mostró segura ella no consideraba malo lo que le sucedía al menos eso se decía para sonar convincente.

Neji la evaluó estaba mintiendo pero nunca lo había hecho tan bien. —Tenga cuidado Hinata sama no deje que nadie juegue con sus sentimientos.

Asintió dudosa todo el mundo le había dado advertencias hoy —Lo hare.

Se dio un baño y comprobó que dos chamarras habían regresado a su armario seguro Hanabi las sacó planeando desde antes revisarle el hombro, la chamarra no le hubiera permitido hacer lo que hizo. Suspiró de todas maneras ya no podía seguirlas usando.

Leyó mas pergaminos y cuando creyó que el día había acabado su padre se presentó a su habitación, no presagiaba nada bueno.

— ¿Cómo está tu herida?

—Sana.

El hombre asintió solemne —Pasado mañana te enfrentaras a Hanabi frente al concejo.

—Entiendo.

Se quedo sola de nuevo pensando en lo mucho que le gustaría estar en el distrito Uchiha, su cama se le hacia lo único confortante en ese momento.

...

—Me están dando problemas.

Reconoció la voz de inmediato y se giró —Itachi san— dijo sorprendida estaba de nuevo en esa inmensidad blanca él estaba frente a ella mirándola con expresión inescrutable.

—No creí que pudiera suceder algo fuera de mis cálculos pero sucedió.

— ¿Qué? — dijo confundida habían tantas cosas que preguntar.

—Son adolescentes después de todo.

Parpadeo confusa y ya no estaba en ese lugar si no en la cascada y el Sasuke que estaba ahí era...

—Parece que no basta solo el día. — soltó algo indiferente.

Sonrió ante el chico que la miraba serio —Eso parece— Caminó y se sentó a su lado — ¿Qué pasara ahora? — se sentía más confiada cuando estaban en sueños no sabía porque, tal vez era justo por eso porque era un sueño por más raro que pareciera.

—No sé.

Miraron el agua caer en silencio.

Decidió no decirle lo de Itachi dudaba que él entendiera y solo lo turbaría — ¿Dónde está este lugar?

—A unos kilómetros de una de las guaridas de Orochimaru.

—Es lindo.

Sasuke la miro de reojo —Hace cuanto no dormimos normal.

Hinata hizo memoria —Creo que diez días— y parecía mentira todo lo que había sucedido en tan poco tiempo.

Sasuke pareció coincidir —Parece una eternidad.

—Ha pasado demasiado— le gustaba ese lugar —Es un lugar pacífico.

¿Lugar pacífico? Sasuke se quedo mirándola, la tomó del brazo siguiendo un impulso la acostó en la hierba ¿cómo podía sonrojarse en un sueño? —Quieta— se apoyó en su pecho justo como despertó esa mañana.

Hinata sintió demasiadas emociones juntas pero poco a poco se calmo, levanto la mano despacio y le acaricio el cabello. La oscuridad que sentía en Sasuke había amainado sabía que no se había erradicado pero mientras no lo arrastrara tal vez podría tener una vida normal él merecía ser feliz.

No supieron en qué momento sus parpados se cerraron solo que desearían poder despertar así.

.

Kakashi no había podido dormir bien miraba el amanecer en silencio desde su ventana, Tsunade se lo había contado todo desde el primer momento hasta el incidente de Hinata con los concejeros. Había escuchado pacientemente toda su historia cuando le pidió su opinión solo pudo compartir sus esperanzas de que Sasuke desistiera de la idea de destruir la aldea.

Sin embargo hubo algo que no quiso contradecir pero que a él no lo convencía. Si algo había aprendido de Itachi es que no cometía fallas lo que suponían de que Hinata fuera un error al intervenir en la pelea no le cuadraba Itachi podría prever algo así. Naruto ya tenía un sello y nada más y nada menos que un biju adentro tal vez eso afectaba, Tsunade le mostró un dibujo de la marca que apareció en los chicos reconocía el sello del borde era igual al que aplicó a Sasuke en su marca de maldición pero ¿cómo lo cambiaba el centro?

No tenía idea de que hizo Itachi pero Sasuke era hábil manejando sellos solo esperaba no encontrara una solución pronto, temía que en cuanto tuviera su chakra de vuelta nadie lo detendría con palabras, esperaba equivocarse de hecho rezaba por ello.

.

.

.

* * *

Kakashi solo esta preocupado por su pupilo se siente culpable y es cierto jamás debió dejar solo a Sasuke en aquel entonces. De a poquito se acercan los sueños volvieron a cambiar. Ahora si tal vez publique hasta el fin de semana que tengo mucho trabajo D:

¿Ya leyeron el manga de esta semana? Les juro que quiero ir a Japón exclusivamente para golpear a kishi ¿como va a desaparecer Itachi? yo sé que Naruto era el que tendría la ultima palabra pero sinceramente yo veía a Itachi ayudando cuando él apareció Sasuke dejo de lado esa expresión psicópata y ya esta todo sombrío de nuevo, para rematar fijo Itachi le da el golpecito clásico en la frente que si lo llega a poner me hace llorar kishitroll ¬¬ solo espero que ese "todavía puedo hacerlo" lo redima y no hablemos del descanso de la otra semana argg como me hace rabiar.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios se los agradezco montones,

**Mar13, Kikuta-Madaren, gleidys, ania-coug, Tsuki Tsuruga, MaRiZa 02, Pochyy, Tokeijikakeno orenji, kat, Bittersweet-Hyuchiha, magic ann love, El Puti-Fino, Dark Amy-chan**


	15. Dos palabras

******************Disclaimer: **Naruto y su mundo son de Kishimoto.

* * *

**15- Dos palabras**

Esta vez tomó una camisa azul marino al menos no quedaba ajustada, estaba envolviendo los almuerzos pensando en cómo decirle a Sasuke que mañana tendría que enfrentarse a su hermana, soltó un suspiro se volteó y quedo de frente con Neji.

—Nissan— Se asusto ¿tan ensimismada estaba?

—Buenos días.

—Buenos días— Le sonrió y se movió para pasar pero Neji se movió también, lo vio extrañada.

—No confié en el Uchiha— De nuevo no llevaba la ropa de siempre ¿qué sucedía?

Hinata trago grueso estuvo a punto de desviar la mirada _"No bajes la cabeza ante nadie"_ pero no lo hizo.

—Él no es de fiar, está perdido.

Lo miró seria —Sasuke no es mala persona— Se apartó para irse.

¿Sasuke de nuevo? apretó los puños —Para usted nadie es mala persona, es demasiado ingenua.

—No está perdido él ha pasado por mucho.

—Eso no es excusa. Hablare con su padre no es conveniente que...

—No metas a padre— soltó un poco más alto de lo normal pero era lo último que necesitaba que fuera y metiera a su padre. Se volvió mirándolo firmemente y fueron conscientes de que era lo más cercano a una discusión que habían tenido —No lo excuso lo comprendo— dijo tranquilizándose Neji parecía a punto de debatirle —Todos merecen una oportunidad para enmendarse.

Y Neji entendió la intención con que lo dijo, no solo por el Uchiha también por él, la vio dolido — ¿Qué le ha hecho?

—Nada Nissan estoy bien. De...debo irme.

Corrió directo al distrito Uchiha entró como un vendaval a la casa no le gustaba discutir más bien ella no discutía menos con Neji, apenas dejo la bolsa en la cocina cuando Sasuke habló a su espalda.

— ¿A quién quieres golpear?

—A nadie.

—Hump por quien me tomas— Ella estaba alterada.

—Tuve una diferencia con Nissan es todo.

Sasuke sonrió malicioso. —Puedo imaginar porque.

—No es tu culpa él es sobre protector.

Sasuke pestañeo, en una sola frase ella eximió de culpa a los dos sin saber que él provocó al Hyuga y comprobó de paso que no la veía exactamente como a una prima. —No tienes remedio.

— ¿Qué? — percibía la confusión de Sasuke y algo de incredulidad.

— ¿Hay algo más?

Desvió la mirada —Co…come primero— Se giró y se fue a asear la casa.

Sasuke sabía que ella quería retrasar lo que diría así que le dio su espacio sin embargo no tardo mucho para que Hinata lo sintiera regresar.

— ¿Qué es tan malo que puede arruinarme el apetito?

Estaba de espalda así que empezó a contarle todo no omitió nada incluso le dijo que Hanabi los había visto todo acompañado de un fuerte sonrojo.

Bastante veneno tenia la enana. — ¿Por qué pierdes el tiempo aquí?

Lo observó sorprendida — ¿Qué?

—Afuera— la tomó del brazo y la sacó —Ya es hora de darle una lección a tu hermanita.

.

Naruto se había encontrado con la escena más surrealista que pudo imaginarse Sasuke e Hinata luchaban, se alarmó pero de inmediato vio que practicaban Sasuke detenía sus golpes siempre a centímetros de ella y la reñía.

Lo más insólito era que ambos lo vieron llegar, sentarse a verlos y ambos pasaron olímpicamente de su presencia. Comprobó cómo se sumergían en aquella aura que solo les conocía al estar quietos como si pudieran leerse los movimientos, de Sasuke era normal pero ¿de Hinata?

Hinata hizo un movimiento en giro combinado con un golpe que lo hizo abrir la boca, ese movimiento era de Sasuke luego trato de patearlo y era otro movimiento del azabache. Se levantó asombrado Sasuke se descuido por mirarlo e Hinata lo alcanzó en el costado de inmediato ella se hizo a un lado, Naruto parpadeo extrañado.

—Tonta— Escuchó a Sasuke reñirla.

—No espere alcanzarte— Se defendió.

Sasuke se volteó a Naruto —Quédate quieto o lárgate.

Naruto respingó y se sentó de nuevo, Sasuke corrigió la postura de Hinata y empezaron de nuevo, el rubio soporto tanto como pudo y luego quiso entrar en el entrenamiento.

—Ey yo también quiero.

—No— los dos se giraron a él. Sasuke molesto Hinata alarmada.

—Egoístas— les soltó, se metió a la casa digno y los dejo solos.

Sasuke observó de nuevo a Hinata —Concéntrate.

Ella asintió y se enzarzaron en una nueva tanda de giros esquivos y golpes

— ¿Puedo comerme esto?

Naruto les gritó desconcentrándolos Sasuke golpeó a Hinata, claro él fue quien se llevó la mano al hombro y miró enojado al rubio.

—Lárgate.

—Si puedes— dijo Hinata contestándole a Naruto. Eran las galletas extras de Hanabi.

—Si interrumpes de nuevo te saco a patadas— le ladró Sasuke.

Naruto se encogió de hombros —Quiero verte intentarlo.

Sasuke apretó los puños —No me retes.

—Aquí te espero.

—Tú— dio un paso en su dirección.

Hinata empezó a reír Sasuke dejaba salir un lado infantil cuando discutía con Naruto era una sensación curiosa ella nunca experimento algo así con nadie.

Sasuke bufó mirándola, era tan simple detalles tan bobos le producían esa calidez. — ¿De qué te ríes? Ponte en guardia.

Hinata se puso seria pero la alegría le quedo en la mirada, Sasuke resopló pero no irritado y la atacó.

El rubio comía galletas sonriendo veía como Sasuke parecía abrirse más esa aura oscura que lo envolvía al principio se disipaba despacio.

Pasado el medio día cuando se detuvieron para almorzar Hinata se disculpó para ir a casa a ducharse dejando a los chicos solos no sin que Sasuke le advirtiera volver deprisa.

—Trae ropa para la próxima vez— dijo Naruto antes de verla marchar — ¿Qué? — dijo al ver la mirada de Sasuke —Es más fácil traer un poco de ropa que volver a casa ya traje un poco el otro día.

—Y te la llevaras hoy.

—Nop— abrió su bento y sus ojos brillaron —Hinata es genial.

Sasuke vio como la comida desaparecía veloz ante Naruto ¿le sustentaría comer así?

— ¿En la tarde entrenas conmigo? — pregunto esperanzado.

—No.

Naruto infló las mejillas — ¿Por qué?

Sasuke rodó los ojos —No y punto.

Pero él conocía a Sasuke — ¿Te asusta?

Un tic apareció en su ceja era tan desesperante —En lo más mínimo la prioridad es Hinata— soltó sin pensar exasperado.

— ¿Por qué?

¡Mierda! —No es tu asunto.

—Le preguntare a ella— se cruzó de brazos.

—No, no lo harás— Sasuke se llevo una mano a la cara —Solo déjalo por hoy.

Naruto creyó prudente no presionar así que asintió —Solo por hoy— advirtió. Sasuke rodo los ojos.

Acabaron de almorzar pero siguieron sentados.

— ¿No te interesa saber que hice ayer?

—No.

Naruto hizo un mohín —Eres tan difícil. Estuve en reunión con los encargados de tu caso hoy en la tarde presentaran la decisión de sacarte del libro bingo.

Sasuke no contesto sentía a Hinata acercarse. —No hables de eso por ahora.

— ¿Qué?

—Necesito a Hinata concentrada— Naruto era un necio esa información la tendría distraída la conocía.

Naruto lo miró extrañado — ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

—Solo por hoy— recordó Sasuke.

Hinata entro cambiada ahora con una camisa lila claro.

— ¿Qué le pasó a tu chamarra?

—Eso mmm— desvió la mirada a Sasuke.

—Come— ordenó Sasuke.

—Y...ya comí.

Había algo mas lo sabía la miro esperando a que continuara.

—Padre insistió— Sasuke enarco una ceja. —Anuncio lo de mañana en la comida— se volvió al rubio — ¿Naruto kun mañana podrías quedarte con Uchiha san?

Naruto frunció el ceño primero Sasuke con eso de solo por hoy y ahora Hinata con mañana — ¿Qué pasa mañana?

—Concejo del clan.

— ¿Pretendes que me quede aquí? —Sasuke interrumpió.

Hinata regreso su atención a él —No te dejaran pasar y es mejor que te quedes aquí.

—Ni hablar— él iba a estar presente cuando le pateara el trasero a la mocosa.

—Por favor— si él iba se armaría un escándalo y aunque lo dejaran entrar la distraería con o sin intención aunque fuera el mínimo cambio podía afectarla.

Sasuke comprendió lo no dicho —Al más mínimo golpe iré y te hare ponerte seria— era una amenaza no una advertencia.

—Entiendo.

— ¿Qué rayos pasa? — esos dos lo cansaban con esas conversaciones complicadas que no entendía como si se perdiera parte de ellas.

— ¿Te quedaras mañana Naruto kun?

—Por supuesto pero…

—Gracias— cortó ella amablemente.

Sasuke salió al jardín con Hinata siguiéndolo, Naruto solo los vio alejarse.

— ¿No van a contestarme? — No recibió respuesta, hizo un puchero y se recostó en el corredor enfadado al cabo de un rato se quedo profundamente dormido.

Toda la tarde se la pasaron entrenando Sasuke no estaba satisfecho pero suponía sería suficiente contra la enana pedante.

La tomó del mentón —No dudes, no titubees— Hinata asintió Sasuke la soltó mirando a Naruto que roncaba, sacó del bolsillo una pulsera tomó la mano de Hinata con rudeza y la ato.

—Q...que... — tenía un pequeño colgante de un abanico ¿era el símbolo de los Uchiha?

—Procura que no la vean, mañana ponte la chamarra.

No entendía nada pero haría caso aun así estaba curiosa y seguro Sasuke lo sintió.

—Es un plan de respaldo, tu clan no arruinara nuestros planes— esperaba no tener que usarlo pero debía prevenir cualquier situación, recordaba el sueño en donde le explico que tendrían que sellar a alguna de las dos era lo último que necesitaban.

Eso la enredo mas —N...no es nada malo ¿verdad?

—No hará daño a nadie— siempre y cuando en caso de necesitarlo hagan lo que diga pensó.

Ella lo miraba con esos ojos plata sinceros y dulces no sabía quién hechizaba a quien ya que sintió como el cuerpo de Hinata reaccionaba a él, su cuerpo se movió solo acortó la distancia y la beso. Algo rudo al inicio con ímpetu siendo demolido por las emociones mezcladas, quería tenerla más cerca, la tomó de la cintura y la atrajo con fuerza.

Hinata no supo si la necesidad de acercarse era contagiada o también de ella pero sus brazos se movieron guiados por eso y le rodeo el cuello. Se sintió arder ante la reacción de Sasuke a su gesto, abrió labios esperándolo y correspondiendo ansiosa a la caricia que la lengua tibia de Sasuke le provocaba, las piernas le fallaron y agradeció que él la sostuviera con tanta fuerza, se sentía brumosa pero no se desmayaría Sasuke no lo permitiría.

Sasuke lo sabía ahora ella era una droga no bastaba, si alguna vez pensó que lo que despertaba en él se pasaría o era saciable se equivoco. Ella incitaba una parte de él que no conocía, una parte que estuvo dormida hasta ahora o a la que él nunca presto atención hundido en otras cosas, ella gimió contra sus labios y el fuego se esparció con velocidad.

La soltó brusco y ella casi se cae, ambos tenían la respiración superficial y se miraban con ojos brillosos, el rubor en su rostro era incitante pero Naruto estaba en el corredor y algo le decía que si permitía que ese fuego se propagara no habría poder humano que lo detuviera.

—Vete— y había advertencia en su voz no estaba seguro de poder controlarse.

Hinata aun no se recuperaba dio un par de pasos torpes casi haciéndolo sonreír ella lo miro como diciendo que era su culpa y eso si lo hizo sonreír. Pasó de cerca a Naruto extrañada de que durmiera tanto no lo quiso despertar y salió rumbo a la mansión Hyuga cada vez sintiendo menos familiar aquel lugar.

...

Una patada no con fuerza pero brusca. Nada, otra, nada.

—Despierta.

— ¿Qué? — Naruto se levantó asustado en alerta —Oh eres tú.

—Vete a dormir a tu casa.

El rubio bostezó y se estiró —Está hecha un asco— confeso mientras se encogía era mala idea dormir en el suelo.

—Y a mí que.

—Que malo— se levantó con otra mueca mirando que oscurecía — ¿Dónde está Hinata?

—Ya se fue.

—Mmm ¿qué vas a cenar?— tenía hambre.

—Nada, fuera— Se volteó a tiempo para ver a otro rubio con una cesta aparecer —Que demon...

—Comida— grito el Naruto recién llegado que tenía enfrente —Me lo dieron en la zona norte.

Naruto casi lloraba recibiendo la cesta de su clon — ¿Y cómo fue hoy?

El clon sonrió anuló la técnica y desapareció, Naruto recibió su información y también sonrió.

— ¿Qué rayos fue eso?

—Primero comamos— se sentó en el corredor y abrió la cesta —Son frutas— exclamó contento tomó una pera y ofreció la cesta a su amigo.

Sasuke tomó una manzana y miró a Naruto — ¿Y?

Naruto le explico cómo funcionaban los clones de sombra —Por eso dormí tanto hay muchos en la reconstrucción justo hace un rato desaparecieron, podría acostarme aquí mismo y dormir toda la noche— Sasuke lo observó aun si estaba tan cansado lucía contento —Pero es genial ya casi acabamos, las últimas familias sin hogar ya tienen un lugar para dormir hoy.

Se quedaron mirando el cielo oscuro y como las estrellas empezaban a brillar en lo alto, Sasuke se sorprendió de la tranquilidad que veía en Naruto como mirarlo y darse cuenta que si había madurado después de todo, suspiró al notar que estaba cómodo con Naruto le agradaba su compañía _"Lo relacionado a él es confuso contigo"_ es cierto miró al cielo de nuevo, era sencillo en realidad, lo apreciaba y se detestaba por ello al menos eso creía.

...

Neji la miraba molesto — ¿Por qué no me lo dijo? — Hinata solo suspiro —La hubiera ayudado a entrenar aun si era solo un día y lo desperdicio.

—No lo hice— trato de defenderse.

— ¿Ah sí?

—Si entrene con...

—No es un Hyuga— la cortó no quería escucharla mencionarlo —Eso no ayudara, no sabe lo que es esto en realidad— Neji sabía que el clan esperaba que fallara temía que decidieran imponer el sello en ella.

—Si funciona o no lo sabré mañana, se lo que se juega— se levantó de la banca —No voy a permitir que me pongan el sello— No podía, al igual que no permitiría que Hanabi la lastimara Sasuke no sufriría por ella y el sello estaba completamente fuera de discusión.

Desbordaba seguridad y aunque se sintió complacido no pudo evitar una punzada de malestar ¿de dónde venía esa seguridad? — ¿Tan segura esta?

—Estoy determinada a ello.

Y eso era todo sabía que cuando se proponía algo no se detenía. Asintió y notó que no había sacado la mano del bolsillo en todo el rato — ¿Su mano está bien?

Se sonrojo solo un poco —Si, no es nada. Debo ir a descansar. Buenas noches Nissan.

—Buenas noches— La miro irse aun con la mano en el bolsillo.

...

Estaba en el bosque en la zona donde entrenaba con su equipo, se sentó en el césped Akamaru amaba dar vueltas y correr en esa zona era todo su territorio, se sentía a salvo en ese lugar.

— ¿Por qué estamos aquí?— Sasuke se sentó a su lado, era curioso cuando se encontraban en sueños cualquier barrera se iba más que curioso le irritaba se sentía vulnerable.

—Creo que porque me siento a salvo aquí.

Sasuke no le contesto de inmediato hablo al rato —No estás asustada.

—No

Sentía la calma que tenía — ¿Por qué?

—No importa que pase al final no me quedare en el clan ¿Para qué preocuparme de las consecuencias? — cosas peores tenía que hacer —Hablare con Shikamaru kun mañana.

—No creo que diga algo sobre la localización.

—No le preguntare directamente solo conversare normal tal vez saque algo aunque sea mínimo.

— ¿Crees que algo así funcione?

Hinata se encogió de hombros se sentía fatal por lo que haría pero no se le ocurrió nada mas —Soy la madrina de Hikaru chan nos hemos hecho amigos— y eso lo hacía peor —Es muy relajado cuando habla conmigo— a veces le comentaba de sus misiones porque sabía que ella no diría nada.

— ¿Relajado?— de repente el Nara empezó a molestarle.

—Aja— sonrió un poco —Cuando cuidamos a Hikaru chan dice que es raro que no grite o trate de mandarlo— su sonrisa se volvió más amplia. —Que incluso lo dejo dormir y que por eso cambia con Chouji kun para no tener que cuidar a Hikaru chan con Ino san.

—Gran cosa el Nara ¿no?

—Es muy listo aunque dice que es problemático pero es responsable cuando debe serlo es un gran ninja.

Sasuke la observó molesto y ella se sobresalto — ¿Se lo has dicho?

— ¿Q...qué?— ¿qué había hecho mal para molestarlo?

—Toda esa basura de buen ninja.

—No es basura— susurro —Y si se lo he dicho.

—Eres irritante.

— ¿Qué? — Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida hace mucho no se enfadaba así con ella —No te entiendo.

—No me sorprende. Eres una molestia.

Hinata se levantó le dio la espalda y corrió por el bosque, las formas se volvían borrosas perdían su color y se sentía mareada se detuvo en seco al reconocer el lugar al que llego… la casa de Sasuke.

— ¿Por qué huyes?

Se volteo encontrándose con el pequeño Sasuke. —No huyo.

El niño la miro impávido —Lo haces.

¿Cómo podía ser tan serio? Tan solo era un niño pero decía la verdad huyo, algo tan simple como lo que dijo le dolió mucho ¿De cuando acá era tan sensible? —Eres difícil.

—No me gusta compartir.

— ¿Eh?

El niño desapareció, la cabeza le dolió parpadeo y se asombró al ver a Sasuke surgir de la nada.

—Maldición— El Sasuke normal estaba ahora con ella —No hagas eso de nuevo.

— ¿Q…qué?

—Huir, seguirte fue lo más extraño— y ni siquiera estaba muy seguro de porque la siguió ¡rayos!

Hinata dio un paso atrás no lo entendía a veces simplemente no captaba que hacía para molestarlo. Sasuke la tomó de la muñeca y subió por las gradas abrió la puerta y la empujó en la cama.

—Es...pe...ra— Sasuke se acostó junto a ella la obligo a apoyarse en su pecho como él había estado la noche anterior.

—Lo último que necesitas es alterarte— Sabía que su comentario la afecto y era consciente que tenía que remediarlo porque ella estaba muy tranquila y él lo arruino ahora debía enmendarlo, ella no podía fallar en la pelea por estar desconcentrada. Además estaba casi seguro que lo que les sucedía en sueños afectaba directamente en sus consciencias.

Hinata se quedo muy quieta pero después despacio colocó su mano en el pecho de Sasuke con su oído atento al latir de su corazón. El rítmico golpeteo la relajo puede que no lo entendiera en ocasiones pero lo que los unía era muy fuerte ¿Cómo podía llamar a lo que sentía? Sus labios se movieron y susurro algo pero no supo que, la oscuridad se la llevaba solo noto que los latidos del corazón de Sasuke se aceleraron tras su murmullo.

...

Sasuke despertó aun con esa sensación extraña creyó que se iría al despertar pero aun estaba ahí era como necesidad y algo demasiado intenso, tanto que lo aturdía. Vio el sello mientras se desvestía otra parte se había ido solo quedaban tres más y el centro, se duchó el agua fría golpeando su rostro las dos palabras retumbaban sin cesar en su cabeza "Te quiero" eso había dicho ella "Te quiero"

.

.

.

* * *

Se fue la luz toda la mañana y no pude hacer nada del trabajo pues ocupaba internet así que aproveche el rato para terminar el cap. Espero les guste, las cosas se pondran mas interesantes algunos giros y sorpresas, tal vez no tan sorpresas supongo que algunas sabran por donde van los tiros con este capitulo XD

Muchas gracias por sus reviews y gracias tambien a los que agregan la historia a sus favoritos y alertas

**Bittersweet-Hyuchiha, LaCrazyWriter, Devilsmile, Dark Amy-chan, Magic ann love, gleidys, Bella Uchiha Cullen, MaRiZa 02, enana naranja, Tsuki Tsuruga, Nelita**


	16. Compromiso

**********************Disclaimer: **Naruto y su mundo son de Kishimoto.

* * *

**16- Compromiso.**

Sintió a Naruto llegando, ya estaba vestido había decidido olvidar lo que ella dijo, estaba alterada seguro ni siquiera fue consciente de lo que susurro. Bajó y el rubio entró con un gran paquete.

—Como Hinata no está traje la comida.

—No comeré ramen al desayuno.

—Lo imagine traje fruta.

— ¿Es la de ayer?

—No te quejes. ¡Ah! y tengo algo importante que decirte.

Sasuke alzó una ceja pensativo lo que escucho era otro punto para su plan de respaldo, luego solo tomó una pila de pergaminos después del "desayuno" y comenzó a leer.

Naruto algo fastidiado por su falta de ánimo tomó el primero que se encontró y fingió hacer lo mismo, después de un rato el rubio no pudo dejar de notarlo.

—Solo ha pasado una hora deja de ver el reloj.

Sasuke no contesto pero pasados cuarenta minutos en los que Naruto se concentro en un pergamino interesante sobre el inicio de la aldea acabo algo histérico. — ¿Tanto la extrañas? para de ver la hora.

—Cierra la boca— Estaba concentrado Hinata llevaba veinte minutos peleando pero no había sentido ni un golpe

— ¡Uh! Como quieres que me calle si no dejas de ver el reloj con esa expresión asesina.

—Solo... — un golpe en la espalda no fuerte pero en definitiva era un golpe. Se levantó y dejo el pergamino —Arriba.

— ¿Qué?

—Vamos a la mansión Hyuga.

—Pero Hinata dijo...

Sasuke parpadeo ¿para qué le explicaba? —Ven, quédate o detenme— se giró y agradeció tener chakra suficiente para poder andar por los tejados y correr deprisa. De inmediato sintió a Naruto tras él y pronto estuvo a su lado.

— ¿Vamos por tu princesa en la torre?— dijo divertido ante la urgencia de Sasuke pero solo recibió una mirada malhumorada de respuesta.

...

Hanabi miraba furiosa a Hinata no había podido alcanzarla ni una vez en cambio ella ya tenía casi todo el brazo izquierdo bloqueado. Hinata hacia movimientos extraños, giros que nunca le vio hacer y golpes fuera del estilo de la familia. Había fingido perder el equilibrio para golpearla en la espalda pero sabía que no fue la gran cosa por eso no entendía su cara de preocupación.

Y lo peor de todo el concejo, su padre y Neji estaban absortos sabía que los primeros reprobarían esos movimientos que no eran del clan pero también sabía que les daba esperanza de la capacidad de su hermana. La ataco con toda su concentración dejando de lado su furia debía vencerla a toda costa.

Hinata sintió tristeza ante la mirada de rabia de su hermana ¿a eso las orillaron? ¿Estarían felices? recordaba a Itachi siempre atento a Sasuke sonriéndole y ayudándolo, la tristeza aumento pero pudo evitar el golpe si recibía otro Sasuke vendría de inmediato, de hecho rogaba para que no viniera de camino.

Hanabi gritó frustrada e Hinata vio como un miembro del concejo sonreía un sentimiento emergió en su pecho, un sentimiento que en otro momento no sabría nombrar pero gracias a lo vivido con Sasuke podía hacerlo con facilidad; ira.

Se giró y atrapó a su hermana del cuello, eso asusto tanto a Hanabi que se quedo quieta. — ¿Esto quieren? — dijo mirando al hombre.

Soltó a Hanabi que cayó al suelo casi temblando, esa no era su hermana pensaba la menor al menos no la que creía conocer.

— ¿Esto esperan de la líder del clan? — Todos esos años reprimidos no era rabia ahora, era decepción. —No lo seré.

— ¿Qué haces? — Hiashi estaba estupefacto.

—No seré líder del clan— miro a su padre segura, después de todo no podía bajar la cabeza ante nadie, lo había prometido —No me interesa, he tratado de ser fuerte por años para que me reconozcan pero no les basta— Miro a Hanabi en el suelo con las manos en el cuello ni siquiera uso fuerza solo la retuvo — ¿Quieren que sea cruel? ¿Qué nos odiemos? — Hanabi la miro confundida — ¿Me odias? — Cuestiono mirándola y no dio paso a las lagrimas traicioneras, regreso su atención a su padre —Amabas a tu hermano lo sé pero mira lo que nos has hecho— Sabía que su padre estaba a punto de golpearla se preparo para esquivarlo no lo dejaría lastimar a Sasuke.

— ¡Insolente! las reglas deben cumplirse ese es nuestro destino es lo que mantiene al clan.

—Es lo más triste de todo— miro al hombre que sonrió ahora la miraba con una especie de brillo demencial.

—Por fin algo de actitud— dijo como respuesta a su mirada.

—Hiashi sama podemos hablar de la insolencia después ahora creo...

—No seré líder— repitió —Le cedo mi lugar a Hanabi.

—Hinata sama— Neji la miraba suplicante.

—Solo una cosa lucharía por hacer como líder y eso es anular la división de las ramas— Ahora la cara de los miembros del concejo cambio ya no parecía agradarles su actitud. —Pero ya no importa sé que Naruto kun será Hokage y sé que cumplirá su promesa.

—Ese mocoso jamás...

—Él seguro lo conseguirá.

Su padre dio un paso a ella — ¿Estás segura de esto?

—Sí.

—Se te impondrá el sello mañana mismo— el líder del concejo casi lo gritó por encima de Hiashi.

—No— decidida miro a su padre y al concejo —Cedo el liderazgo pero sigo siendo la primogénita— Al líder del clan no podían sellarlo al ceder el liderazgo Hanabi estaba a salvo pero la ley decía que el primogénito del líder no sería sellado por eso ella daba tantos problemas por eso aun no aplicaban el sello a ninguna.

—Renunciaste— dijo su padre mortalmente serio.

—No, cedí a una cosa pero ser primogénita es otra— había llegado a esa conclusión, si sabia usar las leyes del clan podía evitar el sello para las dos.

—Puede que quieras jugar con las leyes muchacha pero no pienses que un tecnicismo te salvara.

Abrió la boca pero su padre levantó la mano interrumpiendo cualquier replica.

—Años de reglas es por algo, mantener el clan es primordial.

Neji avanzó incluso Hanabi no estaba segura se sentía confundida.

Hinata espero que fuera difícil pero no que la ignoraran, la ley era clara no un tecnicismo. Volvió a abrir la boca y sintió un escalofrió… estaba furioso cerró la boca de nuevo no tuvo que girarse para saber el porqué de las caras de shock de los presentes.

— ¿Cómo te atreves...?

—Buenos días— caminó con total calma hacia Hinata. — ¿Es así como el clan Hyuga recibe a otro líder de clan?

Todos endurecieron el rostro, Hinata sentía una perversa diversión en él y eso la calmo, sea lo que sea que hacia Sasuke tenía un plan.

—Espero no interrumpir pero no podía retrasar más mi visita.

Hiashi lo observó recuperando su expresión de frialdad —Vienes sin ser invitado ni anunciar tu visita ¿Qué es lo quieres decir? — si el mocoso desertor quería jugar al protocolo entre clanes le demostraría como jugar.

—Bueno— tomó a Hinata de la mano y corrió la manga de la chamarra dejando visible la pulsera con el pequeño colgante del clan Uchiha —He hecho una propuesta y he venido a recibir una respuesta.

Hiashi abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y los tres miembros mayores del concejo se llevaron una mano a la boca. —Imposible.

—Entonces según el protocolo debo visitarlos para recibir su aprobación.

— ¿Qué aprobación?— soltó Neji desconfiado, él y Ko eran los únicos de la rama secundaria ahí y no entendían nada.

—La de nuestro compromiso por supuesto.

Hinata sintió una tormenta de emociones que Sasuke aplaco con fría calma y una idea clara; debía seguirle la corriente. Pero ante todo no pudo evitar el rubor que cubrió su rostro sin embargo a Sasuke no le molesto le pareció el toque perfecto.

El más joven del concejo miro a los otros confuso — ¿Qué compromiso?

Sasuke hizo una expresión cansada —Desde que se creó la aldea los clanes principales firmaron tratados de varios temas, incluso el matrimonio en especial los clanes con kekei genkai.

—No entiendo Hinata sama.

Hinata casi flaquea ante la expresión de Neji pero Sasuke sostenía aun su mano.

—Es sencillo, obsoleto, vago y sin gusto a mi parecer pero ¿quién soy yo para ir en contra de las normas de honor de los clanes? — había completa ironía en lo dicho.

Hanabi salió del estupor — ¿De qué habla?

Hiashi habló con voz tensa —Entre los Hyuga y los Uchiha solo el líder del clan puede tomar en matrimonio a alguien del clan contrario, debe dar un presente a su elegida con el símbolo de su clan, si ella acepta se cumple parte del compromiso solo necesita la aprobación del concejo del clan para llevar a cabo el matrimonio.

—O— dijo Sasuke casi sonriendo —La aprobación del Hokage.

Los que no sabían nada lo miraron estupefactos pero lo peor fue que nadie lo contradijo.

—Eso es estúpido— no fue Neji si no Ko quien hablo ya que el genio a su lado no parecía reaccionar.

—Por supuesto— Sasuke le dio la razón —Fue algo estúpido que estipularon por obligación con el primer Hokage para aclarar cualquier problema futuro realmente ninguno tenía intención de cumplir aquella promesa pero el Hokage lo exigía en aquel momento. Sabían de antemano que los clanes se repelían y ningún concejo de clan permitiría a su líder hacer algo semejante pero siempre hay una excepción.

—No le daré mi hija a un proscrito— escupió Hiashi con ira.

El líder del concejo avanzo —Has cometido crímenes no serás absuelto fácilmente.

Hinata se tenso en medio de su estupor pero Sasuke siguió calmo —Naruto diles lo que me comunicaste en la mañana.

La peli azul se sorprendió no había notado a Naruto apareció a su lado tan desconcertado como los demás pero un vistazo a su amigo lo hizo reaccionar.

—Sasuke Uchiha fue absuelto de los cargos pendientes, su nombre fue eliminado del libro bingo por sus actos en favor de la alianza shinobi.

— ¿Qué actos? — soltó el líder del concejo Hiashi solo lo miraba despectivamente

—Eliminó a Orochimaru criminal rango s y amenaza directa a Konoha, a Deidara miembro de Akatsuki criminal rango s y Kabuto cuya derrota fue clave para derrotar a edo Madara y salvar a los kages.

Hinata olvido todo se giró a Sasuke y llevo una mano a su camisa como llamando su atención — ¿Es cierto? — pregunto radiante — ¿es en serio?

Y Sasuke le sonrió con la mirada al sentir la profunda alegría de ella —Si.

Hiashi hablo antes de que su hija abrazara al muchacho como era clara su intención —Es imposible.

—Es verdad— dijo Naruto si Sasuke iba en serio lo apoyaría. —La abuela me lo dijo Sasuke estará en periodo de prueba y no puede salir de la aldea pero no es un criminal.

—Es una pérdida de tiempo— ahora Sasuke estaba fastidiado —Ella acepto y vine a cumplir esperando una respuesta si se niegan iré con la Hokage.

—Si le imponemos el sello... — comento un hombre desde atrás haciendo eco en los demás, se podían deshacer de Hinata.

—Son idiotas o no leen sus propias normas. No pueden hacer nada en ella, me será entregara en las mismas condiciones en que pedí su mano de lo contrario sería un acto agresivo de mala voluntad hacia mi clan y...

—Puedes pedir mi cabeza y la de todo el concejo si no te venzo en una lucha—terminó Hiashi ¿cuál habrá sido el maldito arrogante que sugirió eso en los tratados? debió ser algún Uchiha por supuesto.

Silencio sepulcral.

—Eso es todo esperaremos su respuesta.

Jaló a Hinata y salió con Naruto atrás. ¡Maldita sea! todo el drama que tuvo que hacer para evitar que la sellaran sin embargo mentiría si dijera que no disfruto humillarlos y ver a la mocosa tirada en el suelo, la sensación y las caras que pusieron fueron satisfactorias.

—De...debemos esperar aquí— Era la sala donde aguardaban aquellos que esperaban un veredicto del concejo.

—Eso fue... ni siquiera sé que fue eso— Naruto negó sentándose en el lado más alejado.

Hinata sabía que lo hizo para evitar que la sellaran y que causaran más problemas de los que ya tenían, le causaba tantos inconvenientes —Lo siento.

— ¿Por qué te disculpas? — Naruto la miraba.

— ¡Ah! Mmm yo...

—Deberías estar feliz aunque debieron habérmelo dicho.

—L...lo siento.

—Fuera— Sasuke habló enojado.

El rubio hizo un puchero — ¿Ahora porqué? — hizo otra mueca ante la mirada de Sasuke que no admitía replica pero obedeció.

—Compórtate o sospecharan— dijo sentándose a su lado una vez estuvieron solos.

— ¿Crees q...que funcione? — poco a poco asimilaba la idea y el plan.

—Lo hará.

— ¿Y si te retan?

—Estarían locos si lo hacen.

Solo pudo darle la razón miraron la estancia en silencio la confianza de él se contagio era curioso al principio luchaba por mantener sus emociones a raya y ahora se dejaba llevar por ellas. Sasuke también lo sabia pero se temía que él hacía lo mismo con las emociones de ella, ese jutsu los había hundido.

Hinata recordó algo importante y lo contempló — ¿Realmente te absolvieron?

—Me encerraron mejor dicho— ella no entendió —No puedo salir, no puedo ejercer como shinobi y no dijeron cuanto será el tiempo de prueba.

—Pe...pero eso es... más de lo que esperaba— confeso.

—Realmente no importa.

—Tienes razón— ellos no se quedarían no importaba si le daban otra oportunidad él no la tomaría pero por un segundo no pintaba tan mal la idea. Cambio el tema no quería pensar en eso — ¿C...cuando llegaron?

— ¿No me notaste? — y se maldijo por el deje de reproche en su voz.

—Estuviste muy calmado— y yo muy preocupada pensó.

—Justo a tiempo para oír tu declaración del futuro Hokage— dijo irritado — Naruto casi llora de emoción y arruina todo.

Eso la hizo reír en otro tiempo moriría de vergüenza.

—Te mantuviste firme— había sentido un estúpido ¿orgullo? al verla enfrentarlos, se imaginaba su mirada determinada esa con la que lo enfrentaba ¿que la habría impulsado?

Hinata sonrió —Estaba pensando en ti— ¡Kami! ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? se tapo la boca y el sonrojo casi centellaba. —Y...yo me refiero a qu...que ya sab... — un beso fugaz silencio su vano intento de explicarse.

—Es lo más normal— dijo arrogante.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida era esa sensación en su pecho ¿alegría? y no era de ella, se mordió el labio inferior pero se armó de valor y lo beso en la mejilla.

Fue un beso dulce, sincero y que demostraba más que cualquier palabra por eso Neji retrocedió y caminó rumbo a los jardines ¿en qué momento se perdió tanto? y para rematarlo las palabras de Hanabi retumbaban en su mente.

_Todo era un caos hablaban todos a la vez levantaban los brazos. _

—_Suficiente— Hiashi cansado casi grito. _

— _¿Qué haremos? _

—_Es una traición no podemos librarnos sin enfrentarnos a él. _

_El líder del concejo se levantó —Hiashi sama no es un secreto que Hinata no es lo que esperábamos, su decisión de ceder el liderazgo me parece acertada incluso un matrimonio como el que surge no me parece mal. El problema es dejar el Byakugan salir del clan. _

—_Ponerle el sello es imposible ahora. _

_Todos miraron a Hiashi que casi no había hablado —Tengo fe en mis habilidades pero no soy ingenuo aun así moriría si con eso apartara a mi hija de las garras del Uchiha pero no solo mi vida se juega. _

—_Yo lo hare— dijo Neji serio —Olviden ese tratado yo lo enfrentare y liberare a Hinata sama. _

—_Insensato— Hanabi se levantó furiosa habían permitido que estuviera presente no que hablara pero si a Hinata la alabaron por desobedecer ella haría lo mismo —Mató a dos criminales rango s, Naruto lo ha enfrentado y apenas pudo con él ¡es suicidio! — Estaba asustada porque sabía que era capaz de hacerlo por Hinata — ¿Qué hará el clan sin líder ni concejo? porque no creo que esperes que se conforme contigo. No habla en broma. _

_Otra horda de oraciones y maldiciones la mayoría le daba la razón pero Neji la miraba molesto._

—_No veo otra opción. _

—_Podemos alargar esta situación al menos por unos días. _

_La esperanza asomó en los ojos de Neji, Hanabi bajo la mirada "¿Me odias?" siempre habría creído que si justo ahora la quería lejos pero odio... le dolió la forma calculada en que la miro en algunos momentos en la lucha. _

_Era algo asentado para ella el amor que Hinata le tenía creía que eso la enfermaba pero ¿realmente era así? Miró de nuevo a Neji si no fuera por la mirada anhelante que le notaba al mirarla todo sería más fácil, con su hermana lejos tal vez... _

—_Han pasado mucho tiempo juntos— Todos la miraron de nuevo._

—_Solo han sido unos días— contradijo su padre, por eso estaba sorprendido no entendía como sucedió aquello. _

_Hanabi se sentó despacio —Pero han estado solos. _

_Y Neji captó el rumbo que tomaba —No, Naruto está siempre con ellos. _

—_Falso— contraatacó —En reuniones con la Hokage se ausenta. _

—_Sus clones— rebatió. _

—_No— y se asombro de que Hiashi entrara en la discusión. —Los vieron por la aldea solos. _

_Neji frunció el ceño —Eso no fue nada. _

_Hiashi negó —En reuniones importantes Naruto no usa sus clones debe estar presente con Tsunade sama. _

—_Entonces— reemprendió Hanabi —Han pasado tiempo a solas y ahora mi hermana que siempre fue tímida se ve cómoda con él. Y él busca un matrimonio a toda costa ¿es prudente alargar esto? _

_Todos entendieron lo que decía entre líneas, Neji se levantó y salió furioso era imposible solo insinuarlo era más fácil pensar que la metió en un raro genjutsu. _

Había salido a buscarla y aclararlo pero lo que vio lo aclaro un poco, no creía que Hanabi tuviera razón pero una certeza lo invadió su prima le había entregado el corazón al sujeto menos esperado. Lo sabía porque en el pasado cuando miraba a Naruto había admiración pero ahora veía un sentimiento completamente distinto al contemplarla mirar al Uchiha.

.

.

.

* * *

¿Que les pareció? otro giro interesante ¿que haran ahora todos? Solo unas pocas adivinaron lo de la pulsera crei que quedaria muy cantado, la idea me vino con un fic Dramione donde Draco le regala un anillo a Herms *-*

Hablando de otra cosa ¿que han sabido de que los fics categoria M seran eliminados? lo lei en un foro de Harry Potter y estoy inquieta por eso, me borran los fics y lloro.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer y seguir la historia

**Magic ann love, ania-coug, Tsuki Tsuruga, Genesis Torres, gleidys, Pochyy, Mar13, MaRiZa 02, Tokeijikakeno orenji, LaCrazyWriter, Aika-sasuhina, Bittersweet-Hyuchiha, Devilsmile, Dark Amy-chan, kat, Ninash-chan, avis.  
**


	17. Planes de boda

**************************Disclaimer: **Naruto y su mundo son de Kishimoto.

* * *

**17- Planes de boda.**

Sasuke quiso levantarse y correr lejos de esa sensación profunda que provoco un simple beso en la mejilla, esa emoción era un monstruo apoderándose de él, entendía el odio, la soledad, sabia lidiar con la amistad pero eso era demasiado. Hinata lo miraba ausente aturdida también por el eco de la emoción en ambos. _"Te quiero"_ las palabras resonaron de nuevo en su cabeza, tenía que alejarse, se levantó sorprendiéndola pero el sello le ardió, la vio a los ojos y supo que otra marca desaparecía sintió el golpe de chakra vitalizándolo.

Hinata activó el Byakugan —Es bastante— sentencio, una persona normal tendría esa cantidad. Vio a todos en el salón votando desactivo su visión nerviosa.

Sasuke se concentró, el sharingan no aparecía ¿por qué? lo había intentado desde el día anterior tenía suficiente chakra para eso — ¡Rayos!

—Están votando— susurro.

— ¿Qué decidieron?

—N…no seguí viendo.

Sasuke la miro desde su altura — ¿Por qué?

—Estoy nerviosa— desvió la mirada.

Resopló —Eres tan... ya vienen.

Se sentó de nuevo, se concentro en quienes venían hacia ellos… uno era Hiashi, la tomó de la mano y ella lo vio confundida se acercó y susurró en su oído.

—Hi-na-ta— se apartó y el efecto fue inmediato un lindo sonrojo de bienvenida para su padre.

El hombre reprimió una mueca al verlos de la mano y a su hija avergonzada ¡Kami! todo se paga en la vida.

Sasuke lo miro indolente disfrutando la expresión rígida del detestable hombre.

—El compromiso será público a fin de mes y el matrimonio en un mes exacto después de eso.

Hinata trago grueso solo quedaban dos semanas para fin de mes ¡tonta! para esa fecha ya no estarían ahí al menos no a la velocidad que Sasuke recuperaba su chakra.

—Perfecto— Se levantó e Hinata con él.

—Un momento— ¿que se creía ese pedante? —Se comportaran no quiero espectáculos ni actitudes que pongan en riesgo la reputación del clan.

Hinata inclinó la cabeza un poco ¿de qué hablaba su padre? Sasuke sonrió lentamente así que por eso la prisa.

—Lo juro Uchiha incluso si debo volcar al clan entero contra ti si osas man...

—Suficiente— el tono frio y peligroso le helo los nervios a los acompañantes del líder del clan —Ahora soy el líder del clan Uchiha no se atreva a decirme cómo comportarme— Le dio la espalda llevándose a Hinata consigo —Naruto— llamó al salir.

El rubio apareció en un parpadeo junto a ellos miró a los hombres y sonrió despidiéndose.

— ¿Cómo entraron? — espeto Hiashi.

—No sabemos.

Les lanzó una mirada asesina se volteó y se encerró en su estudio, se llevo una mano a la cabeza dejándose caer derrotado.

...

Iban en silencio Naruto cansado empezó a hablar, esos dos eran demasiado silenciosos. —En poco más de un mes entonces— Hinata se sonrojo y asintió. —Eso es muy rápido ¿estás nerviosa? — realmente no lo esperaba pero no negaba que le alegraba eso significaba que Sasuke había aceptado continuar.

— ¿Por qué lo estaría?— Comento fastidiado ante la ansiedad de Hinata provocada por el cuestionamiento de Naruto.

—Bueno ya sabes eso asombrara a todos yo aun no sé si es real.

Alerta eso se despertó en Hinata y no solo en ella también en Sasuke.

—Recuerdas lo que Kakashi pregunto el primer día sobre metas y gustos.

—Sí.

Sasuke lo miro molesto —Has memoria— sabia que contesto sin pensarlo realmente.

"No me gusta nada en particular y me molestan otras cosas, matar a alguien revivir el clan" un momento "revivir el clan"

— ¡Oh!

Hinata también recordaba estaba roja hasta la raíz del pelo al notar la sonrisa maliciosa de Naruto.

—Lo...los alcanzare en casa.

— ¿A dónde vas? — pregunto Naruto divertido por su reacción.

Hinata no bajo la mirada pero no lo vio a la cara estaba apenada —Quiero ver a Hikaru chan.

Sasuke se paró en seco recordando el sueño frunció el ceño.

—Vo...volveré pronto— agrego al sentir el leve cambio en Sasuke.

—Vamos Sasuke la tendrás contigo el resto de tu vida— empujo a su amigo rumbo a la zona Uchiha — ¿Vendrás para el almuerzo? traje ramen.

—Lo intentare.

...

—Hinata— una rubia la recibió alegre.

—Ino san, buenos días.

—Buenos días, pasa, pasa. Hikaru está dormido.

Caminó hasta la cuna y contempló al pequeño dormido, le acaricio el cabello suavemente.

— ¿Y Sasuke kun? lo dejaste aparcado abajo.

Se sonrojo de golpe —Esta en casa.

— ¿En casa? — ¿en la mansión Hyuga? Ino no entendía.

—Si esta con Naruto kun.

— ¿En tu casa?

— ¿Mi casa? — Frunció el ceño —No, en el distrito Uchiha.

Ino parpadeo —Es que dijiste que estaba en casa no en su casa.

— ¡Ah!— que estúpida ni se dio cuenta —E...en serio no lo note— no te pongas nerviosa se reprendió.

—Mmm— Ino la miro sospechosamente.

— ¿Y Shikamaru kun? — cambio de tema.

Ino se molesto — ¡Debería estar aquí! se la pasa en reuniones y yo tengo que cubrirlo y Shino te cubre a... — guardo silencio —lo siento no tienen la culpa no es que me queje amo a Hikaru chan pero Kurenai sensei está ocupada y... — suspiro —Olvídalo solo no he dormido bien entre el hospital y esto.

—Lo siento— realmente lamentaba no ayudar —podría cuidarlo una mañana si...

—Lo siento Hinata sabes que Shikamaru es muy...

—Lo sé.

—Esta desquiciado no si esta mas estresado él o Shizune sempai.

—Supongo que tiene mucho trabajo pero ¿Shizune san no está ya acostumbrada a Tsunade sama?

—Creo que es por ese lio con los ancianos ya sabes el otro día se hizo todo ese escándalo como si se fueran lejos.

Hinata aguanto la respiración —Algo oí— dijo lo más normal que pudo.

—Pues ayer la oí quejarse de ya no soportarlos y sale por horas dice que va a la sección de investigación pero mi padre dice que no la ve ahí, luego regresa el mismo día malhumorada me parece raro ¿no crees?

—Si— su corazón se acelero con una idea. —Pero quizá sea algo sin importancia.

—Es lo más seguro pero eso nos deja más trabajo— se quejo olvidando el asunto.

—Lo imagino.

Tomaron un te juntas mientras Ino parloteaba sin cesar

—Ya debo irme— anuncio aprovechando una pausa.

— ¿Tan pronto?

—Lo lamento ¿no ayuda a Kiba kun?

—Pasa por aquí pero está trabajando en la reconstrucción son más útiles todos ellos allá que yo.

Hinata negó —Eres una ninja medico, una muy buena eres tan útil como ellos pero en otra cosa.

Ino le sonrió —Me alegra que vinieras.

Hinata asintió —Hasta pronto.

Caminó despacio no había engañado a nadie la información vino a ella sola, levantó la mirada y corrió directo hacia Sasuke tenía que contarle.

...

Naruto estaba cruzado de brazos pensativo —Seré el padrino de la boda— soltó asintiendo — ¿qué hace un padrino?

—No importa no harás nada porque no habrá padrino.

—Seré el padrino de la boda— aseguro obstinado.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros no tenía sentido discutir con Naruto.

—Sera algo privado ¿a quienes invitaras?

—...

—Eso imagine bueno serán los amigos cercanos a Hinata y a ti— pensó en Sakura y se encogió no recibiría bien la noticia — ¿Ropa occidental o tradicional?

—...

—No puedo planificar la boda solo ¿sabes? Le preguntare a Hinata— Se quedo abstraído y de repente salto logrando que Sasuke lo viera irritado — ¿Te imaginas a tus hijos?

Sasuke tuvo que procesarlo despacio ¿en qué momento paso de delirar una boda a delirar por hijos no nacidos? hijos no concebidos.

—Espero que se parezcan a Hinata— dijo el rubio con una amplia sonrisa —serian afortunados

—Cállate usuratonkachi— todo tenía un límite.

— ¿Por qué? Imagínatelos, pequeños con ojos claros y mejillas sonrojadas.

Por un segundo su mente lo traiciono tratando de imaginarlo —Deja de decir estupideces.

—Yo seré el padrino por supuesto— continuo entusiasta Naruto —Mmm ¿qué nombre sería apropiado?

Sasuke se sumió en silencio contando mentalmente.

—Naruto es un buen nombre, que lleve el nombre del padrino seria genial.

—Ningún hijo mío llevara nombre de comida— soltó sin pensar.

—Oy es bueno.

—No.

—De acuerdo entonces un nombre fuerte si es niño mmm… Yamamoto.

¿Yamamoto? —Es un nombre horrible.

—Es fuerte y antiguo.

—Que no.

—Si es niña Naruko en honor a su padrino.

—Ni lo sueñes— ¿Podía haber un nombre más absurdo?

—Eres un agua fiestas ¿qué nombres tienes en mente?

Sasuke se quedo en blanco ¿nombres? Itachi le gustaba pero no, sería marcado por lo pasado, serian nombres no usados en nadie muerto o conocido se forjarían su propio destino y... ¡Por Kami! ¿Qué estaba haciendo? —Púdrete.

Naruto se sorprendió pero pasó de él. —Si no aportas no te quejes, el pequeño Yamamoto puede parecerse a ti pero menos presumido.

Sasuke estaba contando de nuevo.

—Naruko será una copia de Hinata aunque menos tímida por tus genes, le dejaremos el cabello largo desde niña será muy linda.

Tiene un punto pensó, no, no lo tiene —Ya cierra la boca.

—Aunque con Hinata de madre... será cariñosa y dulce tú tendrás que luchar para que ella no se vuelva su favorita. Puedes enseñarles a luchar ser un padre cool y que te admiren.

Sasuke se llevo una mano a la cabeza.

—Y yo seré el padrino que los consiente y les enseñare mi jutsu sexy.

—No les enseñaras estupideces— su boca se volvió a abrir sin permiso, luego cayó en cuenta por la sonrisa de Naruto que le había seguía la corriente —Te mato— saltó perdiendo la paciencia trato de golpearlo pero el rubio lo esquivó.

—Tú tendrás que hacer lo mismo con mis hijos ser un buen padrino y enseñarles técnicas asombrosas.

— ¿Tus hijos? — el cambio de tema lo aturdió.

—Claro que mis hijos.

Sasuke se volteó, lo ignoraría obviamente había perdido el juicio, se fue a sentar de nuevo.

—Los tuyos serán mayores claro pero eso es lo mejor, los míos romperán todos los records que hayan puesto los tuyos— Hizo una pose dramática —Los Uzumaki vencen a los Uchiha.

—Nunca pasara— dijo bajo y no supo si lo decía al futuro loco que planteaba o a su afirmación.

—No subestimes a mis pequeños ya verás ellos patearan a los tuyos en un pestañeo— Sasuke hizo una mueca burlona —Lo harán serás su padrino después de todo.

Sasuke se puso de pie —Para empezar... — se congelo en media replica ¡maldito Naruto! lo hacía decir idioteces pero si quería jugar al tonto lo traería a la realidad —Tienes si quiera prospecto para ti.

—Detalles— dijo restándole importancia.

—O idea de cómo criar a un hijo.

—Aprenderé siendo padrino de tus hijos.

—NO serás padrino de mis hijos.

—Sí.

—No.

La puerta se abrió e Hinata entro con una expresión rara.

—Hinata— Naruto corrió a ella — ¿Verdad que seré el padrino de Yamamoto chan?

Hinata parpadeo ante el rubio desesperado y miro a un lado hacia Sasuke con una expresión única de desconcierto.

— ¿Verdad? — insistió Naruto.

— ¿Quién es Yamamoto chan? — pregunto algo nerviosa.

—Su hijo— puso expresión de que era obvio.

— ¿Cua...cuál hijo?

— ¡Oh! es cierto tú no sabes.

— ¿Sa...saber qué? — ahora estaba asustada Sasuke estaba ¿contento? y Naruto… bueno no sabía de que hablaba Naruto.

Sasuke volvió el rostro y casi rompe a reír, Hinata estaba espantada por la información sin sentido que el idiota de Naruto le soltó, todo era tan estúpido trato pero no podía controlarse una risa escapó asombrando a Hinata y Naruto.

Hinata olvido el tema del hijo y disfruto la sensación que emanaba en él quería verlo así siempre. Sasuke la miro inundado por la calidez de Hinata, ella camino hacia él como hipnotizada.

—Sigo aquí— Naruto apunto el hecho antes de que ella llegara a su amigo.

Hinata salió del trance y se sonrojo furiosamente.

Sasuke mascullo —Lárgate.

—Sin comer no. Preparare el almuerzo.

Se fue dejándolos solos.

— ¿Viste al Nara?

—No pero te digo después del almuerzo— susurro y Sasuke estaba a punto de tirar a Naruto puerta fuera —No— Hinata lo tomó del brazo —Solo espera un poco por favor— Sasuke la miro molesto, él no quería esperar. Hinata se mordió el labio —Solo un momento.

Sasuke se perdió en el gesto de sus labios, Hinata noto como miraba su boca y su corazón se acelero, se besaron cuando Sasuke sin preámbulo estrelló sus labios contra los suyos.

—Dos minutos— canto de la cocina Naruto.

Hinata quiso apartarse pero Sasuke la tomó de la nuca para evitarlo, le faltaba el aire pero la soltó solo cuando sintió a Naruto volver con el ramen.

—Hinata ¿la boda será con ropa occidental o tradicional?

Sasuke rodó los ojos, otra vez no.

.

.

.

* * *

Hola aquí estoy de nuevo, este cap me divirtió mucho no me considero graciosa pero escribir la escena entre Naruto y Sasuke me hizo sonreír espero no haberme salido mucho de su personalidad casi elimino esa parte pero en serio me gusto mucho, Naruto saca de quicio a cualquiera XD

Lo que comente el capitulo anterior de los fics de categoría M según sé es en el fandom de Harry Potter en ingles donde han estado eliminando solo espero no llegue a mas casi todos mis fav Dramiones son de esa categoría.

Y para terminar los saludos de siempre con el agradecimiento correspondiente por sus hermosos comentarios muchas gracias.

**Dark Amy-chan, Aika-sasuhina, Tsuki Tsuruga, Ninash - chan, Genesis Torres, Tokeijikakeno orenji, gleidys, kat, Pochyy, Devilsmile, Magic ann love, gecel87, El Puti-Fino, Anika-san, ania-coug**


	18. Pesadillas y anhelos

******Disclaimer:** Naruto y su mundo son de Kishimoto.

* * *

**18- Pesadillas y anhelos.**

Naruto se marchó molesto no solo no le prestaron atención si no que Sasuke lo echó, se supone que no debía decirle a nadie lo que sabía pero tenía que pensar en cómo decírselo a Sakura sabía que ella aun tenía esperanzas eso iba a ser complicado.

…

Sasuke escucho la información y las suposiciones de la chica —Así que están cerca.

—Si tienen que tenerlos en las afueras.

—Los ANBU no nos siguen si Naruto está con nosotros pero si vamos a los límites de la aldea solos nos seguirán.

—E…entonces iré sola rastreando.

—No puedo activar el sharingan— Sasuke bufó, eso solucionaría todo —Presiento que hasta que el sello no desaparezca por completo no podre usarlo.

—Déjame hacerlo no pueden estar muy lejos, Ino san dijo que se va por horas pero vuelve el mismo día, para ir y venir debe ser cerca.

—Diez kilómetros— dijo imaginando su plan.

Hinata asintió —La seguiré mañana solo necesito ver la dirección que toma después solo avanzare hasta que entren en mi rango de visión.

Ella estaba completamente entregada al plan, llevaban una hora hablando de pros y contras, había protestado pero no podía dejarse llevar estaba tan cerca precipitarse podría arruinar todo.

—Sera extraño ¿podrás hacerlo? — Asintió — ¿Y si se cruzan?

—Hanabi no sale de la mansión sé lo que le espera, mañana mismo empezaran con todos los preparativos para ascenderla.

No había tartamudeado ni una sola vez y tenía esa chispa en la mirada — ¿Sabes lo que pasara después?

—No tienes que recordármelo— lo dijo firme pero desvió la mirada. Se apartó un mechón de cabello atrás de la oreja y se quedo mirando la pulsera. — ¿Po...por qué no me dijiste?

Él se apoyó en la pared estaban sentados en el corredor, bajó los parpados ni siquiera sabía porque lo hizo solo pensó que era lo mejor para que no intervinieran pero lo disfruto, sus expresiones, la humillación hacerles pagar por lo que les hicieron, no, a él no a Hinata todo era confuso.

Había un mar de desconcierto había pasado mucho en poco tiempo, manipularon sus emociones o así lo veía, ahora se sentía extraño como si después de mucho tiempo en reposo hubieran batido su esencia y traído a flote lo que había quedado asentado. Ella estaba tratando de calmarlo lo sentía esa suave tranquilidad que se colaba y atraía, parecía rodearlo y cubrirlo.

Hinata apoyó despacio la cabeza en el hombro de Sasuke, ella también se confundía y perdía a veces con tantas emociones contradictorias pero se tenían el uno al otro, no podían engañarse o mentirse no tenía sentido hacerlo, se mostraban tal como eran porque fingir era estúpido y lo que surgió era algo que nunca tuvieron antes.

Sasuke la rodeó con el brazo acercándola sin abrir los ojos nunca habían estado así de cerca y en calma despiertos incluso sus latidos parecían llevar el mismo rítmico golpeteo y fue como una canción de cuna que los arrullo.

...

—Increíble verdad Kakashi sensei— El hombre la miro sin saber que decir. —Deberíamos irnos antes de que nos note.

Era lo más lógico saltó seguido de su estudiante apenas llegaron a la zona habitada fuera del distrito Uchiha cuando Sakura se detuvo. — ¿Estás bien Sakura?

—Sí, creo que por eso es mala idea dar una visita sorpresa— sonrió pero la sonrisa no le llego a los ojos —El sorprendido puede ser uno. Al menos sé porque Naruto estaba tan positivo creo que Sasuke kun realmente se quedara.

—Sakura.

Negó despacio —Estaré bien pero necesito estar sola.

La vio marcharse y recordó a la pequeña niña que gritaba tras Sasuke, le había tocado un grupo difícil.

Sasuke no los notó estaba dormido ninguno se movió ni se percato de su llegada, la broma era entrar por detrás y sorprenderlos pero desde el techo de la casa vecina tuvieron un vistazo de los chicos abrazados en el corredor ¿cómo podía Sasuke ser tan descuidado? Una idea se abrió paso en su mente, tal vez Itachi lo planeo todo, ligó a Sasuke a una chica para tratar de obligarlo a quedarse. Era una locura pero a como estaban las cosas no lo descartaba.

...

El golpe incesante en la puerta los despertó se miraron asombrados.

— ¿Soñaste algo?

—N...no.

—Parece que encontramos la solución a detener los sueños

—Dormir juntos— se ruborizó después al escuchar como sonó.

—Eso parece— dijo con un brillo malicioso en la mirada.

—Hinata sama— gritaron ahora.

—Es Ko— susurro.

Vieron la hora pasadas las cinco ¿cuánto durmieron? Sasuke se levanto y abrió la puerta.

—Vine por Hinata sama.

— ¿Qué?

—Hiashi sama ordeno venir a recogerla todos los días si a las cinco no está en casa.

Le tiró la puerta en la cara y se giró, Hinata estaba de pie alisándose la chamarra.

—Sera mejor que vaya— Se aproximó y susurro —Vendré en cuento pueda.

Ya estaba por abrir la puerta cuando la tomó del brazo la giró y le estampó un beso brusco. Luego la soltó dejando que se fuera.

—La…lamento la demora— la oyó decir.

Subió a darse una ducha con todo lo que había dormido se acostaría muy tarde.

Estuvo practicando jutsus tras comprobar que no había nadie cerca, sus jutsus eléctricos y de fuego estaban bien solo el sharingan parecía estar bloqueado

—Es mejor que al principio.

Todo el entrenamiento lo ayudo a desestresarse. Se tiró en el césped mirando las estrellas _"Imagina como serian tus hijos"_ se levantó y entró en la casa, él jamás tendría hijos.

...

Había estado entrenando su visión con el Byakugan pero ya era muy tarde, se movió en silencio por la casa se duchó y se acostó, observó la pulsera en su muñeca.

Todo el mundo la evadía como si fuera a contagiarse de algo, Neji estaba en los jardines cuando llego quiso hablar con él disculparse por no contarle pero era arriesgado él la leía fácilmente y por otro lado estaba segura que la había notado pero no se movió. Así que pasó de largo, miro el reloj era tarde debía descansar necesitaba estar bien para mañana.

...

Caminaba por el pasillo oscuro llevaba su pijama de short corto y blusa de tirantes ¿dónde estaba? distinguió dos personas al fondo tiradas, corrió a ellos y se congeló cuando los reconoció, eran los concejeros tirados cubiertos de sangre.

—Que... — miró a todo lado en busca de Sasuke — ¿Quién fue?

—Tú— la mujer abrió los labios y sus ojos inyectados en sangre fijos en ella.

Retrocedió y vio sus manos manchadas con sangre, se espantó y la pijama lila también estaba sucia, corrió en dirección contraria no sabía a donde todo borroso oscuro. El sabor a sangre le invadió la boca y el estomago le dio un vuelco.

Salió a otro pasillo y quedo frente a dos niños que jugaban, estaba agitada y no entendía nada estaban de espalda y se acercó despacio. La niña la miró y aguanto la respiración se parecía a ella, muchísimo pero ella nunca uso el cabello largo de niña. El niño se aproximó y le tendió la mano a la pequeña era Sasuke pero su actitud era diferente fue amoroso con la niña al ponerla en pie.

— ¿Hinata?

Levantó la mirada y Sasuke estaba al otro lado, los niños estaban en medio de ellos dos. Él avanzó hacia ella y los niños se esfumaron.

— ¿Qué pasa?— su voz sonaba alarmada nunca lo había oído así, vio sus manos y recordó la sangre, debía dar un aspecto espantoso

—Y...yo no— comenzó a llorar, él la abrazó y se tranquilizó correspondió el abrazo sintiendo el miedo alejarse, cuando Sasuke la soltó la sangre se había ido.

— ¿Qué sucedió? — le exigió ahora.

—Yo me perdí.

—Tenías sangre.

—No se— respondió sin mirarlo.

—No entiendo que cambio— lucia afectado también.

Ella negó, tampoco entendía no era un sueño de Sasuke lo primero fue una pesadilla de algo en lo que no había querido pensar. Lo tomó de la mano y dio un paso atrás todo se volvió un borrón y estaban en su propia habitación.

Se sentó en la cama quería que la abrazara como la otra noche sentirse confortada él pareció entender y la apoyó en la cama pero la beso.

Hinata correspondió el beso con pasión rodeando su cuello. Sasuke dejo vagar sus manos por las piernas descubiertas acariciando cada porción de piel, pasó la mano despacio por la pierna subió por sus caderas, su cintura y se detuvo en su pecho acariciando sobre la tela su seno. Hinata gimió y se arqueó contra su cuerpo Sasuke se sintió extasiado, la pasión y el deseo eran emociones nuevas para ambos y sumarlas logro que todo su raciocinio se esfumara. Sasuke se quitó la camisa e Hinata no perdió el tiempo, recorrió su torso suavemente gozado la reacción que causo en él, Sasuke la beso de nuevo hundiendo su lengua en su boca cálida metió la mano en su blusa y acaricio su seno el contacto de la piel fue un detonante.

—Sasuke— gimió con fuerza Hinata, Sasuke sintió que la vista se le nublaba.

—Suficiente— se despertaron de golpe.

Hinata agitada su pecho subía y bajaba rápido, se levantó todo estaba oscuro aun sentía el sello arder corrió al baño y encendió la luz, le molesto los ojos pero alzó la blusa y se sintió decepcionada ninguna marca había desaparecido. Estaba sonrojada y la pena la ahogo cuando sintió sus bragas húmedas.

— ¡Kami! — se desvistió y se duchó ¿qué había sido eso? —Por favor que él no lo soñara— que fuese solo un delirio de ella —No podre verlo a la cara si no fue así.

...

Sasuke se estaba duchando también, se había sentido decepcionado doblemente no solo el sello ardió sin razón, se había despertado con un problema… su cuerpo anhelaba volver al sueño.

Si habían sentido todo aquello dormidos ¿cómo sería despiertos? su problema quiso alzarse de nuevo y aumentó la cantidad de agua. Jamás había sentido tanto deseo al menos no uno positivo, todo fue un desastre primero no la encontró a ella si no a esos dos pequeños que se parecían a ellos pero supo en cuanto los vio quienes eran o quienes se suponía que eran… los delirios de Naruto.

Sus hijos imaginarios no supo que fue pero se quedo ahí de pie embelesado mirándolos cuando lo miraron y le sonrieron... era tan estúpido no existían pero había querido acercarse y ver como serian, que harían al hablarles.

Sacudió la cabeza —Las noches se ponen peores— Recordó a Hinata gimiendo su nombre, tal vez no tanto.

...

Ninguno durmió mas, Sasuke se dejo caer viendo el amanecer recordando su niñez la parte buena de ella e Hinata se preparó para su salida poco antes de que el sol asomara salió en silencio.

Corrió y en un callejón entró con su apariencia pero salió como Hanabi, activó el Byakugan y avanzó en sigilo en dirección al hospital, ya estaba en su rango de visión había mucha gente y debía mantenerse concentrada no solo en quien buscaba también en mantener su apariencia.

Quince minutos después estuvo a punto de perderla Shizune se movió rápido y ella avanzó despacio no quería ser notada. Iba acompañada con dos personas más, cruzo la aldea era una ventaja que Hanabi fuera tan menuda pasaba desapercibida con facilidad. Salieron de los límites de la aldea por la zona sur siguió avanzando sin permitir que salieran de su vista a unos cinco kilómetros cambiaron el rumbo un poco al oeste.

Tuvo que saltar la muralla que rodeaba la aldea y avanzar casi tres kilómetros para no perderlos luego reconoció un sitio al que podían dirigirse, quería avanzar más pero alguien esperaba en la muralla por donde cruzó seguro la detectaron y esperaban ver que hacía era mejor no presionar su suerte por hoy, había sido suficiente. Volvió e ignoró al shinobi que la miró con desconfianza.

—No deberías alejarte por ahí sola.

—Estoy entrenando.

Saltó y cuando estuvo lejos activó de nuevo el Byakugan para cerciorarse de que no la siguieran, en otro callejón deshizo la transformación y se dirigió a comprar el desayuno.

Aprovechó la salida, compró fruta y galletas había sido una descuidada llenaría la despensa de Sasuke, tomó cereal, refrescos. Terminó con tres bolsas grandes.

—Buen día Hinata.

—Kiba kun hola— Sin mediar palabra tomó las bolsas y caminó con ella —Gracias.

—Oye esto es para el Uchiha ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—No eres su madre sabes.

Hinata rio —Lo sé.

— ¿Todo ha ido bien?

—Si— desvió la mirada, si ayer me comprometí me caso en un mes. Se le escapo una risa tonta.

—Te ves contenta— dijo mirándola de reojo.

Hinata notó su mirada desconfiada —Todo está bien en serio.

—No me extraña es solo que temo que te encariñes.

— ¿Q…qué?— soltó alarmada sonrojándose.

Kiba rió por su reacción —Incluso si es un bastardo tu eres capaz de tomarle cariño si no es que ya lo has hecho.

—Ki...Kiba kun.

—Es cierto puedes recoger cualquier bichejo de la calle y tomarle cariño— se encogió de hombros —Así eres tú. Pero no te confíes recuerda eso.

—Sasuke no es...

— ¿Sasuke? — la interrumpió. Hinata lo vio alarmada — ¿Cómo que Sasuke Hinata? — ni a ellos después de años podía llamarlos solo por su nombre de pila.

—Yo... — ya estaban llegando —Naruto kun solo lo llama así y... — ¿qué inventaba? —A él no le gusta que le diga Sasuke kun.

—Hinata— el tono era el que usaba cuando ella se negaba a hablarles de algo.

¿Por qué era tan tonta? —Te... te juro que no es nada malo.

—No se trata de eso no entiendo.

Hinata tomó las bolsas jalándolas hacia ellas —Todo está bien— dijo nerviosa, tenía que tomar las bolsas y entrar.

—Hinata— no soltó las bolsas si no que las jaló hacia él con todo y la chica. Entrecerró los ojos tratando de hacerla confesar.

—Ki...Kiba kun no es...

Sasuke abrió la puerta harto y lo que vio lo enfureció, Kiba estaba muy cerca del rostro de Hinata. — ¿Qué haces?

Los ojos perla lo enfocaron el nerviosismo se fue y el recuerdo del sueño anterior la golpeó de lleno se sonrojo hasta las orejas. La reacción de Hinata apaciguó a Sasuke y un calor lo invadió también.

Kiba soltó las bolsas y las mandíbulas casi se le caen, Hinata se fue hacia atrás reaccionando.

— ¿Qué pasa aquí? — Dijo por fin mirando a su amiga.

—Na…nada— veía a su amigo nerviosa.

—Olvidas con quien hablas— miro a Sasuke que había vuelto a fruncir el ceño —Apesta— la miro serio —Y tú.

Hinata se sonrojo peor temió incluso desmayarse y Sasuke recordó el olfato del chico ¡estúpido perro!

—Explícate— continuo mirando a Hinata.

—Entra— Sasuke la contempló ¿quien se creía ese idiota?

Hinata solo miro de uno a otro chico, Kiba no le dejaría así y Sasuke... estaba enfadándose.

— ¿Es en serio Hinata? — Veía los sentimientos de su compañera pintados en su cara —Tú y él.

— ¿Le dijeron de la boda?— Naruto entró en escena en el momento menos indicado —Creí que era un secreto— no entendía porque se lo dijeron a Kiba obviamente haría un escándalo.

Sasuke quiso matarlo, Hinata palideció.

— ¿Qué boda? — dijo el castaño.

Naruto vio la reacción de todos y dio un paso atrás ¿había metido la pata?

.

.

.

* * *

Naruto querido yo diría que si XD

Hola aquí les dejo otro capítulo más avanzando en sus planes y en otras cosillas. Me encanta usar el olfato de Kiba para descubrir a las hormonas locas de los tortolos XD. Tendré un problemilla pues planeaba un lemmon para esta historia no en este capitulo pero si en otro mas adelante, aun tengo chance para ver que pasa con FF y los fics M. Si no subiré los fics sin censura a DevianArt tengo cuenta allá bajo el Nick de IsaDramione. Ah si y me preguntaron como cuanto falta para que acabe en un comentario, estimo que tendrá unos 22 cap tal vez.

Muchas gracias por los reviews y sus palabras de ánimos;

**LaCrazyWriter, Dark Amy-chan, Tokeijikakeno orenji, Bella Uchiha Cullen, magic ann love, maribelteka, sami-chan hina-ino, Ninash - chan, Devilsmile, Tsuki Tsuruga, gleidys, kat, Bittersweet-Hyuchiha, MaRiZa 02, ania-coug**


	19. Verdadero Sentimiento

**********Disclaimer: **Naruto y su mundo son de Kishimoto.

* * *

**19- Verdadero sentimiento**

— ¿Qué boda? — repitió.

—Kiba kun— Hinata se armó de valor —Por favor ¿podemos hablar de esto en la tarde?

—No— respondió cruzándose de brazos.

Sasuke avanzó golpeó a Naruto en la cabeza tomó las bolsas con una mano y jaló a Hinata hacia la casa con la otra.

—Un momento— el castaño se acercó.

—Sasuke— Hinata se soltó —tengo que explicarle.

—No, no tienes que.

—Sí debo.

Y ahí estaba esa mirada odiosa y segura en sus ojos claros. Le dio la espalda y entró seguido de Naruto.

—Lo siento— dijo el rubio. En cuanto cerró se pegó a la puerta a escuchar.

— ¿Qué haces? — lo increpó Sasuke.

—Sh.

Sasuke se acercó a quitarlo.

— ¿Te está obligando? — escucharon a Kiba preguntar.

El azabache se quedó frio, iba a romperle la cara a ese imbécil. Naruto lo tomó del brazo y quedaron pegados a la puerta.

— ¿Parece que me obligue?— dijo segura. Kiba y Shino eran sus mejores amigos, los amaba y conocía sabia como tratar a cada uno.

—No— murmuro —Lo que dijo Naruto...

—Si— se sonrojo pero mantuvo el control —Voy a casarme.

— ¿El clan te obliga?

—Más bien ustedes obligan al clan— susurro el rubio.

Sasuke hizo mala cara iba a apartarse pero Naruto lo retuvo y francamente no opuso resistencia.

—No— suspiro —Lo hago por dos razones, una serie de sucesos llevaron a que el clan quisiera imponerme el sello del bouke— Kiba iba a protestar pero Hinata continuo. —Sasuke encontró una forma de evitarlo.

—Casándose.

—Sí.

—Esa no es razón para casarse.

—Dije que habían dos razones— se sonrojo sabia que está oyendo pero si quería convencer a Kiba tenía que ser honesta pensó en la forma en que se sentía a su lado, el lazo que se formó entre ellos, lo que le despertaba. —Porque lo quiero.

—Lo quieres— repitió despacio.

—S...si.

—Pero creí que Naruto...

—No ¿recuerdas lo que dijiste del miedo una vez?

Sasuke recordaba fue antes de los exámenes chunnin…

— _¿Qué es el miedo?— pregunto Kurenai a sus pupilos. _

_Kiba habló sin esperar —Muchos creen saber que es el miedo, miedo a la oscuridad o a los insectos— ignoró a Shino que giró en su dirección —Pero el miedo verdadero ataca cada parte de tu cuerpo, cada músculo, cada célula, paraliza el cerebro y todo se reduce a nada, cuando experimentas el verdadero miedo sabes que todo lo que creíste que te asustaba antes era una ilusión" _

Kiba asintió hacia su amiga.

—Es lo mismo o la teoría— dijo sonriendo —Una persona que admiro mucho me dijo que uno puede confundirse.

Naruto sonrió y Sasuke no entendió.

—Así que…— empezó Kiba dudoso.

—Quiero estar con Sasuke— los dijo con voz suave —N…no puedo explicarte bien porque, ni yo lo entiendo del todo pero sé que es lo correcto, estoy segura.

—No confió en él— dijo frunciendo el ceño.

—Pero yo sí— ella sonrió tranquila.

Y Sasuke quiso alejarse, de nuevo ese monstruo crecía cada vez más en su interior.

—Yo también— murmuro Naruto en apoyo a lo dicho por Hinata.

Sasuke quiso irritarse ante la sonrisa zorruna del rubio pero no pudo, así de graves estaban las cosas.

—Te confiaría mi vida Hinata— ella respingó —Voy a respetar tu decisión y apoyarte si esto es lo que elijes— Casi la hace llorar —Y sin importar que pase estaremos ahí para ti, puedes contar con eso.

Dio un paso al frente y lo abrazó, Sasuke se estremeció ante la ola de cariño que emergió de la chica, Naruto lo miro extrañado.

—Solo no nos dejes fuera de tu vida— dijo Kiba colocando una mano sobre su cabeza.

—Lo siento— dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

—No llores preciosa— le dio un beso en la coronilla —Y si ese altanero se porta mal reuniere a la alianza shinobi entera para darle un paliza.

Hinata rió y Sasuke bufó, como si pudieran contra él.

—No p…puedes decirle a nadie aun.

—Le diré a Shino aunque sinceramente ¿a quién le contaría él? — Se separó y despidió pero recordó algo —Oye ¿qué dijo Neji?

Sasuke presto más atención —No he hablado con él, supongo que está decepcionado.

—Dale unos días para que lo asimile— ella asintió, Kiba sabía que Hinata nunca notó la forma en que Neji la veía. —Te veré en la tarde con Shino.

Lo vio desaparecer y respiro aliviada, sus amigos la apoyaban eso la hacía muy feliz luego la verdad la volvió a la realidad. Jamás habría boda todo era parte de un plan muy distinto, sintió un dolor profundo en el pecho se había dejado llevar por el momento y por lo que sentía, llevó su mano a la altura del corazón cuando comprendió que no había mentido y la verdad se abrió paso en su mente… se había enamorado.

Sasuke se apartó empujando a Naruto, su respiración estaba agitada.

— ¿Qué sucede?

Sasuke estaba pálido no le respondió solo se dio la vuelta y se encerró en el estudio. Naruto abrió la puerta pues Hinata no entraba y no sabía que le había pasado a Sasuke, la encontró sentada en el suelo temblando.

—Hinata ¿estás bien?

—Yo... — le faltaba el aire y parecía a punto de un ataque.

—Tranquilízate— Ella estaba sosteniéndose el estomago — ¿Te duele?

No era dolor, era un algo intenso que tiraba de su consciencia, su visión se cerró y lo último que vio fueron dos luceros azules que la miraban preocupados.

Naruto la levantó en brazos —Sasuke— gritó entrando y acostándola en el sofá — ¡Sasuke!

Había alarma en la voz de Naruto fue lo único que pudo sacarlo de ese estado en blanco en el que estaba. Cuando la vio con los ojos cerrados en el sofá no duro ni un segundo para llegar a su lado.

— ¿Qué paso?

—No sé, se sostenía el estomago y temblaba.

Sasuke le alzó la camisa, el sello estaba en un tono rojo revisó el suyo pero permanecía igual.

— ¿Qué es eso?

Toco el sello de la chica la piel estaba tibia pero no paso nada. — ¡Maldición Hinata!— empezó a inquietarse no sabía nada de ese jutsu ni las consecuencias.

—Llevémosla con la abuela.

—No— le tocó la mejilla.

—No es momento para ser terco.

—No sabe qué hacer, este es el sello de Itachi ella no lo entiende.

— ¿Quién entonces?

—Nadie— y había pesar en su voz uno que asombró a Naruto.

El sello volvió a su color negro y Sasuke sintió alivio. Le tocó la frente pero no tenía fiebre, sus labios estaban entreabiertos y su expresión serena.

—No entiendo nada Sasuke ¿Ese es el jutsu que no te permite dañarla?

—Sí.

Ella parpadeo lentamente recuperando la consciencia, lo miró y medio sonrió, se incorporó despacio —S…siento asustarlos— su voz fue efímera.

— ¿Estás bien? — Naruto lucía preocupado pero Sasuke solo la miraba intensamente.

—Sí— El rubio trajo un vaso con agua y se lo dio. —Gracias— Vio el reloj de la sala apenas iban a ser las nueve —Naruto kun ¿po…podrías dejarnos solos?

Hizo una mueca — ¿Cuánto tiempo?

—Cocinare el almuerzo aquí.

Naruto sonrió —Vendré a la una entonces— Les lanzó una mirada rápida y se marchó.

Hinata se sonrojo y desvió la mirada al suelo.

—No te dije que no bajaras la cabeza— Sasuke la reprendió.

Lo miró cohibida —Itachi san dijo "si vuelven a repetir lo anoche no podrán despertar del sueño"

Sasuke la tomó de los hombros poniéndose frente a ella — ¿Viste a Itachi?

—S...si.

—Dilo todo— exigió algo brusco.

—Lo siento so…lo dijo eso— lo vio pero él no la miro a los ojos.

Sasuke la soltó y le dio la espalda molesto, no entendía a Itachi y se frustraba por sentirse enjaulado estaba tan irritado, espero que ella viniera a él como las otras veces a calmarlo pero no fue así.

—Lo arruine— susurro —Sé lo mucho que te desagradan las chicas que se enamoran de ti pe…pero te prometo que eso no afectara mi promesa ni los planes que...

Él camino hacia ella e Hinata guardo silencio asustada, si le decía que olvidara todo y que lo dejara sería demasiado doloroso, se encogió un poco y cerró los ojos. Lo siguiente que supo fue que los labios húmedos de Sasuke estaban sobre los suyos.

—No pretendo tener a nadie más a mi lado, al menos no como te tengo a ti— se lo susurro al oído haciéndola temblar —Hicimos un trato y tienes que cumplirlo— el sentimiento de Hinata era muy fuerte y cálido, jamás experimento algo así por otra persona Sasuke no sabía cómo definirlo.

Él tono de voz sonó imperativo pero así era él —Como ordenes— dijo sonriendo.

Su aliento cálido golpeo el cuello de Sasuke estremeciéndolo.

Pero entonces Hinata se acordó — ¡Seguí a Shizune san! — Sasuke se apartó —Avanzo 9 kilómetros desde la muralla sur y luego tres al este en dirección a la zona rocosa.

Sasuke recordaba que de genin solo pudo ir a esa parte de la aldea con Kakashi cuando entrenaron para las pruebas chunnin — ¿Aun es prohibido ir por los animales salvajes?

—Sí.

—Es un escondite perfecto.

—Pero está lejos— dijo Hinata pensativa —Tal vez si puedo tomar un equipo de transmisión especial y dejarlo preparado con las líneas de comunicación de emergencia.

—Eso es nuevo.

—Si lo colocaran tras la invasión de Pain. Podemos usarlas para hacerlos confesar y transmitirlo a toda la aldea.

Sasuke asintió eso no era lo más importante, lo importante era hacerlos sufrir una agonía, no les daría un final rápido.

Hinata sintió una punzada de lastima al captar las emociones de Sasuke pero recordó a Itachi y puedo ignorarla fácilmente.

—Naruto vio el sello, debemos actuar pronto.

¿Vio el sello? Dejo la idea de lado — ¿Cuándo?

Sasuke se quedo quieto al percibir otras presencias —Tsunade viene.

—S…si ve el sello o siente tu chakra.

Sasuke se quitó la camisa de prisa Hinata se sonrojo y desvió la vista pero él se sentó en el sofá y la jaló.

—Que...

—Coopera— la sentó a horcajadas en su regazo de frente a él, sus piernas quedaron a sus costados, Sasuke la rodeo con sus brazos e Hinata dejo de respirar. Empezó a quitarle la camisa y la dejo en la de resaque.

—Sa…suke— dijo alarmada.

La tomó del cuello sin darle tiempo de nada y la besó, le tomó las manos e hizo que le rodeara el cuello sin dejar de besarla, Hinata se dejo ser olvidando todo al sentir la piel del chico contra la suya.

Sasuke la acercó lo más que pudo, la idea se le salió de las manos pero entre más convincente mejor e Hinata lo estaba siguiendo bastante bien.

Fue algo extraño Hinata sabia con qué intención lo hacia Sasuke pero sentirlo algo ausente pensando en sí funcionaria o no, no le gusto, tímidamente pasó su lengua sobre los labios del pelinegro desatando un fuego en su interior.

Sasuke ahogo una exclamación hundiendo con fuerza sus manos en los muslos de Hinata.

Tsunade entró sin tocar e Hinata se movió torpemente tratando de sentarse a un lado fue un desastre pues estaba sonrojada y se movió con torpeza. Tsunade tuvo un vistazo de la posición en que estaban y por instinto apartó la vista asombrada, Sasuke tomó su camisa y se vistió de prisa a tiempo para evitar que viera el sello.

La Hokage los veía de nuevo impresionada, había ido con la intención de destapar la mentira que evidente era el matrimonio que le comunico Hiashi pero lo que presencio la dejo sin palabras. ¿Era posible que ni siquiera la hubieran sentido venir? Kakashi le había comentado algo parecido el día anterior pero no lo creyó, sin embargo ahora...

Hinata parecía desear desaparecer y si no la conociera se preocuparía por el intenso color rojo de su rostro. Sasuke por otro lado miraba fastidiado en su dirección.

— ¿No sabe tocar? No puede entrar a una casa ajena así.

—Tienen mucho que explicar.

—Y...yo…

—Silencio Hinata.

—Pe…pero debemos…

¿Le dijo Hinata? Tsunade no podía creer lo que pasaba —Hiashi me informó del matrimonio.

Hinata se relajó creyó que querría examinar el sello.

— ¿Y? —Sasuke la miraba irritado.

—Y no tiene sentido.

—Naruto dijo que estoy a prueba pero de mi vida privada hago lo que quiera, no le incumbe.

—Se están dejando levar por el jutsu— ahora podía suponerlo.

—No planeo discutir nada con usted.

—N…no es po…por eso— Hinata defendió mordiéndose el labio.

—Hinata— la mujer la miro seria —Quiero hablar contigo a solas.

Sasuke se tenso pero Hinata sonrió un poco, no tenia de que preocuparse si convenció a Kiba la Hokage no era nada.

—Todo estará bien— le susurro mirándolo a los ojos.

Sasuke buscó cualquier atisbo de duda pero no había más que seguridad, se quedo mirándola por demasiado tiempo y logró hacerla sonrojar. Se levanto y salió sin decir una palabra ni mirar a la Hokage.

Tsunade lo vio marchar sorprendida la manera en que se miraron le dijo mucho más que la escena apasionada que presencio al entrar.

—Tsunade sama.

— ¿Es esto cierto?

—Sí.

— ¿Cómo sucedió?

—Mmm— el rubor aumento —Es complicado.

Se lo imaginaba —Es mutuo.

Hinata respondió sin mirarla veía un puto fijo a su lado —S...si.

—Mírame ¿lo quieres?

Obedeció —Si— no hubo duda.

Tsunade la evaluó — ¿Y él a ti?

La chica asintió — ¿Estás segura?

Hinata no titubeo —Él no va a tener a nadie más a su lado— dijo sonriendo —No de esta manera.

Tsunade no entendió pero ella lucia segura incluso sonriente. —Supongo que es apresurado y extraño— Hinata se tensó —Pero no imposible.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento, una reflexionando y la otra algo nerviosa. Por fin la rubia habló de nuevo.

—Hinata ¿sabes lo que esto significa? Si Sasuke te propuso esto, si está dispuesto a construir una nueva vida, significa que ha aceptado seguir adelante.

Hinata sintió un malestar en el pecho

—Sinceramente me alegra, era una lástima que un joven se perdiera en tanto odio, él merece tener una vida diferente— Se giro —Estoy segura que Itachi querría eso, que su hermano tuviera una oportunidad.

Se le cerró, la garganta ella también quería eso pero no lo veía posible.

— ¿Estás bien?— Asintió — ¿El jutsu sigue igual?

Estaba afectada por lo que le dijo así que eso ayudo a mentir. —Su chakra ha empezado a regenerarse pero no es mucho. Lo demás sigue igual.

—Entiendo avísame cualquier cosa— Se acerco a la salida —Hinata— la chica la miro —Felicidades— Luego se marcho.

Cuando Sasuke volvió la encontró ida mirando en la puerta — ¿Como fue?

—Lo creyó— Se puso en pie y tomó las bolsas, entró en la cocina y empezó a sacar las cosas.

— ¿Qué sucede?— Hinata se giró sonriéndole pero algo no encajó fue solo por un momento sin embargo sintió que le ocultaba algo, lo cual era imposible no podían mentirse.

Se aproximó y lo miro a los ojos. —Me creyó, pregunto por el jutsu y le dije que tenías poco chakra y que lo demás seguía igual.

Sasuke asintió debió ser solo idea suya, poco después empezaron a acomodar las cosas en calma como siempre, luego Hinata empezó a cocinar y Sasuke se sentó en el fondo mirándola ir y venir por el lugar.

...

Naruto se saboreó la comida y repitió tres veces, Hinata pensó que no había hecho suficiente pero la tercer ración pareció satisfacerlo por fin.

—Ya que tú casa esta habitable ¿por qué no me ayudan con la mía?

—No-Si— Hablaron al mismo tiempo.

—Entonces si— dijo Naruto contento.

—Dije que no— remarco Sasuke.

—Eres tan egoísta— soltó dramático —Tú duermes cómodo, encuentras tus cosas con facilidad mientras que yo ya no recuerdo de qué color era el piso.

Hinata abrió la boca incrédula y Sasuke solo negó sabía lo que ella diría.

—Podemos ir hoy y mañana por la mañana.

Sasuke alzó una ceja ¿que planeaba hacer en la tarde?

—Gracias Hinata.

—No he aceptado.

—Hinata es tu encargada tú la obedeces.

Sasuke sintió un tic en su cara Hinata vio como empezaban a discutir de nuevo se levantó y recogió las cosas cuando regreso ellos aun discutían.

— ¿Nos vamos? — pregunto inocente. Sasuke la miro ofendido pero ella se acercó con una sonrisa —Sera rápido a…además no tenemos nada que hacer — dijo por lo bajo.

—El último en llegar deberá cocinar mañana— Naruto lanzó el reto.

Sasuke vio los ojos perla tranquilos y los azules entusiasmados ¡mierda! —El ramen no cuenta y sin chakra— sentenció.

Salieron con Sasuke un poco atrás, Naruto contó a tres y arrancó a correr, Hinata vio como se perdía, giró hacía Sasuke que tenía una expresión burlona.

—Eso nos da un buen rato sin él— comenzó a caminar despacio.

Hinata sonrió indulgente y se puso a su lado, se fueron juntos tranquilos tras la estela de polvo que dejo su amigo.

.

.

.

* * *

Hola espero pasaran buen fin de semana, aquí les dejo otro capitulo mas espero les guste. No quise que Kiba armara tanto alboroto pienso que cuando se lo propone puede ser maduro pero no se preocupen ya tendrá sus momentos mas adelante jeje

Me preguntaron porque Hinata tenia la chamarra en el capitulo pasado si prometió no usarlas mas, fue porque Sasuke le pidió que la usara para esconder la pulsera.

**Kikuta-Madaren**; El otro fic que dices es juramentos? Ese es un oneshot no te preocupes no dejare empatía de lado, ese fue algo corto que surgió pero no empezaría otro fic aun XD me toma tiempo escribirlo y publicar seguido no podría manejar 2 fics a la vez XD

Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios y a aquellos que agregan la historia a sus favoritos

**LilyHime100, Bittersweet-Hyuchiha, Mar13, Luna 07, josyuchiha, LaCrazyWriter, maribelteka, gleidys, Aika-sasuhina, Magic ann love, Scarlett, MaRiZa 02, Devilsmile, Tsuki Tsuruga, ania-coug, sami-chan hina-ino, Kikuta-Madaren, Tokeijikakeno orenji, the little devil-cullen-malfoy, sakusa**


	20. Tarde entre sabanas

******Disclaimer: **Naruto y su mundo son de Kishimoto.

**Advertencia:** Este capitulo contiene lemmon.

* * *

**20- Tarde entre sabanas.**

Llegaron a los apartamentos donde Naruto los esperaba en la entrada y aunque creyeron que reclamaría por el engaño no dijo nada sobre eso, solo empezó a resaltar las reparaciones que debían hacerle al edificio, subieron despacio y llegaron al final del pasillo.

—Ahora— se volteo a la puerta para abrir. —Pisen con cuidado y si algo se mueve… bueno solo tengan cuidado.

Hinata parpadeo ¿si algo se mueve? Sasuke suspiro, de niños entró un par de veces a ese lugar, el lavado estaba atestado de trastes y el sofá repleto de ropa, no creía que hubiese cambiado mucho. Entraron y Sasuke casi sonríe ante el escalofrió que recorrió a Hinata.

—Naruto kun...

Todo el piso estaba cubierto de ropa, sabanas, telas, habían platos en la mesa, en el lavado, pergaminos regados por todo el lugar y en una lámpara había un bóxer secándose. Naruto corrió a quitarlo mientras Hinata desviaba la mirada.

—Eres un puerco— Sasuke miro con desagrado el lugar.

Naruto abrió la ventana iluminando el apartamento —Se ve peor de lo que es.

— ¿Tienes una cesta? — pregunto Hinata dispuesta a iniciar la tarea.

Naruto desapareció un momento y regreso con una grande. Hinata la tomó y se dispuso a levantar la ropa pero Sasuke la detuvo con una mano.

—Él con la ropa tú a los pergaminos— Hinata lo vio confusa pero acabo obedeciendo —Tú levantas tus trapos sucios— le lanzó la cesta a Naruto, el muy puerco era capaz de tener ropa interior por todo el lugar. Se giró a la cocina —Y haz por lo menos un par de clones o no acabaremos nunca.

Naruto remilgo pero hizo caso.

Tres horas después el sitio parecía otro, Naruto aun lavaba ropa pero el piso estaba limpio, la cocina impecable y todos los pergaminos ordenados y guardados.

—Somos buenos en esto— dijo Hinata con humor al ver el cambio.

Sasuke no contesto era una pérdida de tiempo no creía que Naruto lo mantuviera mucho tiempo de aquella forma. —Tus amigos vienen por ti.

Hinata también los había sentido se volteo a él cohibida —No…nos vemos mañana.

Se iba a ir pero él la detuvo sin decir nada, Hinata notó el conflicto que se formaba en su interior no muy seguro de cómo proceder. Sonrió y se ruborizó por lo que haría pero la conmovió los sentimientos encontrados de Sasuke, se puso de puntillas y lo beso su idea era un beso fugaz pero él la tomo de la cintura apresándola.

Naruto se asomo y sonrió —Oigan contrólense.

Hinata se sobresaltó y hundió su rostro en el pecho de Sasuke demasiado avergonzada y él resopló ante la opresión de vergüenza que se movió en su pecho.

—Están aquí— le recordó.

Pero Hinata no se movió a tiempo y Kiba y Shino la encontraron separándose del chico, habían visto la forma en que estaba con Sasuke. La cara de Kiba era un poema y Naruto rompió a reír al ver a Hinata enrojecer peor.

—A...adiós— literalmente huyó.

Shino inclinó la cabeza en señal de saludo y despedida para seguido ir tras Hinata. Kiba solo los miro sin reaccionar aun, luego siguió a su compañero sin decir nada.

—Mira lo que compre— Naruto habló llamando su atención.

Observó la revista que sostenía en alto y un tic apareció de nuevo en su frente "Pasos básicos para preparar una boda"

...

—Hinata— se habían detenido en las cercanías a la mansión Hyuga. Shino se puso frente a ella —Felicidades.

Hinata asintió y sonrió un poco —Gracias.

— ¿Cuándo será la boda?

—Mmm a final del otro mes.

— ¿QUE? — Kiba salto y Akamaru con él.

Procedió a explicarles todo y quedaron en silencio un buen rato hasta que Shino hablo de nuevo.

—Será sorpresivo.

—Lo sé— se volteo a su otro amigo que aun seguía ido — ¿Kiba kun?

El castaño la miro y cabeceo como asegurando algo en su mente —Solo una cosa.

Se removió nerviosa — ¿Q…qué?

—Yo seré el padrino.

—Ah— Hinata abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar. ¿Cómo decirle que Naruto le hizo prometer que sería él? —Ve… veras Kiba kun— tomó aire, debía ser directa.

...

Ko había ido a buscarla pero al encontrarla en las afueras de la mansión con sus compañeros se quedo en la entrada esperando. Aun así Hinata se quedo casi una hora charlando con sus amigos, Kiba increíblemente lo tomó bien dijo que ya encontraría algo que hacer y se sintió fatal por no decirle que nunca habría boda.

Pasó el rato ordenando su habitación y buscando ropa que no usaba, dejar las chamarras no había sido tan difícil como pensó. Cuando empezó a vencerla el sueño se asustó al recordar la pesadilla anterior, no quería repetir aquello. Trató de aplazar el momento pero acabo rindiéndose al cansancio.

...

Había regresado después de ignorar los parloteos de Naruto sobre trajes y su constante _"Imagina a Hinata vestida de novia ¿la prefieres a lo occidente o tradicional?"_ iba a matarlo.

Había estado pensando en lo que Hinata dijo de su hermano ¿él podía ver los que hacían en sueños? de hecho antes de despertar podría jurar que escuchó una voz ¿qué tanto sabia Itachi? ¿Dónde estaba realmente? Se fue a la cama pensando que seguro le provocó dolor de cabeza a Hinata de tanto darle vueltas al asunto.

...

Otra vez esa bruma oscura, avanzó despacio desconfiado y Naruto apareció sonriente en traje.

—Que...

—Rápido, es la novia la que llega tarde no el novio.

Lo empujo y metió por una puerta, se quedo de piedra al ver a la chica vestida de blanco que lo esperaba de espalda.

—Muévete— Naruto susurro en su oído empujándolo.

Dio un paso inseguro y ella se volteó, todo dejo de importar. Lucía hermosa con el cabello recogido, sus ojos claros fijos en él y un precioso sonrojo adornando sus mejillas, el vestido ajustaba en sus curvas y a pesar de ser sencillo se amoldaba a ella perfectamente. Solo pudo pensar una cosa… en definitiva prefería el occidental.

— ¿Sasuke?

Una Hinata diferente llena de sangre entró por el otro lado, Naruto y la versión de Hinata vestida de novia desaparecieron. Ella saltó abrazándolo y la sangre en su pijama se esfumó.

—Dime qué ocurre— La noche anterior lo olvido pero no lo dejaría pasar ahora.

—Yo— ella lucia afectada —Tuve una pesadilla.

—Sigue— le ordeno.

—N…no quiero hablar de eso.

—Dímelo.

—No— retrocedió soltándolo —No es importante solo me asuste.

—Hinata— Ella negó obstinada. —Como quieras— Se apartó.

—No te molestes

Ella lo veía con esa mirada suplicante temiendo que se enfadara con ella ¿Acaso podía? — ¿Qué harás mañana en la tarde?

El cambio de tema la animó —Iré a cerciorarme de la ruta que toma Shizune san al regresar.

—Sospecharan si ven a tu "hermana" en la misma zona

—No— ella sonrió —Shino kun cuidara en la tarde a Hikaru chan, no saldrá a ningún lado.

Sasuke asintió, con los lentes y la capucha no verían el Byakugan. Miró a un lado y se sorprendió al reconocer la cueva en la que pasó una horrible noche enfermo y solo.

— ¿Dónde estamos?— Hinata pareció notar el cambio de lugar hasta ese momento igual que él.

—Pase aquí una noche y un día después de dejar a Orochimaru.

—Mmm y ¿por qué estamos aquí?— se aventuro a preguntar.

Sasuke no sabía, ese lugar no le gustaba paso frio y fiebre alta había deseado su cama y... entre delirios había deseado volver a Konoha. —No sé.

—No me gusta— susurro Hinata, cerró los ojos y tras un momento en que todo se volvió borroso se encontraron en el parque del otro día, donde había llevado a su ahijado.

Se sentó en la banca sonriendo suavemente mirando las copas de los arboles, Sasuke se sentó a su lado mirando las hojas bailar con el viento.

—Me gusta este lugar— comentó tranquila.

Sasuke se quedo mirándola un destello de ella vestida de novia lo asaltó, aparto la mirada y se apoyo en la banca, tenía que dejar de pensar en absurdos.

...

Pasaron toda la mañana en el departamento de Naruto, cerca del almuerzo la situación se volvió incómoda cuando Kiba llego con Ino y Hikaru. Sasuke se enervo pero Hinata estaba demasiado feliz con su ahijado para dejarse afectar. Ino se marchó después de almorzar pues debía entregar a Hikaru a Shino.

— ¿Y esto?— Kiba sostenía la revista que Naruto había comprado.

—Seré el padrino debo informarme. Voy hacer el mejor de la historia— miró a Kiba burlón.

—Hinata me dijo— Kiba se sentó tranquilo —Realmente no importa, yo seré el padrino de su primer hijo.

Hinata tosió y pasó del blanco al rojo en un segundo, Sasuke solo quiso desaparecerlos, era lo último que necesitaba… otro psicópata.

—Ni lo sueñes— sentencio Naruto.

—Por supuesto que sí.

—No

—Sí.

Hinata sentía a Sasuke empezar a sulfurarse pero ella se sentía rara y culpable al verlos discutir con tanto ánimo de algo que no sucedería.

—Nadie más que yo será el padrino de Yamamoto chan.

Kiba parpadeo desubicado — ¿Quién?

—Su hijo— dijo exasperado el rubio señalando a los jóvenes sentados en el sofá.

Kiba abrió la boca mirando a su amiga — ¿Estás embarazada? — Hinata boqueo — ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Es por eso te casas?

—No seas estúpido— Sasuke se levantó harto —No existe hijo, Naruto esta demente— vio a Naruto a punto de rebatir —Entiende cuando exista yo elegiré el nombre de MI hijo— soltó cansado de que insistiera en ese horrible nombre.

Kiba lo miró asombrado y Sasuke cayó en cuenta de lo que dijo al sentir el golpe de calor proveniente de Hinata, se sintió humillado por caer de nuevo en algo tan estúpido, salió tirando la puerta. Hinata reaccionó tarde y corrió tras él, salto por el tejado dejándose llevar por su instinto y lo encontró pronto, estaba en el parque.

—Vete— Él estaba molesto, confundido y furioso.

Se quedo en la banca contraria esperando tranquila sin mirarlo, podía sentir las ganas de desahogarse o golpear algo, estaba muy frustrado.

Soltó un suspiro tranquila —Le das muchas vueltas— dijo suave sin mirarlo aun.

—Yo no soy así— soltó obstinado.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— ¿Qué? — la vio de reojo como si estuviera loca.

Se levanto y se sentó a su lado pero no cerca y sin mirarlo —No has vivido en un entorno normal desde hace... — se quedo pensando —mucho.

—Esos no son normales— Ella rió y maldijo la sensación que le provoco escucharla.

—Puede que no pero ¿qué tiene de malo dejarse llevar?

—Yo no lo hago.

Se mordió el labio y sus mejillas adquirieron un tono oscuro. — ¿Qué nombres elegirías?

Sasuke la vio por primera vez ¿estaba hablando en serio? el sonrojo aumento y supo que si — ¿Recuerdas la razón de todo esto?

Asintió —S...so...solo pensé…— estaba muy avergonzada.

Sasuke contempló al cielo, solo el viento silbaba entre ellos —Nunca he pensado uno pero no usaría ninguno de alguien muerto o conocido.

Hinata se relajó —No vivirán bajo la sombra de nadie— Sasuke no respondió pero supo que estaba de acuerdo. —Les enseñaría a ser buenos hermanos, a quererse y protegerse— continuo ahora ella con la mirada perdida —No permitiría que nadie los dañara, los mimaría y consentiría— Ella siempre quiso que lo hicieran con ella.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja, había una enorme ternura desbordando en ella —Los malcriaras.

Hinata rió —Si, jamás lloraran por soledad o se sentirán inferiores.

Sasuke la miro ida observando el cielo _"Sería una madre amorosa" _

—Ah— desvió la mirada —L...lo siento acabe como Naruto kun y Kiba kun— bajo la mirada apenada, notó la sombra del sol y recordó —Debo irme— se levanto y lo miro —Y...yo— su mirada era muy intensa y no podía sacar en claro que sentía —T...tra...tratare de...pasar de…después— se volteó y corrió dejando a Sasuke solo en el parque.

Se quedo ahí confuso hasta que poco después Naruto lo alcanzo.

— ¿A dónde quieres ir?

...

Shino Aburame paso por la salida norte sin llamar la atención saltó a un árbol y corrió unos cuatro kilómetros de apoyo en un árbol esperando, sonrió despacio cuando tan solo minutos después Shizune y sus dos acompañantes entraron en su visión. No había duda había encontrado el camino correcto, espero a que casi llegaran a la aldea para regresar, rodeo la aldea para entrar por la muralla, nadie siguió al callado muchacho Aburame. Poco después Hinata Hyuga caminaba rumbo al distrito Uchiha.

…

Sasuke había pasado un momento nostálgico en su antigua zona de entrenamiento, era increíble como tantos recuerdos vinieron a su mente al ver de nuevo ese lugar. No había dado respuesta a Naruto cuando pregunto a donde ir y el rubio acabo llevándolo a ese lugar.

— ¿A dónde vas?

Sasuke no le contesto había tenido suficiente de sentimientos innecesarios, Naruto creyó prudente dejarlo pero lo siguió de cerca.

—Baka— murmuro, como si no lo notara.

Llegando a casa Hinata apareció por la dirección contraria, sintió la adrenalina correr al comprender sus emociones, se apresuró y espero en la puerta abrió cuando ella llegó y al cruzar ambos sintió a Naruto irse.

—Misma ruta misma dirección— le dijo.

—Es un hecho entonces.

Caminó al estudio con ella siguiéndolo, estiró un mapa de la aldea. La zona rocosa era habitada por animales salvajes y grandes en la academia no lo mencionaban mucho.

—Si pudiera llegar más cerca para asegurarlo— comenzó ella.

—Es suficiente no hay otra opción ¿dónde más los tendrían?

—No tiene sentido ¿por cuánto tiempo planean tenerlos ahí? — no podía ser solo por mantenerlos alejados de Sasuke.

—Lo sabremos pronto.

Hinata asintió y miró concentrada el mapa un rato, tenían que planear todo con cuidado.

Ella miraba concentrada el mapa, iba en serio, no retrocedería e iría con él hasta el final. Ya Karin había hecho eso por él pero Hinata era distinta. Se acomodo un mechón de cabello tras la oreja y siguió el movimiento despacio, su cuello, su mano delicada. Todo lo que había estado reprimiendo se liberó.

Hinata sintió las manos de Sasuke rodearla y se sobresalto por las emociones que él tenía, alzó el rostro y lo miro a los ojos.

Sasuke se encontró a si mismo rodeándola y acercándola a su cuerpo. Ella lo vio con esos ojos perla que lo turbaron desde el inicio, rozó sus labios y se estremeció con ella por el contacto. Hinata se acerco como pidiendo más, con algo de fuerza la besó y mordió su labio inferior, ella se aferró a su camisa sin dudar. Todo empeoraba las emociones eran más fuertes, las sensaciones más vivas, la acercó intentando fundirla con él, buscando absorber su calidez.

—Sasuke— musitó con los ojos cerrados y sonrojada.

La tomó de la cintura alzándola y caminó a ciegas sin dejar de besarla, chocó en las escaleras pero Hinata no se quejo, la levantó en un fluido movimiento y ella respingo nerviosa pero él la beso sin dejarla pensar.

Entró al cuarto y se aseguro de cerrar la puerta, Hinata reaccionó al sentir como la acostaba en la cama, sus ojos se abrieron mucho pero Sasuke la besó de nuevo haciéndola olvidar.

Ella era tan suave más que en aquel sueño, su lengua se introdujo en su boca incitándola a seguirlo Hinata lo hizo sin titubeos. Sasuke permitió su mano vagar sobre su ropa, sentía fuego allá por donde avanzaba, necesitaba tocar su piel directamente. De un movimiento ágil su camisa desapareció y la negra ajustada fue lo único que lo separaba de su piel. Su respiración agitada lo turbó, ella también estaba deseosa, lo sentía claramente y eso lo enloquecía. Empezó a besarle el cuello y un jadeo incitante escapó de sus labios, atrapó su piel tersa y succiono, Hinata gimió y la sensación de placer de ella sumada a la de él lo enardeció, se medio incorporo y lanzó su propia camisa a un lado.

Hinata tenía la mente nublada concentrada en lo que sentía cuando él la tocaba y lo que le provocaba a él tocarla, levantó su mano y recorrió su torso en un movimiento tembloroso pero que hizo a Sasuke tensar la mandíbula, se sintió mujer por primera vez al notar las fuertes reacciones que le provocaba su caricia. Sasuke asaltó de nuevo su boca, sintió los brazos delicados rodearle el cuello y el placer que le producía a ella tocarlo, jadeo contra su boca y no pudo soportarlo acabó de arrancarle la camisa.

Hinata fue consciente de que solo el top negro la cubría, quiso cubrirse apenada pero las emociones de Sasuke fueron más fuertes, él le apresó las manos mirándola intensamente.

Ella era hermosa, podía quedarse ahí bebiéndose su imagen sin cansarse, se acercó y la besó, ya no con rudeza si no con inmenso deseo, Hinata lo abrazo sintiendo su propio cuerpo arder con Sasuke. Él aventuró una mano a su pecho y ella se curvo contra él, una zona sensible en definitiva, bajó besando su cuello. Hinata se tensó al acercarse a su pecho pero su necesidad fue mayor, la despojo del molesto top y besó con lentitud su piel erizada, ella gimió y lo agradeció pues él no pudo reprimir una ronca exclamación, su otra mano masajeo el otro pecho despacio.

—Sas…uke— gimió Hinata. Él sentía placer al tocarla y las caricias que le brindaba la iban a volver loca.

Sasuke experimento una descarga enloquecedora en su entrepierna, bajo por su vientre regocijándose en tocarla y en saber con exactitud lo que le provocaba. Deprisa para que ella no lo pensara le quito el pantalón, se sorprendió al notarla cooperar eso indicaba lo deseosa que estaba al igual que él. Se deshizo de su propia prenda y se acerco a su rostro de nuevo. Sentir los senos contra su pecho desnudo lo hizo soltar un gemido ronco, ella cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio con fuerza sus pieles ardían al contacto.

Hinata se estremeció al sentir un bulto que presionaba en su parte baja no pudo si quiera pensar lo que aquello significaba pues la explosión de deseo la abrumó, Sasuke recorrió su pierna despacio rodeando su propia cadera. Hinata empezó a removerse sin saber porque pero quería algo, su cuerpo lo pedía a gritos.

Él sonrió y esa sonrisa la hechizó. Sasuke bajó disfrutando recorrer su piel se acercó a su pecho y capturó el pezón endurecido, Hinata gritó cuando Sasuke empezó a lamerlo y succionarlo ella se retorcía de placer, cuando pasó al otro seno y ella volvió a soltar un gritito Sasuke temió no soportar más. Ambos estaban sudorosos y sus respiraciones superficiales se mezclaban, el ritmo de sus corazones golpeando casi a la misma velocidad.

Sin pensarlo Sasuke rompió la única prenda que la cubría y se deshizo de la suya. Se aplasto contra ella, un sonido ronco escapó de su boca cuando sus intimidades se rozaron.

Hinata se arqueo, su vientre estaba ardiendo, su centro húmedo no pensaba solo deseaba estar por siempre con él. —Sasuke— lo llamó en una súplica que esperaba él entendiera pues ella no.

Sasuke se movió entre sus piernas despacio, la miro a los ojos que ahora brillaban hipnóticos por el deseo, contemplo el fuerte sonrojo, la respiración agitada —Hermosa— jamás creyó ver algo tan maravilloso en su vida. Y es mía se dijo, será mía.

Se hundió en ella de un movimiento certero un dolor en el vientre lo asombro y la miro, ella lucia confundida al igual que él pasado un segundo ignoro el detalle y empezó el suave vaivén de caderas, ella se aferraba a su cuello soltando suaves ronroneos excitantes

—Hinata— ella lo miro con infinito cariño y lo besó, un beso tierno y tímido.

Aumento la velocidad de las embestidas haciéndola gritar su nombre. Hinata lo abrazó con fuerza y se escondió en su cuello cuando sintió sus cuerpos llegar al límite.

Todo desapareció, su cuerpo de volvió ligero cada parte, cada rincón de su ser estallando, creyó que perdería la consciencia al sentir a Sasuke caer sobre ella laxo presa del mismo éxtasis. Se quedaron enredados el uno en el otro por largo rato.

Sasuke metió su rostro en el cuello de Hinata amoldándose a su cuerpo cómodamente. Hinata casi tuvo un ataque de pudor pero él estaba tan tranquilo, tan en calma que reprimió cualquier otra sensación y se dejo llevar, coló una mano a su cabello y empezó a acariciarlo despacio.

Sasuke sentía una increíble paz, aunque quisiera nada podía oscurecer ese momento ni siquiera entender que él también lo había arruinado, al menos los dos estaban iguales pero ¿a quién le importaba después de lo que acababan de vivir? La caricia hipnótica en su cabello era encantadora, la tibieza de su cuerpo hechizante, su aroma, incluso su sabor, todo calzaba con ella ¿se podía encontrar algo que no se sabía le faltaba?

Alguien se acercaba y quiso maldecir, alzó la cabeza y vio la hora eran casi las seis. Hinata siguió su mirada y se alarmó. No quería irse y él no quería que se fuera pero se miraron un segundo entendiendo que nada podían hacer por ahora.

Sasuke se movió liberándola despacio, buscó su ropa velozmente, en un segundo ya tenía puesto el short miró a Hinata cubriéndose con la sabana buscando sus prendas torpemente sentada en el borde de la cama.

Ágilmente junto la ropa y la puso a su lado —Esas no sobrevivieron— señaló la camisa de resaque rota, realmente no recordaba como la rompió y las bragas o lo que fueron las bragas en otro rincón.

El rojo en el rostro cubrió hasta las orejas de la chica y él soltó una carcajada, ella lo vio asombrada y apenada. Se sentó en la cama, la espalda de Hinata quedaba expuesta fuera de la sabana le plantó un beso en un hombro.

—Puedes quedarte— le murmuro por detrás. Arrasaría con el clan entero por tenerla un rato más.

Demasiado tentador pensó ella, luego reaccionó ¿qué estaba pensando? una violenta vergüenza la invadió y negó con fuerza.

—Entonces apresúrate.

—S...sal.

— ¿Qué?

—No mires— dijo cerrando los ojos de pena.

Él sonrió y se apartó, Hinata lo miro sobre su hombro estaba de espaldas. De prisa se coloco el sostén y con la pena del mundo solo el pantalón se metió la camisa y al girarse lo encontró mirándola con una sonrisa maliciosa.

El rubor cubrió su rostro hasta la raíz del pelo y los golpes en la puerta la sobresaltaron. Sasuke abrió la puerta de la habitación y salió, Hinata tomó los trozos de ropa y se los llevo.

Él ya estaba en la puerta aun sonriendo, le gustaba verlo así pero la apenaba demasiado saber la razón.

—Ba...basta— reprendió ante la mirada intensa y maliciosa.

Se acerco desconfiada a la puerta, él la atrapó contra la pared y la besó intensamente, antes de poder responder ya la había soltado, se tambaleo hasta la puerta y tomó aire antes de marcharse.

—Ha…hasta mañana.

Se esforzó en mantenerse seria y actuar normal en su camino a la mansión pero subiendo a su habitación una enorme sonrisa tonta surgió en su rostro alzó la vista en el pasillo borrando la sonrisa, ahí estaba Neji mirándola terriblemente serio.

.

.

.

* * *

Hablando cronológicamente este fue el primer lemmon que escribí y por eso me anime a agregar uno en la chica nueva, me quedan bastantes simples pero hago el mejor intento XD

Sasuke acaba de descubrir algo interesante ¿cómo se comportara ahora? En definitiva dieron un enorme paso.

Este capítulo quería subirlo ayer pero muchos inconvenientes en el trabajo me lo impidieron. Además en mi hora de almuerzo literalmente llore leyendo el capítulo de esta semana de Naruto, bellísimo pero muy triste.

**Tsuki Tsuruga**: Preguntaste porque Sasuke recordaba la explicación del miedo de Kiba es porque al inicio del fic ellos vivieron los recuerdos del otro.

Muchas gracias por sus mensajes, ánimos y lindas palabras

**Tsuki Tsuruga, Kikuta-Madaren, gleidys, enana naranja, magic ann love, MaRiZa 02, Tokeijikakeno orenji, Bittersweet-Hyuchiha, Aika-sasuhina, kat, Dark Amy-chan, Nelita, ania-coug, El Puti-Fino, avis, Dukih**


	21. Desiciones

**********Disclaimer: **Naruto y su mundo son de Kishimoto.

* * *

**21- Decisiones**

Los nervios la asaltaron pero de inmediato luego se recompuso —Buenas tardes.

Caminó con normalidad y se detuvo en la puerta de su habitación.

—Yo— Neji guardo silencio había planeado tantas cosas y ahora no podía decir nada.

Hinata se giro a su primo y le sonrió un poco —No tienes que decir nada, yo soy la que debe hablar— se armo de valor —Lamento no haberte dicho nada, sé que puedes pensar que es pronto o que estoy loca pero estoy segura de esto.

Neji la miro —Sabia que algo pasaba— desvió la vista a la ventana —En cuanto la vi al regresar ya algo había cambiado— volvió su atención a ella —Ahora luce distinta.

Se sonrojo pero se esforzó por dejar la mente en blanco — ¿Estas molesto?

Había querido enfadarse pero era Hinata de quien hablaban, era imposible —No.

Ella rompió el trato y desvió la mirada, se habían hecho cercanos, siempre hablaban y él le había pedido que le dijera si pasaba algo — ¿Decepcionado?

—No. Yo solo espero que sea feliz.

Se aventuro a verlo y sintió su corazón empequeñecer, él no se veía enfadado o decepcionado, se veía dolido. —Nissan.

Nunca esa palabra le había sonado tan amarga —Sin embargo no crea que dejare de protegerla, eso no cambiara— Asintió culpable —Y tampoco olvide que si algo malo pasa…

—Te lo diré— le interrumpió.

—No confió en él y no me agrada— Hinata lo vio sin decir nada —No creo que eso cambie— le toco la mejilla sorprendiéndola —Pero intente no alejarme de su vida.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas todos le pedían eso y temía no poder hacerlo —Nissan— quiso abrazarlo y olvidar esas estupideces de bouke y souke, ellos eran familia pero él la detuvo por los hombros.

Neji no se creía capaz de manejar una situación así. —Descanse Hinata sama— Se giró y se marcho dejando a Hinata con un nudo en la garganta.

Ella lucia feliz, había sido valiente ante el clan y parecía plena ¿qué podía hacer él? nada, pero si osaba lastimarla o dañarla de cualquier forma aunque le costara la vida lo haría pagar.

...

Sasuke buscó en su ahora llena despensa algo que comer, se preparó cereal y comió en silencio. Cuando vio su reflejo en la ventana de la cocina se quedó quieto, la expresión que se vio no creía haberla puesto nunca, él no era un idiota enamorado pero recordar a Hinata, su piel, sus reacciones a sus caricias… la expresión surgió de nuevo, negó y se levanto.

Necesitaba una ducha, se desvistió y al mirarse al espejo se quedo atónito, solo la marca con la forma del MS de Itachi quedaba. Todas las otras ya no estaban, jadeó y se concentró, sus ojos se tornaron rojos y tres aspas surgieron

—Perfecto.

...

Hinata se vistió después de ducharse, tenía el cabello húmedo pero no tenía tiempo para nada, tenía que verlo. Ya todo estaba oscuro, saltó por la ventana y corrió entre los tejados pronto llego al distrito Uchiha y de un salto entró por la parte de atrás.

Sasuke estaba en el umbral de la puerta trasera, apenas piso el suelo él la rodeo con sus brazos y buscó su boca con ansia. Entraron entre empujones y él cerró la puerta. La soltó reticente y le alzó la camisa descubriendo que la marca lucia igual que la suya.

— ¿Q...qué pasó?

—Sh— se quedo atento un momento y asintió cuando Kakashi desapareció, había llegado hace media hora justo cuando descubrió que el sello había cambiado. —Kakashi estaba aquí.

— ¿Por qué?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros. —Viene a veces cuando no estás tú ni Naruto, es más ingenuo que el usuratonkachi si cree que no me percato.

—Él cree que no tienes chakra.

La miro con una camisa no tan grande de manga corta y unos shorts a la rodilla, Hinata se sonrojo y desvió la mirada no se arrepentía de lo sucedido pero ahora la situación era demasiado violenta.

Sasuke sonrió de lado —Mira.

Lo vio y abrió la boca ¡Sasuke tenía el sharingan! — ¿Funciona?

Sasuke lo desactivo —Es todo lo que puedo hacer, no tengo acceso al MS pero en definitiva es algo.

— ¿Puedes crear un genjutsu?— Él no le respondió pero se encontró a sí misma en el parque, sonrió — ¿Podrás hacerlos confesar? — estaba de nuevo en la cocina

—No solo eso.

Hinata asintió y empezó a sentir como él se acercaba acechándola —De...debo vo...volver.

Se pego a la pared instintivamente, Sasuke puso ambos brazos a su lado encerrándola, con la punta de la nariz delineo su rostro sonrió lentamente al sentirla temblar.

—Eres adictiva— juntos habían conocido algo que ignoraban.

Hinata tragó grueso y apretó las manos, le picaban pues quería tocarlo decirle que él también lo era.

— ¿Por qué te resistes?— ya no tenía sentido.

—Escapé— fue un murmullo estrangulado.

—No se darán cuenta.

—A…rriesgado— balbuceo al sentirlo apartarle el cabello y recorrer con lentitud su cuello. —Te...tenemos mu...cho que perder— soltó suspirando.

Sasuke se apartó, ella se relajo pero la sorprendió rozándole los labios con el pulgar —Mañana entonces.

Ella entreabrió los labios su aliento cálido golpeo su mano, la aparto pues ella tenía razón no necesitaban al clan dando problemas pero si ella seguía ahí...

Hinata pareció entender y corrió a la puerta dudo un momento pero salió deprisa. Sasuke se llevo el pulgar a sus labios —Necesito otro baño.

...

Esta vez Sasuke caminaba en una Konoha en llamas, grandes lenguas de fuego consumían los edificios, avanzó entre llantos de mujeres, niños asustados, solo tenía una cosa en mente… tenía que encontrar a Hinata.

Una mujer estaba muerta en el suelo en una posición que indicaba que trató de proteger lo que llevaba en brazos, cuando un hombre que corría la pateo revelo su rostro, no pudo evitar retroceder al ver el rostro en una mueca de horror de la sensei de Hinata y cuando reconoció lo que tenía en brazos sintió nauseas. Saltó a los tejados pero un fuerte golpe lo lanzó por el aire, Naruto lo miraba llorando.

— ¿Por qué hiciste esto?

—No fui yo.

—No mientas.

Lo esquivó y escapó tenía que encontrar a Hinata no pelear con Naruto. La vio rodeada de ANBUS corrió en su dirección.

—Mátenla— solo pudo terminar la orden un segundo después todos estaban inconscientes.

— ¿Hinata?

Se aproximó a ella, estaba agazapada de espaldas cuando se giró se quedo en shock, estaba cubierta de sangre, las manos, la ropa manchada, la cara salpicada, ella se puso de pie y le dedico una sonrisa rota.

—Ya acabe con ellos. Ahora ya puedes ser feliz.

Su mirada estaba vacía, carente de cualquier emoción, vio sobre su hombro los cuerpos destrozados de los concejeros — ¿Qué hiciste?

—Salvarte de tu oscuridad.

Se tambaleo caminando hacia él, solo se quedo mirándola era como una muñeca sin vida, no había nada en ella ni siquiera odio como si se hubiera perdido para siempre.

—La rompiste— Kiba lo miraba, sus ojos brillaban de manera innatural.

—La manchaste— Shino era un sombra oscura de insectos que zumbaban.

Una espada surgió de atrás de ella atravesándola, su corazón se detuvo y casi de inmediato sintió un profundo dolor en el pecho, bajo la vista donde otra espada surgía ensangrentada. —Debiste hacer caso— la voz de Itachi lo helo.

Hinata levanto una mano hacia él tratando de alcanzarlo, estiró su mano mientras caía tratando de llegar a ella pero sus ojos se cerraron y no pudo alcanzarla.

Se levantó agitado bañado en sudor, respiraba con dificultad había sido condenadamente real, tenia nauseas y las manos le temblaban se movió y se quedo muy quieto enseguida.

— ¿Estás bien?— la voz de Hinata lo puso alerta.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — cuestiono aturdido.

— ¿Otra pesadilla? — ella lo acuno —Debí despertar antes para levantarte.

Se quedo quieto dejándose hacer luego reacciono y encendió la luz, algo estaba mal.

Hinata llevaba una pequeña camisola y lo miraba extrañada desde la cama.

— ¿Pasa algo malo?

La puerta del cuarto se abrió y dos pequeños entraron corriendo.

—Mami— el niño más grande saltó a la cama, la pequeña camino hasta él.

— ¿Qué sucede cielo? — Hinata extendió los brazos recibiéndolo.

—Ella me despertó no puede dormir.

Hinata lo observo escéptica — ¿Tu hermana te despertó?

La niña se restregaba sus ojitos de manera encantadora —Yo no fui papi— Estiró los brazos a Sasuke. Solo se quedo mirando la versión de Hinata pequeña que le daba los brazos.

— ¿Papi? — pregunto extrañada bostezando.

Era un sueño se dijo Sasuke aun no había despertado, eso era todo.

Hinata le habló al pequeño —Si tienes miedo solo llámanos, no despiertes a tu hermana cariño.

—Lo siento.

Hinata lo besó alzándolo — ¿Quieres dormir aquí o volver a tu cuarto?

—Cuarto— soltó bostezando.

Lo alzó y miró a Sasuke confusa, su mirada iba de la niña a Sasuke. —Llévala a su cuarto— pidió amable. —Ya sabes que no se dormirá hasta que no la arropes tú— Salía del cuarto con el niño rodeando su cuello —Despídete cariño.

—Buenas noches papi— les hizo adiós con la mano y volvió a aferrar a Hinata.

— ¿Papi?— ahora la niña hacia un puchero.

La levantó con cuidado mirándola desconfiado sin saber que hacer a continuación ni siquiera sabía bien porque la alzo. Ella sin embargo no lo dudo, se colgó de su cuello y apoyo su cabecita en su hombro —Tengo sueño.

Sasuke salió al pasillo, la luz de la habitación del fondo estaba encendida — ¿A dónde?— consulto confuso con los acontecimientos.

La niña levanto la cabeza y puso su mano en la frente de Sasuke — ¿Estás enfermo?

—No— ella señalo la habitación del medio.

Encendió la luz y entró, la puso en la cama y ella se acomodo, la cubrió por instinto con un nudo en el pecho. Se quedo sentado a su lado sin saber qué hacer o porque seguía el juego en ese extraño sueño.

— ¿Y mi beso? — Sasuke trago grueso, él no iba a hacer eso. La niña se deshizo de las mantas y lo beso en la mejilla, algo se agito en su interior —Duerme— le ordenó. Ella sonrió y despertó algo nuevo en él, pronto sus parpados cayeron y salió en silencio hacia la otra luz. Tenía que salir de ese lugar.

Hinata estaba apoyada tarareando una nana al niño dormido acariciando despacio su cabello negro, cuando lo vio le sonrió de esa manera cálida y única, beso al niño en la frente y salió sigilosa empujándolo juguetona.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? — Asintió —Me alegro— se puso de puntillas y lo beso de una forma segura, amorosa, rió y se apartó antes de que pudiera reaccionar, le dio un pequeño empujón y corrió a su habitación. La siguió y en cuanto cruzó el umbral del cuarto no supo más.

...

Hinata se despertó llorando lo que Itachi dijo era cierto, ella ya lo había pensado, se agarró la cabeza y se tocó la marca que estaba caliente aun. Se secó las lágrimas y se lavó la cara, miro el amanecer y tomó aire comprendiendo que era lo único que podía hacer.

...

Entró en silencio con el desayuno listo y el almuerzo, preparó todo y cuando bajo lo recibió con una tímida sonrisa —Buen día.

— ¿Qué soñaste?— fue extraño pues no la vio en ningún lado.

Se quedo pensativa —Nada ¿será por el cambio en el sello?— Sasuke no contesto — ¿Tú soñaste algo?

—Nada coherente.

— ¡Oh! Mira lo que tengo— Era un mapa y unos códigos.

— ¿Qué es?

—Los códigos para las líneas de emergencia con esto podemos transmitir en la aldea.

— ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

—Hay varios jounins en el clan, el Byakugan fue usado para colocar las líneas por la aldea, un miembro de la rama secundaria participó tiene muchos bocetos.

— ¿No lo notara?

—No, soy invisible en esa casa— Un pinchazo de rabia sacudió a Sasuke —No me incomoda— le dijo relajada.

—Guarda eso, Naruto viene.

Guardo todo y corrió escaleras arriba, metió las cosas en la habitación de Sasuke. Miró la cama y un fuerte sonrojo le pintó las mejillas, cerró la puerta y bajó justo cuando Naruto entraba.

—Buenos días— saludo.

—Buenos días— respondió el rubio alegre —Y bien ¿qué vamos a hacer hoy?

.

.

.

* * *

Bien como suponen mientras Sasuke soñaba, Itachi hablo con Hinata ¿De qué hablaron? Pues más adelante lo veremos XD

También como pueden ver nos acercamos a la recta final. **Gledys** soy mala calculando tal vez tenga 25 o 26 capítulos.

¿Por qué no se ha visto más a Sakura? pues porque no es necesaria, a Sakura la uso solo cuando lo vea pertinente de lo contrario sin ánimos de ofender a sus fans pues prefiero evitarla.

Me alivia muchisímo que les gustara el lemmon estaba muy dudosa.

Gracias por sus reviews y mensajes además de agregar la historia a sus favoritos y alertas muchas gracias

**ania-coug, josyuchiha, Asuana Uchiha-Hyuga, Ninash - chan, YamiTsukiko, safaronox, LaCrazyWriter, Aika-sasuhina, gleidys, Kikuta-Madaren, Pochyy, MaRiZa 02, kat, Tsuki Tsuruga, Dark Amy-chan, Unamas, Methy.**


	22. Aceptación

******Disclaimer: **Naruto y su mundo son de Kishimoto.

**Advertencia:** Este capitulo contiene lemmon.

* * *

**22- Aceptación**

— ¿Kakashi se fue?

—Si se llevo a Sakura chan y a Sai.

— ¿Y porque no te llevo a ti?— Sasuke estaba malhumorado Naruto no se había callado en toda la mañana e incluso en el almuerzo hablaba, necesita descansar de él.

—Soy más útil aquí— dijo orgulloso

Sasuke rodó los ojos —Él te dijo eso ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto— estúpido pensó Sasuke era tan fácil engañarlo. —Sai ayudara pues los que buscan son shinobis que huyeron de raíz tras la muerte de Danzo y Sakura chan va como apoyo médico— Casi lame el plato al ver que ya no quedaba más.

Hinata miraba ausente por la ventana no percibía nada de ella como aquellos primeros días donde se rodeaba por un muro, tuvo un destello del sueño anterior, en una urgencia inconsciente movió su cuerpo puso una mano en su mejilla y la hizo mirarlo. Hinata respingo y lo vio sorprendida él lucia serio y un vestigio de preocupación le llego. Le sonrió dulcemente y su pulso se aceleró al sentir su mirada intensa, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y Sasuke experimento calma ante la calidez que broto en ella.

—Están peor— Naruto desvió la vista algo avergonzado pues se sentía de mas. De la nada lo ignoraron y se veían como si no hubiera nada más junto a ellos.

Hinata enrojeció más aun y Sasuke apartó la mano —Vete entonces— soltó fastidiado

—Que malo eres— Pero el ambiente y la sensación que desprendían lo hacían sentir incomodo y no negaba que esa armonía o lo que fuera le daba escalofríos. Salió de la cocina y se echó en el sofá, minutos después roncaba profundamente.

—Es como un niño— dijo Hinata sonriendo.

Sasuke bufo por la dulzura en su voz avanzó y la rodeo desde atrás, le corrió el cabello y rozó con su nariz la piel de su cuello. Hinata se estremeció y se apoyó contra él, sus emociones se dispararon. Sasuke se humedeció los labios y los pasó por su cuello en un efímero contacto, Hinata tembló la giró y la beso con arrebato, sus manos se volvieron garras que la apretujaban con fuerza Hinata jadeo cuando su lengua invadió su boca.

Se separaron para tomar aire e Hinata recordó a Naruto —Na...Naruto kun.

—No despertara— Hinata hizo acopio de la poca fuerza que le quedaba y lo apartó, puso la mano en alto pidiéndole un momento. Sasuke la miro enfadado y poco a poco la idea borrosa de Hinata se aclaro.

—E...es arriesgado pero…

—Sí pero es perfecto— El prefería hacer otra cosa con el tiempo, se dio cuenta que estaba prefiriendo otra cosa sobre su venganza se petrificó. —Estará bien debemos ser rápidos.

Sasuke miró a Naruto dormido plácidamente, seguro tenia clones trabajando en la zona en reconstrucción nadie se extrañaría de ver por ahí a varios rubios yendo y viniendo.

—Vamos.

Dos Naruto se movieron sigilosamente desde el distrito Uchiha hacia la salida de la aldea.

...

Hinata corría a todo lo que podía y a penas lograba mantener el ritmo, Sasuke le aseguro que nadie los seguía así que continuo con el plan —Byakugan— Habían avanzado hasta la distancia más prudente para no ser descubiertos —Hay ocho ANBUS, dentro de la colina hay una instalación grande, cuatro personas más están dentro.

—Estudia las entradas y la estructura.

Hinata asintió, tenia buena memoria ese era su trabajo poder decir con exactitud cómo estaban las cosas y que rutas podían usar —Lo tengo.

—Volvamos.

Al entrar en la aldea deshicieron la transformación era una ventaja haber usado la apariencia de Naruto nadie sospecharía jamás aunque Sasuke sabía que Hinata se sentía culpable.

Naruto apareció por la calle por la que venían —Ingratos— dijo señalándolos —Salieron a pasear sin mí.

—Estabas inconsciente— mascullo Sasuke.

—Me hubiesen levantado.

—Lo siento Naruto kun— Hinata no lo podía ver a los ojos se sentía fatal.

— ¿Y a donde fueron?

—Que te importa.

Naruto hizo un mohín —Oye.

—Mira quien está ahí.

Hinata miro a un lado reconociendo la voz —Shikamaru kun— traía a Hikaru y se acercó a ellos sonriente.

Hinata alzo a su ahijado y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Sasuke dio un paso atrás esos sentimientos por el niño eran muy incómodos.

—Chicos— Shikamaru saludo pero no se movió del lado de Hinata.

Hikaru rompió a reír y Shikamaru sonrió mirando al pequeño, Sasuke se molesto pero estaba absorto contemplando a Hinata con el niño en brazos.

—Me haces falta— dijo Shikamaru bostezando —Ino no deja de quejarse ni un minuto y Shino... bueno Shino es Shino.

—Lo siento— lo vio apenada.

Se encogió de hombros —Acepto la disculpa si cambias de turno con Ino siempre— Hinata sonrió y él lo respondió al gesto.

Shikamaru capto la mirada homicida de Sasuke, luego vio a Hinata y de nuevo a Sasuke, la paja en su boca cayó al suelo.

Sasuke vio la chispa de comprensión brillar en los ojos negros. Se había expuesto, lo había dejado de lado y no le había querido dar cabeza a lo que pasaba con ella exactamente porque cuando lo hiciera no habría marcha atrás. Se enrumbo a casa y se largo, no tenia que soportar aquello era como si ella fuera su debilidad y no podía tolerar que otros lo supieran.

Hinata suspiro resignada besó al pequeño de nuevo y se lo entrego a Shikamaru. —Te veo después— se despidió con la mano y corrió tras el azabache.

Naruto la vio seguirlo y sonrió.

—Oye Naruto ¿Qué pasa entre esos dos?

— ¿Qué?— miro a los lados como esperando encontrar una respuesta — ¿Cuáles dos? ¿No se dé que hablas? — Salió corriendo rumbo a ichiraku ramen sin darle tiempo a Shikamaru de preguntar nada más.

Shikamaru se giro con el pequeño —Tu madrina se metió en una grande.

...

Estaba por entrar cuando Ko la llamo al final de la calle, no se había dado cuenta que era tan tarde.

—Espera un momento por favor.

Entro a la casa sin esperar una respuesta. —Sasuke— dijo entrando, él estaba de espalda y estaba irritado.

Se mordió el labio inferior y se armó de valor, se aproximó para abrazarlo y demostrarle que todo estaba bien pero Sasuke se apartó. Sintió un dolor en el pecho y dio un paso atrás —Debo irme— susurro.

Cerró la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria, pasó de largo a Ko y siguió rumbo a la mansión empezando a notar que el mal humor de Sasuke se quedo con ella.

...

Eran poco mas de medianoche y ella no podía dormir, entendía que Sasuke era difícil, entendía que se había molestado por el comentario inocuo y bromista de Shikamaru, entendía que eso le molestaba porque detestaba demostrar sus emociones, entendía que era muy duro para él que ella supiera exactamente lo que sentía pero para ella era difícil también.

Se había permitido cosas con las que nunca pensó y dejar sus tapujos era complicado, tenía que ceder y no es que no lo disfrutara, se estremeció al recordar pero eso no le quitaba importancia a lo que habían hecho y aun seguía queriendo dejarla afuera. Y cuando reunía valor para abrazarlo y demostrarle lo que sentía la esquivaba, algo tan simple le había dolido tanto. Un golpe en su muñeca la sobresalto, luego otro y otro.

— ¿Qué?— no era fuerte era como ¿el golpe de una liga? se detuvieron y reiniciaron ¿será algo malo? se levantó y se vistió de prisa, se coloco la chamarra y pantalón sobre la pequeña pijama pues hacia frio y saltó por la ventana.

Los golpecitos empezaron de nuevo en su mano se preocupó y corrió más rápido, entró por detrás pero él estaba ahí en el corredor trasero con la vista fija en ella. Se percato de la liga en su mano ¿Él estaba estirando la liga en su muñeca y soltándola?

Como siempre él parecía leer su mente —Sí.

—Creí que algo malo pasaba— su voz fue seria pero suave.

—Lo sé.

Trató de entenderlo pero solo percibía resignación ¿qué le pasaba?

—Es una mierda en realidad— Hinata frunció el ceño —Incluso fingiendo molestia te ves hermosa— El corazón de la chica se desbocó —Te sonrojas con una facilidad ridícula.

Y entonces lo sintió — ¿Has estado tomando?

—Solo un poco.

Retrocedió él estaba frustrado —No te entiendo.

—Yo tampoco.

Estaba haciendo frío aun con la ropa doble que traía se abrazo a sí misma.

Sasuke la miraba penetrantemente —Siempre me propongo algo y no me detengo hasta obtenerlo, no paro de pensarlo pero esta vez interviniste y ahora eres tú la que no sale de mi cabeza— lo dijo como si fuera algo muy malo.

Ella padecía lo mismo ¿qué podía decirle? Hinata no tenía problemas en aceptarlo aun más el calor que inundo su pecho fue enorme al escucharlo hablar a pesar de su tono.

—Eres demasiado— soltó cansado ante su calidez.

Caminó hasta Sasuke que seguía mirándola, sentía su cara arder se puso de rodillas frente a él. — ¿Has pensando en esto todo el rato?

—No quiero que nadie te toque, que no le sonrías a nadie que...

Lo besó y él no se hizo de rogar, la beso con ansia tumbándola en el piso tomándola de la nuca profundizando el contacto, se apartó y ella lo miraba con una infinita ternura.

—Yo solo te quiero a ti— no había duda en su voz.

La beso con más ímpetu y pasados uno segundos intensos se alejó mirándola, la levantó en un santiamén.

—Qu...

Hundió el rostro en su pecho al comprender que veloz la llevaba a su cuarto, escuchó el latir presuroso de su corazón lo que provoco una sensación de inmensa alegría en ella. La dejo en la cama y se quitó la camisa, el deseo la golpeó al mirar su torso desnudo el sonrió de lado cortándole el aliento, le abrió la chamarra y se encontró la pequeña blusa del pijama la lanzó a un lado y empezó a besarla.

—Mmm.

Hinata se mordió el labio al sentir como metía la mano por su blusa, la levantó un poco y la despojo de la prenda, despacio tortuosamente despacio empezó a besar su piel, su cuello, su pecho, su vientre encendiendo cada parte que sus labios rozaban. Su pantalón pasó al olvido con todo y el short, Sasuke subió besando sus piernas y gozando al sentirla estremecerse ante sus caricias.

Hinata trataba de reprimir los jadeos y exclamaciones pero era difícil saber si lo lograba, Sasuke empezó a lamer con delicadeza su pezón erecto besando la piel sensible que lo rodeaba.

—Sasuke.

Elimino las ultimas prendas que los cubrían y la sintió temblar al sentir su deseo, rozo sus sexos y el gemido alto de ella tapo el suyo ronco. Hinata se medio incorporo besándolo demandante y lo hizo sonreír, le encanto ese gesto decidido. Hinata lo notó se apartó lentamente mirándolo insegura, puso su mano en su pecho y lo empujo dudosa. Él la dejo hacer, lo hizo acostarse y lentamente lo beso suave, de forma cohibida, se acercó a su cuello se humedeció los labios y besó delicadamente su piel, Sasuke tenso la mandíbula e Hinata sonrió nerviosa ante la reacción intensa que le provoco tanto al él como a ella, besó más abajo despacio, llegó a su pecho y con sus manos recorrió en suaves caricias su abdomen.

—Basta— la giró deprisa quedando de nuevo sobre ella.

Hinata parpadeo sorprendida y luego entendió que él se estaba reprimiendo, rió ante las sensaciones que le incitó sintiéndose feliz por ello, él callo su risa con otro beso apasionado. Se introdujo sin demora en ella haciéndola gritar y arquearse, se grabó a fuego su expresión sensual y la sensación de su cuerpo, empezó a moverse besándola, recorriéndola con sus manos explorando su cuerpo. Hinata se pegó a él, sus pechos moviéndose al compás de sus embestidas bañados en sudor y en éxtasis, ella aumento la presión del abrazo al acercarse al clímax.

—Sasuke— le susurro al oído una y otra vez enloqueciéndolo.

Con fuerza entró en ella una última vez y extasiados se desplomaron en la cama. Él la aplastaba pero se sentía demasiado bien y Sasuke comprendió que le daba igual, no iba a hacer drama por lo que sentía, por lo que significaba, mientras pudiera tocar el cielo con ella todo daba igual. No supieron quien se durmió primero pero esa madrugada no hubo sueños ni pesadillas.

…

Hinata sintió un cosquilleo en el cuello, luego un calor que la rodeaba y una presión en la mitad de su cuerpo, abrió los ojos y se encontró con Sasuke aun sobre ella pero más de lado con la cabeza en su hombro besando su cuello vagamente.

—Mmm— ronroneó agitándola. — ¿Ya estas despierta?

—S...si.

La sabana solo cubría la mitad de sus cuerpos, Hinata miró el techo demasiado apenada.

—Eres tan tonta.

Pero había diversión en su voz, rozo su vientre con la punta de sus dedos enviando una descarga a sus cuerpos. Hinata cerró los ojos con fuerza y se mordió el labio, él sonrió se aproximó y le mordió suavemente el lóbulo.

—Ah— Hinata abrió los ojos.

—Otra zona sensible.

Desvió la vista al otro lado y notó que ya era de día ¡oh Kami! se incorporó deprisa empujándolo y tiró de la sabana medio cubriéndose — ¡Me mataran!

—Si supieran ya estarían aquí— comento resentido de que casi lo tirara.

Hinata le dio un punto pero no estaba segura. Sasuke bufó levantándose se metió los pantalones de su pijama, colocó la ropa de la chica en la cama.

—Esta vez no hubo víctimas.

Hinata vio su ropa y sonrió nerviosa ante el comentario. Sasuke la dejo sola y se precipito a vestirse, salió con la idea de ir a la mansión pero Sasuke la había atrapado en su salida y prácticamente ordenado que se duchara ahí. Pudo escabullirse y ducharse sola aunque sentía que esa no era la idea de él al sugerir una ducha.

Un clon de Naruto les avisó que debía asistir a una reunión con la Hokage así que tuvieron toda la mañana para pensar en una estrategia y llevar a cabo sus planes.

.

.

.

* * *

Pues ya Sasuke asumió por así decirlo lo que pasa con Hinata nos acercamos al final y solo queda esperar si llevaran a cabo su plan. Sabrán que hablo Itachi con Hinata pero aun no sorry por tanta espera.

Gracias de nuevo por sus comentarios me gusta leer lo que piensan de la historia *-*

**YamiTsukiko, ania-coug, Ninash - chan, Asuana Uchiha-Hyuga, Methy, vicky, Aika-sasuhina, Pochyy, LaCrazyWriter, Tsuki Tsuruga, gleidys**


	23. Un día normal

**********Disclaimer: **Naruto y su mundo son de Kishimoto.

* * *

**23- Un día normal.**

El problema no era entrar, no era llegar a los consejeros, el problema era la salida por no decir fuga ya que le parecía repulsivo. En cuanto empezaran a transmitir por la aldea se pondrían en alerta y tratarían de detenerlos obviamente desencadenando una lucha. Hinata acabo dando la solución, grabarían las confesiones Sasuke se encargaría de ellos y pasarían lo grabado cuando se fueran, básicamente era huir la idea le asqueaba pero de otra forma tendría que enfrentarse a la aldea y eso estaba fuera de discusión. Tenía su chakra, su sharingan no necesitaba a Hinata para el plan, podía hacer lo que quisiera aun sin el Mangekyou sharingan pero era estúpido tratar de engañarse al pensar que podía volver a su plan inicial. Las cosas habían cambiado para bien o para mal y simplemente había decidido no darle más cabeza a eso.

—Puedo obtener lo que falta para mañana ¿Cuando actuaremos?— La observó pensativo poniéndola nerviosa y sonrojándola poco a poco —¿Su...sucede algo?

Sasuke la acerco y la besó apoyándola en el sofá —Pasado mañana al atardecer— le dijo por lo bajo.

Hinata sintió su corazón acelerar mas y asintió, usaría el festival de celebración por la conclusión de trabajos así podrían ausentarse entre el revuelo y nadie los echaría en falta.

Cuando lo sintió recorrer su cuerpo incendiándola cerró los ojos con fuerza, él abrió la chamarra despacio y comenzó a acariciar su abdomen subiendo despacio, trato de hacerlo razonar —Na...Naruto kun.

La miro molesto —En estas situaciones solo puedes decir mi nombre.

—Pe... pero podría venir y ¡AH! — la mordió con un poco de fuerza en el cuello sus ideas se perdieron y acabo olvidando todo.

…

— ¿Dónde está Hinata?— Naruto entró sin tocar y caminó hasta su amigo que leía un pergamino. Como no le contesto se concentro en ella —No está. ¿Hiciste algo malo?

—No, fue a su casa— respondió sin importancia.

— ¿Y te dejo solo?

Rodó los ojos —Ya estoy grandecito.

—Supongo que si a ella le parece bien…— Se encogió de hombros.

Sasuke casi sonríe al recordar lo apenada que estaba cuando sugirió que debían tomar una ducha tras lo del sofá, casi huyó rumbo a su casa soltando un ya vuelvo entre trabas.

Naruto buscó entre las cosas y sacó el almuerzo, empezó a contarle lo bien que estaban las alianzas entre las aldeas, los tratados de cooperación que firmaban los kages y que solo pequeños focos rebeldes daban problemas.

—No a toda la gente le agrada el cambio, Shikamaru dice que están habituados a la forma de vivir que tienen, aun si no les gusta la costumbre es más fuerte— Sasuke seguía en lo suyo sin prestar mucha atención —Itachi estaría feliz de verte seguir adelante.

Se molesto —Cierra la boca.

—No es malo, yo también estoy feliz de tenerte de regreso y más aun de saber que vas a formar una familia.

—Ya deja de... — Se puso de pie frunciendo el ceño.

—Oye— Naruto gritó al verlo desaparecer. ¡Rayos! corrió para alcanzarlo.

…

— ¿Donde estuviste? — Estaba en la entrada del distrito Uchiha por lo visto esperándola

Hinata se mantuvo impasible — ¿A qué te refieres?

Hanabi se cruzo de brazos —Anoche saliste y no regresaste.

Le sostuvo la mirada —Nadie parecía enterado en casa así que no dijiste nada ¿qué quieres?

La menor abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar —Luces distinta— soltó por fin.

Hinata le aguanto la mirada no tratando de ser severa pero si ocultando sus emociones, no podía permitir que nada interviniera en los planes que tenían menos un escándalo por su descuido.

—No te odio— Sin embargo esa declaración la descoloco. Hanabi miro a otro lado —Me lo preguntaste el otro día, si te odiaba. No supe responder en ese momento pero... no te odio— Hinata no sabía que contestar —Es difícil supongo que te envidio.

— ¿Qué?

Hanabi la vio con una mueca divertida pero amarga —Eres tonta y no notas muchas cosas— Se quedo reflexionando —Cuando te cases y estés fuera del clan— Hinata se removió incomoda —Podemos empezar de nuevo.

— ¿Que quieres decir?

—Cuando era pequeña siempre estabas ahí para mi, te adoraba— desvió la mirada —Cuando comprendí cómo funcionaba el clan y todos empezaron a elogiarme, bueno me deje llevar. Era más fácil alejarme y tratar de verte solo como algo insignificante— Su corazón se estrujo —Me deje influenciar por el ambiente del clan no me justifico soy ruin, incluso esto lo hago por mi— La volvió a mirar —Lo que te pido es que aunque dejes de ser una Hyuga no dejes de ser mi hermana— Hinata no entendía nada —Quiero intentarlo esta vez.

— ¿Intentar qué?

La pequeña la miro esa frialdad parecía más una capa de protección —Ser tu hermana.

Hinata dio un paso y la abrazo, la pequeña se tenso —Siempre has sido mi hermana y siempre lo serás— Se apartó con los ojos húmedos.

—Bien— Hanabi lucia increíblemente incomoda —Se mas cuidadosa entonces— Dio un paso para irse pero Hinata le sonrió.

—Lo seré Hanabi chan.

Y casi rompe a llorar al escuchar de nuevo su nombre pronunciado con tanto cariño, supo hasta ese momento lo mucho que le gustaba que le hablara así.

Hinata capto como le tembló el mentón antes de esfumarse, sonrió y una lágrima se le escapo. No la odiaba, su hermana no la odiaba, era bueno saberlo sintió un poco de preocupación y curiosidad. Se volteó para verlo llegar frente a ella, dio un paso demasiado contenta y lo abrazó —No me odia— le murmuro al oído.

Sasuke recibió sus fuertes emociones, ella incluso temblaba un poco, la rodeo de la cintura con una mano —Te dejas llevar fácilmente. Podría ser una mentira.

Ella negó apartándose para mirarlo —Siempre tienes que pensar lo peor.

—Y tú siempre esperas lo mejor.

Hinata sonrió, esa sonrisa que lo hipnotizaba. Ella lo soltó ruborizada como si hasta ese momento se diera cuenta de que lo había abrazado —Lo siento.

Resoplo pero no enfadado —Tonta— se dio la vuelta rumbo a casa y ella lo siguió.

Naruto entró y se sentó fingiendo inocencia, cuando la vio abrazarlo supo que nada malo había pasado así que se devolvió de inmediato. —Buen día Hinata— le soltó desde el sofá.

Hinata vio a Naruto y un flashazo de lo ocurrido en el sofá la sofoco, desvió la mirada incapaz de ver al rubio —Bu...buen día.

—Traje algo genial— Sacó un libro grueso —Son las fotos que tomaron para el expediente de nuestra generación.

Sasuke hizo una mueca — ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

—Por ahí.

— ¿Por ahí? — Hinata veía el libro en la mesa dubitativa.

—Solo debo devolverlo antes de que lo noten.

Veían fotos de todos en su salida de la academia, Ino salía guiñando un ojo, Shikamaru reprimiendo un bostezo, Kiba con Akamaru sonriente, Shino... como siempre.

—Aquí— Naruto encontró a Sasuke —Siempre tan mal encarado— Sasuke miraba a un lado con expresión aburrida. Hinata sonrió, paso más fotos y llego a la de Hinata de cabello corto algo encogida de hombros y claramente apenada.

— ¿Y la tuya?— le dijo a Naruto para que pasara la fotografía deprisa.

Naruto sonrió ampliamente —Es la ultima por graduarme al final— pasó las hojas mostrando varios intentos, Hinata rió ante la cantidad de muecas y pintura que le cubrían el rostro. Sasuke se llevo una mano a la cara, Naruto no tenía remedio.

...

Esa noche los sueños de una Hinata sin expresión y ensangrentada volvieron solo que en escenarios distintos en el bosque, en una cueva, en la aldea. Todo para acabar con Naruto de nuevo en traje empujándolo para llegar a una Hinata radiante en vestido de novia.

.

Hinata se despertó bañada en sudor, se trato de tranquilizar un poco luego se levantó para ducharse. —Al menos dará tiempo— murmuro tristemente.

...

Hinata se encontró a Naruto de camino a casa de Sasuke, llegaron saludando y Sasuke solo los miró enfadado, Naruto empezó a hacer bromas y ella se dispuso a servir lo que traía.

—Hoy— empezó Naruto cuando Sasuke acababa el desayuno —Podemos ir de día de campo.

—Sería divertido— dijo Hinata pensando en sus salidas con Shino y Kiba. Sasuke por otro lado solo rodo los ojos.

Naruto se puso frente a él —Vamos es aburrido estar aquí todo el tiempo.

—Entonces vete.

El rubio se volvió a la chica — ¿Qué dices Hinata?

Se volteo a Sasuke insegura —Mmm sería bueno tomar aire fresco ¿No crees? — lo miro esperanzada, todo sería una locura después podían tratar de tener un día normal.

Sasuke Uchiha hubiese asesinado al que osara decirle un mes atrás que cedería ante alguien más, en especial si ese alguien era una mujer pero su expresión era la de una niña esperando el veredicto de un mayor, podía sentir la expectación de ella.

—Te mantendrás quieto— le ladro a Naruto.

— ¡Sí!— el rubio salto y Sasuke le lanzó una mirada asesina.

...

Hinata tenía los pies dentro del agua sentada en la orilla del río, veía a Naruto sumergirse a lo lejos, desvió su atención a Sasuke que permanecía recostado a la sombra de un árbol. Su semblante pacifico y tranquilo siempre la maravillaba sabía que no estaba dormido pero lo parecía, se mordió el labio inferior sus manos picaban ¿se estaba volviendo una pervertida? Quería acercarse y besarlo, tocar su rostro, su cabello, acurrucarse a su lado y sentir su calor. Sasuke abrió un ojo mirándola con una sonrisa torcida, se le corto el aire y apartó la vista avergonzada ¡Kami! quería que se la tragara la tierra.

— ¿Qué sucede Hinata?

—Ah— dio un salto al ver a Naruto frente a ella —Na...nada.

—Estás toda roja— miro a su amigo que lo asesinaba con la mirada. — ¿Segura?— salió del agua solo llevaba un pantaloncillo. Hinata desvió la mirada y Naruto se apartó al ver a Sasuke llegar en un parpadeo. Empezó a reír —Vamos, no seas tan exagerado.

¡Estúpido Naruto! —Lárgate.

—Échame.

Sasuke estaba considerando tomarlo del cuello ¿cuánto tiempo le tomaría asfixiarlo?

Naruto le arrojó agua y como leyendo sus pensamientos le soltó —Primero tendrías que atraparme— Sin decir más se hundió en el agua.

Hinata lo observó irse y se asombro al sentir una perversa diversión en Sasuke, lo miró y trago grueso, Sasuke se quitaba la camisa, la lanzó a un lado también se quito las sandalias.

—Voy a matarlo— susurro.

¿Hablaba en serio? si parte de él sí, pero otra parte… no. —Sa…Sasuke— él la miro —Mmm no... — desvió la mirada, no podía hablar mirándolo sin camisa —No te exed... — la besó cortando lo que le iba a decir y se zambulló.

.

Había alcanzado a Naruto pronto pero resulto ser un clon, después de atrapar cuatro más empezó a enfadarse, cuando por fin atrapo al original ya había pasado media hora en el agua. Naruto salió riendo y Sasuke encontró que entre tanta búsqueda el mal humor se le había pasado.

Naruto sonrió empapado —Fue divertido debemos venir más seguido.

Y por primera vez Sasuke sintió algo parecido a la culpa al recordar que después de mañana no lo vería más.

Cuando llegaron Hinata ya tenía los almuerzos listos. Comieron y tras recoger todo Hinata se despidió, tenia reunión en el clan y el resto del día lo usaría para finiquitar los detalles para mañana.

...

—Oye— se habían quedado en el claro —Quiero enseñarte algo que nadie más ha visto.

Sasuke lo miró desconfiado —No estoy seguro de querer verlo— se corrigió —no quiero ver.

—Mira— le extendió una foto —La abuela me dejo buscarlas en los registros— Eran un par de fotos un niño rubio y una niña pelirroja. —No debería dijo que sería un secreto pero quería que los vieras.

—Así tomaste el libro ayer.

Rió culpable —Si ¿y bien?

Sasuke los miro —Son tus...

—Si— soltó entusiasmado —son mis padres— Lo supuso por el rubio, se parecían —Murieron cuando nací, él era el cuarto Hokage y ella la jinchuriki del kyubi.

—Pero el kyubi atacó la aldea como...

Naruto resumió la historia, Sasuke no podía creer que al final sonriera. Apretó los puños indignado.

—Tuviste la oportunidad de matar a ese tipo con tus propias manos ¿por qué lo dejaste ir? si no se hubiese muerto con esa técnica que intento ¿qué habrías hecho?

—Dejarlo a la alianza— lo dijo de inmediato sin dudar.

—Pero...

—Ellos no hubiesen querido que me ahogara en odio. Querían que fuera feliz y voy hacerlo con todas mis fuerzas.

—Eres un idiota.

—Tal vez pero poco a poco todo va funcionando.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—La aldea esta casi acabada, ya son pocos los que causan problemas a las nuevas alianzas y tú has regresado— Lo miro y le sonrió —Te veo contento con Hinata y sé que serás feliz, ahora solo debo ser Hokage y mi felicidad estará completa.

—Imbécil— soltó devolviéndole las fotos.

—No digo que sea fácil— estaba muy serio —Tampoco que olvide, solo hay que aprender a vivir con ello es parte de la vida shinobi.

Sasuke se levanto y comenzó a alejarse, Naruto lo siguió en silencio cuando llegaron a la zona Uchiha y entraron a la casa lo miro.

—Debemos buscar un traje— Sasuke enarcó una ceja —Para la boda— Naruto puso cara de "es obvio no" Sasuke solo rodo los ojos.

...

Hinata había dejado todo en su lugar, preparado cada detalle y repasado el plan casi diez veces, estaba ansiosa pero no quería pensar en ello lo importante era que Sasuke no atacaría la aldea y podría buscar un nuevo rumbo, un lugar nuevo donde empezar de cero y ser feliz. Se durmió inquieta a las tres de la mañana se despertó agitada sintiéndose triste.

Se duchó y preparo, estaba loca, muy loca pero no iba arrepentirse de nada, activó el Byakugan y salió con cuidado. Pasó por la aldea sigilosamente entró en silencio pero él estaba despierto, ahí de pie en las escaleras, recordó aquella primer noche que corrió hacia él bajo la lluvia.

Estaba sin camisa viéndola fijamente, cerró la puerta tras de sí y caminó hasta él sin dejar de mirarlo, sus piernas empezaron a temblar Sasuke la miraba tan intensamente como ella a él. Subió una mano temblorosa a su torso acariciándole despacio, los recorrió un escalofrió Sasuke dio rienda suelta a sus instintos y la besó, Hinata se dejo llevar olvidando todo, subieron a empujones y ninguno quiso pensar que aquello sabia a despedida.

.

.

.

* * *

Hola volví, espero hayan estado muy bien.

Cada vez queda menos y solo puedo darles las gracias por el apoyo que me han dado, empecé a publicar esta historia en mayo y ya tiene más 300 reviews *-* muchísimas gracias les agradezco de corazón sus comentarios.

**gleidys, DarkAmychan, Aika-sasuhina, ania-coug, Pochyy, LaCrazyWriter, Ninash - chan, Kikuta-Madaren, magic ann love, Methy, Tokeijikakeno orenji, YamiTsukiko, Tsuki Tsuruga, Asuana Uchiia-Hyuga, Lia Du Black, Enviouse, YabaDabaDoo**


	24. Complicaciones Inesperadas

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y su mundo son de Kishimoto.

**Advertencia:** Este capitulo contiene lemmon.

* * *

**24- Complicaciones Inesperadas.**

Empezó a desvestirla pero no se apresuraría no quería que ese deje extraño que lo despertó lo apresurara, no era un fin tendrían mucho tiempo al irse podría gozarla entera de por vida. Lo haría despacio pero la quería sin ninguna molesta prenda, ella no se resistió el sonrojo intenso adornaba sus mejillas se estaba dejando llevar por completo, sentirla tan entregada solo lo excitaba mas.

Empezó a besarle la pierna recorriendo despacio con sus labios su piel suave, un toque superficial que lanzó descargas en la piel de Hinata, lo sentía subió con parsimonia por su piel hipersensible en aquel momento, pasó por sus caderas y su vientre regocijándose ante la cantidad de gemidos que ella ya no reprimía. Quedo ante sus generosos senos besando el pliegue de piel primero, en respuesta ella apretó con fuerza las sabanas, lamio cada parte, cada espacio, endureciendo mas si era posible la cúspide de un tono más oscuro, succiono aquella zona haciéndola arquearse, masajeaba el otro presionando el pezón con algo de fuerza.

—Ah.

Casi gruño con ella su cuerpo le gritaba que la tomara de inmediato pero aun no, quería mas, subió despacio por su cuello mordió el lóbulo haciéndola abrazarlo.

—Sasuke— jadeo contra su oído.

—Aun no— su voz sonó ronca.

Bajó su mano recorriendo sus curvas aumentando el fuego, besándola y estremeciéndose ante la calidez de su boca, la dulzura de su lengua, con suavidad llego a su sexo rozándolo. Hinata abrió los ojos mirándolo escandalizada pero él solo sonreía, negó apenada pero Sasuke introdujo un dedo topándose con su humedad.

—AH— el grito de Hinata lo enardeció, introdujo otro dedo y empezó a rozar su centro en círculos. Ella se arqueó y sus caderas se movieron involuntariamente pidiendo más, Sasuke estaba en su límite.

—Sasuke— ella tenía los parpados cerrados con fuerza mordía su labio, Sasuke sentía la fuerte presión en el suyo —por... ah... por...

Todo su cuerpo se volvió ligero y se entrego por completo a la cúspide de su deseo. Sasuke apretó la mandíbula, cada vibración del orgasmo de Hinata lo sacudía pero no había nada más hermoso que la expresión de Hinata en aquel momento.

Se apartó la parte baja de la pijama no era suficiente él aun quería mas, Hinata apenas recobraba el sentido cuando sintió a Sasuke rozarla, soltó una exclamación que él silencio con un beso. Su lengua la invadía y ella solo lo recibía gustosa, él presiono su parte baja y ella tembló de placer, Sasuke estaba en su límite, Hinata se aferro a su cuello y susurro en su oído con voz anhelante.

—Por favor.

Lo sintió en su entrada y tembló de deseo, Sasuke se hundió en ella, gimió contra su oído incitándolo Sasuke tomó su pierna y rodeo su cadera entrando y saliendo en ella más rápido, jadeando con Hinata enroscada a su cuello.

Murmuro —Y...yo...

Sasuke la beso callándola pero aumentando el ritmo de sus embestidas, un par de movimientos después los dos quedaron laxos y presos de las sensaciones del otro.

Sasuke se quedo sobre ella con sus senos pegados a su torso Hinata empezó a acariciar su cabello como un arrullo y solo se dejo llevar. Hinata beso su mejilla con dulzura poco antes de cerrar los ojos con los primeros rayos del sol.

...

Naruto entro como si fuera su propia casa no había nadie en el salón y se extraño —Teme— dijo fuerte.

Notó un bolso en el suelo lo alzo y lo abrió, era ropa. Saco una camisa no tenia estampado pero olía a lavanda, solo podía ser de Hinata ¿le había hecho caso? La otra vez le dijo que trajera ropa.

—TEME.

Sasuke abrió los ojos ¡mierda! eran las casi las ocho.

—TEME— volvió a gritar el rubio.

Hinata se despertó alarmada lo miro y se sonrojo de golpe. Sasuke sonrió —tonta.

Bajo la mirada apenada. Escucharon a Naruto subir las gradas, Hinata se alarmo abriendo mucho los ojos.

—Sh.

Sasuke se levantó veloz y se metió el pantalón, salió cerrando la puerta. Hinata se cubrió con la sabana mirando por el sitio ¿dónde estaba su ropa? Estaba tirada por toda la habitación suspiro y empezó a recogerla.

...

Naruto cateo el lugar y su boca se abrió, se quedo en medio pasillo justo cuando Sasuke salía sin camisa.

—Deja de entrar a mi casa como se te da la gana.

— ¿Hinata está aquí?

Entrometido —Lárgate

—Se que ella...

Caminó hasta él —Vete.

—Bien— dijo exasperado —Pero ten cuidado si Hiashi se entera…— sacudió la cabeza no quería pensar en lo que estaban haciendo esos dos pero una idea se abrió paso en su mente —Bueno— se encogió de hombros —seré padrino pronto a este ritmo— se giro y se marchó.

Sasuke bufo, Hinata ni siquiera estaba... fue como un golpe en el estomago, no había tenido cuidado, ninguna protección y ya habían estado juntos cuatro veces. Caminó de vuelta a la habitación, se detuvo antes de entrar, era estúpido preocuparse ahora además ella evidentemente no lo había pensado tampoco pero y si... ¡No! no tenía sentido preocuparse por eso ahora, era el día decisivo ya vería que hacer después.

Sintió la pena e incomodidad emanando en mares de ella seguro temiendo que Naruto se enterara.

Abrió la puerta —Lo eche no se dio cuenta— tomó ropa para darse una ducha. — ¿Iras a la mansión?

Hinata negó y Sasuke alzó una ceja —Mmm traje ropa.

Sasuke sonrió —Entonces...

—Y...yo preparare el desayuno— pasó veloz a su lado sin dejarlo acabar la oración.

Se encogió de hombros y se fue a bañar. Cuando bajo ella ya casi tenía todo listo pero no lo miraba, resopló, caminó y la apresó contra el refrigerador.

—No me evadas— Hinata cerró los ojos, era vergonzoso no podía evitarlo. La libero tras sentir la enorme vergüenza —Con el tiempo se te pasara.

Abrió los ojos mientras él se apartaba relajado —Y...ya está el desayuno— Corrió escaleras arriba tomando la ropa que dejo al entrar.

—O tal vez no— se dijo divertido. Después de todo así era ella.

...

Repasaron el plan, caminos y posibles contratiempos durante la mañana.

—Suficiente.

Hinata asintió —De acuerdo.

—El festival empieza a las tres. Perderemos a Naruto veinte minutos después.

Almorzaron en silencio, Hinata estaba tranquila era curioso cómo podían sumergirse en completo silencio sin que fuera incomodo era lo más natural para ellos, tal vez por eso acabaron así porque de alguna forma eran afines.

Casi a las tres de la tarde Naruto toco la puerta — ¿Puedo pasar?— pregunto desde el otro lado.

—No.

—Entrare de todos modos. Buen día.

—B…buen día.

El rubio sonrió — ¿Están listos?

Sasuke rodo los ojos —No.

—Sí.

—Vamos muestra más entusiasmo.

—No tengo porque.

—Aguafiestas.

—So…solo será un rato— Hinata estaba metida en el papel.

Sasuke guardo silencio luego sentencio —Cuando decida irme, me iré y punto.

Salieron e Hinata se asombro al sentir una punzada de confusión en Sasuke pero lo entendía no volvería a esa casa jamás. Mantendría la cabeza fría no podía fallar, no podía permitírselo.

Naruto observó a Hinata de reojo, lucia tranquila no veía mucho cambio en ella, no que esperara un cambio realmente no sabía que pensar de lo que suponía pasaba entre esos dos. Una brisa fuerte les revolvió el cabello a Hinata en especial, la chica se acomodó el cabello con suavidad y Naruto vio el cambio no en Hinata, en Sasuke. Su amigo siguió cada movimiento de la mano de la muchacha colocando de nuevo su cabello en su lugar, bebiéndose su imagen con una intensidad abrumadora, aparto la vista pues sintió que era un momento privado y estaba de más.

Hinata capto su mirada y se ruborizo, Sasuke relajo la expresión por su reacción. Entraron a la aldea repleta de personas celebrando, no podían sentirse más desubicados, Hinata se sintió observada y vio a Neji junto a su padre y otros miembros del clan a lo lejos. Le sonrió a Neji pero siguió a los chicos en la multitud, quince minutos después Sasuke calculaba como salir de ahí cuando notó una presión en su pecho… tristeza, se giró y la encontró observando a sus compañeros en la distancia.

El Aburame, Inuzuka, Nara y los demás estaban junto a la sensei y el bebé.

—Hinata— la llamó sin pensar.

Ella respingó —Lo siento.

Kiba miró en su dirección y la llamo con la mano pero de lejos ella solo le hizo adiós.

Sabía que Hinata no iba a cambiar de idea pero no quería sentir esa opresión ¿a quién engañaba? no quería verla triste. —Nos vamos.

— ¿Qué? — Naruto lo vio perplejo —Ni siquiera ha empezado de verdad.

—Fui claro al salir— saltó y se fue.

—Iré con él— no podía verlo a la cara —Lo siento.

Naruto miro extrañado el lugar por donde se marchó, ese lo siento estaba cargado de pesar.

...

Hinata lo alcanzó y activó el Byakugan, Sasuke la siguió en silencio, se detuvieron a tomar las cosas que Hinata dejo el día anterior resguardadas, el dispositivo para interferir en las líneas de emergencia, equipo básico y ropa.

La chica avanzó y espero la señal, debían ser rápidos para cruzar en el cambio de turno, no, debía ser rápida ella Sasuke no tendría problemas. Contaba mentalmente para saltar cuando Sasuke la levantó como si nada y salto con ella en brazos, todo fue un borrón y la dejo en el suelo varios metros adelante.

—Revisa.

Revisó con el Byakugan pero no los notaron. —Nada.

Él continuo con ella siguiéndolo, con su doujutsu activado sin perder nada de vista.

Por fin después de tanto tendría su venganza, tal vez no la que planeo en un comienzo pero haría pagar a esos dos haber planeado la masacre Uchiha y haber obligado a su hermano a derramar la sangre de su propia familia, a vivir una mentira, exiliado y marcado.

Hinata percibió como se levantaba esa bruma, como lo envolvía. Reprimió un temblor pero no retrocedió, era el momento y era lo que necesitaba para dejar de lado su forma de ser, no permitiría que Sasuke se fuera solo y sobre todo también quería vengar a Itachi.

Sasuke sintió la fría determinación de la joven, su seguridad, esta vez no trataba de frenarlo esta vez se estaba dejando ir con él y en alguna parte de su cabeza eso no le gusto pero era demasiado poco para tomarlo en cuenta.

Estaban a casi un kilometro cuando algo apareció como un borrón —Algo sucede.

— ¿Qué?

Se enfoco —Hay... una pelea.

— ¿Cuántos?

—Seis, luchan con los ocho guardas que contamos antes— se concentro —A este ritmo los superaran.

—No era de mí de quien los escondieron— soltó con la mandíbula tensa y reiniciando la marcha.

Hinata corrió tras él, no podían permitir que otro se les adelantara era inconcebible, echarían todo a perder.

.

.

.

* * *

Capitulo corto lo sé lo siento, prometo publicar otro el lunes. En serio no puedo creer que ya este acabando pero todo tiene un final, para el otro adelanto que volverá nuestro amado Itachi. ¿Quienes seran los que quieren robar la idea de nuestros protas? ya los mencione en el fic pero tal vez no les dieron importancia.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y apoyo me anima mucho que esperen otra historia tras esta de corazon gracias por la confianza, espero disculpen las faltas y errores que se me pasen trato de revisar siempre pero algo se me va a veces.

**Ro0w'z: **Gracias por los mensajitos en cada capitulo me alegro recibirlos.

**LaCrazyWriter, Guest (ania-coug), YamiTsukiko, josyuchiha, Pochyy, Methy, Sarah-Gothic, YabaDabaDoo, magic ann love, Kikuta-Madaren, gleidys, MaRiZa 02, Aika-sasuhina, gecel87, Tsuki Tsuruga, sakusa, lovre11, LastWizard, Ro0w'z, Tokeijikakeno orenji**


	25. Confianza

******Disclaimer: **Naruto y su mundo son de Kishimoto.

* * *

**25- Confianza.**

Sasuke activó el sharingan justo antes de verlos, Hinata venia más atrás pero viendo todo con su doujutsu, ya había dos ANBU en el suelo y dos más estaban por caer, reconoció las mascaras cuando estuvieron de frente… Raíz, eran los miembros a cargo de Danzo. Uno de ellos superó las defensas de los dos que quedaban en pie dado que dos más cayeron, Sasuke entró en la lucha yendo por los de raíz, al ver que ahora solo dos ANBU se mantenían a duras penas de pie.

—No permitas que llegue a ellos.

Hinata asintió y tras la brecha que Sasuke abrió pasó en pos del sujeto que escapó. Los miembros de raíz aprovecharon la confusión de los únicos dos que quedaban en pie al ver aparecer a los dos jóvenes y los noquearon al bajar la guardia, ahora eran tres miembros de Raíz contra Sasuke.

—No he tenido acción en un tiempo— dijo lascivo —Espero puedan entretenerme...

…

Hinata lo seguía por los pasillos, él sabía que lo perseguían pero no le importaba y sabía porque, su meta era asesinarlos sin importar que. Los ancianos estaban pegados a la pared mirando espantados al hombre con la máscara.

— ¿Por qué? — soltó el anciano confundido.

—Danzo sama fue claro, si moría todos los cabos sueltos debían eliminarse.

—Luchamos por lo mismo.

—Tienen demasiada información y son débiles— Se movió para esquivar el golpe de Hinata. Le lanzo un kunai que ella esquivo al girar.

Hinata estaba midiendo cada movimiento, uso la palma de aire para obligarlo a retroceder, tenía que alejarlo de los concejeros. Él no retrocedió cargo contra ella, lo esquivó y rozó su espalda pero no le hizo mucho daño.

—Jamás lograras vencerme.

No necesito vencerlo pensó solo necesito retrasarlo pero ¿cómo? él era un ANBU de raíz y ella una chunnin. ¿Qué haría Sasuke? se concentro en recordar, justo como cuando enfrentó a Hanabi, solo necesitaba enfocarse en lo que había aprendido de él y unirlo con sus movimientos.

Dejó que la acorralara y cuando trató de darle el golpe final giró y le dio con todo en el pecho, no lo mataría pero lo dejaría en malas condiciones, se desplomo inconsciente. Desactivó el Byakugan mirando a los ancianos que lucían aliviados.

—No espere tu ayuda— dijo la mujer.

—No hice esto por ustedes— su expresión se volvió fría recordando el dolor de Sasuke.

—No importa el porqué ahora llévanos de vuelta, Tsunade fue irresponsable y... — el hombre dejo la frase al ver la forma emerger detrás de Hinata —Cuidado.

Pero Hinata no se movió.

—Estás con él— la mujer la miro aturdida. —Traicionas a la aldea— le acuso.

—Todo lo contrario— su voz fue inexpresiva —Si una vida es necesaria por el bien de la aldea se entrega— los miro directo a los ojos —Solo sigo su ideología, sus vidas por la aldea entera es un precio justo.

—No lo entiendes somos importantes.

—Nadie es imprescindible— Se movió a un lado dejando pasar a Sasuke.

Las aspas de su sharingan giraron, Hinata empezó a preparar el equipo.

Solo un par de minutos después hizo la señal —Ahora— Ya estaban por completo bajo su control —Comiencen a hablar.

...

— ¿Lo tienes todo?

—Si

—Sal

Se levantó y la mujer libre del genjutsu por un momento se lanzó hacia ella pero Sasuke coloco su katana en su cuello.

—Por favor— suplicó hacia Hinata pero ella ni la miro —Si lo permites tus manos estarán man... — Sasuke la empujo tirándola al suelo.

—Serás una vulgar asesina— dijo el hombre apelando a ella.

Los miro de reojo —Que así sea— sentencio.

Y Sasuke no quiso pensarlo empujo atrás esa sensación de vacío en ella, tenía que continuar, centrarse en su venganza, extinguir cualquier otro pensamiento. Hinata se marcho cerrando la puerta, en un parpadeo el sharingan reapareció y los gritos duraron solo un segundo.

...

Habían pasado solo diez minutos desde que salió y gritaron, el proceso fue rápido todo estaba listo para transmitir a la aldea solo debía esperar.

"Vulgar asesina" después de todo ¿qué era la vida de un shinobi? Muchas veces misiones incluían asesinatos. Se sentó en el suelo mirando el techo, puso una mano sobre lo que quedaba del sello, pronto todo acabaría.

...

Los hizo vivir sus peores temores pero no tardo ni un minuto cuando todo se volvió blanco.

—Itachi.

—Eres tan terco— su hermano estaba frente a él.

— ¿Y ahora qué harás? — no sabía ya que esperar de él.

—Eso mismo me pregunto yo. ¿Estás seguro de renunciar a lo que has logrado?

Sasuke sonrió —Se que manipulaste nuestros sueños, nos acercaste, nos uniste y luego cuando ya no había marcha atrás me mostraste como la perdería si no desistía y lo que tendría si me quedaba— lo miro serio —No me subestimes.

—Te equivocas.

— ¿Qué?

—Los sueños en forma de recuerdo si los manipule pero solo quería que entendieras que muchas personas sufren y que no solo tú o Naruto kun vivieron mal. Hinata san fue un golpe de suerte, admito que la idea era usar a Naruto kun— Sasuke se estremeció —Pero no fue un accidente.

— ¿Cómo?

—La elegí porque conozco el funcionamiento del clan Hyuga la había visto defender a su hermana, una hermana menor sin sello había algo extraño ahí, era poco pero me dio una corazonada.

—Tú siempre calculas todo.

—Cierto no me decidía pero cuando ella se interpuso y tu dudaste.

—No dude la herí— y sintió una punzada al reconocerlo, él la había herido.

Itachi lo leía fácilmente —Lo hiciste fue casi imperceptible pero lo vi.

Sasuke recordó los ojos decididos, esa fuerza distinta algo que no esperaba, ella tenía una esencia única capaz de enfrentarse a enemigos sin odio solo determinación.

—Por eso la elegí fue una sorpresa agradable ver todo lo que podía usar a mi favor, su vida no era rosa podías conectar con su experiencia.

Sasuke se molesto ¿lo había usado? y él había caído con ella.

—Lo que salió de mi control fue que desarrollaran sentimientos más allá de empatía o una posible amistad— Sasuke no dijo nada las ideas iban y venían. —Es sorprendente que no previera la situación pero era muy posible y lógico.

¿Qué tenía de lógico lo que les paso? — ¿Por qué?

—Un chico y una chica adolescentes en una situación así es bastante obvio, solo que como se trataba de ti no lo sume a mis probabilidades.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? — no iba hablar de lo que sentía o no por Hinata con Itachi era… incomodo.

— ¿Qué te detengas?

—No, mi chakra ha regresado mi sharinga...

—Eso fue un error de cálculo. Ya te lo dije.

— ¿Qué?

—No esperaba que los sellos se desvanecieran tan rápido.

—Pero y toda la basura de condiciones ¿no las cumplí?

—Fue como te dije eres un adolescente y quería que vivieras mas experiencias normales que te dieras una oportunidad. Quería que te abrieras más, que dejaras de pensar en tu venganza, que realmente trataras de vivir en la aldea.

—No hice nada de eso.

—Te mudaste al distrito Uchiha, compartiste con Naruto kun e Hinata san, los planes de venganza abandonaron tu mente muchas veces.

—Pero no desistí.

—No, pero te enamoraste— Sasuke quiso retroceder su impulso fue negarlo pero era una estupidez. —Eso afecto el jutsu no estaba preparado para sentimientos tan fuertes y no podía detener la velocidad con que desaparecían. Salió de mi control — así había sido, aquella nueva situación altero sus planes.

—Aquella vez…— comenzó recordando como despertaron a la fuerza y luego que Hinata se desmayo dijo que les advirtió no hacerlo de nuevo.

—Casi rompen el sello, debía detenerlos.

Sasuke hizo mala cara e habría librado de todo tan rápido de ser así — ¿Cuánto planeas tenerme aquí? — ya estaba cansado de rodeos.

—Hasta que escuches lo que tengo que decir.

—No importa lo que digas ya...

—Perderás a Hinata san— le advirtió con voz calma.

Enarco una ceja —Dejaste claro eso con las pesadillas pero no sucederá.

—Lo harás sabes cómo es ella, con la carga de lo que hizo y lejos de los que quiere parte de ella se perderá.

—Eso no es un problema— había deje de arrogancia en su voz.

—Así que es eso— Itachi casi sonríe —No funcionara ¿olvidas que aun tienen parte del sello? ningún genjutsu funcionara en ella— Sasuke endureció la expresión —Eso planeabas ¿cierto? con un genjutsu modificar aquello que la mortificara, que planearon esto y que serán perseguidos de por vida, algo bajo pero que serias capaz de hacer por mantener lo que quieres— suspiro —Los Uchiha somos bastante egoístas, sin embargo fue bueno que anticipara eso.

—Habla claro.

—Ese era tu plan de respaldo pero Hinata san tiene uno también.

Sasuke dio un paso hacia él —Continúa.

—De hecho por eso estoy aquí. Cuando Tsunade supo de su boda y hablo con ella— Sasuke recordaba que por un segundo sintió que escondía algo -—Comento de su futuro y una vida para comenzar de cero, ella supo que era imposible, no con lo que planeaban en ese momento. Ese día se juró que lograría que tú obtuvieras una oportunidad, que tú si podrías irte y empezar de cero.

—Sin ella— la conocía, podía ver hacia donde iba.

—Hable con ella hace un par de noches, estaba segura que nada te haría cambiar de opinión, más aun ella considera justo que tomes sus vidas y dijo que era suficiente si dejabas la idea de destruir Konoha. Pero alguien debía asumir la responsabilidad, si ambos se iban serian perseguidos, entrarían al libro bingo y jamás podrían reiniciar.

—Es estúpido.

—No, es lógico ella a diferencia tuya si planea a futuro y es realista.

—Jamás creerán que ella lo hizo— era una tonta, lo veía claramente le diría que se fuera y ella asumiría la culpa, como si fuese a funcionar, como si la fuese a dejar.

—Por supuesto que no pero ahí es donde entro yo.

—Déjate de rodeos— exigió.

—Esto es lo que sucederá después que asesines a los concejeros. Deberás irte solo, ella pasara sus confesiones para el amanecer dándote mucha ventaja, luego se quedara y asumirá su culpa.

—La cantidad de fallas en ese plan es enorme.

—He estado preparando su mente cualquier interrogatorio concluirá que es la autora incluso si entran a su mente.

Sasuke se irritaba cada vez mas —La llevare a la fuerza si es necesario.

—El sello— dijo señalando su abdomen —Perderás el sharingan para siempre si te niegas.

¿Perderlo? —No puedes.

— ¿Realmente crees que si me lo propongo no puedo? – Sasuke no respondió —El sello cambio en el momento en que nos encontramos, ya no sienten el dolor del otro, ahora el sello radica en bloquear o eliminar tu sharingan de ser necesario.

—No tiene sentido— ¿Cómo podía hacer y deshacer de aquella manera?

—Si continuas tu venganza, una innecesaria, deberás irte solo.

Después de prometerle no dejarlo hacia eso —Me traiciona.

—No, lo hace por ti, quiere que empieces de nuevo que dejes aquí lo que te impide continuar. No tienes idea de lo que ha sufrido estos días con su decisión temiendo que la odies para siempre.

Sasuke se llevó las manos a la cabeza, su sharingan… si se la llevaba por la fuerza lo perdería pero dejarla era inconcebible. — ¿Y qué hay si decido volver al plan inicial?

—Hinata activara el sello que absorberá tu chakra, volverás a estar como al inicio, claro hacerlo sola probablemente la mate pero por la aldea...

Sería capaz de hacerlo, lo sabia — ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué no dejas que te haga justicia?

Itachi lo miro con tranquilidad —Simplemente porque no lo necesito, entiende Sasuke lo único que quiero es que continúes.

Sasuke cayó de rodillas —Te mate— se tapó la cara con las manos —Te mate. Tú no pudiste matarme pero yo te mate.

Y en eso radicaba el problema, más que odiar a todos, más que odiar a quienes lo ordenaron no podía perdonarse el haber matado a su hermano.

—Soy un asesino— Itachi se acerco —Bien o mal, orden o no, por el bien de muchos o pocos, fui un asesino. Quería enmendarme, pagar lo que hice, la carga era mucha Sasuke y cometí el error de ponerla en tus hombros. No te culpo fue lo correcto, estaba enfermo y muchos querían mi muerte, realmente no me mataste solo llegue a mi limite.

Sasuke negó.

Se arrodillo junto a él —Quiero que lo dejes, no puedes continuar con esto o te destruirá, Hinata san nunca será la misma si continuas en tu empeño, eso que te cautivo en ella se perderá y Naruto kun dijo que eras parte de su felicidad ¿se la arrebatarías? Piénsalo, puedes volver a empezar Sasuke.

—No puedo olvidarlo.

— ¿Y quién te ha dicho que lo olvides? — Sasuke tembló recordando que Hinata dijo lo mismo —No puedes hacerlo, debes aprender de ello y no cometer jamás los mismos errores pero no puedes permitir que un mal pasado te lleve a un mal futuro. Debes aprender a vivir con ello— igual que las palabras de Naruto.

Puso una mano en su hombro Sasuke lo vio a través de sus ojos bañados de lagrimas —Cometimos errores, yo te perdono Sasuke ¿podrás perdonarme tu a mi?

Abrazó a su hermano como cuando eran niños, cuando Itachi lo era todo. _"Yo también confió en ti" "Seré Hokage"_ _"No cometas el mismo error dos veces" "Te quiero" _Los recuerdos de los últimos días inundaron su mente.

— ¿Qué pasara contigo?— dijo soltándose y apartándose.

—Si asesinas a los consejeros lo que queda de mi ira al sello en Hinata san. Si regresas a la aldea el sello se desvanecerá y mi chakra con él.

—De una u otra manera no te veré más.

—No, la idea era no decirte nada y dejarte llevar acabo tu venganza pero yo no podía permitirlo, no después de ver lo profundo de sus sentimientos. Mi tiempo ha acabado pero agradezco haber tenido la oportunidad de redimir mis errores contigo.

Se limpio el rostro —No estoy seguro de poder hacerlo.

—Yo sí, creo en ti— puso sus dedos en la frente de un sorprendido Sasuke —Se feliz hermano— se empezó a desvanecer.

—Espera... yo…

—Yo también te quiero otouto— le dijo lo que se sobre entendía entre ellos mientras desaparecía con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Sasuke abrió los ojos y volvió en sí, observó a los concejeros temblaban frente a él. Reviso la piel de su abdomen que palpitaba, no había ningún sello ahí, abrió la puerta encontrándose a una confundida Hinata sentada en el suelo revisando su piel sin marca.

—Se fue— murmuro la chica incrédula.

_"Yo sí, creo en ti"_

Itachi había deshecho el jutsu, se giro a los ancianos pues ya no había nada que se interpusiera en su camino.

.

.

.

* * *

Hola lo prometido es deuda aquí tienen otro capítulo. Creo que queda solo uno más o en caso de que se extienda mucho dos pero no creo. Agradezco a todos los que me apoyan en mis historias realmente aprecio sus palabras prometo mejorar y buscar ayuda con otros fics futuros para que las historias sean mejores.

Gracias por sus reviews ah y esta vez tuve muchos guest? Jaja creo que es por la nueva respuesta de ff en fin gracias a todos aun si no se el Nick XD

**YabaDabaDoo, Guest, Tokeijikakeno orenji, ania-coug, Ninash - Chan, Luna07, Methy, LaCrazyWriter, magic ann love, LastWizard, Tsuki Tsuruga, YamiTsukiko, gleidys, Ro0w'z, gecel87, the little devil-cullen-malfoy.**


	26. Nuevo comienzo

**********Disclaimer: **Naruto y su mundo son de Kishimoto.

* * *

**26- Nuevo comienzo**

Hinata sintió su corazón acelerarse ¿Por qué el sello desapareció? ¿Qué iba hacer ahora? Se levantó tambaleante aturdida, no percibía nada de Sasuke ya, no sabía que pensaba lucia turbado pero no podía asegurar nada.

—Sasuke— dio un paso en su dirección pero él se giro encarando a los concejeros.

Los miró a los ojos con su mangekyou sharingan, se llevaron las manos a la cabeza y cayeron al suelo. Hinata retrocedió el paso avanzado ¿estaban muertos? los ojos rojos ahora estaban en ella, no podía hacer nada Itachi la abandono, todo su plan se fue al traste.

—Me mentiste.

No pudo detectar nada en su voz —Hice lo que creí mejor.

— ¿Para quién?

—Para todos.

—Me decepcionas— dijo acercándose y obligándola a chocar con la pared. Ella bajo la mirada al borde de las lágrimas jamás esa frase le había dolido tanto —Dijiste que nunca me dejarías.

Lo vio sorprendida, sus ojos volvían a ser negros —Pe...pensé— ¿Cómo explicarle lo duro que fue? Solo quería lo mejor para todos, para él.

Ya no estaban conectados por el jutsu pero Sasuke podía leer sus emociones a través de sus ojos claros.

E Hinata vio la comprensión en su mirada oscura. Miro por encima de su hombro a los artefactos que había preparado, Sasuke se movió y encendió el transmisor —Aun no... — dijo alarmada.

—No están muertos— dijo frío —pero la verdad se sabrá— Salió a paso lento pues pronto los jounins estarían ahí.

Lo siguió confundida —No entiendo.

—Esta vez— dijo con una extraña paz —Obedeceré a mi hermano— Era extraño no sentir a Hinata, había un raro vacio sin el eco de sus emociones. Ella lo abrazo por la espalda sorpresivamente.

— ¿Re...regresaras?

La calidez de su cuerpo lo atravesó — ¿A dónde más iría? — ella lo abrazo con más fuerza y fue sincero —No será fácil, no estoy seguro.

—Podrás hacerlo, creo en ti y estaré contigo.

Sasuke aflojo su agarre y la miró —Así será, aun si no se cumplen las dos semanas— Ella lo miro sin comprender, su cabeza se ladeaba un poco cuando hacia aquello era... adorable ¡mierda! —Tonta.

— ¿Q…qué? — la forma en que la miró la sonrojo.

Sasuke los sentía venir, la tomó del antebrazo y la sentó en la entrada, se sentó junto a ella —Antes de pensar en el anuncio tenemos que lidiar con estas molestias.

¿Anuncio? — ¡Ah! — el compromiso ¿él planeaba seguir adelante? — ¿Va... vas en serio?

Se hizo el desentendido — ¿Sobre?

—Lo... lo del com... com...

—Para cuando acabes la frase ya estarán aquí— dijo resoplando.

—Lo siento— desvió la mirada.

—Es en serio— Ella lo miro y sonrió de esa forma luminosa que lo cautivaba.

Hinata los sintió y miro en su dirección, ya estaban ahí.

—No se muevan.

— ¿Qué hicieron? — Tsunade estaba al frente mientras Shizune corría adentro.

Un ANBU se acerco a uno de los cuerpos —Hokage sama estos son los miembros de raíz que buscaba Kakashi san.

— ¿Qué sucedió? — exigió la mujer.

Hinata no sabía cómo responderle, ni ella entendía bien lo sucedido pero no aparto la mirada, Sasuke a su lado parecía estar en otro mundo. La voz de Shizune por la radio sonó en medio del silencio.

—Tsunade sama están inconscientes pero vivos.

La expresión de alivio fue clara —Llévense a esos a con Ibiki— dijo en dirección a los ANBUS renegados, luego miro a Sasuke e Hinata —Yo hablare con ellos dos.

Dos ANBU se quedaron con ella mientras otros se llevaban a los demás y uno más entraba a ayudar a Shizune.

— ¿Qué pasó?

—Vera... — comenzó Hinata.

—Debía saberse— acortó Sasuke.

— ¿Qué hiciste exactamente?

—Hicimos— corrigió Hinata.

Tsunade capto que lo paso fue orquestado entre los dos. —Esto es problemático— justo como diría Shikamaru —Estarán bajo vigilancia en la torre Hokage hasta que aclaremos lo sucedido.

Hinata espero la reacción de Sasuke pero él no protesto. Se levantaron y se fueron escoltados por los ANBU, Hinata quería acercarse a Sasuke y tomarlo de la mano. Él no parecía molesto simplemente aburrido y resignado, al percatarse de la mirada perla en él la miró, no había expresión en su rostro pero por la expresión de sus ojos Hinata supo que todo estaría bien así que le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa que le relajó las facciones al chico.

Naruto llego veloz soltando una pregunta tras otra pero Tsunade no lo dejo acercarse a ellos, Sasuke no lo miro e Hinata evito verlo en todo momento.

Los dejaron en una habitación custodiada que evidentemente no era nada para Sasuke pero él solo se sentó apoyado a la pared echó la cabeza atrás y cerró los ojos, Hinata no dijo nada solo lo miro de pie lucia increíblemente pacifico pero ya no podía sentirlo y lo echaba en falta estar unida a él era único y especial yo no tenerlo la hacía sentir vulnerable e insegura ¿y si cambiaba? ¿Y si lo que tenían se acabo con el jutsu?

—Es extraño— la voz de Sasuke la sobresalto —No saber lo que sientes.

Así que él también estaba algo perdido con todo eso —Es atemorizante— le confeso.

Sasuke la miro —Cuando me moleste no tendré tu calma ni tu paciencia.

—Pero estaré a tu lado— caminó y se sentó frente a él —Yo...yo también siento extraño pero no olvidare lo que sentía a través de ti, lo que me despiertas— se llevo una mano al pecho —Cuando necesite fuerza recordare la tuya y no me rendiré— Bajo la mirada sonrojada —Que el jutsu se acabe no cambia lo que siento— acabo casi susurrando.

Probablemente tendrían varios problemas encima pero ahí estaba ella solo preocupada por hacerle saber que estaría con él, que nada había cambiado, con esa calidez que aun sin lazo podía transmitirle.

Se medio incorporo tomándola del mentón para que lo mirara, la besó despacio y se asombro. No podía sentir aquella ansiedad y nervios de ella pero ahora eran más claros sus propias reacciones, su pulso acelerado, la sensación de sus labios. Pasó su mano del mentón a su nuca acercándola mas, ella abrió los labios comprendiendo e introdujo su lengua en su cálida boca, ahora era más consciente de sus emociones, era distinto pero no menos placentero. Les falto el aire y se tuvieron que apartar, ella lucia un lindo sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Sera mejor que nos saquen de aquí pronto— sus manos le picaban, Hinata abrió mucho los ojos y apartó la mirada, casi sonríe ante su gesto.

Cuando la puerta se abrió ella se movió para estar a su lado. Tsunade entró seria, al cerrar la puerta podía jurar haber visto a Naruto. —Los concejeros despertaron.

Ambos la miraban y la Hokage media todas sus reacciones

—Dicen que no recuerdan bien lo sucedido— Sasuke se extraño pero mantuvo la expresión de su rostro igual —Cuando Inoichi entro en sus mentes y busco a su agresor vio uno de los ANBU de raíz, a Hinata que lo detenía y luego a Itachi.

— ¿Qué? — soltaron a coro.

—Eso la imagen de Itachi surge y la forma de su mangekyou sharingan es lo único que aparece, no hay nada más.

Sasuke bajo la mirada analizando todo, Itachi dijo que se iría, su chakra se agotaría pero no fue así, típico uso el chakra que tenia para cambiar lo sucedido en sus mentes mientras le hablaba y lo convencía ¿planeo todo? ¿De antemano sabia que él acabaría aceptando?

Hinata lo tomó del brazo al notar que tenia la mano apretada con fuerza en un puño, Itachi lo había hecho por ellos, por él, de nuevo encontró la manera de dejarlo libre de culpa pero Hinata no permitiría que eso lo desequilibrara.

—Él cree en ti— Sasuke pareció reaccionar —Tenía confianza en lo que decidirías— Sasuke trato de verlo así pero era difícil

Tsunade suspiro —Al parecer no solo Naruto entonces, siento tu chakra ¿qué paso con el sello?

—Se fue hoy— respondió Hinata.

Tsunade se quedo pensativa, Sasuke no estaba rechazando la mano de Hinata en su brazo, incluso el temblor en sus manos de fue tras sus palabras. Pondría guardias de nuevo pero si Itachi y Naruto confiaban en él ella también lo haría.

—La historia será la siguiente— Sasuke la miro —Fueron llevados por el jutsu que no te permitía dañar a Hinata ya que en realidad era un método de Itachi Uchiha para revelar el secreto tras lo sucedido, ustedes no eran conscientes de lo que hacían.

—Eso no... — comenzó enfadándose lo que le faltaba limpiaba su nombre solo para que lo culparan de algo que no hizo.

—Solo lo contare a los que necesiten saberlo— aseguro Tsunade.

— ¿Podría dejarnos solos? — interrumpió Hinata.

Tsunade asintió —No seas testarudo Sasuke— dijo al cerrar la puerta.

Sasuke se levantó alejándose de ella, Hinata lo imito resignada.

—Entiendo cómo te sientes pero no ganaras nada negándote.

—No voy a permitir que...

—No se repetirá— corto adivinando lo que pensaba —Es distinto.

Él no contesto, se mantenía dándole la espalda así que avanzó hasta ponerse frente a él mirándolo confiada —Te da un nuevo comienzo.

Sus ojos negros la absorbieron pero no dejo de verlo con aquella intensidad, no iba perder en ese duelo de miradas, él era terco pero ella no se echaba para atrás cuando decidía algo. Se sorprendió cuando en sus ojos un brillo distinto apareció y la apresó contra la pared sin darle tiempo de nada, la besó de forma brusca y la rodeo con bastante fuerza. Se dejo llevar y rodeo su cuello con sus brazos, soltó un gemido medio dolor medio placer cuando le mordió el labio, la besaba con ímpetu estrujándola desahogándose y se lo permitió hasta que poco a poco pareció sosegarse.

Ella respondía tranquilamente de forma entregada dejándose hacer porque sabía que lo necesitaba, se amoldo a su calma, sus manos dejaron de apretarla con fuerza y empezaron a recorrer su espalda. Hinata suspiró contra sus labios enardeciéndolo, se soltó un poco y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, ella de inmediato comenzó a acariciarle el cabello.

—Él gana.

Hinata sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla —Todo estará bien— Susurro en su oído.

Sasuke reprimió un escalofrió al sentir su aliento cálido golpearle el oído, se apartó. Tocaron la puerta y Naruto apareció segundos después.

—Si que la armaron eh— Hinata aparto la mirada culpable — ¿Estás bien Sasuke? — había un deje de preocupación que no pudo ocultar.

Sasuke lo miro ¿por qué seguía confiando en él? ¿Por qué insistía tanto? _"Porque soy tu amigo"_ eso había dicho hace tiempo. — ¿Por qué no lo estaría?

Naruto no sonrió — ¿Te quedaras? — ahora había cierto temor y Sasuke lo percibió.

— ¿A dónde más iría usuratonkachi? — Naruto sonrió y saltó con lagrimas en los ojos con intención de abrazarlo Sasuke lo evito molesto —Contrólate.

— ¡Sí! — entonces abrazo a Hinata — ¿No es genial Hinata? — canturreo moviéndola de un lado a otro.

—Tú... — en un segundo estaba a su lado tratando de apartarlo pero Naruto solo la abrazo con más fuerza sacándole un sonrojo a la pobre chica. —Imbécil— Sasuke estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

Tsunade entró en ese momento encontrando a una apenada Hinata en brazos de un Naruto que reía burlón y un Sasuke que parecía a punto de ahorcarlo. — ¿Todo bien entonces?

Naruto escapo de Sasuke y se puso a su lado —Aun falta algo.

— ¿Qué? — pregunto a la defensiva.

— ¿Cuando me nombrara Hokage? ya debería retirarse sabe con su edad y...

El golpe en la cabeza acabo la oración — ¿Con quién crees que hablas?

—Abuela eso dolió.

—Deja de decirme así.

—Pero si tienes la edad de ero sennin.

—Nadie te pregunto.

Hinata rió, Sasuke se quedo mirándola y no escucho mas las replicas de su escandaloso amigo.

Salieron los tres, Tsunade dijo que había explicado lo sucedido a unos cuantos los demás no tenían porque saber que sucedió con exactitud, lo único cierto es que ahora todos sabían la verdad tras Itachi Uchiha y que muchos repudiaban la decisión extremista tomada por Danzo y los concejeros. Pero no habían salido de la torre cuando Hiashi y dos miembros del concejo del clan de presentaron frente a ellos.

—Nos debes una explicación— se giró y entró en una de las habitaciones

Hinata lo siguió, Sasuke la tomó del brazo pero ella sonrió —Estaré bien.

La soltó y cuando Naruto se pegó a la puerta para escuchar solo bufó.

— ¿Qué sucedió?

—La Hokage dijo que explicaría lo sucedido.

—Se negó a contarnos la situación.

—Si ella no lo considero necesario no puedo decirlo yo.

—Hinata si pretendes seguir con acciones como esta…

—No habrán más padre.

—Esto podría ser perjudicial para el anuncio del compromiso— intervino el miembro del concejo.

—Con respecto a eso— dijo —El anuncio se hará solo al clan.

—La costumbre es que se anuncie a la aldea por medio del Hokage y los novios se presenten...

—No— la idea le espantaba y Sasuke no aceptaría —Solo al clan.

—No lo entiendes esto será un evento la boda debe...

—La boda se hará como Sasuke y yo dispongamos.

—Es imposible.

Después de todo lo que pasaron no podía creer aquella conversación pero debía ser firme —No quiero nada público exagerado solo unas pocas personas.

—Nosotros...

¿Cómo que nosotros? —Ustedes no irán por supuesto.

— ¿Qué?

Su padre no había dicho nada solo la miraba impasible.

—Del clan solo permitiré que asistan mi hermana, Neji y padre si lo desea.

—Es la primogénita del líder las cosas deben hacerse según las tradiciones.

—Sera como ella quiera— dijo Hiashi mirándola. —Ya no es la heredera, será como ella quiera— Les dio la espalda y se detuvo en la puerta —Mañana en el almuerzo se anunciara al clan tu compromiso, tú dispondrás de lo demás la fecha de la boda hazla cuando decidas, el límite es el que te dimos si deseas hacerlo antes solo avisa pero aun te quiero en casa a las horas debidas— Su hija había decidido dejar de ser una Hyuga no merecía dar más problemas al clan. No dio tiempo a respuesta y salió.

Naruto se apartó a tiempo para no ser cachado oyendo, Sasuke apoyado en la pared miro a Hiashi impasible, el hombre paso a su ladó sin mirarlo y Sasuke se esforzó en controlarse, jamás perdonaría lo que ese hombre hizo pasar a Hinata, ella salió después.

— ¿Qué querían? — fingió no saber lo que hablaron.

Las mejillas de Hinata se colorearon un poco —Yo... no quiero un espectáculo so… sobre ya sabes.

Sasuke lo suponía no le gustaba llamar la atención y para él mejor, de hecho no había pensado en nada de eso hasta que la oyó poner sus términos, en realidad era normal él no había pensado seriamente en lo de la boda aun solo sabía que nada la apartaría de su lado. Solo que ahora la falsa boda era una realidad, su realidad.

—Hinata— dijo Naruto con cara de urgencia —Aun no me dices si será una boda occidental o tradicional.

Hinata se quedo en blanco ella tampoco pensó mucho en ello, hasta hace unas horas lo veía aun como una fachada. Es más aun temía que fuera una ilusión.

—Occidental— Sasuke caminó dejando atrás a Hinata y Naruto con una expresión digna de inmortalizar.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Hola! Volví.

Al final en vez de 26 serán 27 capítulos ahora si el próximo será el final. Por ahí me preguntaron por si pondré algo de años despues probablemente si, a mi tambien me gusta leerlos en los fics.

Muchas gracias por sus palabras y buenos deseos hubieron muchos reviews que aparecieron como guest asi que muchas gracias que sepan que si los leí.

**Ninash - chan, Methy, ania-coug, Pochyy, gecel87, LaCrazyWriter, YamiTsukiko, magic ann love, Ro0w'z, Luna07, MaRiZa 02, Tsuki Tsuruga, Aika-sasuhina**


	27. Una vida juntos

**Disclaimer**: Naruto y su mundo son de Kishimoto

* * *

**27- Una Vida juntos.**

A pesar de sus planes no fue como esperaban, algo que se comunicaría solo al clan Hyuga, al día siguiente en la tarde ya la noticia del compromiso de Hinata Hyuga y Sasuke Uchiha corría por la aldea entera.

Luego se vieron sumergidos en preparativos por parte de Kurenai quien insistía en que aunque fuera algo pequeño debía ser debidamente organizado y para malestar de Sasuke la mujer parecía completamente inmune a su mal humor y amenazas, hizo mancuerna con Naruto y entre los dos lo llevaban al límite de su paciencia.

Algunos días acababa saliendo de casa y dejando todo atrás pero Hinata siempre llegaba a su lado con una sonrisa de disculpa, pasaban el rato viendo los arboles y cuando ella debía irse se quedaba entrenando con Naruto. Eso había sido un buen factor para relajarlo sin importar que, con Naruto se desquitaba y liberaba la tensión, el rubio le mantenía el ritmo y siempre acababan exhaustos. Habían mejorado mucho y aunque siempre tenían presente no pasarse en más de una ocasión Kakashi salía (de quien sabe dónde) para frenarlos diciendo que no era bueno que se enfrentaran en serio si querían mantener la topografía del sitio.

Otras veces trato de llevarse a Hinata y escapar un rato pero todo el mundo parecía atento a sus movimientos y por alguna razón su casa empezó a verse repentinamente concurrida, en realidad sabía porque, todo era culpa del ahijado de Hinata.

Kurenai lo llevaba con ella los primeros días y como imán el Nara, Akimichi e Ino empezaron a rondar el lugar y los compañeros de Hinata iban y venían a placer. Los echo a todos en más de una ocasión pero parecían pasar de él y cuando estaba por perder los nervios Hinata los sacaba con amables sonrisas, luego se acercaba despacio, lo llevaba al sofá y se sentaba a su lado hasta que él se rendía y se apoyaba en su regazo, ella se quedaba ahí acariciándole el cabello hasta que se calmaba. En otras ocasiones el niño que ya gateaba llegaba a donde él estuviera, era escalofriante como en cada oportunidad que tenía llegaba hasta él y lo miraba con sus ojos rojizos y aunque ya no estaba unido a Hinata en emociones no podía ponerle mala cara al infante. Hinata reía y lo alzaba y no podía negar que esa faceta en ella le atraía.

Habían sido dos semanas difíciles en las que quiso desaparecer a muchas personas y alejarse de todos, siempre parecía haber alguien en la casa aparte de ellos o siempre llegaban a interrumpir sin avisar, como Ino cuando dijo que dejar a Naruto solo no era prudente.

—_Podrían acabar con adornos naranjas— dijo escandalizada. _

Entre tanta cosa poco pudieron estar solos, lo único que lo calmaba era el adelantar la boda, pronto Hinata viviría con él definitivamente.

—De...debo irme.

—No— su voz salió ronca mientras trababa de arrancarle la camisa.

Quedaban dos días para la boda y las pocas veces que quedaban solos no les daba tiempo de nada.

—Si... si no llego...

—Si esa mujer se aparece la sumerjo en un genjutsu.

—No... mmm— se mordió el labio cuando él le besó el cuello. Ella también estaba ansiosa y quería continuar pero la idea de que alguien llegara la aterraba. —Ah— Sasuke metió la mano por debajo de su blusa, pronto su cerebro se desconectaría. Lo empujó un poco decidida sacudiendo la cabeza, aferrándose a su razón.

— ¡Diablos! — la dejo ir mirándola enfadado

Hinata desvió la mirada nerviosa —Pronto ya... no tendré que irme más.

—Y es lo único que no ha hecho que te saque a la fuerza de ese lugar.

Hinata soltó una risa tonta, se puso de repente muy nerviosa —I…iré a la prueba final del vestido.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja, él no sabía mucho de nada se quedaba al margen y a la fuerza se midió la ropa.

—Es decir ¿e...estas seguro?

Bufó ¿qué tan tonta podía ser? —Estos días han sido una molestia y la ceremonia será un incordio— Hinata bajo la mirada —Pero si es la única forma de hacerte mía y que nos dejen paz lo haré— Lo miro tímidamente —Ahora vete o no te dejare ir.

Se sonrojo pero sonrió un poco se despidió y corrió a la salida.

—Solo dos días... — se dijo cansado.

…

—Mañana es su boda y sé que estarán ocupados pero quiero que me acompañen a un sitio— Naruto había aparecido muy serio en la mañana.

Lo siguieron hasta la piedra de homenaje, nuevos nombres lucían ahí pero uno resaltó a sus ojos.

—Naruto kun— Hinata se llevo una mano a la boca, el nombre de Itachi Uchiha se leía entre tantos más.

—Aun no soy Hokage pero la abuela acepto concederme la petición, es un regalo de bodas.

Hinata miró a Sasuke, sabía que no era mucho, solo un nombre grabado pero no podía negar que tenía que provocarle algo. Lo tomó de la mano sonriéndole, él no dijo nada pero vio a Naruto aun sin saber que decir.

—Gracias Naruto kun— Hinata tomó la palabra, sabía por experiencia que Sasuke no estaba enfadado.

—De nada, pero quiero algo a cambio— sonrió pasándose las manos tras la cabeza.

Sasuke se tensó — ¿Qué clase de regalo lleva condiciones?

—Este— dijo tranquilo el rubio.

Hinata lo vio de repente nerviosa. — ¿Qu...qué es?

La sonrisa de Naruto se volvió mas amplia —Denme pronto un ahijado.

…

—Oye teme pon mejor cara.

—Cállate.

—Parece que vas a una condena y no a tu boda.

Ambos iban de traje Naruto se había esforzado al máximo en que todo saliera bien.

—No pierdas las alianzas— le amenazo, lo último que necesitaba era que retrasara todo por culpa de un descuido de Naruto.

—No lo hare, he sido un padrino estupendo ¿no?

Debía admitir que si, hizo todo lo que Kurenai le pidió y siempre lo mantuvo lejos de los preparativos porque sabía que no le interesaban.

—Ya es hora ¿Estás nervioso?

— ¿Por qué lo estaría?

—No eres normal.

—Mira quien lo dice.

—Ino llegó temprano para preparar a Hinata, ella no quiere que esperes.

Llegó junto a la Hokage que sonreía, miro a otro lado y todos sonreían… iba a vomitar. Aunque eran pocos, solo el equipo diez, el ocho, Kakashi y la mocosa Hyuga, pero según sabia se iría de inmediato por supuesto el primo no apareció. Naruto dijo que Sakura y Sai estaban de misión pero al ver que no indago mas el rubio lució aliviado. Giró molesto al oír la música esperaba que se apuraran pero su malestar e ideas se cortaron al verla aparecer.

El vestido blanco se ajustaba a su pecho y cintura y caía ancho hasta abajo, traía flores lilas, un peinado sencillo en un elegante moño. Sus mejillas se notaban sonrojadas y lo miraba tímidamente, estaba hermosa. Sólo el Inuzuka que la traía del brazo arruinaba la imagen, pero era fácil ignorarlo como a todos los demás, ahora solo estaba ella. Llegó a su lado y Kiba la soltó.

—Listo preciosa— susurró a su amiga al alzarle el velo —Será mejor que la cuides— amenazo por lo bajo hacia Sasuke pero varios sonrieron al oírlo.

Para Sasuke sin embargo solo estaba Hinata, ella se puso a su lado sonriéndole, él se mantenía serio pero Hinata veía claras sus emociones en sus ojos.

—Comencemos— la Hokage sonrió pero se sentía incomoda ante la atmosfera entre los dos, como si no hubiera nada mas junto a ellos.

—Y yo creí que era el jutsu— murmuro Naruto que sonreía feliz mirando como su mejor amigo empezaba de nuevo.

Tsunade empezó la ceremonia consciente que los novios no le ponían atención, tuvo que repetir dos veces las preguntas y Sasuke lanzó un aura homicida cuando pregunto si alguien tenía algo en contra.

—Les presento al señor y la señora Uchiha— todos aplaudieron trayendo a Hinata de vuelta a la realidad —Puedes besarla.

— ¿Eh?— Hinata se sonrojo de golpe, Sasuke miró irritado como todos parecían pendientes.

Se acercó y la besó de prisa, un roce de labios, se giro a los presentes y sonrió, fue una amplia sonrisa que causó escalofríos en los chicos y casi hace suspirar a Ino, Hanabi y para su terrible pena la misma Kurenai.

—Ahora LARGO.

—Que...

Naruto se adelanto —Vamos a celebrar a Ichiraku ramen.

—Oye pero…— empezaba Kiba a rebatir pero Naruto lo interrumpió.

—Créanme— dijo medio serio medio en broma —No quieres ver a Sasuke molesto.

—La celebración— empezó Kurenai molesta al entender porque Naruto insistió en hacer todo fuera de casa, el chico ya se preveía algo así.

—Después— dijo tratando de despejar el lugar.

Ino suspiró —Pasamos otro día entonces — y así se unió a Naruto en la tarea de limpiar el lugar.

De esa forma en menos de lo que pensaron Naruto e Ino sacaron a todo el mundo de la casa.

Hinata se quedo algo perpleja, Sasuke por otro lado la miro satisfecho, se acercó y la alzó en brazos.

—Sas...

La besó acallando su réplica y ella no opuso resistencia, la llevo veloz por la casa hasta la habitación remodelada que ahora compartirían, Sasuke la puso en el suelo sin soltarla, besándola con pasión, el velo quedo tirado en el camino y el moño ya había cedido un poco.

Hinata se apartó tomando aire y lo vio tirar el saco y desabotonarse la camisa, se mordió el labio y algo dubitativa levantó las manos y apartó las de él. Con suma delicadeza pero algo torpe siguió ella con la labor, Sasuke no dejaba de observarla, muy apenada mordiéndose el labio uno por uno Hinata a cabo su tarea y con cuidado le sacó la camisa. Levantó las manos y recorrió su pecho, casi sonríe al ver como la piel de Sasuke se erizó ante su tacto, puede que ya no sintiera sus emociones pero era igual de intenso aunque distinto. Sasuke la tomó de la cintura acercándola y con habilidad empezó a bajar el cierre del vestido, ella quedo en una clase de corsé bastante sexy, la acostó en la cama despacio.

—Sasuke— ella lo llamó con voz suave, la miró sus ojos apasionados pero dulces lo desarmaron. Hinata levantó la mano y acarició su mejilla con infinita ternura —Te amo.

Sasuke se quedó sin aire, ella sonrió y lo besó en los labios ya que él aun no reaccionaba, lucía aturdido.

Hinata sintió una enorme vergüenza pero se levanto y le mordió el lóbulo suavemente, Sasuke soltó un gruñido y ella rió —Una zona sensible— dijo recordando.

Sasuke la besó pero de forma distinta, suave pero seguro, no era bueno con las palabras con las emociones, pero le dejaría en claro con acciones lo que era para él. Fue delicado y rudo a la vez, la besaba con ansias recorría su cuerpo con cuidado y despacio, habían estado juntos antes pero esa vez fue distinto no por el jutsu si no porque Sasuke había aceptado de lleno lo que sentía por Hinata.

.

.

.

**-xxx-**

Dos pequeños estaban cerca de la casa de los Uchiha, el niño un poco mayor trabajaba de forma diligente en su labor mientras la niña permanecía a su lado algo inquieta.

—No creo que sea buena idea— dijo suavemente por fin.

—Sh

—En serio Hiro kun — dijo acercándose.

—El mismo Hokage dijo que funcionaria— ¿Cómo podía ponerlo en duda?

La pequeña no lucía convencida — ¿Y si mami se enfada? — ya les había dicho que no hicieran nada peligroso.

—Mamá no se enfada nunca— Vio a su hermana que llevaba un vestido con volantes y lo miraba con sus ojos claros nerviosos —Harumi ¿Quieres ir con Kiba y Shino?

Ella negó —Entonces ayúdame.

Se dio la vuelta y empezó a atar la cuerda.

Su hermana era muy escéptica y racional ¿será que tenía razón su padre al decir que sus padrinos si los influenciaban y que había sido mala idea darles más de uno?

Su madre les había dicho que eran afortunados por tener más de un padrino, pero su padre dijo que simplemente el Hokage era un majadero, recordaba que su madre lo había reprendido con la mirada por decir aquello. Pero así él tenía por padrinos a Naruto y Kiba y su madrina era Kurenai y Harumi a Naruto y Shino y su madrina era Hanabi.

—Sorprenderemos a papá— dijo al acabando la trampa.

—No lo sé— su padre era asombroso no creía que cayera en una trampa hecha por niños aun si era idea de su padrino.

—Apresúrate— la tomó de la mano sabía que eso la hacía sentirse confiada, avanzaron juntos hasta el otro lado para calibrar la trampa.

Hinata se acercó a su marido — ¿Qué ves?

—Hiro y Harumi están preparando una trampa— Se aproximó abrazándola por la espalda.

Ella sonrió — ¿Otra?

Aspiró el aroma de su piel —Si, idea de Naruto.

Hinata se relajo en sus brazos — ¿Por qué no finges que te atrapan? así dejarían de intentarlo.

—No se los hare fácil— Hinata sonrió negando divertida, por eso insistían tanto porque Sasuke se prestaba a sus juegos —Aunque esta es más elaborada— apoyó su mentón en el hombro de Hinata —Aun así Hiro debería saber que no funcionara.

Hiro era una copia miniatura de Sasuke, él decía que no se parecían pero Hinata sabía que no era cierto. Era igual a Sasuke de pequeño, dulce y mimado, sólo que al ser el mayor vivía muy atento a su hermana, estaba por cumplir los ocho años pero era bastante ingenuo, Sasuke decía que heredado de ella.

Harumi era tierna y amorosa pero con solo cinco años Hinata detectaba ciertas actitudes un poco calculadoras para alguien de su edad, cómo a quien pedía qué, así lograba que Shino trajera mariposas de todos colores para ella, o que Kiba y Naruto se pelearan por cargarla. Eso definitivamente era por parte de Sasuke.

Ambos eran sanos y fuertes. Hiro nació con ojos negros por lo que esperaban tuviera el sharingan, su cabello era negro pero con destellos azulados. Su hija en cambio tenía los ojos característicos de los Hyuga, su pelo era un poco más oscuro que el suyo.

Sus hijos eran su adoración y amaba ver la expresión de Sasuke al verlos, cuando tuvo a Hiro en brazos recordaba su actitud desconfiada, nunca había visto a Sasuke inseguro hasta ese momento, pero en cuanto Hiro abrió los ojos Sasuke se relajó, Hinata lloro de emoción.

Sasuke no mantenía su semblante frío, ahora solo era serio pero en casa sonreía y jugaba con los niños. Kiba había dicho que Sasuke era como un animal herido que atacaba cada vez que querían ayudarlo, pero cuando se superaba esa barrera, cuando se ganaba su aprecio y se entraba en su corazón, no había manera de sacarlo de ahí.

Vieron a los pequeños correr de vuelta a la casa, tomados de la mano riendo.

Sasuke la tomó de la mano y juntos fueron tras sus hijos, el fruto del amor que se tenían, un amor que los salvo a ambos.

.

.

.

* * *

Lamento la tardanza pero no quería arruinar el final y lo tome con calma, me costo mucha la parte de la boda porque no veía a Sasuke cooperando y siempre acababa echando a todo el mundo, al final pues pense que si sería capaz de hacerlo y lo puse haciendolo XD. Espero les guste, otra historia terminada y agradeciendo montones su apoyo y tiempo para leer mis locuras muchas gracias lo aprecio mucho. Ya saben que me encantan los finales felices aunque sean trillados XD

Ahora para futuro cercano tengo algunas ideas, primero escribo un colabfic con Sasha545 pueden encontrarlo publicado en su cuenta, segundo un fic NaruHinaSasu tan bien inspirado por su historia team 7 (si no lo han leído tienen que hacerlo es genial) aunque será cortito y mas cómico que otra cosa. Y por ultimo un oneshot para el cumpleaños de Sasuke ese si será SasuHina. Tal vez mas cosas surjan después pero por ahora tengo en mente sólo esos.

Muchísimas gracias a todos por acompañarme a lo largo de la historia.

**ania-coug, Methy, Tokeijikakeno orenji, Tsuki Tsuruga, LastWizard, YamiTsukiko, gleidys, Sairiko, Ninash - chan, LaCrazyWriter, elizabethheart-1, Ro0w'z, Dark Amy-chan, Sarah-Gothic, Tsukimon, lovre11, MaRiZa 02, sasha545**


End file.
